Taming a Destroyer
by dragontank1414
Summary: With his memory damaged and what few memories he has of the girl in front of him, Broly abandons his destroyer of worlds tendencies to live a normal life with her. Well, normal being subjective. With Broly around to help the Z Fighters, how will the rest of the story pan out? This is a non profit, fan made creation and I do not take credit for any of the characters.
1. Coming back to Life

**Welcome to my new story. I never get tired of just throwing new ideas on paper. Well, on computer. You get the point. starting it off simple, with a couple chapters devoted to establishing my main character, Serenity. Drop a comment and tell me what you think. Favorite my story if you want updates, I write rather frequently. PM me if you want to collab, I've never done a collab before but I'm willing to give it a shot. I'm going to run this story all the way to the current DBS story, so its going to be a long project. I'll also be putting a bit more time into the story telling aspect, while still focusing on the fighting and action scenes. There will be an unlikely romance, so there is a little of that as well.**

A loud buzz and a few beeps wake Serenity from her slumber. She yawns and the pod door opens, then her mother flings her arms around her and hugs her tightly

"Serenity, I'm so glad you are alive!"

Serenity giggles "Any reason I wouldn't be alive?"

Her mother holds her at arm's length "Sweetheart, you nearly died. Now, promise you won't freak out sweetheart… but… I had to take drastic measures to aide you."

Serenity frowns "Mom, what did you do?"

Her mom pats a chair and Serenity looks around the large lab, sighing softly. Her mom sits beside her "Sweetheart. You know how I told you that before you were born, I used to do work for questionable people?" Serenity nods and her mom puts a hand on her shoulder "I used to work as a scientist with the Red Ribbon Army. In fact, the attackers that nearly killed you were an old colleague of mine, Dr. Gero who made himself into a cyborg, and his android creation. So, I brought you to one of my old labs, and I… well…"

Serenity raises an eyebrow "What did you do mom?"

She smiles "Well, I used some cybernetic upgrades to keep you alive."

Serenity frowns "Mom… that's not right. You can't just play god and graft me with mechanical parts because you're afraid to let me go."

Her mom folds her arms "First of all, you're only 17. You have a full life to live! Second of all, this isn't just about me, or you. You should be sufficiently strong enough to defend the Earth from Dr. Gero's creations."

Serenity narrows her eyes "I don't know. I'm not really a fighter mom."

Her mom stands "Don't worry, I'll get you ready and trained to fight those monstrosities."

Serenity nods "I misjudged your intentions mom, you really did do this for the Earth, didn't you?"

Her mom hugs her "I won't lie. I don't like the idea of having you fight. I struggled for days, mulling the idea over in my head. I could just go home with you, and we can try to live a meaningful life. But in the end, eventually the fight would come to us. Besides, I just… want to save what is left. Since I began enhancing your body with cybernetic parts, another of his creations has wiped out many cities."

Serenity nods "Alright mom. I'll do it."

She smiles "Very good. I got you a gi, a sword and I'm going to run you through drills to help you get acquainted with your new abilities."

Serenity frowns "You know mom, just because I took a self-defense course and a little bit of kickboxing doesn't qualify me to save the planet."

Her mom sighs, exasperated "I know you are apprehensive, you just need to trust me, alright? It's going to be fine. You have a cybernetic chip in your brain that increases your brains processing speed far beyond superhuman levels, safely manipulating your brain wavelengths to increase your overall perception."

Serenity folds her arms "That sounds dangerous."

Her mother shakes her head "This chip's primary function is actually redundant, as you now have the ability to control and manipulate ki. This means that you can naturally process new information beyond superhuman levels. Also, use of ki allows you to reinforce your strength, increase your speed, allow you to fly, and grants you the ability to fire ki from your body. You can also sense other beings with ki"

Serenity goes wide eyed "That… actually sounds really awesome."

Her mother grins "The best part is that I programmed that chip with several different martial art styles, all of which you can access, giving your mind the ability to process any attack faster than the blink of an eye and formulate the best way to counter it using any of the many martial art styles you know. And since the chip does most the work, you can do so without actually thinking."

Serenity nods and her mother holds up a finger "Last but not least, you have a trump card. It's a kind of defensive mode, where your body channels your ki into your muscles, reinforcing them. You can channel it at will. It will also reinforce your skin, bones and internal organs with some of your ki, so that your body becomes significantly more durable. I call it your diamond form."

Serenity grins "I like this already. Sounds like you thought of everything mom."

Her mom smiles "I sure did. We need to move to the testing stage though. The Earth needs you, and soon. Otherwise, there won't be anything left to save."


	2. Meeting Earth's greatest defenders

**One training montage later… (one day)**

Serenity walks out into the sunlight, shielding her eyes from the bright light. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her green eyes squinted from the bright light. She was wearing the gi her mother made for her, a red gi with no sleeves, black trim and her name in kanji on the back. She tightens the black sash on her waist, clipping her Sasanishiki to her waist. It was a short ninja sword, and with her ki reinforcing the blade it was an effective enough weapon. She takes a deep breath, taking off into the air. It was early morning, and Serenity was going to need to move quickly if she hoped to track down the androids. She focuses her ki and she finds a group of rather strong ki signatures. "It's a start, at least." She flies in its direction.

Several hours later, Serenity finds herself near a small island, the only thing on the island being a small pink house with Kame on the side of it. Serenity lands near the house, instantly greeted by a purple haired warrior in a blue and white armor. He walks towards her, his purple hair standing on end and turning golden in color, his golden aura pulsing. Serenity takes a step back and Trunks gets in a fighting stance "Please, I don't know who you are, and you shouldn't be here."

Serenity puts up her hands "Please hear me out. My mother saved me from the destructive attack on South City, and she made me partly cybernetic. She did this so that I could help defend the Earth from Gero and his android creation."

Trunks' hair returns to its original purple and he relaxes "If I believe you, and I'm not saying I do, the threat of Gero is over. There is a much worse threat. A being known as Cell. You pale in comparison to Cell, He is far stronger than you are."

Serenity folds her arms "I think you underestimate me. I'm tougher than you think."

Vegeta walks out of the house, grinning "Is that a challenge, by chance?"

Serenity puts her hands on her hips "And you are?"

Vegeta smirks, folding his arms "I am Vegeta, I'm Trunks' father. Now, if you are here to 'lend a hand' then you will need to prove you can actually handle yourself, I won't suffer another weakling in my presence. I have too many of them already."

Serenity sets her sword down on a rock and nods a little "Very well, Vegeta. I accept your challenge." She floats backwards, over the surface of the water. Vegeta slowly flies towards her and she cracks her knuckles, stretching her arms and when Vegeta stares at her she narrows her eyes "What? You should always limber up before a fight."

Vegeta chuckles "I wouldn't call this a fight as much as I would call it a warm-" He stops mid-sentence, Serenity's fist right in Vegeta's face. The wind behind it, generated by her sudden movement, causes a tidal wave to wash up on the shore of the island. Vegeta's expression of surprise turns to one of amusement "That was fast. Impressive."

Serenity blocks his right punch, deflecting it left and Vegeta pivots his whole body, going for a spinning axe kick with his left leg. Serenity blocks high and he fires a ki blast right at her, knocking her back. He rushes right towards her and their fists connect, sparks of electricity flying in every direction. Vegeta and Serenity connect blows over and over, fists and knees clashing and throwing sparks. Vegeta kicks her in the stomach, knocking her back then rushes right towards her for a body uppercut, which Serenity sidesteps, hitting him with a spinning backfist as she does. She knocks Vegeta back far, and seconds before he touches the surface of the water he rights himself, wiping his busted lip off on the back of his glove. "Looks like you can hold your own. Let's see how you handle Super Vegeta!"

Serenity grins "Aw, he's playing superhero. Adorable." Vegeta clenches his fist and his hair flashes gold, his golden aura causing the water to violently churn under him. Serenity goes wide eyed "This power increase is incredible…" Vegeta flies right up into her face and she puts up her hands to block, only for Vegeta to slam his fist into her stomach, leaving her doubled over in mid-air.

Vegeta smirks, flying back from her "Come on, that can't be all you have."

She shakes her head "Not at all." She folds her arms and her eyes turn completely blue, her skin letting off a faint dark blue glow, which pulsed softly. Her aura expands out several feet, pressing against the surface of the water and pressing against Vegeta's, before her aura draws back towards her and she frowns "Strange."

Vegeta tilts his head "Are you malfunctioning?"

She shakes her head "No, I'm not sure what it is actually."

Vegeta rushes towards her and punches her in the jaw, but she holds up against the strike, shrugging it off. Vegeta hits her with several more punches and a kick to the jaw, but she doesn't even budge, her body absorbing every shot. She tilts her head "Interesting. I'm drawing ki from you and becoming stronger."

Vegeta goes wide eyed "How is that even possible?"

Serenity shrugs "I don't know. I'm not questioning it. I'm just going to accept it and move on to kicking your ass." She knees him in the gut and he doubles over, flying back from her. Vegeta fires a salvo of ki blasts at Serenity and she crosses her arms in front of her face, protecting her face as he hits her with dozens of ki blasts. Vegeta flies behind her, going for a spinning kick to her head, and she grabs his leg, spinning and throwing him several yards, firing a one handed ki wave at him. Vegeta puts his hands out to protect himself, forcing the ki wave up and away, and as soon as he looks back towards his opponent she is in his face again. "Hello again."

Vegeta powers down and folds his arms "Alright, I suppose you pass. For now. But the honor of killing Cell is all mine."

Serenity puts her hands up "Don't let me get in your way."

Vegeta turns to Trunks "I'm going to see if Kakarot has left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber yet."

Krillin walks out "Hey, I was watching that fight. That was pretty cool. So, you are going to be hanging around from now on?"

Serenity nods "I suppose. My name is Serenity. If you guys are enemies with Cell, then you are alright in my book. How strong is this guy anyway?"

Krillin frowns "He's pretty tough. He's not going to be a cakewalk, that's for sure." Vegeta growls and flies off, and Serenity watches him fly away.

"Prideful, isn't he? What's got him so upset?"

Krillin shrugs "Well, Cell managed to beat him in a fight, so he is a little on edge."

Serenity nods and then turns back to Krillin, smiling "You should introduce me to the rest of the gang."

Krillin smiles and nods "Sure. We are all about to go to the Lookout and see how Goku is doing."

Serenity grins "Sounds good, I'll tag along."

Krillin gathers the rest of the gang and they all fly towards the Lookout together. Once there, Krillin turns to Serenity "Serenity, this is Tien, Yamcha, Chiotzu, Piccolo and I'm Krillin. Guys, this is Serenity. She is, so far, friendly." Mr. Popo walks over and Krillin turns to Mr. Popo "Goku should be emerging soon, right?"

Popo nods "I prepared food. Knowing Goku, he will be starving the moment he steps out of that door." He chuckles and so does Krillin.

"No doubt. He will be happy to see the food. Hopefully he will be happy to see us too." Everyone else chuckles at this joke, and Vegeta, who was standing off to one side with his arms folded, growls and turns to the group.

"Shut up. The door is opening." Everyone turns to see that, in fact, the door had opened and both Gohan and Goku stepped into view.

Serenity frowns "So, which one's Kakarot?"

Vegeta points to Goku "That one."

She nods a little "And so the kid is Goku?"

Goku shakes his head "No, I'm Goku. Ooo I smell food." He walks towards the food and hesitates mid-step, looking over at Serenity and pointing at her "Who is she?"

Krillin smiles "She's a friend we made today. She's an android, but not created by Dr. Gero."

Goku nods and Serenity folds her arms "This name business is confusing."

Vegeta chuckles "It's simple. His Saiyan name is Kakarot. When he arrived here as a baby, he injured his head, became a clown and they named him Goku."

Goku chuckles "The amount of training I did in there is no joke, Vegeta."

Vegeta smirks "Oh what, are you stronger than me now?"

Goku nods "Yeah, I'm loads stronger." He sits down and starts eating eagerly, Gohan sitting next to him and eating as well. Trunks and Tien explain the situation to Goku, glossing over the part where Vegeta intentionally allowed Cell to absorb 18. Goku finishes eating, and he stands. Vegeta growls "So, what do you think Kakarot? Are you stronger than Cell?"

Goku shrugs "I don't know, I haven't seen him since he obtained his perfect form."

Serenity smiles "Hey, can I go too? I've never seen this Cell."

Goku nods "Sure. Lets go." Goku puts his fingers to his forehead, then holds his hand out to her "Take my hand."

Serenity giggles "Holding hands? When is our first date?"

Goku frowns "Actually, I'm married."

She shrugs "And I'm joking. Geez." She takes his hand and she feels a weird sensation throughout her whole body as he uses Instant Transmission to move them both to the arena. He lets her hand go, staring at Cell, who has his back turned to them.


	3. A Bioandroid who needs no intro

Cell sighs "Ahh, Goku. And I see you brought a friend. How do you like this ring? It's where the fate of this world will be decided."

Goku narrows his eyes "It's kind of puny, if you ask me. I know your kind Cell. Thinking you can rule the universe, wielding your sword of injustice. Well, I'm not going to allow it to happen." They both power up, lightning arching between them and Serenity takes a few steps back. Goku smiles "I've been training for this moment, and I assure you, I have gotten much stronger."

Cell smiles "So have I."

Goku turns to Serenity "We're leaving."

Serenity shakes her head "No, you can go on without me. I'll catch up later."

Goku frowns "Are you sure about that?" Serenity nods and he puts his fingers to his forehead "Look, I don't know you very well, I just met you in fact. But I hope you know what you are doing." Goku disappears and Serenity lands on the arena floor, walking closer to Cell.

Cell smiles "A fan? I suppose I have time for one autograph."

Serenity growls "You are very strong, Cell. But, I am now a defender of this planet. And I was created to put you in the ground."

Cell tilts his head a little "An android, or a cyborg?"

Serenity smiles a little and backflips from Cell, putting her left hand out in front of her palm first. Her right hand is on the handle of her sword. Her aura turns blue and her skin glows slightly. Cell smirks "Hmph… I don't have time to deal with you." He flies right up to her and backhands her. His slap leaves no impression, and doesn't even phase her. She draws her sword and Cell dodges it, grinning. "Impressive, your body shrugged off that hit well." He kicks her in the gut and she smirks, firing a blast from her left hand, blinding him and she swings her sword, cutting Cell in half. Before his body could even fall apart he had already reformed from the wound, and she steps back from him.

"My sword went right through you."

Cell folds his arms "I can regenerate."

Serenity throws her sword aside "Alright, don't need that then." She changes her battle stance, right hand out palm first, left clenched in a fist at her side. Cell rushes towards her with a punch and she deflects it aside, kneeing him in the gut hard, then thrusting her left hand into his chest and blasting a hole through him. He gets back up and she smiles "This will be fun. You're like the ultimate stress relief. I can keep beating you up, and you just get back up."

After he has finished reforming, Cell stands and smirks, cracking his neck "Oh please, I'm not even trying at this point. You're hardly worth my perfect power. Yes, you can shrug off my hits. But your attacks aren't nearly as strong."

Serenity folds her arms "Stop holding back Cell, and maybe I will too." Her aura grows in size immensely, then condenses back down, her body glowing "I'm sick of your face. I'm sick of your voice."

Cell smirks "Scathing." He flies right at her, punching her in the face, then hitting her with a knee to the gut. The knee does cause her to double over a little, and he double fist punches her on the back of the neck. This does not seem to phase her much, and he spins, kneeing her in the side of the head.

Serenity giggles "Come on, stop playing around. Is this a battle, or a tickle fight?"

Cell taps into more of his power, punching her in the face with nearly all his strength, busting her lip and nearly knocking her off her feet. She slides to a stop a few feet back and Cell grins "See? No defensive technique changes the fact that my power is absolute."

Serenity smiles "Not bad. I'll remember this little scrape of ours."

Cell frowns "Leaving so soon? Let me give you a going away present." He puts his hands out in front of him and he begins charging the Kamehameha.

Serenity smirks "Very well. You are obviously very eager to continue this fight. But, I am not. I've seen all I need to see. I need to get back to my friends." She puts her fingers to her forehead and vanishes, appearing next to Goku. Goku nearly falls over, having just landed outside his house.

He points to her "When did you get here?"

She shrugs "I used Instant Transmission."

He narrows his eyes "How?"

She shrugs "I learned it when you used it to move us. Should be a useful ability."

Goku nods "Well, we are all going to head out and have a picnic. Care to join?"

Chichi walks out of the house "Actually Goku, I got you a suit, and you and I are going into town."

Goku tilts his head "A suit? Wait, why are we heading into town?"

Chichi narrows her eyes "Well, first of all, you need to explain to me why you felt the need to dye Gohan's black hair blonde, like he is some kind of punk kid! Then you are going to come with me, and we are going to finish Gohan's enrollment into school!"

Goku groans "Do I have to go?"

Chichi glares at him "Yes Goku, you have to go! And you have to dress nicely!"

Goku frowns "Aw, but I wanted to go to the picnic."

Gohan smiles up at Chichi "Mom, can I still go to the picnic?"

Chichi taps her chin "I suppose, as long as you are good that is."

Gohan grins "I will, promise."


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, the whole gang, sans Goku, sits around the forest, eating food and 'enjoying' Krillin's karaoke. Even Vegeta was there, though he was standing off to one side, arms folded. Vegeta stiffens when he sees the large space pod flying down towards them. Krillin stops in the middle of his song, going wide eyed "Woah, we got incoming guys!"

Gohan, who had been relaxed, turns Super Saiyan, and Serenity activates her diamond form. The ship lands in front of them and soldiers charge off the ship, kneeling before Vegeta. Paragus walks off the ship, walking up to Vegeta "Prince Vegeta! I finally found you!"

Vegeta goes wide eyed "Paragus, you survived the planet's destruction?"

Paragus nods "I did, and my information was correct. You survived as well. I'm glad to see you again, my prince. Follow me, we have things to discuss."

Paragus and Vegeta walk off together, Trunks running after them. Serenity watches all three of them talking and then Vegeta follows Paragus onto the ship. Trunks follows Vegeta onto the ship, so everyone else rushes onto the ship as well. Serenity follows Gohan onto the ship. After several hours of flying, the ship lands on a mostly war torn planet, who's one standing building appears to be a large castle. Everyone exits the ship and makes their way towards the castle. Serenity half way listens to the discussion between Paragus and Vegeta, her ears perking up when she hears him mention a Legendary Super Saiyan. She turns to Gohan "I'm going to go see your father about this fishy business."

Gohan nods and Serenity appears next to Goku on King Kai's planet. Goku jumps "Is that what it feels like to have people appear out of no where?"

King Kai stomps his feet "Yes! It's exactly like that!"

Goku scratches the back of his neck "My bad."

King Kai folds his arms "Hello Serenity."

She tilts her head "So, how do you know my name… oh I see, Kai. Wait, you are a Kai?!" King Kai nods and she smiles "It's an honor to meet you."

King Kai smiles "Quite. Look, Goku, this is a huge emergency. There is a Legendary Super Saiyan, who has wreaked havoc all across the south system of the galaxy. He has systematically destroyed everything in that quadrant of the galaxy. Our quadrant of the galaxy may be next."

Serenity nods "Vegeta has went off to another planet with some strange man named Paragus, who says that he is hunting a Legendary Super Saiyan too."

Goku smiles "Hopefully, Paragus is an ally, and he can help us stop this threat. Speaking of threats, did you end up fighting Cell?" Serenity nods and Goku grins "Must have been a blast."

Serenity shrugs "Regenerators are irritating. My sword doesn't work worth… I left my sword behind." She shrugs "Oh well, I don't really need it."

Goku shrugs "I need a minute or so to find this Legendary Saiyan anyway, you could go grab it."

Serenity vanishes, appearing in the Cell arena. She giggles "Cell, don't you have better things to do?"

Cell chuckles "You don't even know the limit to my patience. Did you come here for round two?"

Serenity shakes her head "Nope, just my sword." She walks over and picks it up "We are going off to kill some random threat, but we should be back in time for the Cell Games. Don't start the fun without us."

Cell turns to her, grinning "Wouldn't dream of it."

She vanishes and appears next to Goku. She giggles "Cell is getting a little bored, all by his lonesome."

Goku turns to her "I have a lock on the energy." Serenity puts a hand on his shoulder and they appear on the war torn planet. Krillin punches Goku in the face and he stumbles back "Hey, what was that for?!"

Krillin frowns "Sorry Goku, I didn't mean to. We were just beating up some soldiers who were holding these slaves hostage. They say that a powerful warrior enslaved them and is forcing them to mine."

Goku frowns "That's terrible. Whoever this Paragus guy is, he probably knows something about this."

Serenity nods and takes off into the air towards the castle. Goku follows her and the rest of the group follows him. Serenity is the first one in the castle, with Goku right behind her. Paragus turns to Goku and Serenity "Hello, you are?"

He folds his arms "My name is Goku. And I understand there is a race of beings who owned this planet, who have been enslaved to mine on this planet. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

Broly pushes right past Paragus "Kakarot… Kakarot!" Paragus holds up his hand and his mind control device suppresses Broly's power, but Serenity grabs him by the arm and breaks the bracelet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A few short chapters to get the ball rolling, and then a free for all fight. Time to get the momentum going.**

Paragus glares at her wide eyed "You fool!" Broly turns Super Saiyan and charges right at Goku, punching him right out of the front door, splinters of wood flying everywhere. Serenity flies and kicks Broly on the back of the neck, and he spins around kicking her in the jaw and she goes through a second story window, flying up through the next floor and she continues to crash through floors until she blasts right out of the top of the castle. She regains her composure mid-air, flying down towards Broly, her body pulsing blue as she activates her diamond form. Broly is hit by a ki blast from Vegeta and shrugs it off, charging at Gohan. Goku snatches up Gohan and flies off with him, getting him out of harm's way as Broly throws a handful of ki blasts at Goku. Goku turns to Broly once Gohan has flown out of range, Serenity hitting Broly with a hard kick to the back, but her kick bounces off his strong body and he swats her aside, charging right at Goku.

Goku turns Super Saiyan, then hits Broly with a strong right and Broly recoils from the strike, licking the blood off his lip. Goku takes a step back "Ew, gross, that's totally uncalled for." Broly howls out in rage, the presence of his ki filling the atmosphere, the sky growing dark and lightning arcing between the clouds. His eyes light up, ki exploding from every pore on his body as he transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan state.

Serenity flies back towards the castle, cornering Paragus on his way to an escape pod. "And where the hell do you think you are going?"

Paragus growls "Foolish girl. You broke the mind control device. Broly is out of my hands now."

Serenity folds her arms "Start explaining some things and maybe I will let you live!"

Behind them, an all-out war happens between the Z-Fighters and Broly. Paragus folds his arms "Broly was born with the incredible combat power of 10,000. Fearing his power would soon surpass that of the king, King Vegeta ordered the death of my son. Not only did my son survive the attempted assassination, but he aided our escape from the destruction of our home planet."

Serenity folds her arms "How do we stop him?!"

Paragus chuckles "You? Stop him? Not likely. His unhinged mental state means that there will be no reasoning with him! And his power is absolute!"

Serenity frowns "What did you plan on doing with him then? You should of realized you can't control him forever."

Paragus nods "There is a comet, Comet Camori that is going to smash into this planet, the combined force of both land masses detonating should be sufficient enough to kill him. Even if it doesn't kill him, it should wound him enough that he will not be able to survive much longer."

Serenity growls "So, you are just going to get rid of him?"

Paragus chuckles "Would you rather he run rampant all over the galaxy?"

Serenity smiles "Perhaps you should be the one to greet him when he reaches the other side." She outstretches her hand, closing the distance between them quicker than his eyes could track. He barely has time to gasp before she blows a hole right through his chest.

Serenity could not help but agree with Paragus on some level. But that did not matter at the moment. What was important was defeating Broly so they could all get away. Serenity flies right into the middle of the battlefield, deflecting a blast aimed right at Goku. She rushes at Broly and slides under his legs, leaping up and spin kicking him in the head. He reaches back and grabs her, ramming her into the side of a building and he punches her in the face. Serenity struggles in his grasp and Broly turns to Goku, firing a barrage of blasts from one hand at Goku who puts his arms up in front of his face to protect himself. Serenity kicks Broly in the face and Broly stumbles a little, then she fires a two handed blast at him point blank. As the smoke clears, Broly reaches through the smoke and grabs Serenity by her throat.

Serenity kicks Broly's arm several times to try to loosen his grip, but he just squeezes her tighter. Her diamond form grows stronger and stronger as he exerts more force and she squeezes her eyes shut. Goku kicks Broly in the head, but Broly swats him away. Serenity opens her eyes, her eyes glowing red. She kicks him in the arm, forcing herself free. Then she kicks off his chest, firing several ki blasts at Broly, forcing him back.

Serenity growls "Assault Storm!" She throws a ball of ki into the air that expands to the size of a planet buster. The ball of ki fires dozens of smaller orbs of ki that home in on Broly, continuously firing down upon him. Broly weathers the storm, and Serenity forms a ball of ki in each hand, sprinting at Broly, her red aura pulsing "Assault Cannon!" She leaps right over Broly, bringing her hands together and firing her blast down at him, hitting him right in the face. She lands behind him "Assault Rush!" She runs right at Broly, spin kicking him in the back, then turning and spin kicking him in the chest, backflip kicking him in the jaw and landing on both feet, elbowing him hard in the chest.

Broly smirks down at her, picking her up by her head "I almost felt that." He knees her hard in the gut, then tosses her aside, her eyes returning to normal.

Trunks rushes to her side "Are you alright?"

Serenity coughs up blood, laughing a little "Oh yeah, never better. We need to stop that beast. A comet is going to hit this planet soon and kill us all." Trunks turns Super Saiyan, rushing right at Broly and hitting him with several blasts. Vegeta strikes Broly from behind and Goku hits Broly from the side, but Broly howls in rage and lets off an explosive wave of ki that knocks all three fighters back. He appears in front of Trunks, kicking him into the ground. Then he flies to Vegeta, clotheslining him into the side of a cliff. He flies back down to Goku, who drops his hands down to his sides, forming the Kamehameha. Broly walks towards him non-chalontly.

Serenity watches as the powerful Kamehameha Wave consumes Broly point-blank, but Broly shrugs off the blast, grabbing Goku by his head "What was that supposed to be?"

Goku chuckles "Well, that was my strongest blast…"

Broly uppercuts him into the air, forming a ball of ki in each hand. Serenity throws a ball of ki at his back, still laying on the ground wounded. He fires a ki blast at her, blasting her back several yards and taking out a few buildings in the process. She lands on her feet, covering her face as he blasts her with several more ki blasts. Serenity's gi is badly damaged, bleeding from several wounds all over her body, leaning on her right leg and gasping for air. She tries to form a ball of ki in her hand but her ki reserves are tapped out. She tries to gather her ki as Broly walks slowly towards her, summoning just enough strength for two good blasts.

Broly closes the distance and picks her up by her shirt, smirking at her. Serenity racks her brain, trying to come up with a plan. Broly smirks "You are my first victim, but the rest will follow soon." Serenity lunges against him, her gi tearing slightly and she kisses him on the lips, surprising the monster. While her lips are pressed to his, she slams both her hands down on his ears, firing a concussive blast that rings in his ears and renders him unconscious. Serenity collapses and Broly collapses next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku nudges Broly with his foot as he reverts to his base form, his body giving off ki as wisps of green smoke. He turns to the rest of the gang "Well, Serenity beat Broly, but now what do we do with him? We can't kill him, because he isn't even awake to defend himself. We can't leave him here because the comet is going to hit and kill Broly as well, which would be the same as just doing it ourselves."

Piccolo growls "We can't take him back with us, because he could go berserk again. I say leave him to his fate."

Serenity comes to, slowly sitting up and looking up at the rest of the Z-Fighters "Did that last attack do the trick?" She looks over to see the unconscious Broly "Sweet. I did it."

Broly grunts and he starts to sit up; Trunks, Goku and Gohan turn Super Saiyan. Broly looks around the group in front of him, holding his head "Where am I?"

All eyes turn to Serenity, who shrugs "Okay, so maybe that blast hit him a little harder than I intended." She stands slowly "So, Broly, what all can you remember?" He stands up and he narrows his eyes, concentrating hard, then his eyes go wide and he kisses her. She squirms a little and then melts into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

He breaks the kiss and smiles "That's about all I remember."

She giggles "Well, that kiss served a higher purpose it would seem." Broly tilts his head and she smiles "Don't worry about it. Okay guys, lets head back home. Broly, you want to come with us?" He nods and she holds out her hand to Broly who takes it. They appear back on Earth, Serenity and Goku having teleported the whole group. Serenity gasps and doubles over "Moving that many people was exhausting. We should of just taken the ship."

Goku shrugs "Well, the Cell games is soon and we need all the time we can get."

Serenity shrugs "Good point." She turns to Broly "So, without much of your memory, would you mind helping us against this Cell creature? You are really strong, and I think you could beat him."

Broly nods "Of course. I have no purpose in my life. If aiding you gives me purpose, then I will gladly do it."

Serenity grins "Awesome. Welcome to the team Broly."

Goku chuckles "This day just keeps getting weirder."

Serenity nods "You're telling me. Alright, we should probably go get some rest. I guess I'm taking Broly back to my house with me."

Serenity and Broly fly to her house, and as they land outside the door Serenity turns to Broly "Oh my mom is going to freak out."

Broly smiles "I'm certain it will be fine."

The door opens and Serenity's mom stares at Broly. "Serenity, who is this, and why is he not wearing a shirt?!"

Serenity scratches the back of her neck "Actually mom, that's a funny story."

Broly frowns "Ma'am, I hate to be rude, but I am very, very hungry. Can we come inside?"

Serenity's mother frowns "You don't have to call me ma'am, Ariel will do nicely."

Broly nods and they all three head inside, walking into the kitchen. Ariel sighs and sets to work cooking food "So, what's your name young man?"

He clears his throat "It's Broly, ma'am… I mean Ariel."

Ariel turns to him "And where did you two meet?"

Serenity shrugs "Some planet in the south part of the galaxy. I was sent there by King Kai to stop some threat, a planet destroyer, and it turned out to be Broly here."

Broly frowns and turns to her "You didn't tell me that. I was a destroyer of worlds?"

Serenity nods "Yes, sadly. But, now you have a chance to change your ways. Apparently, while I was fighting you, I gave you amnesia."

Broly nods "Well, I suppose I am glad we met then."

Ariel sets the plate of food in front of Broly and he eats it eagerly, quickly finishing the plate of food. Serenity hesitates with her fork over her own plate, staring at Broly as he devours the food set in front of him. Ariel sighs "You were not kidding, were you?"

Broly looks up from his empty plate "No, I was very hungry. If it isn't too much to ask, could I have more?"

Ariel nods "No problem." She loads his plate with more meat and vegetables, then slides him a large bowl of rice "Eat up buddy. I think you are going to need it."

He nods "There is a threat known as Cell, and Serenity has asked me to help her and the other fighters in their battle against him."

Ariel turns to Serenity "So, tell me all about these new friends of yours, and fill me in on everything happening on the surface."

As Serenity explains the situation to her mother Broly eagerly eats the food set out in front of him, Serenity picking at her food. Broly stands suddenly, holding his stomach "That was good Ariel, but I think I'm going to get some sleep. Is there a place I can sleep?"

Ariel smiles and nods "Let me show you to the extra bedroom. Serenity can just use my bed for the night, I'll be up late working as usual."

Serenity folds her arms "Do you ever sleep, mother?"

Ariel smiles "I'll have plenty of time for sleep when I'm dead." Serenity's eyes widen and Ariel holds out her hands "It's only an expression, I'm not actually dying."

Serenity narrows her eyes "What are you even working on?"

Ariel smiles "Oh, it's a genius little invention of mine. I'm creating a weapon that uses an artificial ki generator to fire projectiles at much more extreme speeds. Most beings with access to ki cannot be harmed by gunfire, except with this firearm."

Serenity smirks "Sounds potent. So what, am I going to be carrying a pistol into battle now?"

Ariel shakes her head "I can't seem to get the generator to empower the bullet with ki yet, so I may work on a chargable cannon."

Broly yawns and Ariel turns to him "I'm so sorry, I forgot about you. Sometimes I start talking about my work and I just get enraptured. You see, when I was with the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero's specialty was androids, and mine was weaponry. I was close to a breakthrough on developing a weapon as small as a sidearm, but with the same punch as a ki blast, when I stole all my research material and defected."

Broly nods a little and she covers her mouth "I'm doing it again. Sorry. Your room is this way." Ariel walks to the two doors opposite the makeshift kitchen, opening one to reveal a small, plain bedroom with a twin sized bed and a dresser. "Here you go Broly."

Broly sits down on the bed, testing the firmness, then lays on it, his legs hanging off the edge a bit. Ariel smiles "Sorry, that's the biggest bed I have. I wasn't expecting Serenity to bring home a near 7 foot man. Speaking of my daughter… You heard what I said about the guns that can kill people even as powerful as you, right?" Broly narrows his eyes and she makes a gun with her hand "Hurt her… and pew."

Broly chuckles "Unlikely. But I will keep that in mind." Ariel tosses him a blanket and he covers up, quickly drifting off to sleep. As he slips into a deeper sleep an explosion rocks his consciousness, a planet detonating right in front of him. The only thing louder than the explosion was his own maniacal laugher. His memories shift to spying on his father as he had a servant tinker with his mind control device. He feels a pounding headache and a green glow blurs his vision, and when his vision returns he sees a familiar face, and a familiar name flashes in his brain, a name that was seared into his mind for decades.


	7. Chapter 7

Broly leaps out of bed, clutching his head and stumbling around his room "Kakarot… Kak- Kakarot!" He turns Super Saiyan and his energy causes the metal walls to bulge out slightly. Serenity pushes open the door to his room, running to him.

"Broly! Calm down!" He turns to her, his mind flashing back to the kiss that she had planted on him as a distraction.

His aura fades and he reverts to his base form, sighing deeply "Sorry, I was just remembering some things. Kakarot… apparently the person I was before obsessed over him and wanted him dead. Badly enough it drove him insane."

Serenity puts a hand on his arm "That's over now. That's not who you are anymore. Try to get some rest."

Broly nods "I would hate to impose, but, would you sleep in here with me? Being around you calms me."

Serenity giggles "My mom picked the perfect name for me, didn't she."

Broly nods and she looks up at Broly, blushing darkly "Yeah, I wouldn't mind… course there isn't much room on that bed, especially with all those muscles…."

Broly shrugs "You can sleep on top of me."

Serenity shudders and if she could blush any deeper, she did, her ears burning "Yeah, sure."

In the morning Broly wakes up in bed alone, stretching his tired muscles and working to wake up his right arm. The smell of breakfast wafts into the room and he walks into the kitchen, smiling at Ariel who greeted him with a bowl of rice "Eat up. Serenity says that you guys are all going to train together, since there are only 4 days left until the Cell Games."

Broly sits down with the two women, eating his fill, which was three times what Serenity managed to eat. He tilts his head a little "How do you expect to have enough energy if you do not eat more food?"

Serenity shrugs "Unlike you Saiyans, I don't require an entire buffet of food to have enough energy to walk five feet or throw a couple punches."

Broly chuckles "We do tend to eat quite a lot, don't we?"

Serenity nods and smiles, finishing her plate of food and then hugging her mom "I'm going to go get ready and we are going to meet up with the Z Fighters. Try not to get into too much trouble while we are gone mom."

Ariel giggles "Don't worry, you know me, I'll just be here tinkering."

Serenity smiles and runs into her room, putting on her gi and then she runs back out, taking Broly's hand "Bye mom." Ariel waves to her as they teleport away, causing her to fall backwards in her chair from shock. Serenity and Broly appear behind Goku, and Serenity grins "Hi Goku."

Goku spins around, jumping a little and yelling out "Jeez, did you do Instant Transmission again?! That scares me!"

Bulma, who was there with her infant son, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Krillin, smirks "How do you think we feel then Goku?"

He hangs his head "Okay guys, I get it, you don't like me materializing out of thin air."

Serenity puts up her hands "Okay, training session should go as such. I'll spar with Goku, and Vegeta will spar with Broly. Krillin… is here. Hi Krillin."

He shrugs "I'm here to spectate, same as Bulma."

Serenity nods "Of course. And when Vegeta gets tired, Trunks can trade out with him and Broly can spar with Trunks a while."

Vegeta folds his arms "Are you kidding me? I don't plan on losing to Broly, or bowing out to let my son fight him."

Serenity folds her arms "Leave it to Vegeta to make things difficult."

Vegeta sighs and tilts his head back "Fiiine, I'll play along with your plan. So what, we are just going to keep swapping out training partners?"

Serenity nods "Basically. It's easy to fall into a rhythm if you train with one partner. Falling into a rhythm will leave you open for surprise attacks. Goku is especially prone to leaving himself open, something I saw when he fought Broly. And Broly has good instincts but not a lot of experience."

Broly cracks his knuckles "Let's not hold back Vegeta. I'm going to start out Super Saiyan."

Vegeta clenches his fist and his hair turns gold and spikes up "Now you're talking." They fly off a short distance from the other spectators, trading blows and rocking the sky, clouds dissipating as the energy they let off vaporizes them.

Serenity turns to Goku "Alright, before we start Goku, I've noticed that I am able to learn moves as you perform them. I was wondering if you had any other powerful techniques you would be willing to impart. Anything that can help me with Cell."

Goku scratches his chin "I dunno. I can't think of any. You know the Kamehameha, right?"

She nods "I saw you use it against Broly, and I knew it just like that."

He whistles "That's impressive. I can't think of any."

Bulma tilts her head "What about Kioken?"

Serenity narrows her eyes "Kio-what?"

Goku snaps his fingers "Hey, that's right. But I don't think you can learn this one just by observing it."

Serenity shrugs "It's worth a shot."

Goku clenches his fists and his aura turns red "Kioken!"

Serenity nods a little "Impressive." He powers down and she clenches her fists, her aura spiking. Her aura turns red and her power doubles, making Goku whistle "Yeah, just like that. Man, you make this look so easy. I trained for what felt like years on King Kai's planet to learn that technique. Keep in mind, it wears on your body, so don't overuse it, and don't increase it's potency until you are used to it."

Serenity nods "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. This will be perfect against Cell."

Goku clenches his fists "Come on, let's spar now, I'm excited to see how well you can handle yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

Serenity smiles and gets in her fighting stance, her aura turning blue and expanding out slightly. Vegeta flies past Goku, righting himself right before he touches the water and flying right back up at Broly, distracting Goku long enough for Serenity to close the distance. Goku instinctively puts up his arm to block a shot to the head, catching her arm and kicking her in the gut, swinging her around and throwing her into the air. She lets out a shockwave of ki to stop herself in mid-air, motioning with one finger to Goku for him to bring it. Goku flies right up at her and they exchange blows, Goku catching her fist and turning Super Saiyan "You better take this fight seriously, or we will end up just wasting time."

Meanwhile, Broly fires a ki blast from his chest, knocking Vegeta back and he flies right at Vegeta, grabbing him by his head and flying straight down with him, the water parting as Broly slams Vegeta into the ocean floor. He flies up out of the whirlpool of water, but just as he breaks the surface of the water Trunks flies right at him, hitting Broly with a hard body shot and then a right hook. Broly smirks and punches Trunks in the face, knocking him back a couple feet, then when Trunks turns back to him Broly kicks Trunks in the chest and Trunks flies right over Kame House, low enough that the force rips off several roof tiles. Vegeta flies up out of the water, rushing at Broly, and Trunks flies towards Broly as well. Vegeta spin kicks Broly in the back and Trunks kicks him in the face, causing Broly to revert to his base form.

Serenity blocks Goku's high kick then turns to Broly "Broly?! Did you idiots kill him?!" Just before he touches the surface of the water Broly powers back up, flying up and uppercutting both Trunks and Vegeta, knocking them both airborne.

Broly folds his arms "Come on, we aren't going to do a simple one on one? Very well." He yells out and his eyes glow green, his aura expanding and pushing them all back as he explodes, shedding his body and taking on his Legendary Super Saiyan form "Come at me, all at once."

Vegeta smirks "Round two?! Very well!" He punches Broly in the jaw and Broly punches him in the gut so that they are eye level, headbutting Vegeta and knocking him back. He dodges Trunks' punch who flies past him, then he kicks Trunks in the back. Goku shrugs and flies at Broly, hitting him with several punches to the chest, before kicking him in the side. Broly punches Goku back just as Serenity rushes towards him, their fists connecting several times. Sparring with Goku caused Serenity to grow stronger and her diamond form glows as she becomes empowered by Broly's punches. She deflects his right punch to the right, spinning and elbowing him in the face, then she backflip kicks him in the jaw. When she rights herself, however, he closes the distance and knees her in the gut. He pushes her aside just in time to catch Vegeta's charged blast, his energy encasing the blast and condensing it down. He throws it at Vegeta, who deflects it aside.

Broly turns to Serenity "Are you okay?"

She nods "Yeah, I'm tough, I can take it."

Broly nods "Good, because your mother threatened to shoot me if I hurt you." Serenity grins "That's not quite what she meant."

Broly frowns "What did she... Ohh, that's what she meant." Serenity blushes darkly "Yeah. So… weird timing, but are we a thing?"

Vegeta flies over closer "Can this conversation wait? We are kind of in the middle of a fight."

Serenity nods "Yeah, you're right Vegeta, weird timing."

Broly smiles "That's for you to decide, Serenity. I am to you whatever you wish me to be." Serenity blushes "Alright then… let's take a break, and have lunch guys."

Goku powers down "I heard lunch." Serenity smiles "Ah, Saiyans and your insatiable appetite."

Bulma scoffs "Tell me about it. Vegeta eats more food than I thought was even humanly possible."

Vegeta smirks "Could that be because I am not human?"

Bulma's eyes go wide "Did you just crack a joke? That's new."

Vegeta folds his arms, turning away from the group "Oh haha, mock me all you want." Serenity goes to open her mouth and Vegeta growls "That wasn't an open invitation, it was sarcasm!"

Broly's body gives off wisps of green ki as his body mass decreases "Yeah, that sure worked up an appetite."

Serenity smiles "Alright everyone, to Kame House."


	9. Chapter 9

**Four days later.**

Cell turns to the Z Fighters as they approach, his eyes lingering on the new addition to the team "Well, I'm glad you made it to the little end of the world party I am throwing. You must introduce me to your new ally. I'm assuming he will be competing as well?"

Broly takes a step forward "Actually, I will be competing first." Hercule's helicopter lands near the arena and he jumps out, along with his camera crew and his two protégés.

"Actually, the honor of fighting this monster Cell will go to yours truly, the World Martial Arts Champ, Hercule Satan!"

Broly looks over at Goku "If he is so strong, how come I haven't seen him around, training with us?"

Hercule walks to the side of the ring as does his two protégés. After a few minutes of blustering and posing by his opponent, Cell faces off against Karoni, a handsome but rather airheaded blonde. Cell's energy alone is enough to send him so high, Serenity whistles "Only a dozen or so more miles and he will exit the exosphere and enter orbit. Impressive." Karoni lands with a thunderous impact, managing to force himself out of the crater he made and surprising all of the onlookers, who did not bet on his survival. Hercule steps into the ring and Serenity giggles "Spoiler warning. He most likely won't last long either."

Broly nods a little "I expected as much. Oh well. At least that means I'll still get to fight."

Hercule dashes towards Cell, hitting him with a flurry of kicks and punches, all of which don't even cause Cell to twitch. Hercule jumps up, hitting Cell with a right to the face and Cell backhands him away, knocking him into a cliff "Alright, enough clowning around. Bring me a serious fight, before I get bored."

Broly steps forward but Serenity puts a hand on his arm "No, please, allow me."

Broly nods "By all means." Serenity walks into the arena and Cell folds his arms, smirking "I enjoyed our last scrap. I'm assuming you have gotten stronger, or else you wouldn't bother fighting me a second time."

Serenity nods "I have gotten stronger. Strong enough to possibly kill you, Cell."

He smiles "I doubt that. But please, do try."

Serenity's Diamond form causes her aura to expand, overshadowing Cell. The bright blue aura turns a few shades darker and she smiles "First move is yours." Cell dashes close to Serenity, going for a sweep kick, which she leaps to avoid. His rising uppercut knocks her higher in the air, and then he flies ahead of her and knocks her down towards the ground. She stops just short of touching the ground and flies up at Cell, kneeing him in the gut. Cell elbows her in the side, growling as he kicks her in the jaw. She shrugs off the kick, blasting Cell through the chest. He falls to the arena floor, the gaping chest wound reforming after only a few seconds and he forces himself to his feet.

"Not bad. And since I have nothing better to do, why not waste a few more minutes with you?"

Serenity smiles "Very well." She pops her neck and her eyes turn red "Assault mode!" She clenches her fists "Kioken!" She dashes right past Cell, smirking "Assault Rush!" He spin kicks Cell in the back, spinning around to kick him in the chest. She backflip kicks him in the jaw and when she lands on her feet Cell attempts to punch her in the face. She grabs his fist and Cell freezes, electricity running through his body.

He goes wide eyed "I can't… move!"

Serenity holds out her hand "Goodbye, Cell." She fires a point blank blast at Cell, firing a huge hole through his chest and the force of the blast rips off his arm she was holding. He lands on the arena floor in a heap, but reforms from even this, grinning. Serenity folds her arms "Damn, your regeneration is annoying. But I guess that means I need to hit you harder."

Cell stands and smirks "Actually, I'm getting a bit bored with you. I'm eager to move on. You are strong, but you are still an amateur."

Serenity gets in her fighting stance and Cell yells, ki exploding from his body as he powers up. He rushes behind Serenity and elbows her in the neck, but before she can hit the floor he grabs her by the back of her gi and throws her out of the arena. Serenity rolls to her feet and rubs her sore neck "Damn, that stung."

Broly walks up to her "Are you okay?" Serenity nods and he smirks "Good. I will eliminate Cell." Broly steps into the arena, turning Super Saiyan and grinning across at his opponent. Cell's aura flares to life and he lets off an explosive wave of energy, knocking Hercule and his entourage behind a large boulder.

Broly closes the distance between himself and Cell in the blink of an eye, hitting Cell with a left hook, then a right uppercut to the chest. Cell knees Broly in the stomach and Broly punches him in the gut. Cell distances himself from Broly and when Broly flies in close, Cell spin kicks him in the jaw. Before Broly can recover, Cell hits him with several kicks to the chest and stomach in rapid succession, finishing with another spinning kick to Broly's jaw which sends him reeling. Broly grins at Cell, licking the blood from his lip and clenching his fists, his aura growing more intense.

Cell frowns "Is this it? Is this all the power you can muster?" Broly rushes past Cell, spin kicking his legs out from under him. Broly continues to spin, predicting that Cell would go airborne, pushing off of one hand and drop kicking Cell in the head. Broly forms a ball of ki in each hand, throwing them one after the other at Cell as he comes to a stop.

When the smoke clears Cell flies down right in front of Broly's face, grinning "Don't make me laugh. This is a rather poor showing. I expected excitement."

Broly brings both his hands together and fires a powerful ki wave at Cell, who bulks up his body to withstand the blow, his body not scathed. "What a joke."

Broly smirks "You want to hear a joke? Tell me if you have ever heard this one." He drops his hands down to his side, forming the Kamehameha.

Cell chuckles "Oh, I know this joke. But please, continue. I want to hear the punchline." Cell brings his hands forward before dropping his hands down to his sides, chuckling "You didn't size up, maybe it's time I eliminated you."

They both charge the Kamehameha in unison. Broly fires his first, followed by Cell. Their beams clash and Cell's Kamehameha overwhelms Broly's rather quickly. Broly breaks away from the beam struggle at the last second, the beam blasting apart a mountain.

Broly smirks "I guess I need to stop holding back." Broly's ki emits from every part of his body, his muscle mass expanding as he takes on his Legendary Super Saiyan form without shedding his base form. He clenches his fists and smiles "All that training paid off."

Cell smiles and cracks his knuckles "If you think bulking up is going to help you match my perfect power you are mistaken. It's going to take a lot more than brute strength to take me down."

Broly rushes right past Cell, clotheslining him from behind and slamming his face into the arena floor. Broly kicks Cell into the air and throws a ki blast at Cell, blasting him higher. Cell turns to Broly and fires a ki blast, hitting Broly's afterimage. Cell turns around in time to stop Broly's right hook, kicking him in the jaw. Broly is not phased by his attack, grinning and grabbing his leg, tearing it off. He grabs Cell by his head and slams Cell into the middle of the arena. Broly picks Cell up by his left arm, holding him up to face level. Cell fires a blast right in his face and Broly squeezes his arm harder, grabbing his neck and tearing off his left arm. Cell yells out in anguish, making Broly laugh.

"Perfect? You're pitiful!" He slams Cell down to the arena floor and Cell's limbs regenerate "How many times do you think you can regenerate before you run out of stamina?"

Cell rushes right towards Broly, dashing behind him and Broly spins, hitting Cell with a powerful backfist. Cell spins in place several times and brings his foot up, spin kicking Broly in the jaw. Broly recoils from the hit, then turns to Cell and grins "That was a good hit, you have another in you?" Cell quickly charges the Kamehameha and fires it at Broly point blank. When the smoke clears Broly grabs Cell up and tosses him in the air, leaping up to kick Cell even higher into the air. Cell halts his momentum with a ki shockwave, firing a volley of ki blasts at Broly, who is soon consumed by smoke.

A ki blast cuts through the smoke, Cell manages to dodge it but he backs right into Broly. He spins around and hits Broly with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which do not phase Broly. Broly elbows Cell on the top of his head and before he can land, Broly appears ahead of him and dropkicks him higher into the air. Cell spins around in mid-air, only for Broly to double fist punch him into the center of the arena.

Broly forms a small ball of ki in his hand and grins, clutching it in his fist tightly then tossing it at Cell. Right before the small ball of ki hits Cell, Broly pours his power into it and it suddenly expands to the size of a person, pushing against Cell. He pushes back against it with all his might, managing to force it into the air, but not before the blast mangles both his arms. He collapses onto one knee, growling and seething with rage.

Cell forces himself to stand, gasping "Damn you… This shouldn't be happening. I should be perfect!" Broly lands in front of him and he punches Broly right in the abs, his fist sinking in as he hits Broly's weak point. Broly gasps and Cell smirks, twisting his fist and turning his punch into a soaring uppercut. He slashes open the front of Broly's chest, Broly's green ki leaving burn marks all over his chest. Cell's arm was damaged from the pure ki that burst from Broly's body, Broly stumbling backwards as his injured body explodes with enough force to knock Cell backwards, and even some of the weaker Z Fighters are sent airborne. Serenity rushes to him, his body reverted back to its base form and horribly wounded.


	10. Chapter 10

"Broly! Are you okay?" Serenity wraps her arms around him and pulls him into her lap. He gasps and coughs "I think… I think I will live…"

Cell chuckles "Not for much longer, if Goku is unable to beat me." Cell rips off his injured arm and it regenerates.

Krillin rushes to Broly's side "Here Broly, have a senzu." Broly eats the Senzu bean that Krillin offers him, limping towards the sidelines slowly, one not enough to fully heal him.

Goku steps into the arena slowly, smiling up at Cell "This is the fight you have been eager for, isn't it?"

Cell smiles "Oh, finally. A true opponent. Goku." He clenches his fists "I'm going to go all out from the start. So don't hold back!"

Broly falters and drops to one knee, but forces himself to stand, growling and walking over to one of the cliffs, punching it repeatedly. Serenity follows him, watching from a foot away as Broly's fists leave sizable impressions on the side of the cliff. Broly's fists fly faster than Serenity could see, the impressions growing wider. Broly punctuates his flurry of punches with a strong right punch, throwing his body weight into it. The cliff explodes into dust, the energy from his strikes causing such damage that the largest leftover pieces are no larger than a quarter.

Broly turns Super Saiyan and Serenity puts a hand on his back softly "Broly, its okay. Goku can handle this."

Broly allows his power level to drop, turning to Serenity. Serenity runs her hand from his mostly healed stomach to his scarred chest. Broly puts a hand on her shoulder "I know. But when Cell managed to hit my weak point it stirred up some disturbing memories. I just needed to blow off steam."

Serenity grins "You could whip Cell's tail end again, he makes a fun punching bag."

Broly shakes his head "I haven't recovered enough. The senzu beans do not seem to be effective enough for a being like myself."

Serenity shrugs "Eat another."

Broly shakes his head "There is no reason for them to waste a senzu bean on me. I have seen the peak of Goku's power, and I believe he is more than strong enough to defeat Cell. Speaking of…"

Broly turns back towards the fight in time to see Cell destroy the arena. Broly smirks "I think Goku is frustrating Cell. Cell is changing the rules."

Serenity shakes her head "It's not that. Cell is not frustrated, he is opening the field of battle to make it more competitive." Broly folds his arms "I see no use is staying here. I will go tend to my own training. You stay here, tell me how the fighting goes."

Serenity nods, kissing Broly on the cheek and smiling "I love you. Try not to push yourself too hard."

Broly smiles down at her, stroking her long black hair "I love you too." Broly flies away and Serenity turns her attention back to the fight.

Serenity watches Goku and Cell's intense fight. Goku takes off into the air, his aura flaring to life. He clenches his teeth and growls as he puts his hands out in front of him, gathering his energy for the Kamehameha. Piccolo yells out in surprise "Everyone, get down. Goku is about to fire the Kamehameha!"

Cell goes wide eyed "Goku, if you do that, you will destroy the planet." Serenity can't help but muse at the irony of Cell's statement, charging her ki up and holding her arms out wide, forming an energy shield wide enough to protect all the Z Fighters.

"Don't worry, I'll shield everyone! Goku, do it!"

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" He appears right in front of Cell, who stares down at Goku in disbelief.

"Nooo…."

"Haaa!" Goku's point blank Instant Kamehameha blasts Cell's top half apart, his legs falling to the ground. As the dust settles, Goku takes a moment to catch his breath, watching Cell's damaged corpse as it remains still. Then, suddenly, his top half reforms and he forces himself to stand.

"My my, a good showing!" He claps and then his mock expression changes to one of irritation "Your cheap trick only succeeded in irritating me!"

Goku smirks as he gets in his fighting stance "You must not be having as much fun, now that the odds are fairly even."

Cell smiles "Oh, but to the contrary. I am merely upset that after suffering your most powerful attack, I realize the height of your power and it no longer interests me."

Goku smirks "Well then, I suppose I will just need to hit you harder next time, won't I?"

Cell smiles "You would come to that dimwitted conclusion, wouldn't you? When will you realize I am simply perfect?"

Goku rushes towards Cell and kicks him in the jaw, flying ahead of Cell and halting his momentum with an elbow to the chest. Cell knees him in the gut, kicks Goku in the head and then hits Goku with several kicks to his chest and stomach. He lands a powerful kick to Goku's face, knocking him into a boulder. Goku dodges Cell's punch and the punch destroys the boulder. Cell turns in time to block Goku's high kick, but Goku leaps off his other foot and backflip kicks Cell in the jaw. Goku dodges Cell's followup punch, spin kicking at Cell's face. Cell ducks under his kick but Goku changes the direction of his spin, turning his spinning kick into a powerful axe kick. Cell pushes off the ground and Goku's heel hits the ground, causing a huge crater with enough energy that electricity crackles in the air. Cell knees Goku in the stomach, forming a ki blast right in Goku's face. Goku turns his head just in time to protect his eyes, the blast sending him flying through several boulders and he carves a deep valley in the earth as he is blasted back.

Goku rolls to his feet after a few seconds, wiping the blood off his bottom lip on his tattered wristband "I'm glad we could have this fight, Cell. You are a very powerful opponent."

Cell nods "As were you. But I no longer have any interest in fighting you."

Serenity drops down next to Goku "Hey, between you, me and Broly we could take Cell."

Goku shakes his head "That won't be necessary."

Vegeta growls and folds his arms "Goku is a warrior. We are the great Saiyan race. Goku is far too prideful to admit that he cannot beat an opponent, and he will continue to fight him on his own until Cell lies dead at his feet."

Goku shakes his head "Actually, I am going to pull out of this fight."

Cell folds his arms "You can't be serious. You do realize that with no one left to face me, I will destroy this planet."

Goku chuckles "The Cell games are not over yet. I have another fighter in mind. One that I know will beat you."

Cell smirks "Very well, bring on this mystery fighter of yours, Son Goku. But choose wisely. The fate of this planet rests on your decision."

Goku smiles over at his friends "I cannot keep up this fight. Cell is simply too strong for me to handle. So the one that is going to take my place in this fight is…" He looks at each one of his friends "Is you Gohan."

Serenity puts her fingers to her forehead "Yeah I'm getting Broly." She vanishes, appearing on the Lookout. Broly smiles over to her, rolling his shoulders and popping his neck "What's happening down there?"

Serenity folds her arms "Goku gave up in his fight against Cell and chose Gohan to join in on the fight. His own son!"

Broly raises an eyebrow "Well, don't get me wrong, Gohan is only 11, but you obviously haven't been paying attention during our practice. Gohan is the strongest of all of us, possibly even myself. He has untapped potential, and a level of Super Saiyan that exceeds his current level."

Serenity tilts her head "A level beyond a Super Saiyan? Is that even possible?"

Broly nods "Anything is possible for a Saiyan. No mountain too high, no foe too strong. Don't worry, Gohan can handle this."

Serenity hangs her head "I know. But he's just a child." Broly puts a hand on her shoulder "He's a Saiyan. He will be fine."

Serenity nods a little "So, how goes your training?"

Broly smiles "Well, I feel that same untapped power in myself ever since my near death at the hands of Cell. I was hoping to push myself towards achieving that next level, but it's still way outside my grasp. I'll go down with you, see how this plays out. But afterwards, would you mind stepping into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with me?"

Serenity smiles "So, you and me, alone for a year in a magical dimension that distorts space time?"

Broly grins "Actually, 2 years. I figure we would opt for the extended stay."

Serenity nods "Sounds like a plan." She takes Broly's hand and uses Instant Transmission, arriving just in time to watch 16 as he fails in his attempt to blow himself and Cell up. As the broken remains of 16 scatter everywhere, Serenity feels Gohan's power spike dramatically, but then his power fades "Broly, I felt it. His power. It's immense. Why can't he draw it out?"

Broly folds his arms "He's held back by his own emotions. He doesn't want to be a killer."

Serenity yells down to him "You can do it Gohan!"

Cell looks over at the Z Warriors, smiling "If I can't force your power out by beating you senseless, maybe you will be easier to coerce when your friends are in trouble." He scans the crowd "Okay, nine in total. Easy enough." His wings on his back part and his tail spews 9 Cell Jrs, which dance around and laugh. Cell turns to them "Alright my babies. Time to play a game. There are your play mates over there. Beat them down. Kill them, if it makes you happy." The Z Fighters get in a ready stance. Broly takes off into the air as one of the Cell Jrs rushes right at him. Broly punches the Cell Jr in the face and stuns it, then kicks it to the ground. He goes to throw a ki blast at it but one of the other Cell Jrs deflects the ki orb aside and they both rush at Broly.

Serenity charges at one of the Cell Jrs, her right hook missing. It kicks her in the back, but its attack doesn't phase her. She turns to the Cell Jr and it hits her with an onslaught of punches and kicks.

She grins "Is that all you got?" It flies back from her, putting its hands out and charging the Kikoho. Serenity crosses her arms in front of her face, enduring the ki blast and flying up towards the Cell Jr, punching it in the gut with her arm wrapped in ki. She opens her palm and fires a ki blast right against its stomach, blowing a hole through it. Predictably, it regenerates. Serenity raises her hands above her head, her eyes turning red "Kioken Cannon!" Her aura turns red, then pours into the ki orb forming over her head. She lowers her hands in front of her and fires the powerful blast at the Cell Jr, who foolishly challenges it, holding out his hands to stop it.

The blast manages to vaporize it and Cell turns towards Serenity "You… you dare punish one of my babies?!" Cell flies right up in her face, backhanding her into the cliff. She hits the side of the cliff, which splits in half, and then she falls to the ground and lays motionless.

Broly flies down next to her "Serenity! Are you okay?" Three of the Cell Jr surround them and chuckle, each one forming the Kamehameha. Broly growls, using his body to shield Serenity. They fire the attack in unison, Broly managing to endure the blast, but he is severely weakened. Broly forces himself to stand, one of the Cell Jr tackling him into the side of the cliff and holding him down as the other two punch him repeatedly in the face.

Serenity forces herself to stand "Enough is enough…" Her aura flares to life, her hair flashing a dark blue as electricity sparks from her body. The Cell Jr turn their attention to her as her power level spikes. She takes off into the air, all three Cell Jr chasing her. She curls into a ball, enduring their strikes, then emits a wave of energy that forms a bubble around herself and the Cell Jr. She smiles and stretches her arms out wide, flooding the bubble with ki. One of the Cell Jr tries to break out, but the ki shield holds "Assault Prison!" She howls with rage as she uses as much ki as she can muster to vaporize the Cell Jr. Serenity falls through the smoke and collapses on the ground, her hair returning to normal.

The remaining 5 Cell Jr easily manage against the Z Fighters. Broly and Serenity remain unconscious as 16's head lands by the upset and distraught Gohan. "Gohan. Let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone cannot reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan. You are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you love life, that you must protect it."

Cell makes a disgusted noise "This sentimental downpour is making me nauseated." He walks towards 16's head.

16 smiles "Gohan, drop your restraints. Protect the life I loved." Cell stomps on 16's head and the sudden spike in Gohan's energy even brings Broly awake from his unconscious state. He sits up, staring at Gohan as his Super Saiyan aura crackles with electricity. His power is so intense his body bulks up a considerable amount.

Gohan looks over at the Cell Jr as they continue to brutalize the Z Fighters "Tell them to stop it! That's enough!"

Cell grins "So, this is the hidden power Goku spoke of? Impressive. Now the Games can truly begin."


	11. Chapter 11

Gohan snatches the Senzu Beans Cell had stolen "No more games." Cell stares at Gohan, wide eyed, trying to grab Gohan who flies right into the face of one of the Cell Jr. It smirks and flies right at him and he dodges its lunge attack, decapitating it with one well timed neck chop.

Broly forces himself to stand "That's the way Gohan." Broly bellows with rage, bulking up to his Legendary Super Saiyan state. He feels his weakened body can't maintain the form for long, but he needed to try to help.

Gohan turns to him "Save your energy. This is my fight."

Broly looks up at Gohan in disbelief "Are you sure?" Gohan turns to the two Cell Jr that have Krillin down, flying down in front of them. After a brief standoff they try to fly away, one of them firing ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan effortlessly executes them.

He flies towards Cell, narrowing his eyes "It's over Cell."

Cell grins "Very well Gohan, lets see how you do against the remaining three Cell Jr." One flies up behind him, the other two in front of him. The one behind him throws a Kiensan at Gohan and he leaps over it. One fires a Makankosappo and the other throws all his power into a Kamehameha. Gohan is hit by both blasts, but is not phased. After finishing all three Cell Jr, he tosses Trunks the Senzu beans.

"Pass these around Trunks." Trunks nods a little and Broly rushes to Serenity's side.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Broly pulls her up into his lap and she smiles weakly up at him.

"Threw the last of my power into that one attack. Feeling a little tired is all."

Broly nods and kisses her on the forehead "Then I'll get you a Senzu bean."

Serenity smiles up at him "You better take one yourself." Broly nods, flying her over to Trunks. They both take a Senzu bean. Broly watches Gohan as he easily dominates Cell, moving far too fast for Cell to track. Gohan barely raises a finger to fight back, content on allowing Cell to try repeatedly to land blow after blow.

They land in the middle of the wasteland, Cell smiling at Gohan "I suppose its time I show you the true depth to my perfect power."

Gohan grins "It's about time you stopped holding back."

As Cell powers up, he causes the earth to shake, his aura doubling in size. He stirs up dust as he powers up, his powerful energy leaving all the Z Fighters in amazement. Cell smirks and flies right at Gohan, punching him in the face. Gohan shrugs off his strike, punching Cell in the gut hard, then hitting Cell with a powerful uppercut. Cell struggles to recover, growling "Foolish, insolent child!" Gohan gets right in front of Cell, who attempts several high kicks. Gohan blocks them easily, grabbing Cell by his leg and kicking him aside.

Broly frowns "Oh no…"

Serenity sits up "What?"

Broly folds his arms "Gohan's enhanced state has made him far too cocky. Cell still has enough power to destroy this planet, Gohan has no time to play games!" Cell hits Gohan with every ki attack he can think of. Gohan easily defuses the dual Kiensan, deflecting his Makankosappo.

Gohan grins "I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far Cell!"

Cell yells out in rage, taking off into the air. He turns to Gohan and puts his hands to his side, charging the Kamehameha. He charges it long enough that the orb encases him like a bubble. He grins down at Gohan "Here, have this! I'll end this once and for all and destroy this pathetic planet."

Gohan calmly watches Cell as he fires the massive but slow Kamehameha. Broly prepares himself to jump in, but he senses Gohan's relaxed state. Gohan waits until the last second, firing a Kamehameha that easily pushes back Cell's Kamehameha. Cell is consumed by the blast, but as the smoke clears Broly looks up to see Cell badly wounded but still alive.

Goku yells out "Come on Gohan, finish him off!"

Gohan turns to Goku and smiles "No, I think I will let Cell suffer a little longer."

Goku shakes his head "No Gohan. Finish it. Finish it now! We all know you have the power, it's time to use it!"

After Cell regenerates he rushes at Gohan, each of his strike attempts failing to connect. Gohan kicks Cell in the head, then as Cell attempts to recover from the kick Gohan kicks him in the gut. Cell gasps for air, blood oozing from his mouth. He begins to retch and a large lump forms in his throat. After a few seconds of retching Cell coughs up Android 18, causing his body to devolve into his Semi Perfect state.

Gohan grins "Now the tables have turned Cell." He hits Cell with a kick to the gut, then a spinning kick to the face.

Cell skids to a stop, growling "No. This isn't how it is supposed to happen! I will end you, boy!"

Gohan walks towards him "Give up!"

Cell growls "Never!" He curls up into a ball, letting off a burst of ki. As Gohan draws closer, Cell stands back up, expanding to the size of a blimp. Cell grins "You thought you could beat me?! Well, now I'm going to blow us both up! This is the end! You lose!"

Broly stands "There has to be something we can do."

Goku nods "There is." He puts two fingers to his head, smiling at his friends "I can only think of one way to save the Earth now."

Serenity stands "I can do it. I'll go in your place."

Goku shakes his head "This is my responsibility. Goodbye, my friends."

He appears next to Cell, smiling down at Gohan "You did well Gohan. Take care of your mother. Tell her I had to do this." Goku vanishes along with Cell.

Gohan reaches his hand out for Goku "No, dad come back!" Serenity walks towards Gohan, to comfort him, when Broly puts a hand on her shoulder.

"He will be okay. Give him time to grieve." Serenity nods and hugs Broly "It's over at least."


	12. Chapter 12

There is a sudden surge of power, dust rising everywhere as electricity crackles in the air. Though it is much stronger than before, that energy is unmistakably Cell. Through the smoke, a ki wave flies right through all of the Z Fighters and punches right through Trunks' armor, piercing a hole right through him. Vegeta watches, wide eyed, as Trunks coughs up blood and clings to life. Before anyone could stop him, Vegeta flies right at Cell, hitting Cell with a powerful ki wave. Vegeta rains ki blasts down on Cell, smoke rising as Vegeta's onslaught becomes more and more intense. Cell leaps out of the smoke and backhands Vegeta to the side, preparing a ki blast on the tips of his fingers. Gohan leaps to Vegeta's aide, the blast crippling his left arm.

Cell lands on the ground, smiling "Ah, and now our game reaches it's climatic ending. I think it is about time I moved on." He brings his hands out in front of him, his body throwing off sparks of electricity as he prepares the Kamehameha. Gohan slumps his shoulders, submitting to defeat, but Goku speaks to him from the Otherworld, and he clenches his fists.

"Alright Cell, I have only one arm, but that's enough to beat you!" He drops his one hand back, forming the Kamehameha. Gohan fires his, the powerful orb of energy mere feet from Cell before he fires his.

"Now you die!" The two waves clash, forming a massive orb of ki as they struggle for dominance. Broly bulks up to his Legendary Super Saiyan mode.

"I have to help Gohan!"

Serenity nods and looks at the remaining Z Fighters "Everyone! Attack Cell!" They fruitlessly attack Cell, who blasts them back with just his aura. Broly flies down behind Gohan walking towards him slowly.

"Ka… me… ha… me…" He drops his hands down to his sides "Ha!" He thrusts his hands forward, adding his energy to Gohan's energy. Despite all of Broly's power, Gohan is still holding back too much and Gohan falters, dropping to one knee. Serenity hits Cell with a powerful ki wave but he shrugs it off, lashing out with his aura to knocking her away.

Broly looks down at Gohan "Hey kid. Now is not the time to give up. And now certainly is not the time to hold back. You can do this. Give it everything you have. Toss aside all your restraints and just give it all you have."

Gohan shakes his head "I can't… I'm not strong enough."

In unison, Broly and Goku both say "Yes you are!"

Gohan forces himself to stand, forcing the blast back at Cell, who powers up to compensate "It's over boy! Just surrender!"

Serenity holds her arms out to her sides, grinning "No Cell, it's over for you!" Her aura turns red and her body throws off red sparks of electricity. She brings her hands together in front of her "Final Flash!" Her Final Flash causes Cell to falter and he growls in rage.

Broly yells out "Now Gohan!" They both pour all of their energy into their combined attack, overwhelming Cell and vaporizing him. Broly allows his body to revert back to its base form, ki seeping out from every one of his pores. He collapses next to Gohan, grinning "I think that did the trick."

After everyone recovers, Serenity walks to Broly's side "So, ready for some alone time?" He puts an arm around her and nods, and she salutes Gohan "We are going into the Time Chamber together kiddo. It was fun fighting alongside you today. If you ever need any help, we will be there for you guys."

Gohan smiles "You guys did awesome. Thank you for all your help." Serenity moves them both to the Lookout.

Broly walks towards the door to the Time Chamber, turning to Serenity "Ready? Two years of intense training."

She grins "Ready and waiting." Two years alone with Broly. Serenity shudders at the thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Two days later**

Gohan lands on the Lookout, waiting outside the door. He came back the day before, wanting to greet Serenity and Broly when they leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After a few minutes the door creaks open. Broly walks out, looking mostly unchanged except for the jewelry that once decorated his body is gone, his greenish tinged black hair catching the sun just right. He takes a deep breath and smiles "Hello Gohan."

Gohan smiles "Where is Serenity?" Broly moves out of her way as Serenity walks out of the chamber, holding her swollen belly. Gohan takes a step back "Serenity? Are you pregnant?"

Serenity grins and nods "My mom is going to be pissed, but yeah. I'll give you one guess who the father is." Gohan smiles "I don't need to know algebra to figure out that one plus one equals two."

Broly tilts his head, arms folded "Actually, that would make three." Gohan narrows his eyes "How do you figure?"

Broly shrugs "Well, I mean, she's pregnant, so ya know. There is another in the equation." Serenity giggles "He's got you there Gohan."

Gohan chuckles "Anyway, we are gathering the dragonballs to revive my dad and everyone else Cell killed. I would ask for your help, but you would probably prefer to take Serenity home and take care of her until she has her baby."

Broly nods "Yeah, that would be best." Gohan smiles "That will be so cool, if you have your child when my mom has my baby brother. Or sister."

Serenity smiles "It would be. One big happy family."

After a half hour of flying with Serenity in his arms, Broly lands outside Serenity's 'house', knocking on the door to the lab. Ariel opens the door and smiles up at Broly "Hey Broly, and Serenity, you came…" Ariel freezes, taking a few steps back. "Serenity… you're… you're…"

Serenity smiles "Yes. And guess who the dad is."

Ariel growls "Oh, I wonder who?!"

Serenity frowns "I forgot that time hasn't really passed outside the chamber."

Broly takes a step forward "Ma'am, your daughter and I spent two years together, in another dimension, developing our relationship. Sorry you were kept out of the loop."

Ariel takes a deep breath "This is insane."

Serenity sits down on one of the chairs, exhaling "You're telling me." Serenity slumps in the chair, trying to catch her breath "Flying can really wear a girl out."

Broly chuckles "Especially when I do all the flying." She sticks her tongue out at him and Broly sits next to her, holding her hand.

Ariel sighs "As long as you are both happy. So, what are you thinking about naming it?"

Broly and Serenity both look at each other and Broly shrugs "I don't know. We could go with something Saiyan, like Orkara or Bocai or Gallicka."

Serenity smiles "That sounds nice."

Ariel shakes her head "If you don't mind, I would prefer a traditional Earth name."

Broly turns to Ariel "Like?"

She frowns "I guess we will name the baby when it arrives."

It has been 3 months since they returned home and Broly trains on the Lookout with Piccolo, still in his base form. The other Z Fighters (sans Vegeta) observe their fight, 18 present with Krillin. Broly blocks a high kick from Piccolo then shoves a ki blast into his chest, the blast carrying him back and then detonating, tattering Piccolo's gi and wounding him slightly. Piccolo pushes himself to his feet, grinning and wiping his mouth off on the back of his arm "You are a lot stronger than I could of prepared for."

Broly smiles "Don't sell yourself short." He turns to the rest of the group "Anyone else? Maybe you could spar with me Gohan."

Gohan walks towards Broly and smiles up at him in his orange gi "I can try sir."

Broly folds his arms "You can cut the formality and do away with the modesty. Come at me with everything you've got." Gohan nods and turns Super Saiyan, as does Broly. The Z fighters give them a lot of space as their auras becomes stronger and stronger. Gohan clenches his fists tightly and electricity sparks around him as he turns Super Saiyan 2, Broly bulking up to his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

Gohan leaps back from Broly and grins "Alright Broly, whenever you are ready." Serenity appears in between them, her hair flares up blue and she turns to Broly. Broly looks down to see that her swollen belly has descended and he smiles.

"Serenity! You had the baby!" She walks closer to him, her eyes glowing red and he frowns "Uhh…"

She growls "And guess who wasn't there for it?!"

Broly puts his hands up and backs away a step "Okay… in my defense… I didn't know. Besides, we agreed that I at least get two days out of the week to train."

Serenity smiles "Of course. Buuuut.. I'm still going to kick your ass for missing the birth of your daughter!"

Broly smiles "We had a baby girl?"

Serenity puts her hands together, her heightened power dropping and she smiles brightly "Oh she's just the most adorable little princess!" She turns serious "You are not off the hook mister. But you are going to go see your daughter. Now."

Broly nods "What are we waiting for? I can't wait to meet her."

Serenity whisks them both away with Instant Transmission and Krillin turns to Piccolo "So… Broly is a dad now."

Piccolo nods "And chances are, I will be taking care of the little brat in due time."

Krillin grins "Don't let Broly hear you call his daughter a brat. Your regeneration has its limits."

Piccolo grits his teeth then smirks "Who knows. Maybe between the two of them they will be able to raise her to be somewhat normal."

Meanwhile, back at Serenity's new house in South City, Broly slowly walks over to the baby crib and smiles at his beautiful baby girl. Serenity puts a hand on his shoulder "Mom delivered the baby here in the house, and we cleaned up the little bundle of joy. She's resting, but you should pick her up. Carefully."

Broly scoops her up, the small baby girl fitting in his hand easily. She yawns softly and opens her bright green eyes and Broly gently tussles her unruly black spiky hair "She's a Saiyan all right. Her hair actually looks a lot like mine. She's beautiful."

Serenity smiles "What's her name?"

Broly looks over at her "You haven't named her?" Serenity shakes her head and Broly scratches his chin "Well, let me think… your name is Serenity. Maybe it should be a name similar to yours."

Serenity tilts her head "What about Patience?" Broly shakes his head and she frowns "Or Hope?"

Broly smiles "I like Hope. It's a good name for a girl I suppose."

Serenity nods "Yeah, I like it too." Hope grabs Broly's fingers and coos, smiling up at him. Serenity leans against Broly and wraps her arms around him.

Broly kisses her forehead and she giggles "I can't wait to have another one."

Broly goes stiff "Another… baby?"

She nods "Yeah, why not?"

He stares down at the little baby in his hand and his expression turns blank "Oh… no reason…"


	14. Chapter 14

It has been seven years since Goku sacrificed himself to save the world from Cell. Hope trains on an almost daily basis with either Serenity, Broly or Goten and Trunks. She quickly proves herself to be the strongest of the three, until Goten and Trunks learned how to turn Super Saiyan. When the announcement was made for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Broly was quick to enter Hope, and Serenity convinced him to join as well. Broly walks with Serenity on one side of him and Hope on his other side. He smiles down at Hope "Remember sweetheart, you have to restrain yourself so you don't hurt anyone."

She smiles up at him "Okay daddy." Broly leans down to adjust the shoulder straps of her gi. She wore a black shirt under her blue gi, with black baggy pants, along with black and white sneakers. It was a simple outfit Ariel had made for her. Broly kisses her forehead "And most of all, don't forget to have fun."

Hope giggles "I will daddy."

Broly stands and turns to Serenity "Remember, base form only."

Serenity frowns "But what if I go up against Vegeta, or Goku?"

Broly shakes his head "The guys already agreed that they won't use their Super Saiyan forms, and I'm asking you to not use your false Super Saiyan form. Or Kioken for that matter." Serenity raises her finger "What about…" Broly sighs "Or your Assault mode. Just a straight up fight. Think of it as evening out the playing field and making it more fun for everyone."

Serenity sighs "Alright alright."

Hope giggles "Yeah mommy, play by the rules and be nice." Serenity folds her arms and Hope hugs her leg. She smiles down at her baby girl as Gohan walks over in his Great Saiyaman outfit, along with Videl "If Hope is competing, she should hurry. They are lining up the Junior Division fighters as we speak."

Hope gasps "Oh no I can't be late!" She hurries off, then spins around "Bye mom, bye dad. I'm gonna go win!" Broly chuckles "I know you will Hope."

Gohan chuckles as she hurries off "Isn't she something?" Broly sighs "Sure is. I'm going to watch the Junior Division fights. Call me over when it's my turn to fight." Gohan holds out a hand "Hold on, first we all have to go through registration."

Broly sighs "I forgot about that nonsense." Serenity grabs his arm "Come on big guy, let's go meet up with the others."

In the registration hall Broly walks over towards Krillin, grinning "Krillin, you're going to fight today?"

He chuckles nervously "If I'm lucky, I'll end up fighting normal humans and you Saiyans can all knock each other out of the tournament brackets, am I right?" Broly notices a few of the fighters observing him. In his base form, he wasn't particularly huge, but his physique was very toned, his body mostly muscle. There were a fair amount of fighters here who were bigger and more muscular than Broly. One such individual walks up to Broly "Hey, pint size, you want to step aside and let the real men fight?"

He walks right up to the punching machine and clocks it, ringing an impressive 120. Broly smirks "Impressive. You put all that muscle to some good use it would seem. But I have more than just muscle." He flexes his arm and bulks it up slightly, his viens pulsing "I have real strength." The fighter smirks at him and when Broly's number is called he walks up to the punching machine, casually flicking it with one finger. Everyone stares at it as the machine reads 198. Serenity is called next and Broly glares at the crowd as a few men cat call at her, then she taps the machine with a knuckle, registering a 188 on the punch machine. The crowd gasps in shock as the Z Fighters post insane numbers with a simple tap.

That was, until Vegeta stepped up to the machine and punched it into pieces with a fraction of his strength. Broly walks over to him "Vegeta, damn it. Now we have to wait for them to bring out and calibrate the other machine. Not to mention the fact that you could of killed someone."

Vegeta smirks "As long as I get to fight Kakarot, I don't care about these petty measurements. If having a scouter taught me anything, it's that trying to calculate strength with arbitrary numbers is meaningless. Plus, I came here to fight, not play with their little machines."

Broly turns to Serenity "Since we are registered, want to go watch Hope kick butt?" Serenity nods and they head inside the arena, getting a seat in the top of the stands just as Ekosa and Goten enter the ring. After a rather sad (by their standards) display of fighting by Ekosa, Goten easily knocks him out. Next, Hope gets called to the ring to go up against the only other girl to enter the tournament, Crystal.

Hope bows respectfully to the older girl, who smiles and bows in return. At the beginning of the fight Crystal rushes right at Hope and surprises her with a flurry of kicks and punches, all of which Hope dodges or blocks. Crystal manages to hit Hope with a spinning kick that knocks her back, but not off her feet. Broly stands up "You can do it sweetheart!"

Hope nods to Broly and deflects Crystal's next right hook to the side, elbowing her in the chest and then hitting her with a spinning kick that knocks her back, her body skidding to a stop right at the edge of the ring. Crystal leaps back to her feet and goes for a flying kick, Hope grabs her foot and throws her to the ground. Crystal slowly stands and smiles "Hey, you're really tough."

Hope giggles "My dad didn't tell me there would be real fighters in this tournament, he told me that I would have to hold back."

Crystal smiles, focusing her power and generating a bit of an aura, much to the surprise of the Z Fighters in the stands and Hope especially "That's okay, you don't have to hold back. I can take it!"

Hope nods and releases more of her power, her power outclassing Crystal's. Hope darts around the arena as fast as she can, creating several afterimages as she does, confusing Crystal. Crystal focuses keenly and hits Hope with a spinning backfist when Hope tries to hit her from behind, but Hope shrugs off her hit and grabs Crystal's arm, throwing her out of the ring. Crystal makes it back to her feet and hops back into the ring, grinning at Hope "You were awesome!" They bow to each other out of respect and Hope heads back to the locker room area. Broly folds his arms "That was something else. That girl is exceptionally strong for a human. One in a million, most likely."

Serenity folds her arms "What about me?" Broly shrugs "I said one in a million. There's like, two trillion humans, right? Besides, your one in a quadrillion." Serenity blushes "Aww. You're just saying that."

The Junior tournament boiled down to Trunks versus Hope and Goten versus Borrin, a older boy who was barely young enough to compete in the Junior Tournament. Broly was not surprised to find out that the father of Borrin was none other than the muscled meathead who was making smart remarks towards Broly earlier. Also unsurprising was that Borrin lost.

Trunks walks into the arena beside Hope and smiles to her "So, your dad says we can't turn Super Saiyan and can't use energy blasts, and we can't fly? Sounds boring." Hope nods a little and Trunks grins "Buut, since we are both on about the same level, why not go all out? It'll be fun."

Hope tilts her head "I dunno, my daddy said we can't use our ki." Trunks shrugs "I mean, I'm just saying. Why not give everyone a good show."


	15. Chapter 15

Hope grins "Just like our sparring, right?" Trunks gives her a thumbs up as they stand on opposite sides of the arena from each other. Hope twirls in place a couple times and then slams her foot down, cracking the arena floor slightly and she holds her left hand out in front of her palm first, her right hand poised next to her head in a fist. Trunks grins as he gets into his fighting stance, charging his ki. As the match starts, Hope dashes close to Trunks, increasing her speed at the last second to get behind him. Trunks spins around towards her and she circles back around in front of him.

Trunks turns to her "Come on, lets not play around." Hope darts around the ring, creating afterimages "But you said give everyone a good show." They fire a strong ki blast at each other and the two orbs clash, letting off a small explosion. Trunks and Hope rush right at each other and both land a right hook that knocks them both to the ground. Trunks rolls to his feet, turning Super Saiyan and Hope releases all of her restrained power. Trunks folds his arms "You can't beat me now. I'm crazy strong as a Super Saiyan."

Hope grins "And I'm crazy strong without it." They dash right towards each other, hitting each other with punches. Trunks does not try to block any of Hope's strikes, and Hope doesn't bother blocking any of Trunks' strikes as they throw all of their power into each strike. Trunks lands a heavy body shot that stuns Hope and then he follows it up with a left hook that knocks her back. She skids to a stop and punches right at Trunks, knocking him across the ring with the shockwave from her punch. Trunks raises both his hands above his head and creates an orb of energy between his hands, so Hope emulates this, her light green aura pulsing wildly as she charges the ki wave. They fire their attacks simultaneously, an explosion of energy from the clash causing a gust of wind powerful enough to blow away some of the audience members in the front stands all the way into the back stands.

Broly turns to Serenity "They are going to destroy this arena if they don't dial it back. We may need to intervene." Vegeta growls "Don't you dare!"

Hope walks towards Trunks slowly, grinning "Not bad Trunks, but you can do better than that." Trunks fires a salvo of ki orbs at Hope and she deflects them aside. Serenity flies in front of the crowd and sets up a wide barrier to protect the crowd from the blasts, as Hope rushes right at Trunks, hitting him with a clothesline and slamming him into the ground. Trunks rolls to his feet but Hope spin kicks him in the back, rushing after him after she knocks him away. Trunks fires a blast forward to reverse his momentum almost instantly, elbowing Hope in the face and knocking her out of the ring. Trunks walks to the edge of the ring, his hair returning to normal "Looks like I win this round."

Hope hops to her feet, wiping her busted lip off on her arm "Yeah, I guess. But next time I won't go easy on you." Trunks smirks and turns to the stands, giving Vegeta a thumbs up. Vegeta seems largely disinterested, disappointing Trunks a little.

Trunks and Goten put on an impressive fight and Hope was a little disappointed to not make it to the finals. She walks up to Broly, who lifts her up for a hug "Awesome fight!" Hope giggles "Really, you think so daddy?" Broly nods "Yeah, you guys did great. When did you start learning your old man's moves?"

Hope giggles "Oh, you mean that clothesline? I watched you and mommy fight." Broly smirks "You are getting very strong. Keep training and you can be strong like me one day."

Hope sticks her tongue out at him "Nope, I'm gonna be stronger."

Broly sets her down "Spoken like a true Saiyan." He grins "The adults will start fighting now. Make sure to cheer for me and mommy."

Hope frowns "What if you fight each other? Or uncle Vegeta?"  
Broly frowns "Since when did you start calling him Uncle Vegeta?" Hope shrugs "Well, if I'm not at home I'm in his house doing my schooling or training." Broly nods "Fair enough."  
Broly stretches as he is called to the ring "Well, it's daddy's time to fight. Be good sweetheart." Hope nods "I'm going to go sit with Aunt Bulma and cheer for you guys daddy." He grins "Good."

Broly steps into the ring next to the muscle bound friend he made earlier. He turns to the guy and smiles "I hope you don't plan on holding back. It would be boring if you did." The man flexes and smirks "Don't worry, I wont."

Broly nods a little and at the start of the match the man rushes right at him. Broly catches his right hook. Then catches his left hook and pulls him into a headbutt that knocks the man out. Broly smirks and leaves the ring, disappointed in the man's performance. Serenity ended up in a similarly one sides fight, and Broly was questioning whether or not they should of come to the tournament, until he realized that they were now in the same bracket together.

Serenity walks over to Broly and he smiles "Guess who your opponent in the quarter finals is."

She grins "Oo that will be fun." He nods "Exactly my thought." They watch the rest of the preliminaries with little interest, until the fight between Spopavich and Videl. It was difficult to watch Videl take such a harsh beating, and Broly could feel Gohan's rage building as he threatened to explode. Once the fight came to a merciful conclusion, Broly ran over to Goku and the others. Gohan had sped off to tend to Videl and Goku was looking extremely troubled. Broly walks to him "That man that beat down Videl, he almost killed her. What's more, I sense a dark power from him."

Goku nods "I sensed it too. If this starts getting any more out of hand we may need to talk to these guys and find out what their deal is." Broly nods "Hopefully this doesn't effect Gohan's next fight. I'm sure Videl will recover."

Goku nods "In fact, I'm going to go get her some Senzu Beans."

Broly nods "Good thinking Goku. Hurry back." He vanishes and Broly narrows his eyes "I need to learn that move."

At the insistence of Kibito, Gohan powers up to a Super Saiyan 2. In a flash, Yamu and Spopavich jump him, making everyone instantly shift into attack mode. Supreme Kai holds out his hand "No, do not interfere. Gohan is bait for a much bigger fish!" Broly bulks up to his Legendary Super Saiyan mode "To hell with that. I'm jumping in there and stopping this."

Supreme Kai freezes Broly in place but Broly struggles against his power, nearly managing to break free. Supreme Kai goes wide eyed "Impossible…" Serenity puts a hand on Broly's arm "Let's trust him. He's a god after all."

Broly relaxes, and as Spopavich and Yamu fly away Supreme Kai points to them "After them!" Goku flies down to Gohan to give him a Senzu Bean, then Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Serenity, Broly, Kibito and Supreme Kai all fly off together. They follow at a distance, at the insistence of the Supreme Kai. As they get closer to Babidi's spaceship, everyone lowers their power levels. Broly watches as Babidi blows up Yamu and Spopavich, chuckling "That small toad is the ringleader? Very well."

Supreme Kai turns to Broly "That's Babidi. He's stronger than you think. He's a very powerful magician."

Serenity narrows her eyes "Hold on, like magic spells and such?" Supreme Kai nods and she frowns "I don't like the sound of that."

Broly shrugs "Why? Why would it matter, we can crush him anyway."

Serenity shakes her head "If he can perform true magic, we may be in trouble, there is no telling what he could do."

Supreme Kai sighs "It gets worse. That demon to his right is Dabura, the king of the demon realm. And worse of all, he has Majin Buu, a monster of unbelievable, unfathomable power."

Broly looks over at Goku "Just to clarify, I'm not the only one getting excited here, am I?" Goku grins "I can't wait." He cracks his knuckles and Vegeta smirks "Hmph, don't get too excited. I'll be taking care of business, and I won't need any help. I want you to be at 100 percent when we fight Kakarot."


	16. Fighting for her Life

Dabura flies over towards the group, and he folds his arms "Babidi wants the three strongest fighters here to join us inside the spaceship. As for the rest of you…" He spits on Serenity, Krillin, Kabito, and Piccolo. Broly turns to Serenity in shock as she begins to turn to stone. Serenity looks down at herself "Magic! Petrifaction!" Broly looks up at Dabura "I'm going to kill you if you don't fix this!"

Dabura flies back over to Babidi and Supreme Kai grabs Broly by his arm "Wait, we have no idea how strong Babidi's minions are. We must proceed with caution." Gohan lands next to them "I lagged behind. What the hell did I miss? Everyone has been turned to stone!"

Vegeta leaps down and walks towards Babidi's ship "We have been cordially invited to a slaughter."

Goku follows and the five of them head inside the ship. Broly gives one last look back at Serenity "I'll fix this, somehow. I'll take his head if need be." The door to Babidi's ship seals closed, and Broly turns to see their first opponent. Pui Pui walks towards the group, arms open wide "Welcome to Babidi's ship. Master Babidi is on the bottom floor. If you wish to speak to him, you need only beat me."

Broly walks towards him but Vegeta holds out an arm "No, this one should be a nice warmup for me." Goku frowns "But I'm itching for a fight. How about we decide with a game of rock paper scissors?"

All four fighters look at each other and shrug, after a few throws of rock paper scissors Vegeta comes out the winner. Vegeta walks towards Pui Pui "Bad news. I'm your opponent. I don't believe in petty morals, or things like mercy."

Pui Pui smirks "Fine by me. I don't believe in mercy either." He darts around the room and stops in front of Vegeta, grinning "Scared yet? I'm way faster than your eyes can track, aren't I?"

Vegeta smirks "No. I could see you just fine." Pui Pui darts around again, going for a high kick and Vegeta ducks it effortlessly "Is this it? Hmph I've fought tougher humans."

Pui Pui grins as the scene begins to change, they are suddenly standing on a large, rocky and barren planet. Pui Pui picks up a rock and smiles "Ah, my home planet. Babidi has turned this around in my favor. This planet has ten times the gravity of earth." He drops the rock and it hits the ground hard. Vegeta frowns "Only ten times?"

Pui Pui smirks "Your chances of winning are falling faster than that rock!" He rushes at Vegeta who dodges all of his strikes, countering with a hard punch to Pui Pui's lower chest. Pui Pui stumbles back and Vegeta smiles "If this was 500 times Earth's gravity, you might just stand a chance, but ten times? Pitiful." He flashes close to Pui Pui, vaporizing him with a point blank two handed blast.

The group descends down to the next level and find themselves staring up at one of the ugliest monsters Goku had ever seen. Yakon watches the three warriors play rock paper scissors for the right to fight him, chuckling a little "If you were smart, you would all attack me at once." Goku frowns when he wins "Aw, why did I have to get this guy? Sure, He's big, but he looks dumb to me."

Yakon tries to punch him but Goku leaps in the air. Goku is surprised by Yakon's speed, overwhelming Goku with a barrage of rapid strikes. Goku dodges, but Yakon manages to cut open Goku's gi with his sharp arm blades. Babidi comes onto the intercom "Yes Yakon, kill them my pet. With your help, we can revive Majin Buu easily. How would you like to visit your favorite place, your home planet?"

As it becomes darker than pitch black Goku stumbles into Broly "Hey, what's going on? It just got really dark." Supreme Kai gasps "We are on Yakon's home planet, the planet of darkness. No light can reach this planet." Goku begins to beat down the monster Yakon, much to his and the Supreme Kai's surprise. Supreme Kai yells out "Does anyone know what is happening?" Broly chuckles "Yeah, this is pretty one sided. Yakon is going to need a Senzu bean, that much is for sure."

Broly grins "If you need a spare light, I can always go Super Saiyan." Goku chuckles, right next to Broly "I was just thinking about doing that myself." He turns Super Saiyan and Yakon grins "Hmm, looks like it's time to feed."

Yakon begins to draw in air, drawing on Goku's Super Saiyan aura. After a minute, the planet goes dark again and Supreme Kai gasps "Yakon can eat light, to Yakon Goku's Super Saiyan transformation is like a delicacy!"

Broly chuckles "Goku, maybe you should give him another helping of it!" Gohan yells out "That would be foolish!" Goku smiles "Actually…" He turns Super Saiyan again, and Yakon draws on Goku's energy until he expands in size. Goku smirks, standing his ground easily, then he emits a blast of energy from his body that causes Yakon to explode.

As they descend into the last level, Broly looks over to see their last opponent is Dabura. He looks over at Gohan "He froze my wife in stone. I'm going to take his life." Gohan nods "I won't stand in your way." Broly smirks "Good."

He powers up to his Legendary Super Saiyan state, walking slowly towards Dabura "I'm going to end your life slowly, and with great pleasure." Babidi's magic transports them, but Broly barely pays attention, glaring into the eyes of the demon king. Dabura holds his arms out, electricity crackling and sparking off his body as he releases more of his power to compensate for Broly's advantage. Broly and Dabura connect fists, causing a shockwave that levels a mountain nearby. Dabura glares at Broly in shock, then hits him with a kick to the jaw.

Broly shrugs off his kick, hitting Dabura with a heavy body shot, a left hook then a right clothesline. After pushing Dabura back several feet Broly comes to a stop and double fist punches Dabura into the water. The water forms a massive whirlpool around Dabura as he powers up, firing flames from his mouth right at Broly. Broly is engulfed by the fire but when the smoke from it clears, he has his arms folded and a smirk on his face "Very well, if that's all you can do, I suppose I can go ahead and end this."

As he dashes close Dabura flies up out of the water, using his ki to increase his speed and strike Broly in the back. The strike barely phases him and he turns to Dabura, smirking "You're just begging to die, aren't you?"

Dabura swipes his arm, a razor blade of ki flying right at Broly. Broly dodges it, only for Dabura to send several more his way, which slash apart mountains and carve valleys in the ground. One manages to hit Broly, slashing open his chest but not doing a significant amount of damage. Broly forms a ki orb in each hand, throwing them at Dabura. Dabura deflects them both away but Broly flies right up at him, punching him in the face. Dabura kicks Broly away, releasing his full power. Dabura is surrounded by a wicked red aura, and his Majin symbol glows red as well. Broly rushes close to Dabura, kicking him in the chest and knocking him into a mountain, but Dabura throws the large chunks of the mountain at him with telekinesis. Broly fires off ki blasts in every direction, destroying most of the rubble easily. Any that get close to him are vaporized. He clenches his fists, smirking "My ki is building! Overflowing!"

Dabura forms a sword out of thin air, flying at Broly and attempting several quick slashes with his sword. Broly's wound begins to take it's toll, but he perseveres, grabbing the sword by its blade and snapping the blade in half. Dabura goes wide eyed for a second, then leaps back from Broly, spitting at him. Broly dodges this, forming a ball of ki in front of him which he fires at Dabura. Dabura dodges and he smirks "This is all you can muster? What about your poor, dead wife? You wouldn't want to disappoint her, now would you?"

Broly goes to punch Dabura and Dabura fires a cone of flames from his mouth, hitting Broly point blank and blasting him back far. Broly forces himself to his feet "You shouldn't go to such lengths to antagonize a Saiyan." His hands drop to his sides and he begins to form the Kamehameha "Ka… me… ha… me…" He appears right in front of Dabura and he smirks, thrusting his hands forward "Ha!" His blast obliterates the demon, and as the smoke clears, Broly looks around to see that very little remained of Dabura. He exhales slowly and his ki leaks from his body like smoke as he powers down to his base form. "Our anger is our greatest strength."

Broly stands in the middle of Babidi's spaceship, growling "I need to go see if Serenity is okay!" He blasts a hole in the spaceship, flying to Serenity. As with everyone else, she was back to normal. Broly flies to her "Thank Kami you're okay…"

She nods "Yeah. That was so weird. It's good to be back to normal though." Broly shrugs "Normal being subjective." Serenity giggles "Yeah. So, back to the stadium?" Broly freezes and Serenity frowns up at him "Everything okay Broly?"

He turns Super Saiyan, clutching his head and stumbling around, howling in rage. His incoherent mumbling comes to a sudden stop and he drops to one knee, before turning to Serenity. She notices the M on his head and she frowns "Broly…" He stands to his full height, bulking up to his Legendary Super Saiyan mode "Kakarot… Kakarot!"


	17. Majin Broly

**"** **I've turned into a monster… a monster… a monster. And it keeps getting stronger." –** monster by Imagine Dragons

Broly puts two fingers to his forehead, but Serenity grabs his arm "You aren't going anywhere. If you want to fight Kakarot, you will have to beat me first."

He smiles wide "If you are begging to die, I will happily oblige…" He snarls, as he hears Babadi scream into his head "Kill her first! But make it slow and painful! Drain her for every drop of energy you can get from her!"

Broly grabs her arm that is holding his, pulling her into a powerful rising knee that lifts her feet off the ground, and causes her to cough up blood. "That's the way, my monster! Harder! Push your energy levels even higher! Maximum punishment!"

Broly throws her aside and folds his arms, grinning "Master Babidi says that I am to prolong your torment as long as possible. Kakarot…" He snarls, clutching his head in his hands "Kakarot… Kakarot can wait." He begins to relax, folding his arms and glaring at Serenity. As his breathing evens out, his aura expands and his already bulging muscles bulge out even more, his veins becoming prominent on his arms, neck and chest. Electricity sparks around him, his transformation so effortless that the ground around him is largely unphased. Serenity takes a few steps back, wide eyed.

"Legendary Super Saiyan 2…" Brolly walks towards her slowly "Yes. Now, do you understand that you cannot win?" Serenity's hair flashes a dark blue and rises around her head, but then settles back down and her aura flares to life, expanding outward and then condensing back down. She smiles at Brolly "All I understand is that I'm glad that I did that special training with Goku."

Brolly smirks "There is a vast difference between our levels of strength." Serenity nods "That may be so. But, this is not me at 100 percent."

Brolly narrows his eyes and growls "Then get to your point, so I can get to tearing you apart like the trash you are." Babadi screams in his head "Why are you standing there? Hurry and dismantle her!" Brolly chuckles "Master Babidi, if I fight her at her strongest, you will get the energy that you need that much faster." He tilts his head "So, this special training of yours."

Serenity nods "I needed to discover the root cause of my pseudo Super Saiyan transformation, the one you see here. You see, my mom built a cybernetic upgrade, right into my skull, that gives me the ability to observe an opponents movements and predict their attacks, then effectively counter said attack with a vast array of martial arts techniques I have knowledge of. This chip has evolved with new purposes. It allows me to learn ki attacks and specific techniques when I observe them, because of how it can observe an opponent. It realized that without Super Saiyan ki, I cannot achieve a Super Saiyan form. So I subconsciously absorbed that ki, and mixed it with my own."

She smiles "In other words, I am still 100 percent human, biologically speaking. Ki is comprised of physiology and willpower. Body of a human. Heart and spirit of a Saiyan." She pounds her closed fist against her chest for emphasis.

Broly chuckles a little, then tilts his head back and laughs maniacally "That won't mean anything. Your Super Saiyan form cannot compare to my true Super Saiyan might!"

She smiles "But once I realized how my body was able to obtain this form, I was able to push my power to new heights." He grins "Can you turn Super Saiyan 2 as well?"

Serenity smirks "Super Saiyan 2? That's child's play." Brolly raises an eyebrow, unfolding his arms as she crouches slightly, hands clenched so tightly her palms bleed, her power spiking drastically. "It's just as Goku told me, when he first showed me this form. This…" Her aura crackles with electricity "Is to go… even further beyond!" She stands up straight, howling with her head tilted back, a massive crater begins to form under her, cliffs and mountains near their battlefield break apart from the energy, and rise up into the air. Her hair begins to grow out, going just past waist length and her body glows brightly.

She lets off a powerful shockwave of energy that blinds Brolly, and when his vision clears she lands a powerful punch to his face, knocking him back so far he carves a valley in the earth. When he stands, he powers up his Super Saiyan 2 form as high as he possibly can, the earth cratering under him and he flies at her before his feet even touch the bottom of the crater. His aura rips apart the ground under him as he flies at her and she dodges his flying punch last second, appearing next to him and kneeing him in the gut hard. She elbows him in the back and knocks him to the ground, kicking him in the side and knocking him away far. Brolly rolls for several yards before pushing off the ground with his hands and landing on his feet. He glares at her. Other than her hair and her lack of eyebrows, her physical appearance was unchanged. Her muscles gained a barely noticeable buff. Yet…

"How are you this strong…?" He puts a hand on his injured side and she smirks in a very cocky way, tilting her head down as she chuckles condescendingly "Brolly… if only you realized that I simply have a harder drive than you do. As a Saiyan, you naturally have a desire to be stronger. But I am a human, and a female, on a team of male Saiyan powerhouses. I have much more to prove. So, I have that much more drive. And this Saiyan side of me… it's like a drug. It fills me with strength, courage, and desire. It makes me want to be so much greater than I am. I will never be happy with this form. It will never be enough." Broly goes wide eyed as she closes the distance between them, taking a step back from her. He struggles to form words as she glares up at him menacing. She smiles and drops her gaze "Babidi, if you are listening, know this. I will prolong your punishment as long as possible. It's only fair." She leaps into the air and hits Brolly with a spinning backfist, knocking him back.

She turns her back to Brolly, smiling at him over her shoulder and raising her left hand, motioning for him to bring it casually. Brolly flies right at her, going for a right hook and she grabs his arm, slamming him to the ground. Brolly quickly rolls to his feet, firing a salvo of ki at Serenity. She deflects them aside and he rushes right towards her, connecting with a hard punch to her gut. She barely flinches, and he punches her in the face, which she shrugs off as well. She licks the blood from her lip "You know how this goes, right?" He opens his fist, firing a ki orb right into her face and as the smoke clears, she sighs "Apparently not."

She leaps up to knee him in the gut, hitting him with several punches to the face, before spin kicking him in the chest and knocking him clear across their battleground. She fires a ki blast after him and he barely has time to cover his face before it detonates. She smiles "I'm going to beat the stubborn and the evil out of you, you big bastard."

Serenity turns around, Hope landing on the battlefield. Neither had noticed it, but she had been watching the battle for quite some time, having felt their elevated power levels clashing. She stares at her mother and father "Mom… dad…" Serenity growls "Hope! Get out of here or else!" Brolly forms a huge ball of ki, condensing it down as far as he can and he chucks it at Serenity. As soon as it hits her she is pushed right towards Hope. The orb expands in size, easily large enough to destroy the planet. She pushes against it and Hope drops to her knees even as the ground beneath her threatens to give away. Serenity glares at her over her shoulder "Hope! Get out of here! Now!" Hope claws at the ground, growling with rage. Her hair flashes gold "No… why would father do this?! How could he… I won't let this happen…"

Serenity pushes against the orb but she begins to lose ground. Hope stands up, clenching her fists and she howls with rage, her aura expanding out far like her fathers, in rapid pulses that cause Brolly to hesitate. Hope holds her hands to her left side, forming the Gallick Gun. She charges it with her newfound strength, firing it at Brolly's Gigantic Meteor and giving Serenity just enough of a boost that she is able to force it right at Broly. Broly grabs the orb with both hands, shoving it up and away from him. Serenity flies right at him, arm held back for a punch, but her pseudo Super Saiyan 3 form expires mid-flight, her eyes going wide. Brolly smirks and flies right next to her, kneeing her in the stomach and grabbing her by the back of her head, kneeing her several times before slamming her face into the ground. Brolly looks over at Hope and stomps on Serenity's back, making her scream in pain.

Hope's Super Saiyan form flickers, then she rushes right at Brolly, punching him in the mouth. Brolly grins and grabs her by the head, punching her in the gut. She screams in pain and her Super Saiyan form fades away. Hope whimpers in fear and agony as she stares into her father's eyes. Brolly smirks in return. Then she glares at him and slaps him across the face, stunning Brolly.

"You aren't a Saiyan! You aren't my dad! A real Saiyan would never let someone control him and tell him what to do! Stop being stupid! Stop doing this!" She slaps him again, harder. He drops her to the ground and his body lets off green wisps of ki as his body reverts to normal. He growls, one hand clawing his face as he fights against Babidi's screaming in his head "Kill them both you muscle bound buffoon!" Brolly smirks, exhaling deeply and relaxing his body "I think you need to find another puppet to control Babidi. I'm not your playtoy!" Babidi chuckles "Then I suppose I will just have to kill you!" Broly looks over at Serenity, then down at Hope "Do as you wish, vile little toad. But I will not be your plaything. I won't hurt other people for your benefit or enjoyment. I am a Saiyan, my life is my own. My will is my own."

Brolly clutches his chest, Babidi's magic forcing his heart to stop. Brolly struggles, trying to force his heart to beat, trying to will his body on. Babidi's magic proves to be more powerful, and the last thing he hears before he loses consciousness is the two people he loved most in his life screaming his name as he passed to the Other World.


	18. Sacrifice

Serenity leans down and puts her hand on Brolly's neck, feeling for a pulse. She sighs softly and looks over at Hope "It's going to be okay darling. We have the dragonballs." Hope nods a little, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. With Brolly gone and her elevated state of power gone, Serenity could sense the energies of the other fighters. Goku's energy suddenly vanishes, and Vegeta's energy seems to even out. Considering how close they were to each other…

"Hope, momma needs to go find out what is going on. I want you to fly to Bulma's house and get the Dragon Radar. I want you to go ahead and gather the dragonballs. We are going to need them." Hope nods and Serenity walks towards her, kneeling down and putting a hand on her shoulder, before kissing her forehead "You feel that energy? That really, really strong energy?" Hope nods and whimpers softly. Serenity holds her close "I want you to stay far, far away from it. No matter what. Okay?"

Hope purses her lips, a few more tears slipping "Momma, please don't fight that strong energy. I can't lose you too."

Serenity ruffles her hair "Hope. Stay safe. Mommy loves you." She stands and puts her fingers to her forehead. Hope sobs "Mom… please…" Serenity smiles "I'll be fine baby. I'm tough." She teleports away, appearing next to Vegeta. He doesn't move to acknowledge her and she faces towards the unconscious Goku.

"So, you both settled things." Vegeta grunts in response, and Serenity sighs "You're a foolish, stubborn bastard Vegeta." Vegeta smirks "Majin Buu awaits me."

Serenity smiles, despite the situation "Hmph. At least I get to sit back and watch you get your ass kicked." Vegeta gives her a sideways glace "Where did this cocky attitude of yours come from?" She folds her arms "I have something for you, before you face Majin Buu. If you will accept it."

Vegeta tilts his head "I suppose. What is it." Serenity turns to him and holds out her hand "A handshake of respect. Prince Vegeta." Vegeta takes her hand and shakes it, then she looks over his shoulder "There is Majin Buu. I will give you two some space. Good luck."

Vegeta smirks "I don't need luck. I'm a Saiyan." Serenity nods "Before you go, how did you manage to handle Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form?"

Vegeta glares at her "Super Saiyan 3? What the hell do you mean?" Serenity covers her mouth "That cat is out of the bag now… sorry about that." Vegeta glares at her "How did you know about another Super Saiyan transformation?"

She smiles "Well, we were training together in other world, and I helped him reach it, and in return he helped me reach it too." Vegeta practically collapses, growling in rage "You have got to be kidding me! That clown makes a fool out of me by holding back in our fight? How dare he!"

Majin Buu clears his throat "Hey, you. Strong guy. Strong girl. You fight Majin Buu." Babidi chuckles "Yes, Vegeta. Majin Buu came here to fight you. Since you so foolishly decided to disobey my orders." Serenity picks Goku up and slings him over her shoulder "Okay Vegeta, he's all yours." Majin Buu blows off steam "No. Strong girl stay too. Make fight more fun!" Serenity turns to Buu "Very well. Let me go put my friend down."

Babidi smiles "Yes. You will both suffer for your insolence. You took one of my favorite toys from me and had the gall to threaten me, Serenity." Serenity smiles and teleports away, appearing next to Piccolo. She throws Goku at a startled Piccolo then teleports back to Vegeta. Her hair turns a dark blue as she powers up. Majin Buu claps "Buu gonna turn you into candy. Or maybe cake. You could make a yummy cookie." Serenity increases her power even more, her dark blue aura sparking with electricity. Vegeta snarls a little and rushes at Buu, uppercutting him in the face. He turns to Serenity "Stay back."

He kicks Buu in the face, then hits him with a flurry of punches to his stomach, chest and face. He connects with another brutal uppercut, knocking Buu high into the air. Serenity spins around, sensing Piccolo, Goten and Trunks. She sees Krillin with them and she frowns "They need to get moving…" She turns back to Vegeta just as he hammer punches Buu into the ground. Vegeta lands near her and Buu inflates out his cheeks, then the rest of his body, the inditations in his pink skin disappearing. Buu smirks "You can't hurt Buu."

Serenity turns to Vegeta "Want to tag out?" He growls "I can handle this." He holds up his hand, firing a ki blast right through Buu. Buu collapses to the ground and Serenity frowns "That was too easy." Vegeta grins "All that power is wasted on a 'fighter' like him."

Buu stands up, his wound closing, and he growls, his voice suddenly deeper and more menacing "Now Buu will kill you." He crosses his arms in front of himself, beginning to power up. His pink aura begins to force Serenity and Vegeta back. Serenity growls in frustration "You still don't want to tag out?" Majin Buu lets off an explosive wave of energy, and Babidi barely has time to put a barrier around himself. Serenity screams as her and Vegeta are consumed by the energy. It slices at her skin, searing her body and tearing at her clothes. As the smoke clears and the dust settles, Serenity forces herself to her feet and walks towards Vegeta, who had not been blasted back quite as far as she had been knocked back. Vegeta growls and holds out an arm "Get out of here."

Serenity tries to power up but she falls onto one knee "Our only chance of survival is attacking him together." Vegeta smiles a little "Hmph… I don't need your help. You need to get out of here before you get yourself killed." Buu pulls a piece of his flesh out, walking slowly towards Vegeta with the stretchy goo. Buu fires a mouth blast at Vegeta and Serenity leaps in the way, taking the blast. She looks back at him "Well, are you going to attack or just stand there?" Vegeta leaps in the air and fires a barrage of ki at Buu. Buu throws the Buu goo at Vegeta and wraps him up, restraining him. Buu flies right towards Serenity, hitting her with a powerful headbutt. Serenity tries to force herself to stand as Vegeta is pummeled by Majin Buu.

Goten and Trunks dropkick Buu away, and they help free Vegeta. Vegeta manages to stand, pushing Trunks back. Trunks smiles "We can take him together dad! We could totally beat him!"

Vegeta frowns, forcing himself to stand "Trunks… you're my son. And yet, since you were born, I've never once held you. Come here." Trunks walks over to Vegeta, who wraps his arm around his son. After a minute of Vegeta embracing him, Trunks starts to blush "Dad… this is kind of embarrassing."

Vegeta smiles "Trunks, there is something you must know. I'm proud of you, my son." Trunks stares up at Vegeta in surprise, just as Vegeta strikes him in the neck, knocking him unconscious. It took Serenity a second to realize his intentions. Goten grabs his leg "Why would you do that?! You could of killed him!" Serenity walks over as Vegeta punches Goten in the gut, grabbing Goten by the color of his gi. She throws Goten onto her shoulder, then she grabs Trunks. Vegeta nods slightly "Get out of here. You have a daughter to get back to."

"You'll die Vegeta." He gives her a solemn nod as Buu walks closer. She teleports to the lookout, sighing. She looks over the edge of the Lookout "And thus ends the tale of Vegeta, a proud Saiyan warrior."

Vegeta's aura begins to surround him like an orb of pure energy "I know exactly how to be rid of you permanently, Buu. I'm going to obliterate you, and scatter you into the wind!" His aura crackles with electricity, his aura starting to break Buu apart already, making Buu yell out in surprise. "I do this for you, Bulma, Trunks. And yes, Even you… Kakarot!" His aura expands out greatly and he screams in rage and agony as everything within a mile of him is vaporized by his energy, including Vegeta himself.


	19. A New Hope

Goku lands on the Lookout, Serenity is sitting in the middle of the Lookout, cross legged and meditating. Goku walks to her slowly "Brolly…" Serenity nods "Vegeta…" Serenity nods again, standing slowly "I saved the boys."

Goku nods "I think we need to consider a strategy for killing Buu. He's destroying entire villages and cities." Serenity brushes off her pants "I have my daughter gathering the dragonballs, but we obviously can't wish that monster away." Goku scratches his chin "You said the boys are here?"

Serenity nods and motions to the room in the Lookout that they are sleeping in "I brought them here to stay safe. You have an idea?" Goku paces the Lookout, then snaps his fingers "That's it. Fusion!" Serenity tilts her head "Fusion? What exactly does it do?"

Goku turns to her "You see, there is a race I met in the Outworld, called the Metamorians. They created a technique that allows two beings to fuse together for 30 minutes. Fused together, both fighters are much stronger than they are apart." Serenity grins "If I could fuse with someone… preferably female, of course, I could be powerful enough to defeat Majin Buu myself."

Goku frowns "The downside is that we don't know any females close to you in strength. Both beings wanting to fuse must be equal in power. The only female close to you is 18. And to fuse with her, you would have to lower your power to the point where the fused being it would produce would barely be stronger than you are right now." Serenity puts her fingers to her forehead "In any case, I want to try it. I'll find her. Hopefully she's with Krillin." Serenity vanishes, appearing at Master Roshi's house. 18 is outside with Krillin, and they are training together. 18 nearly kicks Serenity in the head, who deftly dodges.

18 drops her battle stance, brushing her hair out of her face "Serenity. Krillin told me what is going on, but has anything else happened?" Serenity nods "I need your help, and we are going to move everyone to the Lookout." 18 nods "I'll do what I can to help. I'll go grab Maron." Once 18 returns with Maron Serenity uses Instant Transmission to move all four of them to the Lookout. Piccolo lands on the Lookout just as she arrives. Serenity turns to Goku, smiling "I brought 18, now explain the fusion technique to us." Goku nods and 18 turns to Serenity "Fusion? Like merging into one person?" Serenity nods "Exactly."

Goku holds up his finger "The first thing to keep in mind is that you must both be on the same level of power. 18, you will need to raise your power to its absolute peak, and Serenity, you will need to lower yours." Goku gets in the first pose of the fusion dance "Standing three feet apart from each other, you both take this pose. Then…" He slowly performs the motions "As you perform the dance, imagine two rivers flowing into one." He finishes the dance "And right here, your fingertips will touch. It's vital that you speak and move in perfect symmetry." He looks over at Piccolo "Help me demonstrate it, Piccolo."

18 stares at Goku, mouth open, as he and Piccolo demonstrate the dance. Goku smiles over at Serenity "And there it is. That's the fusion dance." Serenity folds her arms "The Saiyan in me wants to punch you in the face so damn hard right now." Goku chuckles "Yeah it looks silly, but it's the end result that matters, right?" Serenity nods "Alright 18, lets do it." 18 frowns "Are we sure about this?"

Krillin puts a hand on her arm "Don't forget, this is for the Earth."

18 nods "I know, I know. But, it just looks so silly." She clenches her fists and powers up to her maximum, Serenity lowering her strength until they match. Goku gives them a thumbs up and they distance themselves from each other, nodding at each other before performing the movements. When their fingertips connect, they let off a bright, blinding light. When the light fades, Krillin, Goku and Piccolo marvel at their fused form. They wear a black tank top under the Metamorian vest, white baggy pants and black boots. She has Serenity's black hair, with a longer version of 18's signature hairstyle. Her blue eyes scan her surroundings, her facial features are similar to 18's but her build is more toned, like Serenity. She brushes hair from her face casually, smiling over at Goku, her voice a combination of their voices "I kind of like this form, though I will admit it is not as strong as I would of liked." Krillin grins wide "Wow…" He whistles and she smirks "You may want to relax, Krillin. One half of me is married to Brolly."

Krillin takes a step back "I almost forgot that. Thanks... By the way, what should we call you?" She smirks "Oh I don't know. How about Android 21?" Krillin shrugs "I mean, I guess. I kept thinking Sereniteen. I tried to combine the two names."

21 shrugs "That works with someone with an actual name. Wait didn't you say her human name was Lazuli?" Krillin nods "Yeah, how about Serenzuli? Nope that sounds stupid. Lapenity?" 21 folds her arms "And Android 21 it is." Goku takes a step forward, powering up to his Super Saiyan 2 state "Whatever you call yourself, this won't matter if your fused might can't compare to mine or Majin Buu's." 21 powers up to her pseudo Super Saiyan 2 state. She smiles "With this form, my mostly artificial body can handle my false Super Saiyan state effortlessly." She pushes off the ground, causing tiles to scatter and rushes at Goku, their fists connecting. Serenity and Goku exchange shots, effortlessly keeping pace with each other.

Goku dodges her right hook "Alright, so your fused form is equal to me in power. But I fought Majin Buu before I came here. You don't have the power to defeat him." 21 grins "That's because I'm not at my maximum potential yet." 21 backflips away from Goku, firing a salvo of ki blasts at him. He deflects them aside and she boosts her power, her dark blue aura growing in size, as does her hair. Goku transistions to his Super Saiyan 3 state as well, and 21 smiles "It's just as I thought." Her blue aura becomes surrounded by a red one and she dashes right at Goku, hitting him with a hard knee and then grabs him by his face, tripping him backwards and slamming him into the ground. 21 backflips to avoid his sweep kick and then tackles him shoulder first as he stands, knocking him to the ground. She hits him with several body shots, before he punches her in the kidneys then kicks her away.

Goku rolls to his feet "Not bad. I'm impressed. You know, if you both went into the time chamber for a day, you could come out much stronger." 21 shakes her head "That shouldn't be necessary. My pseudo Super Saiyan state plus Kioken times 20 should be enough to eliminate Buu. I could only maintain it for a minute… but…" The two split and Goku folds his arms "At least go in there for a few months. Lets not take any risks." 18 looks over at Serenity and nods, and Serenity walks towards the Time Chamber with 18 following her. 18 gives a final wave to Krillin before they walk into the chamber together.


	20. Brolly's battle in Hell

**This chapter is a beast. I hope you like it.**

Brolly is suddenly awoken from his odd state of semi consciousness when the massive distortion caused by Janemba began to completely consume and destabilize Outworld. As his physical body returned to him, the first thing that Brolly thought about was using his good fortune to return back to his wife. But no, whatever being was causing this insane energy would need to be stopped. Brolly flies up in the air, scanning the area. In the distance, Brolly saw the massive golden blob that is Janemba, and Brolly powers up to his Super Saiyan form, causing such a shockwave of energy that Janemba turns towards him. Janemba claps happily as Brolly flies towards him. Janemba summons a blob of yellow goo to his hand that turns into several small Janemba, each one about as tall as Brolly. They split up on all sides and rush Brolly from every angle, but he easily dispatches the first few with a punch each, back kicking one high in the air and then he dodges the punch of one, doing a one armed handstand and spin kicking several of them at once.

With the mini Janemba easily dispatched, Janemba leaps into the air and slams his hand down on Brolly. Brolly dodges at the last second, but Janemba flips forward and sits on Brolly. He claps his hands, laughing, but goes wide eyed as he feels his body being lifted. Brolly bulks up to his Legendary Super Saiyan state as he lifts the golden monstrosity off of him. He throws Janemba off of him, who rolls in mid-air and lands on his butt with a heavy thud that cracks the ground. Janemba punches the air next to him and Brolly is hit by a fist from the side, knocked right into Janemba's other fist, punching right through another dimensional hole. Janemba bats Brolly around for several seconds, hitting him with kicks and punches. Janemba winds up for a powerful punch and Brolly punches Janemba's fist as it appears, hitting him with enough force to knock him on his side.

Brolly cracks his knuckles, then pops his neck "Ugly, fat blob…" A crack appears on Janemba's stomach and he clenches his fists, firing orbs of ki from the holes on the front of his body like mortar fire. Brolly uses Instant Transmission to get behind him and dropkicks Janemba in the back, who starts firing shots from his back. As Janemba collapses on his stomach, shots rain into the air randomly and a huge explosion rocks the Otherworld when the orbs firing from his stomach go off under him.

Brolly smiles and forms a small ball of ki in his hand, forcibly condensing it down further. When he throws it at Janemba it begins to expand to massive proportions. Janemba creates another Brolly, who throws his Gigantic Meteor as well. The two massive balls of ki clash and Brolly growls as he pours as much energy into his as he could. The imposters pink ki ball wins out in the end and Brolly just barely manages to get clear of his own blast before it goes off like a nuke, the wind from it causing Janemba to roll back several yards.

Brolly clenches his fists "Very well, it seems only my absolute peak will do." He clenches his fists tighter, his veins becoming more prominent, howling in rage as electricity pours from his body, generating much more electricity than Goku or Vegeta ever did in their Super Saiyan 2 state. His hair stands on end and he smiles at Janemba "This is how you were destined to meet your end. At the hands of a true destroyer. No more childish games, you foolish trickster. I am going to end you!" Janemba uses a dimensional hole to punch Brolly but Brolly punches his hand with all his might, knocking Janemba back. Brolly rushes right at Janemba and kicks him in the stomach hard, causing the monstrosity to double over a little, then Brolly uppercuts him into the air high. Brolly appears above Janemba, punching him into the ground. Brolly forms a ball of ki on his hand, charging into Janemba from above and smashing his head in.

Brolly lands in front of the wounded Janemba as he flails and yells out. Broly turns his back to Janemba "That wasn't too hard." Janemba's body begins to melt down and shift, and Brolly watches over his shoulder as Super Janemba gains shape and color. He smirks at Brolly and Brolly smiles over his shoulder at Janemba "Impressive. I'm ready to continue, if you are." Janemba rushes right at Brolly, and Brolly hits Janemba with a spinning backfist, then a powerful knee to his gut. Janemba smirks despite this, pushing off of Brolly's knee and going airborne, firing a one handed ki wave at Brolly. Brolly leaps up through the smoke, a ki orb forming on his chest and he chest bumps into Janemba, the ki orb blasting Janemba back far. Brolly flies after Janemba, going for a clothesline and Janemba smirks again, before breaking apart into blocks.

Brolly spins around in mid-air, coming to a stop and looking around for Janemba. Janemba leaps through a portal and tries to hit Brolly from behind but he catches Janemba's fist, throwing him to the ground and firing a barrage of ki at him. As the smoke clears, Brolly sees Janemba triumphantly holding a red bladed sword aloft, swinging the sword several times in Brolly's direction. Brolly barely manages to dodge the many slashes that seem to slice through reality itself. Brolly flies down at Janemba, increasing his speed at the last second to dropkick Janemba from behind, moving quicker than his eyes could track to get in front of him and dropkick him to the ground.

Janemba halts his momentum at the last second, grinning up at Brolly as he fires a powerful beam of ki from his mouth. Brolly covers his face to protect it, but as soon as the ki dissipates and Brolly moves his arms from in front of his face, Janemba slashes at Broly with his sword, cutting Brolly's chest open. Brolly holds his wounded chest, his heavily ki infused blood pouring from the gash in his chest. Brolly lands on the ground opposite Janemba, grinning "If I weren't already dead, I might be afraid." Janemba goes for another slash and Brolly prepares to dodge, but a barrage of ki rains down on Janemba. Brolly looks up to see Vegeta. Brolly smirks "Hey, fancy meeting you here, prince."

Vegeta folds his arms "Cut the chatter Brolly, and watch me dismantle this freak." Janemba's sword crumbles and he growls, rushing right at Vegeta. Vegeta hits him with a knee to the side of the head, but his spinning kick hits air as Janemba breaks apart. He appears next to Vegeta and tries to spin kick Vegeta, so Vegeta pushes off of his foot and fires a ki blast right at Janemba. Brolly's Legendary Super Saiyan state slowly dissipates and the wound on his chest heals very slowly.

Vegeta keeps pace with Janemba, and even manages to blast Janemba out of his dimensional wormhole, going for a hammer blow to Janemba's head. Janemba grabs him by the throat and his arm stretches as he sends Vegeta back very far, slamming Vegeta into several of the floating jelly bean shaped stones. Brolly forms as much energy as he can muster into one arm, firing it right at Janemba and blinding him long enough to Instant Transmission to Vegeta, flying away with the injured prince.

Once they land, Vegeta shoves Brolly away "I don't need your help." Brolly shakes his head "That may be true, but I need yours." Vegeta snarls "I can't believe how strong that monster is. It's pitiful. He is a simple trickster, and I am a warrior prince. The pinnacle of my race. It disgusts me!" Brolly sighs "Right now, staying alive is much more important. We need a plan to defeat him."

Vegeta narrows his eyes "What do you mean stay alive? We are both dead. And once he is gone, we will return to our sentence in hell." Brolly nods "That may be so, but there is no telling what kind of aftershocks the living world is experiencing due to this monster. We need to destroy him, for the sake of our families." Vegeta clenches his teeth "Do you have a plan?"

Brolly scratches his chin "I have one. But I'm not sure how you will feel about it." Vegeta growls "Just spit it out already."

Brolly nods "Very well. I need you to almost kill me." Vegeta goes wide eyed "Almost kill you? And how does that help?!" Brolly paces "When I go from my base form to my Legendary Super Saiyan form by shedding my base form completely, I should heal completely and receive a boost in power from being near death. I am hoping to attain the next level. Then I should be powerful enough to easily overwhelm and beat that monster Janemba."

Janemba fires a storm of shards into their hiding place amongst the field of spikes. Brolly grabs Vegeta and Instant Transmissions to Pikkon, who is struggling to catch his breath "Disgusting freak!"

The bubble around the Check-in station cracks more, and Brolly chuckles a little "That wasn't very nice." Pikkon spins around towards them both "How did you get here?" Brolly shrugs "I needed to get away from the monster Janemba, and my technique I borrowed from a friend requires that I lock on to an energy signature. You were the closest one. So, why are you yelling mean things at this barrier?"

Pikkon folds his arms "The monster you were fighting must be that gold blob that caused this chaos. He did not seem interested in me. I figured out that this barrier is weak to insults. Horrid trash!" The barrier cracks more and he grins "I'm trying hard to free King Yemma. I see you are both worse for wear, that monster must be pretty strong."

Brolly nods "Yeah, but we have a plan. Thanks for the convenience. But we need to go take care of Janemba, if you don't mind." Pikkon grins "I'll come with you." King Yemma's face appears on the side of the barrier "Not until you free me!"

Brolly folds his arms "No offense, but I'm not detecting a particularly high level of energy from you. You would be in extreme danger if you fought Janemba." Pikkon sighs "I could sense as much. But, I still intend on joining in on the fight anyway, I wouldn't be a warrior if I didn't." Brolly nods "Well said."

As Vegeta and Brolly descend back down into hell, Brolly looks over at Vegeta "Once I attain the next level, I may lose myself in my baser instincts. Be prepared to defend yourself, in case I go berserk. Not that you will stand a chance against me." Vegeta snarls over at him "I'm regretting this plan more and more."

Brolly lands on a large cliff overlooking the battlefield where he fought Janemba. Brolly turns to Vegeta "Use a ki wave. Puncture wounds are harder to recover from." Vegeta outstretches his hand, hitting Brolly with a strong ki wave. Brolly howls out in anger, enduring the blast and almost collapsing. Vegeta flies up into the air "It's now up to you, Brolly. Ugh I can't believe I'm letting him go through with this."

Janemba turns towards Brolly as he lets off pulses of ki that span all across Hell. Pikkon could feel the energy, and even Goku could feel it from the living world. Brolly becomes completely obscured by the light he was letting off, blinding Janemba. Janemba covers his face with his arms as the pulses of ki energy begin to push him back. Suddenly, the air is filled with Brolly's rage filled yell. A huge explosion, centered around Brolly, launches Janemba airborne and he plants his feet on one of the floating jellybean stones.

Janemba pushes off of it, hard enough to completely destroy it, flying right into the energy. He hits something solid, and when the light fades, Brolly has Janemba by his fist, grinning at Janemba as electricity sparks around him. His spiky hair reaches his waist, the golden hair has Brolly's greenish tinge to it. Brolly's eyebrows are gone, and his eyes are blank white, his veins pulsing with his Legendary Super Saiyan energy. Brolly punches Janemba in the gut, stunning the monster before he kicks Janemba back far.

Janemba lands on his feet, his heels digging into the ground and Brolly flies down at him, the ground that was two feet under him was carved away by his energy. Janemba fires a powerful ki blast, but Brolly flies right into it and keeps going. Brolly accelerates behind Janemba, who backs into him. Brolly grabs one of Janemba's horns, snapping it off, then he chuckles "Pathetic weakling." Janemba tries to backfist punch Brolly but Brolly grabs his arm, snapping it. Brolly dropkicks Janemba into the air, then fires a ki blast up at him. Janemba uses Dimensional Hole to redirect it to Brolly's back, and he flies right into the smoke, good arm extended in a punch.

Brolly extends out his hand, grabbing Janemba's arm and paralyzing him with a pulse of electricity. Janemba howls in rage as Brolly pulls back his other arm, forming a one handed ki wave. Without being able to move Janemba can only watch as Brolly fires the ki wave point blank and vaporizes Janemba.

Janemba reforms into the ogre worker that caused the disaster, and he runs away. Brolly folds his arms "Not even a challenge! I wanted more." He slowly powers down, grinning over at Vegeta "Don't worry prince, it's safe now."

Vegeta folds his arms and spits on the ground "I don't care for you right now." Broly grins "Any minute we should return to being dead." After a few seconds they both look at each other. Vegeta's physical form begins to fade and he folds his arms "Figures."

Brolly looks down at himself, confused, then he uses Instant Transmission to move to the Check-in Station. Pikkon gives him a thumbs up "You did a great job. A shame I was too busy freeing King Yemma to help you guys." King Yemma brushes off his coat "Yes, well done indeed. Now we can go back to focusing on the threat of Majin Buu. Brolly, I am allowing you to keep your physical body, in the hopes that you are strong enough to destroy Buu. But you only have a day."

Brolly nods "Very well, I will go eliminate Buu. Wish me luck." Yemma nods solemnly "The fate of the world rests on your shoulders. Your extremely ripped shoulders." Brolly nods "My muscles won't let you down." Brolly uses Instant Transmission to appear next to Goku.


	21. Android 21 vs Buu (also chapter 21)

**Merry Christmas everyone, hope you had a great holiday season. I'm back with another chapter update for this story, then an update for Separation, which just hit 15 followers. So, enjoy the new chapter.**

Goku turns to Brolly and grins "Hey Brolly. I felt that fight you had in Hell. Did you obtain a new Super Saiyan level?" Brolly nods "I sure did." Goku whistles "That's impressive. I could feel it from here. You are getting extremely powerful, you know that?" Hope lands on the Lookout, running towards Brolly "Dad! You're back!"

Brolly nods "I am. Well, not quite. I'm still dead." Hope giggles "It's ok, I found the Dragonballs."

Brolly smirks "Looks like I won't be returning to hell after all." Goku nods "Yeah. Goten and Trunks just ran off to fight Majin Buu. And Serenity will be coming out of the Time Chamber. She went in there with 18."

Brolly frowns "Why would she go in there with 18?" Goku smiles "Oh, that's because I taught her a new technique that allows two people to fuse into one being, and 18 is the only female close to her in terms of power."

Brolly smiles "Hey, that sounds like a neat trick. Show it to me some time." Goku smiles and gets in the first pose "Well, its actually easy. It's a combination of water ballet and traditional martial arts stances." Brolly chuckles "Nope, you already lost me. I'm not doing that in a million years."

Goku smirks "Figures. My time here on Earth is up, I need to return to Outworld. Good luck guys." He vanishes, just in time for the door to the Time Chamber to open. Serenity walks out, her hair cut short and spiking up like a Saiyan, her gi torn and barely holding together. 18 walks out, similarly worse for wear. Serenity walks over to Brolly and they hug each other tightly. Hope rushes over and leaps in between her parents and they all embrace each other. Serenity stares up at Brolly, smiling wide "Hey baby."

Brolly ruffles Serenity's new hairstyle "I prefer your hair short." 18 walks up next to Serenity "I'm going to go see Krillin before we decide to try to kill Majin Buu, if you don't mind." Serenity nods "Yeah, that's fine. I'm going to spend a little quality time with my husband before we go on our little suicide mission." 18 goes wide eyed, then her expression softens and she smirks "I would be more worried for Buu than us."

Serenity turns to Brolly "I feel like you got stronger." Brolly nods "So did you." They kiss and she giggles "So, how about a little sparring match before the end of the world?" Brolly chuckles "The end of the world has been cancelled. Once you guys manage to revive me, I can kill Majin Buu myself."

Serenity folds her arms "You mean I did all that training, and suddenly you are way stronger?" He nods "Yeah, in hell I battled a monster named Janemba, and I pushed past Legendary Super Saiyan 2 into Legendary Super Saiyan 3." Serenity goes wide eyed "Already?"

Hope giggles "Of course, because daddy is the strongest." Brolly nods, ruffling her hair "I sure am." Hope hugs his leg and looks up at Serenity "Mommy, I learned your move."

Serenity giggles "Which one?" Hope walks into the middle of the Lookout, clenching her fists tightly and her hair spikes up, turning green. Her skin pulses lightly as her ki reinforces her skin, her aura is light green with small sparkling crystals of ki. She smiles "We had practiced your diamond form a lot, and I couldn't use it. But after I turned Super Saiyan, I tried to use it, and found I could combine it with Super Saiyan. This, is the Invincible Saiyan!"

Serenity turns False Super Saiyan "Alright sweety, are you ready to test that new form? Momma isn't going to hold back." Hope grins "I was hoping you would say that." Serenity and Hope exchange shots, Hope deflecting all of Serenity's shots easily. Her enhanced Super saiyan form was superior to the original Super Saiyan form, allowing her to easily match Serenity who was actually quite a bit stronger. Serenity smiles "Wow, you were right sweetheart. You are way stronger with this new form."

Hope lands a blow to Serenity's gut and Serenity lashes out with a right hook that temporarily stuns Hope. Hope slides back a couple feet then frowns "You think I'm strong enough to take on Buu?" Serenity shakes her head "Sweetheart, you need a little while longer to train." Hope huffs and stomps her foot "But Goku sent Trunks and Goten to fight Buu, with their new fused form."

Serenity folds her arms "You aren't strong enough yet love, but your day will come." Hope nods a little "I guess you are right momma." Serenity turns back to Brolly "Let's go have some alone time."

After Gotenks defeat, Serenity prepared herself and 18 to face Buu. That was until Hercule decided to step in. Content to allow Hercule to embarrass himself, Serenity bid her time until Buu killed Hercule. This never came to pass, and suddenly Buu was no longer a threat. Hercule and Buu began to live together and Serenity was... a little disappointed actually. Here she had this master plan put in place to overwhelm and destroy the greatest threat to the world, and now Buu was nothing more than a man child for Hercule to cater to.

Serenity is training with Brolly when she hears Piccolo speak to her in her head "Serenity, there has been a sudden change. We need to gather on the Lookout. Buu has suddenly changed, and this new Buu is much more evil. I'm concerned about the safety of the Earth." Serenity nods a little "I'll be there shortly." Brolly frowns "Who are you talking to?" She grabs his arm "No time to explain." They appear on the Lookout and Piccolo smiles "Good. The situation looks dire, and we may need your power to destroy Buu." Brolly folds his arms "Is Majin Buu throwing a temper tantrum?"

Piccolo shakes his head "Something changed. Buu is now much stronger than before, he seems to have a new form. I warned the others, they should get here shortly." Serenity nods "Time to test out my fusion with 18. Hopefully our fused might is enough." Piccolo nods "I'm going to help Goten and Trunks train together, so that they can face Majin Buu, but hopefully you and 18 can finish him off in the meantime."

Everyone begins to arrive on the Lookout, and Piccolo explains the situation to everyone. He spins around, growling "Buu is coming right for us!" Serenity nods "Very well, looks like 18 and I are up first. 18, you going to be ready?" She looks over at Krillin, then over at Serenity, nodding "Yes, I will be ready."

Super Buu lands on the Lookout and it becomes completely silent. He looks at all of them, a neutral expression on his face. Super Buu suddenly breaks the silence, screaming out in rage "Produce!" His energy rocks the Lookout and Krillin covers his face, Buu's energy threatening to push them all of the Lookout. Piccolo growls "Produce what?" Super Buu folds his arms "I was promised a strong fighter in two days, and now I am here to meet this strong fighter. Which one of you is it?"

Serenity smiles and turns to 18, nodding a little. She walks up behind Piccolo "Take the boys into the chamber. I'll buy us some time." Piccolo nods and he walks over to Goten and Trunks, yelling behind his shoulder "I need at least one hour!" Serenity nods "Done, and done." She turns to Super Buu "I have your opponent, Buu. I hope you are prepared." She walks next to 18 and they nod at each other before performing the Fusion Dance, fusing into Android 21. Unlike their first time fusing, this version of Android 21 has long spiky hair that looks similar to but a bit shorter than Raditz' hairstyle.

21 grins over at Super Buu, folding her arms as she turns False Super Saiyan. She clenches her fists and pushes right past Super Saiyan 2, her hair growing out longer as she pushes herself to False Super Saiyan 3. Buu grins wider "Yes, that's good. You will entertain Buu." Buu rushes right at her and she deflects his right hook, elbowing him in the chest and then kicking him in the jaw hard enough to stretch his neck out. Super Buu chuckles and hits 21 with a left hook. 21 shrugs off the blow and her Super Saiyan aura pulses through her whole body, reinforcing her body. Buu hits her with several more attacks, which she shrugs off.

Buu growls in anger "You don't get hurt when Buu hit you! But you weaker than Buu! That makes Buu angry!" Serenity leaps over his sweeping kick, backflipping and gaining some distance. Everyone gives her room as she fires a salvo of ki blasts at Buu. Buu reforms from her ki blasts, firing a powerful one of his own that 21 forces up and away. Buu connects with a hard right hook, and with 21 stunned he hits her with a flurry of kicks and punches. He kicks Serenity back and through the dome roof over Kami's palace. 21 pushes herself to her feet and brushes herself off. She dashes right towards Buu, hitting him with her own barrage of kicks and punches. Buu struggles to keep pace with her, so in his frustration he fires a blast of ki from his mouth that blasts 21 back.

She rolls to her feet and her dark blue aura becomes surrounded by a red one. 21 forms a Kiensan in each hand, and this red aura pours into the disk, mixing with the blue ki that makes up the disk and then forming along the edge of the Kiensan, making a Kioken enhanced blade. When she throws them both, two interesting things happen. The blades themselves slice through Buu and cause gashes far wider than the blades themselves, and the wounds do not close instantly, alarming Buu as he struggles to reform. 21 drops her hands down to her sides, beginning to form the Kamehameha. Buu yells in anguish "Buu can't lose!" The beam vaporizes both halves of Buu, and the two defuse.

Serenity sits down on the ground and smirks, wiping the sweat off her forehead "I'll have to remember that Kiokiensan. Could have been useful against Cell." Suddenly, a large glob of pink goo envelopes her. She reaches for Brolly and everything goes dark as she is absorbed.


	22. Brolly vs Buu!

Pink smoke envelopes the Lookout as Buu absorbs Serenity. As the pink smoke begins to fade away, the Z Warriors stare in awe at Buu. Buu was a slight bit taller, with a lithe frame, very long antenna that reached below her backside, the usual white parachute pants and a black strapless top over her ample chest. Buu looks down at her new female form, groping her own chest. She tilts her head a little and then shrugs "Buu could get used to this." She frowns when she hears her own female voice. Buu looks up at each Z Warrior in turn, then points to Brolly "You are next."

Hope turns Super Saiyan, howling with rage "Give me back my mother!" as she leaps at Buu and punches her in the face. Buu smirks and Hope follows this up with a flurry of kicks and punches, which have no effect. Buu knees Hope in the gut, grabbing her by her hair and tossing her aside casually. Hope's hair returns to normal and she tries to stand, but collapses. Krillin rushes over to her side and Buu turns back to Brolly "You are next."

Brolly nods "Very well. Let's take this somewhere else." Bu folds her arms then sighs "Fine. I'll follow you." Brolly flies them both to an empty wasteland, landing on a tall cliff "I'll only give you one chance to give me back my wife before I turn you into ash, you disgusting monstrosity."

Buu smiles, tilting her head up as she glares at Brolly "I'm not afraid of you. You don't stand a chance against Buu in this state." Buu becomes surrounded by a pink aura and the ground cracks under her, rocks rising around her as she effortlessly releases a large portion of her pent up energy. Brolly clenches his fists, his body bulking up significantly and his hair growing out as he transitions into his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form. Buu goes wide eyed "Interesting. You have a high level of power."

Brolly nearly drops to one knee, his legs weakening "I'm still not used to this form… But it should be sufficient enough to destroy you." Buu chuckles and sighs softly, motioning for Brolly to bring it. Brolly dashes right towards Buu, hitting Buu with a strong right punch that nearly knocks her head off, her neck stretching and her head spinning 180. Brolly hits Buu with several body shots, then knees her in the gut and kicks her back far from him. Buu slides to a stop and fires a ki blast at Brolly, which he easily deflects aside. Brolly rushes behind Buu and hits her with a clothesline, forcing her face into the ground, and then he kicks her into a cliff.

From the collapsing rubble of the cliff, Buu stands and stretches casually "Is that all? I'm sorry, I spaced out thinking about what I plan to do with all this newfound power." Brolly growls and punches the air, firing a shockwave that blasts apart Buu's left side. He closes the distance and grabs Buu's head, tripping her legs out from under her while forcing her head back, slamming her into the ground. Brolly flies forward, grinding Buu into the ground and laughing "You can't fight back against me! Why not give up, and I'll spare your pitiful existence!"

Buu fires a ki blast into his face and Brolly releases her, clutching his face. Buu begins to reform, arms folding and a smirk on her face "Hey now, that's my line!" Buu holds her hands up above her head, her energy gathering into an orb "Assault Cannon!" Brolly crosses his arms in front of his face to protect it from the blast, but the blast does significant wear to his body. Brolly fires a one handed wave in return, which Buu dodges. Buu rushes right at Brolly, kicking him in the chest, then spin kicking him in the back, before spin kicking him in the head from behind.

Brolly slides to a stop several feet away, growling "Damn, you are strong. I don't know why I am surprised, my wife was a very devoted fighter." Buu folds her arms "Thank you." Brolly clenches his fists "But I can't let you win, no matter what it takes." Brolly drops his hands to his side "Kame… hame…" Brolly vanishes, using Instant Transmission to appear behind Buu. When she turns towards him, he appears at her side, thrusting his hands forward "Ha!" Brolly obliterates Buu at point blank range, but when she begins to reform, she forms into several clones.

Numbering at least a dozen in total, the Buu clones rush from every side, overwhelming Brolly with repeated strikes. Brolly is knocked into the air and he tries to regain his composure, but one kicks him in the gut into the sledgehammer punch of another, knocking him into the rising knee of a third. She elbows him into the ground and he loses his Super Saiyan form, his body giving off wisps of ki as he is knocked out of his transformed state.

Brolly forces himself to stand, smiling at the many clones "The longer this battle draws out, the stronger I will get." Buu puts her fingers to her forehead, gathering her energy into her two fingers "Then I suppose I will end this with one decisive shot." Brolly grits his teeth, his aura faltering as he tries to transform. Brolly howls and lets off an explosion of all the ki he could muster. When the smoke clears, every one of the Buu clones has a Makankosappo charged and ready to fire. Brolly smirks "This dying thing is a real bitch." Buu smiles "So am I."

Brolly bulks up to his Legendary Super Saiyan state, and Buu falters "You were out of energy!" Brolly smirks "A Saiyan will always find a way! And I have just the trump card. I will just need to draw deeper and deeper. Transform my very life essence into unstoppable, indomitable power!"

Brolly closes his eyes, exhaling a little. Then his eyes snap open and he grins "Kioken!"


	23. Hoping for Victory

Buu stares at Brolly as his hair grows out, his red aura flaring around his Super Saiyan aura. He howls with rage, his bulked up arms and chest pulsing with power as his energy spikes out of control "By pushing my body far past its normal physical limits, I can gain a level of power you could only glimpse in your dreams." He grins "Super Kioken times 4!" Brolly dashes right towards Buu, a ki blast forming on his chest as he rams into her, blasting her back "Omega Powerdrive!" He dashes right behind her, using a double handed strike to uppercut her into the air, then he appears above her and grabs her head with his right hand, slamming her into the ground as he forms a ki wave in his left hand. He drags her along the ground then tosses her up in the air, vaporizing her with his ki wave.

Brolly collapses on the ground, chuckling a little "Why did I think that would work?" Buu reforms and walks over to Brolly, smirking "Too bad you didn't measure up." Hope lands in the middle of the battlefield "You! Leave my dad alone!"

Brolly looks over at Hope "Hope, get out of here while you still can!" Hope clenches her fists as she turns into her Emerald Saiyan form, pushing off the ground and firing a barrage of ki at Buu. Buu takes all of the blasts, the ki energy cutting her apart. She laughs maniacally "Is this all you got?!" Hope smiles "Nope."

Buu looks around and sees that the ki blasts that carved through her did not dissipate, hovering in the air like death spheres. Hope brings her hands together "Hellzone Grenade!" Buu curls up into a ball, and when the smoke clears her body is mangled almost beyond recognition. Hope clenches her fists and her aura flares wildly, and she puts her hands out in front of her palm first "This one is for uncle Vegeta!"

She drops her hands to her side, forming the Gallick Gun. She watches Buu slowly reform, biding her time and letting her attack charge. The orb between her hands grows to a foot across but she forcibly condenses it, causing the purple orb to glow even brighter. Buu smiles as her face begins to reform, clenching her mostly reformed hands and her body glows brightly. Hope thrusts her hands forward "You won't survive this!" Buu chuckles "I beg to differ little girl!" Hope fires her attack, the sheer power of it forcing her feet to slide back a little. Buu takes the blast head on, and when the smoke clears, her body is unfazed. Hope's form falters "But… how?"

Buu smiles "Your mother has an interesting defensive technique. It was very useful for this situation." Hope drops to one knee "You… you can't be killed." Buu nods "That is correct." She moves her hands to her side, forming the Gallick Gun. Buu smirks "You didn't measure up either young lady. I'm very disappointed." Buu fires the attack at Hope and she watches the advancing attack, frozen with fear. Brolly appears in front of Hope, looking back over his shoulder at her "Hope. There is no reason to be afraid. We will win."

The wave hits Brolly and he howls in pain and rage. Hope looks up at her father as he collapses to his knees, falling flat on his face. Hope rushes to his side, pushing against him "Dad… please get up. I can't do this alone…" She feels for a pulse, then her eyes grow wide when she doesn't feel one. She clutches her head with both her hands, stumbling around as she screams incoherently. She collapses to her knees, slamming her fists down and causing a crater. Buu giggles "Oh, so I guess I won't be having any more trouble from him. I'm sure loss is hard to deal with. But I'll be sending you to meet him soon."

The ground caves around Hope, her aura spiking wildly and sending up a beacon of Super Saiyan energy that can be seen for miles. She cries out in anguish and rage, tears streaming down her cheeks. She lets off a pulse of ki that could be felt from everywhere at once. Then another. The earth rises around her as she lets off a blinding pulse of light. Hope pushes herself to her feet, her iris gone and she wipes her tears away. Her aura around her begins to take shape, taking the form of Brolly. Hope moves her hand, and her Legendary Super Saiyan aura moves in response to her movements.

Hope dashes right towards Buu and pulls back her arm, hitting Buu with a powerful right. She throws dozens of punches and her aura's strikes begin to break Buu apart. Buu cries out in rage as she is rapidly reduced to paste, then Hope leaps high up into the air and holds her hands out, her aura forming the two handed ki wave. Hope blasts the remains, but Buu reforms from a small piece. Hope growls "I'm getting sick of your face! Begone!" She forms Brolly's Omega Blaster, crushing it down to size and throwing it right at Buu. It grows to insane proportions, at least 20 feet in diameter.

Buu holds the blast back, but it begins to consume her "I won't go down like this!" She screams in rage, her aura turning red "Kioken!" She forces the orb up and away, holding her hand up and she fires a salvo of ki "Assault Rain!" The ki orbs home in on Hope and her aura tanks all of the blasts. When the smoke clears, Hope flies right up to Buu and their fists connect. Buu's arm breaks apart but the impact also causes Hope's aura to falter. Buu fires a blast from her mouth and Hope's aura dissipates. Buu's head antenna lashes forward and grabs Hope around her neck. She struggles for air, squirming in Buu's grasp. Buu smirks "A good effort, but all in vain."

Hope chokes out each word, but she emphasizes each word with every ounce of her rage "If I'm going to die… I'm going out the same way Uncle Vegeta would." Buu goes wide eyed "You wouldn't!" Hope smirks as she amasses the last of her ki, drawing her life force into it. Ki emits from every part of her body, and both her and Buu become consumed by a massive orb of ki energy that blasts Brolly's body back far, vaporizing cliffs. Gohan, who had been training with Elder Kai, flies in close and stops just outside the dome of destructive energy. There, in the middle of the clearing smoke, laid the ashen body of Hope, and Brolly lands just outside the blast radius. Gohan flies down to him "Brolly, what happened?"

Brolly tries to stand but he collapses right back down on the ground "What happened? We got our asses kicked. Buu absorbed Serenity, and now she's far stronger. And she keeps reforming. Is there a plan?" Gohan looks around "I think… I think Buu is gone."

Buu walks slowly over to Hope's corpse, stomping on her head and the ash blows away in the wind. She folds her arms "That was a nice thought, but no. I'm still here."


	24. Breaking Reality

Gohan releases his newfound power, his white aura sparking and crackling with electricity. Buu smiles and her aura ignites, burning a bright pink. Gohan dashes in close and hits Buu with a powerful backhand, kicks her in the gut, and then kicks her in the jaw. Buu throws a straight right punch and Gohan blocks with both of his arms, his feet skidding back. She was incredibly strong.

"Maybe I should hold back. I already broke two of my toys because I was too rough." Buu giggles and deflects Gohan's quick right hook, raising her knee to block his knee and then firing a ki blast into his chest that knocks him back. "I'm going to savor beating you." She folds her arms and dashes towards Gohan, hitting him with a flying kick. He backflips to regain his composure and pushes off the ground, hitting Buu with a hard right. Buu takes the punch and grins, headbutting Gohan in the face. Buu kicks Gohan in the jaw, knocking him airborne, and then she dashes ahead of him and dropkicks him into the ground, landing on the ground and slamming her foot into the ground. Her foot rises out of the ground under where Gohan was going to land, hitting him right in the spine.

Buu walks slowly towards the nearly unconscious Gohan "Did I break this toy already? Curses." Gohan hits her with a surprise blast to the face, leaping to his feet and dropping his hands down to his side. As he forms the Kamehameha, Buu's face reforms "How annoying. Your cheap tactics make me not want to play with you anymore." Gohan unleashes his Kamehameha and when the smoke clears, she is gone. He senses her behind him and he spins around, just in time to be hit by her candy beam. Serenity plucks the large lollipop right out of the air, giving it a few licks "Mmm, cherry flavored. My favorite."

Goku appears next to Brolly "Where is Gohan?" Brolly, who is leaning against the side of a cliff, coughs and chuckles a little in spite of the situation "Gohan is currently a cherry flavored lollipop. So, that's a thing." Goku goes wide eyed, Brolly staring over at Buu as she licks the lollipop and he smirks over at Goku. Brolly grunts "Is it weird if I think this version of Buu is kind of hot?"

Goku smacks Brolly "You need to start taking this situation more seriously." Brolly grins "Alright, alright. But I don't know what you expect from me. I'm in no condition to fight yet." Goku tosses him a senzu bean and Brolly eats it eagerly, standing gingerly "Those things only do so much for me. But, if you buy me a bit of time, I should be back in fighting condition very soon." Goku shakes his head "Not nessicary, I have another solution. Fusion."

Brolly chuckles "No. And by that, I actually mean hell no. I'm not doing that silly dance." Goku grins "Good, because you don't have to. I have a pair of earrings that will allow us to fuse. Its faster, easier, and the end product is much stronger. There is a downside."

Brolly chuckles "Let me guess; our fused form fights in a tutu." Goku chuckles "Alright, Buu definitely knocked your screws loose. No, the fusion is permanent." Brolly scratches his chin "How long do I have to decide?" Buu appears behind Goku "Not long I'm afraid. I'm rather impatient, you see." Goku spins around to face her, fixing one of the earrings on his left ear. He tosses the other back to Brolly "Put that on your right ear, once your mind is made up." Brolly nods "Fine, I'll do it."

Buu smiles "Wonderful. I wonder how powerful you will both be together." Goku grins "Aren't you afraid we might become stronger than you?" Buu narrows her eyes then turns her head away "As if." She leaps back from them and sucks on her lollipop absentmindedly as she waits for them to fuse, turning her back on them. Brolly goes to fix the earring on his ear then hesitates "Hm… so it's permanent, right?"

Goku nods "Yeah, sadly. But this isn't the time for that. We have to defeat Buu." Brolly snaps his fingers "We could wish ourselves apart with the dragonballs." Goku tilts his head "Hey, that's pretty genius." Brolly nods "Alright then, I'm game." Brolly puts the earring on his right ear, and both fusees begin to glow brightly, their bodies pulled towards each other as if by a powerful gravitational force. When the light clears, Buu looks back over her shoulder at Karolly. He had Goku's orange pants and black boots, but no shirt. His face looked very similar to Brolly's. When he turns Super Saiyan, Karolly's hair is a greenish tinge and some of it stands on end, most of it hanging down around his head.

Buu bites her bottom lip "I almost don't want to kill you." Karolly clenches his fists and his body bulks up considerably as he enters the Legendary Super Saiyan state. His voice is an echo of both Goku and Brolly "The feeling is mutual! But unless if you decide to change your ways, I'm afraid that I will have to destroy you."

Buu folds her arms "I will destroy whatever I want, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." Buu's aura flares higher and the ground breaks apart under her. Before her feet touch the bottom of the crater forming under her, she launches herself right towards Karolly. Karolly blocks her punch with one hand, smiling down at her "This isn't going to be an easy fight." He punches her in the head with all of his strength and she is knocked back far, smashing through several cliffs. Karolly flies towards where she slid to a stop, arms folded "At least, it won't be an easy fight for you."

Buu stands "Buu won't be embarrassed by you! Buu is the strongest in the universe, just you wait and see!" Buu clenches her fists at her sides, screaming with rage as her aura turns red. Karolly watches in amazement as she pushes her power higher. Kioken times 4… no… times ten! No… it's still climbing! And with Buu's seemingly bottomless stamina, there was no telling how long she could maintain this state, or how high she could push it. Karolly clenches his fists at his sides and howls in rage as his hair grows out and his viens become more prominent all over his body.

Black clouds form in the sky and lightning arcs between the clouds, lightning that courses with so much power that each strike that hits the gorund causes a sizeable crater. The sky splits in some spots from the power they are putting off. Karolly looks around "This is bad. We are putting off an incredible amount of power. I'm not sure if the universe itself could withstand so much energy." Buu dashes right up at Karolly and their fists connect. The shockwave causes their corner of the planet to crack horribly, the earth rising and the core of the planet visible. Volcanoes erupt all over the planet, and Karolly frowns "Let's hope our fused form can survive in the vacuum of space."


	25. Mending Reality

Buu hits Karolly with a high kick, which he barely recoils from. He returns her attack with a powerful uppercut that knocks her in the air. He appears above her, dropkicking her into one of the rising spires of earth. She pushes off the ground, curling into a ball and slamming into Karolly, knocking him back far. He regains his senses, dodging her curled up body slam, firing a ki blast right at her as she flies past her, blasting her apart. After she reforms Buu uses her stretchy limbs to strike Karolly from a distance, keeping him at a safe range. After several powerful strikes, she holds out her hand "Big Bang Attack!" Karolly forms his arms in front of his face to protect his face from her attack, which does minimal damage.

Karolly and Buu dash around the sky, and each time their strikes connect a new tear appears in the sky. Buu and Brolly stand on even ground, their power perfectly matched. Their fists connect, and then their knees connect. They headbutt each other over and over as they are locked up, each strike letting off a thunderous shockwave. As the shockwaves rock the earth, the rising mountains of land beginning to break down. Karolly's eyes widen, knowing that the planet won't hold together much longer. As their fists clash again, Brolly uses Instant Transmission to move to King Kai's planet.

King Kai watches in surprise and fear as the two monsterous powers clash. Brolly grabs Buu by her leg, his other hand grabbing her throat, and he tears Buu in half, throwing both halves to each of his sides, vaporizing both halves with a ki wave from each hand. Buu reforms and knees Brolly in the gut, punching him in the face several times before kicking him into the ground. Buu forms the Kamehameha and fires it at Brolly, who uses Instant Transmission to get out of the way. The attack punches through King Kai's planet.

The planet nearly splits into quarters, and Brolly grabs Buu from behind, teleporting them to Earth "Can't risk destroying King Kai's planet and killing him again." Buu smirks "What is this? I thought you were worried about the earth?" He shrugs "There is always the dragonballs on Namek to consider. It's better this way."

Supreme Kai appears with several more kais, shouting out to Karolly "Karolly, I can try to hold the fabric of space and time together, but you will need to finish Buu as soon as possible." Hope appears on the battlefield, Vegeta at her side, a halo over their heads. Hope yells over at her father "And I'm here too! I'll help!"

Karolly turns to her "No, don't stay here. You could be killed and cease to exist!" Hope clenches her fists "It's okay father, I have a plan!" She flies up high into the air, hands raised high. Karolly grins "Perfect. The Spirit Bomb!" He turns back to Buu "Looks like you are on the losing side."

Buu giggles "Not quite. You see, I have no intention of losing." She begins to push her Kioken to unheard of levels, rushing at Karolly and hitting him with a flurry of strikes. Karolly is knocked into one of the rising pieces of earth, and he dashes out of the way before Buu can connect with a diving punch. She launches herself towards him and he catches her fist, punching her in the face rapidly before kneeing her in the gut, kicking her in the chest and tearing off her arm. Her arm melts down and snakes around him, restraining him as she lands repeated strikes to his face, but his aura flares red as he activates his Kioken.

This puts a lot of strain on the fabric of space and time as he pushes his power to new levels, and red lightning arcs across the sky. Buu and Karolly connect strikes several times, Karolly getting the upper hand and blasting her back with a powerful ki blast. Buu pushes the blast up and away, firing a salvo of ki from one hand at Karolly. Karolly knocks them all away, rushing in close to his opponent. She vanishes, creating many afterimages. She appears in front of Karolly, forming the Makankosappo, then vanishes again and fires it right at his back. The blast barely phases him, and he spins around quickly, glaring at Buu "Is that all?!"

Buu narrows her eyes "What?! How the hell did you shrug off that blast?" Supreme Kai yells down at Karolly "Hey! You need to finish this soon!" Hope holds the large Spirit Bomb above her head "Dad! It's almost ready." Serenity growls "Damn it! This is getting frustrating! I'm finished with all of you!" She curls up in a ball, letting her energy off in a huge explosion. Karolly flies up in front of Hope and the Supreme Kai's, creating a shield of energy. The shield barely manages to hold.

When the smoke clears, Buu has a very powerful Final Flash charged and ready. Karolly drops his hands to his sides, forming the Kamehameha. Buu fires her blast first, and when the two powerful blasts connect lightning arcs around both fighters. Karolly growls "I need to push my power higher! But it could kill me!" Buu grins "It's over for this whole universe!"

Karolly increases his Kioken level and he begins to dominate the beam struggle. Buu screams in anguish, pushing her power to its absolute peak. Red lightning arcs from her body and her body begins to smoke. Karolly uses Instant Transmission to get out of the way at the last second, appearing under the Spirit Bomb Hope had formed. He puts his hands up and smiles down at Buu as her increased use of Kioken finally takes its toll. He shrinks the Spirit Bomb down in size, compressing it to the size of a basketball, and then using both hands to squeeze all of it's energy down to the size of a quarter.

Karolly grins "Here, have something good! This is the end! Omega Spirit Bomb!" He throws the Spirit Bomb at Buu and when it strikes her chest it expands, rapidly vaporizing her as the blast envelops one half of the planet. The Kais themselves barely survive the blast, and the distortions in space time persist, slowly growing in size. Karolly feels something strike his neck, and he is rendered unconscious. Whis flies up from behind Karolly, raising his staff and fixing the tears in the fabric of space. The Supreme Kai bows to him "Whis, what brings you here?"

Whis smiles "This battle was disturbing Lord Beerus' slumber, so I came to wrap things up. Any longer and the universe would of unraveled completely. Who would of thought that a mortal being was capable of such power." Karolly unfuses and Whis chuckles a little "What an interesting pair. They may even give Lord Beerus a good fight. Now there is a nice thought." He smiles over at the Supreme Kai "I believe my work here is done."

 **The next chapter will explore the aftermath of this hell-on-earth war. Check back! I have had my hours cut a little at work, so I will be posting more frequently.**


	26. Meeting a God

Broly stumbles out of bed, clutching his stomach as his muscles expand and contract. He growls in pain, his hair flashing gold. His muscle control in his arm suddenly goes haywire and he punches a hole in his bedroom wall. Ariel runs into his room "Broly! Are you okay?" He growls "I have no idea what's wrong. My ki is out of control. I need to see a doctor, but none of your human doctors know anything about ki."

Ariel taps her chin "Well, Serenity mentioned a god. King Kai, was it? You should go see him. Or Dende." Broly nods, putting his fingers to his forehead "Alright, I'm going to go see King Kai." Broly appears on top of a skyscraper, next to businessman clutching a briefcase. He looks over at the man, frowning "Don't. Just don't." Broly vanishes again, appearing in Kame house. Roshi looks over at Broly, grinning "Hey big man when did you get here? You just missed my favorite workout show!"

Broly sighs and closes his eyes "No." He vanishes again and he is headbutted in the stomach by a speeding Goten. Broly doubles over a little, and Goten rubs his head "Hey, Broly. Where did you come from?" Broly shrugs "I'm trying to use Instant Transmission but my ki has gone haywire." Goten smiles "Well, Bulma trusted me with the radar so I can revive everyone that got hurt." Broly smiles "That's good to hear. I miss my family."

He vanishes and appears next to Goku, on King Kai's planet. Goku frowns "Are you having trouble controlling your ki too?" Broly nods "I appeared in time to watch Master Roshi enjoying his favorite workout programs." Goku frowns "I'll take that as a yes." King Kai slams down his medical book "So, you both have Delayed Onset Ki Disorder."

Broly frowns "Which means?" King Kai frowns "Means that you have lost your ability to properly manipulate your ki because of reckless use. If you continue to push your body past its limits, you could lose your ability to control your ki entirely." Broly goes wide eyed "How long until it heals?" King Kai shrugs and Broly's eyes get wider "That sounds terrible…"

While Goku regained his ability to manipulate ki within a month of contracting the disorder, Broly did not regain his ki control. Four years of peace had passed, and Broly shifted around in his black tuxedo with a maroon undershirt. He turns to Serenity "Darling. Did I have to wear a suit? It's very uncomfortable." Serenity folds her arms "Yes, you have to wear a suit. I think it makes you look handsome."

Broly frowns "But you are just wearing a blouse and pants. You didn't wear a dress like you promised." Serenity folds her arms "I don't wear dresses." She sticks her tongue out at him and Hope walks over, having grown to a full five and a half feet, despite only being 12. She was in a black gi with a dark blue undershirt and blue armbands. She pats her dad on the chest "Come on pops, you look good in a suit." Broly growls "Even Hope is in casual wear. I'm the only idiot that wore a suit to this thing."

Hope shrugs "I was just training with Piccolo. I was bored and you guys were busy, so we found somewhere to spar for a bit. Turns out, he's not a people person either." Broly skulks over to the buffet table. He looks around, then shrugs when he doesn't see Goku or Vegeta. Probably training, as usual. Everything seems to be going well, until a fight between the newly arrived Vegeta and Bulma break out. Broly goes to step in and intervene when he notices the new editions to the party guests. Broly walks towards Beerus, grinning "Hey. You don't look like any friend of Bulma I know."

Beerus clears his throat "Actually, I'm here regarding another matter entirely. I'm actually on the hunt for a powerful warrior known as a Super Saiyan God." Broly looks up "Hm. Never heard that title, though I was once considered the Legendary Super Saiyan. Without my ability to use ki, I'm not much of a fighter anymore. But my daughter is a Legendary Super Saiyan. Inherited it from me. She's only 12 though, and I'm not sure if she's god tier in terms of power." Hope walks over, elbowing Broly in the side "Hey dad, who are your friends?"

Beerus smiles "If introductions are to be made, I am Lord Beerus. This is my attendant Whis." Hope giggles, mocking Beerus' voice " _Looord Beerus_ it was? How delightful to meet you and your butler." Broly growls "Hope, I thought I taught you actual manners." Beerus' ki flares around him and he narrows his eyes a little "I don't care much for your attitude."

Broly chuckles "Lord Beerus, she was only kidding. Right Hope?" Hope shrugs "Yeah, I was only playing around. So, Lord Beerus, right? Lord of what exactly?" Whis smiles "My dear, he's the God of Destruction." Hope folds her arms "And that would make you pretty strong, right?" Beerus smirks "Power far beyond you. But, if you insist on provoking a fight, I will entertain the idea."

Hope distances herself from Beerus, her left hand held out almost at arms length in a half closed fist, her right hand held in a closed fist at her side. Her hair flashes bright green and all the onlookers watch as electricity pulses around her, her aura surrounding her body like a second skin, giving off green wisps of ki like smoke. Her toned muscles bulk up, giving her a slightly more masculine look. She looks over at her father "Legendary Super Saiyan 2. What do you think dad?" Broly folds his arms "Someone has been training."

Hope dashes right at Beerus, starting off with a thrusting attack that narrowly misses Beerus. Beerus uses the minimum amount of effort possible to dodge each of her attacks, her kicks and punches left unanswered. Hope goes for a sweep kick and Beerus leaps into the air, doing a frontflip kick. Hope blocks his kick, but the energy from it shatters her aura, the energy dissipating and blowing away like dust in a tornado. Her hair begins to revert to its natural black state but Hope leaps back from Beerus, growling "Wow, one hit and you hit me with enough strength to break my Legendary Super Saiyan aura. I underestimated you. Looks like I need to go all out."

She flies high up in the air, taking in a deep breath "Alright. Here goes nothing." She clenches both her fists, crossed in front of her and her knuckles pop. Her hair turns gold, blowing in every direction as she begins to power up. Electricity sparks around her and Vegeta folds his arms, clenching his teeth "Her too? Why bother with that useless form."

Hope chuckles, glancing down at Vegeta. Sure, Vegeta did not approve of the Super Saiyan 3 form, but it had its uses. Hope screams out in rage, thrusting her hands down to her sides as her already crazy long saiyan hair grows out longer, reaching down past her waist. She focuses her aura and her hair changes, becoming a light green instead as her Legendary aura surrounds her. She smiles over at Beerus, dashing around him several times to create afterimages. Broly stares up at her wide eyed "My own daughter, surpassing me." He grins.

Beerus turns and blocks Hope's attempted kick with a finger, grabbing her foot and throwing her to the ground. She stops just short of touching the ground, her aura breaking apart the ground under her. She launches herself into the air, connecting a punch to Beerus' face that barely makes him flinch. He knees her in the gut, breaking through her aura and hitting her hard enough to cause excruciating pain. Hope clutches her stomach, her body reverting to normal. Beerus raises his hand to strike her down, when a hand grabs his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned."

Beerus looks over at Serenity, in her false Super Saiyan 3 state, clutching his wrist. He could of easily pulled free, but the way she so casually grabbed him… He turns his attention to his new opponent, grinning "You must be her mother. Didn't you teach your child any manners?"

Serenity folds her arms, flying back from Beerus "Obviously, you never learned that its poor etiquette to attack a defenseless person." Beerus smirks "I'm the God of Destruction, everyone is defenseless by comparison." Hope flies down to Broly, still clutching her injured stomach as she fights to remain conscious. Broly puts an arm around her, watching Serenity as she lets off a pulse of ki that echoes for miles.

Serenity flies right at Beerus, hitting him with a body shot that he barely notices. He grins as she continues to hit him with repeated strikes, her eyes glowing red as she goes into Assault mode and throws defense out the window for offense. Beerus begins to block her attacks as her repetitive motions begin to irritate him, then he blocks her high kick with his forearm "So, you are obviously not the Super Saiyan god either. In fact, I think your daughter is more powerful than you are."

Serenity smiles "Just wait. I'm just getting started." Beerus shakes his head "Actually, I think you were just leaving." He flicks her in the forehead and her eyes roll back, her hair returning to normal. Serenity drops like a stone towards the ground, and Beerus lands a few feet away from her, looking towards the crowd "I hate to be a party crasher, but if you cannot produce a Super Saiyan God, I will just destroy this planet." Broly begins to take off his tuxedo jacket "I'll give you a fight, you mother-"

Serenity forces herself to stand "No, wait. I'm not done with you yet, _Loooord Beerus._ I'm just getting started. I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do." Beerus' purple ki surrounds him and he smiles "Is that so? With that level of power?"

Serenity smiles "I guess it's time to show you all my new form. You want a Super Saiyan God Beerus? Very well, I'll give you a Super Saiyan God."


	27. Becoming a God

Beerus folds his arms, smiling at Serenity as she cracks her knuckles, then cracks her neck. His expression turns to one of irritation "Enough stalling. Are you a Super Saiyan God or not?" Serenity folds her arms, her aura turning white and spiking so high it breaks through the clouds. Lightning surrounds the tip of her aura and then pulses down it, causing the ground around her to crack. Her hair spikes up, flashing a bright white, and she closes her eyes. Streaks of purple flash around her, and solidify into crystal like specks of ki. Serenity opens her eyes, her eyes white with aura, her body and eyes giving off white wisps of ki.

Serenity vanishes from Beerus' field of view, kicking him in the head with a spinning kick. She keeps her arms folded as she moves in front of Beerus and knees him in the gut. She headbutts him to stun him and then high kicks him in the jaw, knocking him airborne. Serenity raises her hands high, firing her Assault Cannon at Beerus but he moves out of the way of the blast, appearing in front of Serenity "That's my ki I'm sensing. You're no Super Saiyan God. You just stole my energy."

Serenity shrugs "Tomato, Tamato." Beerus hits her with a knee and she shrugs it off, uppercutting him in the jaw. Beerus uses his backwards momentum to backflip kick her in the jaw, landing on his feet and moving behind Serenity swiftly, kicking her in the side hard. She spins in mid-air, landing on both feet and holding her injured side. Serenity thrusts her hand forward, smirking "Big Bang Attack!" Beerus growls "The punishment for stealing from a god, is death."

He casually fires a beam from his finger, which punches through Serenity's attack and causes it to dissipate, continuing towards her and punching a hole right through her chest. She begins to fall backwards, her eyes and hair returning to normal as her body goes limp. Broly rushes towards her, catching her right before her body hits the ground. He cradles her, the life already gone from her eyes as Broly's hand becomes covered in her blood.

Broly lays her down on the ground, looking up at Beerus. He takes a step towards Beerus and he lets off a powerful pulse of ki. His hair spikes up and turns gold, Broly growling loudly as he walks towards Beerus. Broly's body bulks up significantly, then he clenches his fists and howls in rage as his hair grows out, his veins pulsing and his body letting off pulses of ki. "Serenity!" He rises high into the air, a bubble of green ki surrounding him that presses against the ground several yards under him. He glares down at Beerus, clenching his fists and his teeth. He vanishes, appearing behind Beerus. Broly folds his arms, tilting his head and grinning "I'll show you a real god."

Broly grabs Beerus from behind, squeezing his head and slamming his face into the ground, he flies forward, grinding Beerus' face into the ground. He throws Beerus in the air, hitting him with a right hook that launches him several miles into the air. Beerus turns towards Broly just in time to take a hard punch to the torso, Broly's fist large enough to strike most of Beerus' torso. Broly appears behind Beerus and backhands him from behind, right into the ground.

Broly pulls back his hand, forming a powerful blast in his right hand, pouring all of his rage into it "I'm going to kill you!" Goku flies down towards Broly, in his Super Saiyan Three state "Broly, if you fire that blast, you will blow up the planet." Broly growls in rage, grabbing Goku by his throat "Kakarot! Don't stand in my way!" Goku struggles, trying to kick Broly in the arm as Broly squeezes the life out of him. Goku fires a ki wave point blank into his face, but Broly isn't phased by it. Hope flies right towards Broly "Dad! Stop this! You're letting your rage control you! You're a true Saiyan, you are better than this."

Broly raises an eyebrow her way, releasing Goku after a few seconds of hesitation. Goku rubs his own throat, coughing and gasping for air "That was a close one. Broly, I came here to tell you guys that I think I know how we can find the Super Saiyan God." Beerus flies up next to Goku "Is that so?" Goku puts his hands together "Please, Lord Beerus, if you would spare some time, I think we can summon Shenron and then he can tell us how to find or create this Super Saiyan God."

Broly nods "Very well. And when we find out how to create this Super Saiyan God, it's going to be me who will wield that power. I will avenge Serenity."


	28. Legendary Super Saiyan God

**And the god heirachy gets more interesting. The Beerus vs Broly fight will be at least two chapters, so enjoy fanfic fans.**

With the aide of Shenron, not only did they find out how to make a Super Saiyan God, but they also revived Serenity. Broly smiles over at Serenity before walking over to the circle being formed by Hope, Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Trunks. Broly bulks up to his Legendary Super Saiyan form, everyone else turning Super Saiyan and they hold hands. The whole group becomes enveloped by a blue light and Broly feels not only his power changing but his body as well. He flies up into the air, shrouded by a blue aura.

The blue aura peels away to reveal Broly, small as if he had reverted to his base form, but with flowing red hair and the same blank white eyes. Broly inhales deeply, then exhales slowly "I don't feel any different physically, other than my smaller frame. But this power…" He looks over at Beerus "Your patience is rewarded it seems."

Beerus smiles "Don't get too cocky. I'm going to destroy this planet if you cannot beat me." Broly moves right in front of Beerus, arms folded. Broly looks down at Beerus, smirking "Then I suppose I better not disappoint." He walks right by Beerus, standing with his back to Beerus. Both fighters spin around at the same time and their fists connect, the shockwave causing a massive crater. Broly hits Beerus with an uppercut to his stomach, causing Beerus to double over and take a few steps back.

Broly flexes his hands, smiling "This… this is a power that far exceeds anything I could of trained for. I have a lot to be thankful for." He lands a hard right to Beerus, who withstands the punch. He pushes back against Broly's fist, growling as Broly grabs his head and lifts him off the ground. Beerus fires a ki wave right into his face and when the smoke clears Broly is barely phased. He punches Beerus in the chest and knocks him back far. Beerus digs his heels into the ground and slides to a stop, just as Broly disappears.

Beerus raises his arm to block Broly's backhand attack from behind. He smacks Broly back with his tail, his aura flaring to life. Whis walks over next to Serenity "Impressive. Beerus is using 70 percent of his power (author note: about the same amount he used when battling God Goku). This Broly must be giving him a hard time." Broly fires a ki blast at Beerus and when Beerus deflects it aside, Broly closes the distance in an instant and knees Beerus in the gut, then hits him with a powerful right, knocking him skyward. Serenity nods "Yeah, that's my man."

Broly dashes towards Beerus, and the two exchange shots, dashing across the sky and creating shockwaves every time their blows connect. Beerus hits Broly with a spinning back elbow, following it up with a backhand and a strong right hook. Beerus punches Broly in the chest, then kicks him in the side. Broly recovers quickly, uppercutting Beerus in the jaw and then spinning as he rises in the air with Beerus, hitting him with a spinning kick to the side, then a dropkick to his chest.

Broly flies right after Beerus, hitting him with a powerful clothesline, throwing Beerus right into the ground. He throws a barrage of green ki orbs at the prone Beerus, causing a huge crater and a blinding curtain of smoke. When the smoke clears, Beerus stands and brushes himself off. His outfit was frayed, but he seemed mostly uninjured. Beerus dashes right past Broly, flying around him in circles "This is very interesting indeed. You are an opponent worthy of a God of Destruction."

Broly begins to rise high in the air "Let's take this somewhere where we can go all out and not risk destroying everything." Beerus follows Broly as he rises above the clouds. Broly smirks and his red aura flares to life, crackling with electricity "This is the power of a Legendary Super Saiyan God. If you want to survive, you may want to stop holding back, Lord Beerus." Beerus grins "I don't need 100 percent of my power to handle the likes of you." Broly and Beerus dash at each other, their fists connecting again.

Broly and Beerus exchange shots, neither gaining the upper hand for several seconds. Broly dodges Beerus' punch, which grazes his cheek and leaves a minor cut. Broly forms a ki blast on his chest, blasting Beerus back "Omega Powerdriver!" He dashes behind Beerus, double fist punching him into the air, then appearing above him and punching him in the face, his left hand firing a ki wave that blasts Beerus back from him.

Beerus regains his composure and launches himself at Broly, hitting him with a powerful right hook. He kicks Broly in his side, hits him with a left and then follows this up with a powerful kick to the gut. Broly coughs up blood, throwing a right that Beerus dodges, grabbing Broly from behind in a chokehold. Broly elbows Beerus in the kidneys several times, struggling against Beerus' stranglehold. Beerus spins Broly around and kicks him in the gut, knocking him back far.

Broly stops his momentum with a powerful blast of ki, bringing his hands to his sides "Ka… me… ha… me… ha!" He throws the most powerful Kamehameha he has ever used, and Beerus shrouds his body in ki as he dashes through the attack, shoulder tackling Broly in the gut and spearing him into a mountain miles below. His momentum causes them to carve a deep tunnel into the earth, and Beerus hits Broly with a barrage of punches and kicks, carving a deeper and deeper tunnel as he brutalizes Broly. He kicks Broly hard and knocks him into an underground lake.

Broly stops just short of touching the surface of the water, one hand wrapped around his injured torso "Damn, you pack a hell of a punch." Broly dashes towards Beerus, creating an afterimage and kneeing him in the side of the head from behind, dashing right at Beerus as he backflips to regain his composure. He catches Broly's right hook, and Broly catches his follow up left hook. Beerus and Broly headbutt each other over and over, each strike causing a shockwave that causes the water to churn under them.

Beerus goes to hit Broly with a knee strike and he blocks with his own knee, blasting Beerus back with a chest blast. He raises his hands above his head right as his Super Saiyan God aura fades and his hair returns to normal "Assault Cannon!" Beerus is hit by his blast but when the smoke clears, Beerus screams in rage and fires ki blasts in every direction. Broly creates a shield to protect himself, rubble falling all around him. Beerus escapes through the tunnel he created and flies up into the sky.

Seconds later, Broly breaks the surface of the planet, still surrounded by his ki shield. He grins up at Beerus "This just keeps getting better." Beerus folds his arms "You haven't noticed yet?" Broly frowns "Noticed what?"

Beerus grins "Your Super Saiyan God form expired, yet your body learned from the experience, and you retained most of its power. You are interesting indeed." Broly smiles and clenches his fists, turning Super Saiyan 2 "Seems that I no longer need my Legendary Super Saiyan form, since I now have all of the defensive perks of that form while in my base form." Beerus narrows his eyes "Why not transform back into a god?" Broly shrugs "I… don't feel that same power that was there before. No matter. I can still beat you. I will beat you. I must beat you."


	29. Final Stand

**I've been gone quite a while. Life... Well here I am with a late update.**

Broly and Beerus exchange shots, but Beerus gets the upper hand, elbowing Broly in the face hard and then spin kicking him in the gut. Beerus fires a salvo of ki blasts at Broly, who crosses his arms to protect his face. Beerus flies behind Broly and hits him with a hard knee to the back, spinning around Broly and delivering a hard kick to his chest. Broly punches him in the jaw hard, followed up by several more shots to his face, but Beerus emits a shockwave of ki, blasting Broly back far. As Beerus flies further up in the air, he exits the troposphere into the exosphere. Broly follows him, speeding up at the last second and hitting Beerus with a soaring uppercut.

Beerus regains his composure and smiles over at Broly "I think it's time I ended this." He brings his hands together, forming a small orb of energy. When he raises his hands above his head he creates a massive orb of blazing ki energy. Broly clenches his fists, howling in rage powering up to his Super Saiyan 3 form. Beerus smirks, throwing the orb at Broly, who holds his hands up to defend against it.

The moment his hands touch the massive ball of ki, Broly feels it burning at his arms, and he howls in pain. He pushes up against it, then kicks the orb as hard as he can. Though he could not deflect it completely away, the orb was deflected from its original path, flying right past earth and travelling for a while before detonating with incredible force. Broly's Super Saiyan 3 form expires and he desperately tries to catch his breath, growling "Damn it. I'm out of ki, and I'm out of options. I might have to use the Kioken."

"Broly"

Broly straightens up as he hears a familiar, calming voice behind him "Serenity" Their backs touch and he sighs "I don't have much left in me. I'm not sure how I'm going to beat him."

Serenity folds her arms, giggling "Come on Broly, now isn't the time to give up. You are so close. You have the power of a god inside you. You simply lack control. You can't sense it because you are not focusing on it. You can still win this, you just need to dig a bit deeper. Take my energy, and waste this so called god." She turns to him and he turns to her, and they kiss. She wraps her arms around him and as they kiss she transfers her energy to him. They break the kiss and she smiles "I'm going back down to watch the fight from below. Air is really thin up here. I'm sure you will win. I know you will."

Serenity vanishes and Beerus smirks at Broly "So, are you ready to fight me again at your full power? Do you have what it takes to continue, Saiyan?" Broly nods "I'm ready Beerus. Let's end this." Broly closes his eyes, inhaling deeply then exhaling, red electricity sparking around him. His hair flashes red and without making so much as a grunt Broly's godly aura flares to life. Pulses of ki emit from his body and he opens his eyes, smiling up at Beerus "I'm ready."

Beerus summons a massive swarm of ki, and with a flick of his wrist they all home in on Broly. At the last second, Broly fires a ki wave from each hand and vaporizes the blasts, causing a chain reaction explosion. Through the cloud of detonating energy, Broly flies right up at Beerus and punches him in the gut hard, hitting him with repeated strikes and a kick to the gut. Broly flies right after Beerus, going for a powerful right hook. Beerus catches his fist, causing a powerful shockwave. He smiles at Broly, extending the palm of his other hand at Broly "This is the end, I'm afraid."

Broly feels excrutiating pain across his entire body as purple ki begins to dissolve his body. Broly howls in pai and rage, and blue ki begins to fill these voids. Broly headbutts Beerus in the face, punching him as hard as he can in the face and knocking a stunned Beerus into the Moon. Broly's body becomes shrouded in blue ki and when it clears his injuries are healed, and Broly's godly aura flickers. Beerus flies towards him "How did you withstand my Hakai?"

Broly folds his arms "As a Legendary Super Saiyan, I can heal from minor wounds, and even fatal wounds, given time. This god ki also seems to be able to heal minor to fatal wounds as well. By overcharging my body's natural healing factor, plus the healing factor my god ki grants me, I was able to resist total destruction. Though it's not a feat I can repeat twice I'm afraid."

Beerus grins "I'm actually glad you survived, I think not having someone of your skill around would make things rather dull for me again. I woke up early from a nap hoping to meet my rival, and it seems that you are truly worthy of that title. Except for one problem."

Broly folds his arms "What would that be?" Beerus chuckles "For it to be a true rivalry, there would at least need to be some hopes of you ever beating me. You will never surpass me, so no matter what, I'll always be your better. So I suppose you're not much of a rival. Still, you make a good opponent nonetheless. It's been a while since I enjoyed a fight like this."

Broly growls "Never underestimate a Saiyan!" He flies right up to Beerus, hitting him as hard as he can in the gut, leaving Beerus doubled over. They both go for a ki wave at the same time, and their combined blasts knock them back far from each other. Broly creates an orb of energy much larger than he is, then condenses it down. Beerus forms his Sphere of Destruction, and they throw their attacks simultaneously. As Broly's attack swells in size until it overshadows Beerus' attack, Broly pumps the remaining reserves of his ki into it. Broly's god form expires, but his attack manages to break apart Beerus' attack and continues towards Beerus. He presses against the attack with both hands, but after a few seconds of struggling with the attack it explodes, knocking Beerus unconscious. Both fighters fall towards the planet.

Beerus regains consciousness and forces himself to his feet, looking around at the Z Warriors and then to the unconscious Broly "I'm surprised that such power existed outside the realm of the gods." Whis puts a hand on his shoulder "Are you satisfied, Lord Beerus?" Beerus nods and he gives Bulma a small bow "I appreciated the food you provided while Goku was making himself busy summoning Shenron. In fact, I would like to explore more Earthly cuisine in the future. Your treat, I would hope?"

Bulma blushes "Anytime, Lord Beerus. Provided you don't blow up the planet." Beerus nods "I promise nothing. Whis, lets head back home." In a flash of light both Beerus and Whis disappear, just as Broly comes to "So, did I win?" Serenity kneels next to him "Yeah, you won. Technically it was a draw but I call that a win anyway. Also, Whis said he's coming back in three days to pick us up, and train us to get stronger with our new god forms."

Broly grins "So what, is he some kind of personal trainer?" Serenity nods "Whis is twice as strong as Beerus, and is his trainer." Broly goes wide eyed "Crap." Serenity grins "So, we have three days to train by ourselves. You know what I'm thinking?"

Broly stands "Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Serenity nods "Hyperbolic Time Chamber."


	30. Another Legendary Saiyan!

**The next four or so chapters will be the Golden Frieza Saga. Yes. Four chapters. Well, not this one, this one is just story filler between the God of Destruction and Golden Frieza arcs. Four chapters. Packed with action.**

It came as no surprise to anyone that when the husband and wife exited the Time Chamber, Serenity was far along in her second pregnancy. Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta and 18 were there to greet them, and upon seeing her swollen belly, Krillin whistles "Can't leave you guys alone for one day can we?"

Broly folds his arms "Like you have any room to talk." Serenity giggles "Looks like I'm going to miss out on training with Whis. But you better come back to be there for the birth of your other child Mr. Legendary Saiyan." Broly waves his hand absentmindedly "Yeah, just ring Whis up on his staff, I'll be there in an instant. Transmission." Serenity sighs "When did you acquire a need to annoy me with puns?"

Broly shrugs "You don't appreciate my sense of humor. Just Saiyan." Serenity hangs her head "For the third time, that's not funny. It's never been funny, and it's never going to be funny. Take me home."

Five months later, Serenity was in Bulma's house when her water broke. She turns to Bulma "Bulma! My water broke! Get Whis, and tell him to send Broly home! He's not missing this birth!" Bulma nods and she tosses Trunks her cell phone "Call an ambulance. Actually, call my personal chopper Trunks." Trunks gets on the phone and Serenity growls "He better be here in time."

Bulma frowns "I got Whis' voicemail. Whis, Broly needs to come home, immediately." She turns to Serenity "Maybe Hope can help?" Serenity closes her eyes and after a few seconds, Hope appears next to her "Mom? You rang?"

Serenity nods "I need you to use Instant Transmission, locate your father, and bring him back here." Hope frowns "I dunno if I can. He's a god now, and I wouldn't be able to sense his energy. Goku says that he learned how to sense god energy though. Ask him. Matter fact…" She vanishes, appearing with Goku. Goku hesitates and looks over at Serenity "I feel like I've been kidnapped."

Serenity narrows her eyes, speaking slowly through clenched teeth "I don't have time for crap. Get. My. Husband. Or so help me." Goku frowns "Where is he?"

Serenity growls "On some planet, with Vegeta, training with Whis." Goku goes wide eyed "Since when?!" Serenity shrugs "Since, like, five months ago!" Goku nearly collapses "Five months?! They could of gotten much stronger than me!" Serenity's aura flares a little "I don't care about that! What about my husband?"

Goku shrugs "I can't sense god ki, so I don't know how to help you." Serenity glares at Hope, who puts up her hands "Okay, I think what he actually said was he was working on sensing god ki. I guess I was wrong." Serenity lays back her head, just as Bulma's communicator rings and she hears the warm and friendly voice of Whis "Hello lady Bulma, something I can do for you?"

Bulma nods "Yes, if you bring Broly home at the maximum possible speed, I'll see to it that I get you a really good sweet as payment. Serenity is having her child." The chopper lands out front and Hope helps her mom to the chopper. Broly enters the picture next to Whis "Give me an energy to lock on to, and I'll be there instantly."

Bulma turns to Goku "You know what to do." Goku walks out into the yard, and he yells out to Hope "Hope, your dad needs an energy to lock on to. Let's give him an easy target." Hope nods, and both instantly turn Super Saiyan, Then yell out as they push it to Super Saiyan 2. A few seconds later, Broly appears, standing right between the two just as the chopper takes off towards the hospital.

2 hours and a lot of pushing later, and Broly sat next to the hospital bed, holding his baby boy. He did not sport his father's hairstyle, rather his hair was very short and spiked up naturally. Broly hands Serenity their little baby boy, grinning "I'm giving him a Saiyan name." Serenity shrugs "Fine with me."

Broly tilts his head "I'm thinking Spinch." Serenity raises an eyebrow "I hate it." Broly growls "It's not that bad." Serenity sighs "How about… how about Paragus?" Broly raises an eyebrow, mimicking Serenity's response to his name choice "My father?" Serenity shrugs "Sure, why not? Other than the fact that your father was kind of a pain, who manipulated you to try and take over galaxies."

Broly shrugs "Sure, I'm okay with that I suppose." Serenity smiles over at Broly "Okay, you can go back to your training." Broly tilts his head "You sure?" Serenity nods "Go on. I'm not going to-" Broly vanishes. "Stop you. Jeez… didn't even say love you. Rude. Alright Paragus, let's go home."

Broly pursues Whis with a flurry of punches and kicks, but Whis doesn't even break a sweat as he dodges each one of Broly's attacks. It had been like this for months, ever since Goku showed up. Broly would train with Whis, and Goku would spar with Vegeta. No one was surprised to see how quickly Goku spanned the gap between himself and Vegeta, who had a five month head start. Vegeta still held the upper hand, but both Saiyans had achieved the Super Saiyan Blue form through Whis' training. Hope suddenly appears next to Vegeta, and narrowly dodges his right hook. She bumps into Goku and they trip over each other. Vegeta folds his arms, hauling Hope to her feet "Hope, you are interrupting my training."

She frowns "Sorry Vegeta-sensei. I came here to see if you guys had room for one more? I have been training with mom, but I need some variety in my training. I think I am close to a new transformation." Broly smiles "We would love to train with you, but at the same time, without god ki I'm not sure if you will be able to keep up." Hope frowns "What do you mean?"

Vegeta clenches both his fists, yelling out. Blue ki encases him like a shell, and slowly breaks away to reveal Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Broly transforms into his Super Saiyan God form, and Hope goes wide eyed "So, did Vegeta surpass you dad?"

Broly chuckles "No. I'm using god ki in its raw form, while Vegeta is utilizing a Super Saiyan form empowered with god ki. Mine is stronger, his is easier to maintain."

Hope holds up a finger "But dad, your form has a time limit, doesn't it?" Broly nods "Yes, but I am training my body to control the form, so I can master it." Hope folds her arms "Vegeta's way of doing it seems so much easier."

Broly laughs "Easy isn't worth achieving." Hope shrugs "Alright, I suppose that's pretty true. The hard path is usually the best path."


	31. Frieza's Arrival

**A bit of action, and the next chapter is almost done as well, I may be posting it soon.**

Gohan stands on top of the cliff, watching alongside the other Z Warriors as Frieza's spaceship cast a huge shadow over the ocean. Serenity lands next to Gohan "So, I haven't missed anything yet? Perfect." Gohan smiles "I'm glad you made it. Bulma got a message to Whis but he hasn't responded back."

Serenity shrugs "We should be fine. We can hold the line until the guys show up. Uhh, but, if I may ask, what's with the tracksuit?" Gohan shrugs "I couldn't find my gi, so I threw on my jogging outfit. It was that or a suit."

Serenity stares at Gohan in disbelief "Dude… you're a fighter." She reaches up and takes off his glasses "You don't need glasses either. Come on, this is silly. Piccolo, you got an attack that changes someone's clothes right? Give him a proper gi. Please."

Gohan stares at her, dumbfounded "But… I… there is an army attacking… and I…" Piccolo changes Gohan's clothes to his orange gi and Serenity nods "That's better. Okay team. There is a huge army on that ship, so we need to divide them apart."

Krillin lands on the cliff with Master Roshi on his back. Serenity tilts her head "Roshi? You're going to throw down?" Roshi shrugs his shoulders "Ehh, I don't have much else to do. It's Wednesday and there is nothing on T.V." Serenity laughs and Roshi smiles "That may have been nonsense, but it made you laugh nonetheless."

Serenity nods a little and sighs as Frieza's army and the man himself approached them. Frieza smiles down at the group, his eyes lingering on Serenity "Another Saiyan? This one female." Serenity shakes her head "Actually, I'm a human. I just like sporting the Saiyan look, it's rather dashing. My name is Serenity, and you know everyone else here."

Frieza smirks "I'm well acquainted with current company. For the most part. But the man I am here to see is Son Goku. I would of assumed he would show up to my welcome back party." Serenity folds her arms "No, just me and the boys. Goku will be on his way soon though."

Jaco's space ship flies overhead, landing a short distance away. Bulma leaps out of it, looking up at Frieza "So, that's the galactic scumbag Frieza." Frieza stiffens and glares over at Bulma "Scumbag, am I?" Jaco tugs on her arm "Bulma, don't make fun of people who can kill you!"

Bulma holds up her finger "Goku may not be here yet, but he will totally kick your ass! I don't know what took you so long, showing back up, but Goku has gotten a lot stronger since you have been gone!" Serenity growls "Bulma, please shut up."

Bulma narrows her eyes "But it's true, they are going to tear this guy apart. You know Frieza you should just turn around and leave!" Serenity clenches her fists, saying through clenched teeth "Bulma I know you can't sense energy, but I can, and believe me when I say that if you don't shut up I will knock you out myself. Frieza is now in his own league."

Bulma deadpans, staring up at Frieza "Ohh…" She brings her hands together "Mister Lord Frieza sir, do you think that you could hold off just a little longer? I'll make tea!"

Frieza smiles and closes his eyes "I have waited years for my revenge, I suppose I can wait a little longer. If he is not here in the next ten seconds, I will begin my attack!" Bulma raises both her fists "Screw you! Screw you, you cheapskate!"

Broly stretches his arms and his legs, smiling over at Hope "I'm glad you decided to train with your old man." Hope shrugs "No offense dad, but the only reason why I like training with Vegeta versus training with you is that Vegeta doesn't take it easy on me." Broly folds his arms "Very well then, come at me with everything you have."

Hope dashes right at Broly, connecting with a right to his face. Broly is not phased, and he responds with a hard left that connects with Hope's stomach. Her eyes roll back and she collapses to the ground, holding her stomach and groaning in pain "Damn dad, I didn't mean for you to try and punch through me."

Broly frowns "Hope, that's only 25 percent of my power. Transform, and continue." Hope stands up and turns Super Saiyan 2, her Legendary aura surrounding her and Broly grins "That's better." Broly bulks up to his Legendary state, but his hair remains normal and his aura flares white at his transformation. Broly locks hands with her aura and forces it back, but it breaks its hands free of his grip, hitting him with several rights and lefts to his chest. Broly shrugs off the hits, smirking and catching both fists of her aura. The aura burns against his skin but Broly does not let it phase him, smirking wide.

His grin turns to a look of surprise as Hope's aura condenses down until its surrounding her like a personal bubble, punching Broly in the diaphragm with all her might. His followup backhand goes through her afterimage, and she lands a powerful kick to his neck. Broly stumbles forward, spitting out a mixture of blood and saliva "The main reason I don't spar with you is because I know how powerful you are, and I'm afraid that if you overpower me, I may accidently kill you in an effort to fight back."

Hope grins "There is always the dragonballs." Broly nods a little, getting in a fighting stance, left arm in front of him and right arm cocked back and ready to strike. Hope rushes right towards him, and Broly blocks each one of her punches and kicks with one hand, his right hand lashing forward and going through her afterimage. He raises his arm to block her spinning backfist to his neck, and Hope accelerates again, clotheslining Broly. As he falls back she spins around and punches Broly in the chest, drilling him into the ground with enough force to cause a massive crater that sparks with electricity.

Whis flies over to them "I have an urgent message from Lady Bulma, you are both needed back on Earth."

Broly nods "Thank you Whis, I'll go there as soon as possible." Hope frowns "Is Earth under attack?" Whis nods "It would seem so." Hope clenches her fists "Well, I feel sorry for the bastard who dared."


	32. Heroes Emerge!

Serenity was the only Z Warrior not to move a muscle when the army charged the cliff. Instead, she maintained her steely gaze on Frieza, who returned her stare in kind. Frieza looks over at Shisami "Kill her." Shisami cracks his knuckles "Gladly, Lord Frieza."

He lands a few feet in front of Serenity, folding his arms to mimic her stance, then he tilts his head slightly and smirks. She childishly sticks her tongue out at him and he grins "Careful, I might just cut your tongue off." She shrugs non-chalontly, and Shisami rushes right at her, going for a powerful right hook. Serenity leaps in the air, high enough to block the punch with her knee, her other foot snapping forward and connecting with Shisami's jaw, knocking him back far.

Shisami pushes himself back to his feet, wiping blood from his jaw. He fires a volley of blasts at Serenity, and she narrows her eyes, then opens them wide, firing a beam of energy from her eye and hitting each blast, detonating them. Shisami appears behind her, grabbing her in a bearhug.

Serenity grunts and squirms "That's not very polite, you should never grab a woman in such a way!" Her hair flashes a dark blue and she emits so much energy that Shisami is vaporized as she transforms into her false Super Saiyan state. She looks up at Sorbet "So, are you next, short stack? Or will it be you, my bald advers-" Serenity halts mid-sentence, Frieza's fist buried in her stomach.

Her body registered his hit with such intensity she passed out from shock and agony. Frieza looks up at Serenity and smiles, before taking a few steps back from her "That… was just for the fun of it." He turns to the rest of the Z Fighters, who are powering up. He turns just in time to see Hope, Broly, Goku and Vegeta.

Broly's attention snaps to Frieza, standing over the collapsed body of his wife. Her aura was weak, but stable, and she would live. Broly felt his power level spike, but he relaxes his power. He promised he wouldn't be fighting this time. Goku walks towards Frieza "It looks like you couldn't just take your new life and go live it in peace somewhere."

Vegeta walks up next to Goku, his arms folded "Come now Kakarot, I know you aren't dumb enough to think a being like Frieza could change." Frieza chuckles "How ironic. Firstly, I agree with you Vegeta. I will never cease from this path, because being a galactic ruler is my true calling. But, technically speaking, changing my form is something I am rather adept at. Now, onto the business at hand. I have no intention of underestimating your power, Saiyans, so I believe I will go all out from the start."

Hope walks up to Vegeta, poking his side. Vegeta ignores her, so she pokes his cheek. He growls "What is it, girl?" Hope frowns "Vegeta –sensei, can I step in there first? I really want to show off some of my training."

Vegeta smiles "Very well. This will be good experience for you. But I will have my shot at him." Broly grabs Hope's shoulder "Hope…" Hope slumps her shoulders "Dad, I know what you are going to say…" Broly smirks "I was going to say go all out and kick his ass."

Hope begins to power up along with Frieza, everyone backing away as their energies spike wildly and their massive auras push against each other. When the smoke clears and the residual energy dissipates, Hope is in her Legendary Super Saiyan Three form, her aura taking the shape of her father. Her aura formed a bracelet, necklace and ankle bracers similar to the ones her father used to wear, her eyes blank. Frieza, in his final form, stares at Hope in surprise "You're a Saiyan, and a particularly strong one too."

Hope smiles "You're no slouch yourself, but I think I have the edge in strength." Frieza smiles "That's a very interesting form. What is it, a new kind of Super Saiyan?" Hope nods "Yes, I am the daughter to Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. His body can undergo a unique transformation, where he bulks up significantly and becomes nigh indestructible. I don't have assess to that form, but I can use my Legendary Super Saiyan aura to protect me from harm and empower my strikes, simulating his form. You are in trouble buddy."

Frieza dashes right towards her, his right fist connecting with the aura protecting her face. He follows this up with a flurry of kicks and punches, but Hope remains still, despite her aura taking quite a beating. Frieza goes for a spinning kick and Hope sees her opening, blocking his kick and grabbing his leg, slamming him into the ground.

Frieza rolls backwards to avoid her downward punch, but she snaps up with an uppercut that knocks him airborne. Frieza backflips into a ball in mid-air, coming to a stop and firing a one handed ki wave at Hope, who catches it with one hand and punches it with the other, causing the energy to dissipate. Frieza rushes down towards her, and the two exchange shots, each strike causing a crater as they dashes around the battlefield.

For everyone else's safety, Hope gradually moves the fight further in the sky, firing ki blasts at Frieza as he pursued her. Frieza dodges her blasts, flying past her and hammer punching her in the back, knocking her towards the ocean. The ocean splits as Hope rockets towards it, and she stops just short of hitting the bottom, regaining her composure and rocketing back up in the air. Frieza fires a stream of death beams from both hands, which Hope dodges.

Hope appears next to Frieza, smirking "You are a worthy opponent. But I'm not quite as strong as my father, or Kakarot, or Vegeta-sensei. You walked right into your own grave." Frieza shrugs "I suppose I should just turn around and leave." He smirks "Foolish little girl, I've been holding back on you, because I'm using you as the measuring stick. But you are barely worth my time at this point. I should have no problem killing the Saiyans if you are even close to in their league like you profess to be."

Frieza's aura flares to life and he hits her with a hard shot to the chest. She manages to deflect or block his follow up flurry of attacks, until he spins and hits her with his tail, following this up with a powerful spinning kick to her side. This strike is strong enough to overwhelm her aura and he grabs her by her throat, slamming her into the ground.

He begins to pummel her into the crater he has created, when she hits him with a surprise blast to the face. With Frieza stunned, Hope pushes her body off the ground and does a one hand stand, dropkicking Frieza in the chest and knocking him into the side of his own ship. Hope returns to her base form, brushing her gi off and smiling over to her father "Okay, I've had my fill."

Frieza fires a powerful death beam right at her and Goku uses Instant Transmission to get behind her, deflecting the beam easily. Frieza smiles and walks towards Goku "Are you going to fight me know Goku?"

Hope smiles "Thanks Kakarot, you're a pal." Goku narrows his eyes at Frieza "I'll be taking things over from here, you guy just stay back and keep everyone safe." Vegeta clears his throat "I know you wouldn't dare hog Frieza all to yourself Kakarot. You had your chance to kill Frieza once, give someone else a turn."

Goku turns to Vegeta and scratches his head "Come on Vegeta, at least let me fight against him for a while. You'll have your turn, I promise." Serenity walks past Goku, her hair spiking up and turning white as she transitions into her god form. She flies right up to Frieza, punching him right back into the side of his ship. Serenity raises both her hands above her head, forming her Assault Cannon, which glows white due to her new aura "God Cannon!" She fires her blast right at Frieza's ship and it explodes, most of the shrapnel vaporized by the blast.

Serenity folds her arms "That was just for the fun of it."


	33. Midas Touch

**Hurray for part** **three!**

After a few seconds, Frieza emerges from the dust, bruised and sporting a few new cuts, but altogether he was still very much alive. Frieza wipes the back of his arm across his mouth, glaring at the blood from his lip "I can't believe you would force me to see my own blood." He clenches his fist, growling "You will pay for this." Serenity holds her arms behind her back, smirking "Very well, exact your revenge, and then I will laugh as you fail."

Frieza rushes at Serenity and she dodges all of his attacks, raising her foot to misdirect his fist and using the momentum of his punch to spin her whole body, her heel connecting with the side of his head. He growls "Don't act cocky!" Serenity cocks her arm back, forming a small white blast and she throws it at Frieza. Frieza fires a blast in response and Serenity's blast swells in size, consuming Frieza's small blast. Frieza just barely gets clear of the blast and it hits the surface of the water, detonating and causing huge tidal waves that crash against the side of the cliff.

Serenity brings her hands together in front of her, as if praying. As her hands separate, Frieza eyes the small orb of rainbow colored energy. Serenity smiles "This, Frieza, is your undoing. It is an orb of pure, good energy, condensed and amplified by my godly aura. It will disintegrate you in a matter of milliseconds."

Frieza takes a step back, cringing in fear. Goku walks over "Come on Serenity, you don't have to end it right now. That wouldn't be any fun." Serenity looks over at Goku "This isn't fun and games idiot, he's a threat to myself, my family, my planet. I'm going to end-" Serenity's mind barely has time to register the burning pain as the laser pierces her back, her aura vanishing in a flash and her attack dissipating as she collapses.

Frieza looks up at the rocks, where his subordinate Sorbet was. Sorbet smirks and Frieza gives him a small smile "Good work Sorbet." Broly smirks and appears behind Sorbet, grabbing Sorbet up by his armor "You tried to kill my wife, little man? You better hope she survives, or after I kill you, I'm going to find out where you are in Hell and erase you from existence."

Broly rockets high into the air, throwing Sorbet into the ground hard, then flying down after he hits the ground, punching him further down into the crater he has created. Broly picks Sorbet up by his armor, tossing him in the air and punching him in the face, knocking him back far. Broly flashes ahead of Sorbet and hits him with a spinning kick to the back, kicking him in half. Sorbet didn't even scream, having passed out from the pain as soon as he crashed into the ground.

Frieza sighs "You do know good help is hard to come by these days. You know, you seem to be pretty strong. I'll make you this deal, Broly. Join my army, and I will leave this planet in peace." Broly chuckles, and this chuckle turns into a full blown laugh "An army under a pathetic being like you? Not likely. Kakarot, you had best step in and begin your little rematch before I destroy Frieza." Broly looks over at Serenity, who had regained her strength thanks to a Senzu Bean from Krillin.

Goku rushes in front of Frieza "I think it's time we had our little bout Frieza. This time isn't going to be any different from the last." Frieza gets in his stance, smiling wide "I beg to differ, Saiyan. Because this time, I trained my body in order to ensure I would beat you. After only four months of training, I obtained a new form. And with it, I will outclass all of you."

Frieza howls loudly as he lets off a flash of brilliant golden light. The cliff, and even the planet itself began to shake as he began to transform. Vegeta turns to Hope, unfazed "That reminds me, why didn't you use your new transformation?"

Hope gives Vegeta her best "are you serious?" look "Come on Vegeta-sensei, that would have been too easy." Vegeta chuckles "I suppose that's fair. What are you saving it for exactly?" Hope holds her hands in front of her, eyes gleaming "The perfect opponent."

They turn their attention back to Golden Frieza, just as he and Super Saiyan Blue Goku begin to trade blows. At first, they look to be even, Goku blocking each of Frieza's attacks. However, Frieza shows his speed advantage with a swift kick to Goku's gut and a powerful tail whip that knocks Goku into the water. Goku's aura flares and what water isn't instantly boiled parts on each side of him.

Frieza raises his finger, amassing a large dark purple sphere pulsing with black and purple lightning. Goku drops his hands down to his sides, charging the Kamehameha. As Frieza throws his attack, Goku's attack hits it and holds the Death Ball at bay. Frieza flies right at his own attack, kicking it with his foot and simultaneously charging it with enough energy to make it nearly double is size.

Goku struggles under the weight of Frieza's power as Frieza's Death Ball inches closer, now mere feet away from him. Finally, Goku's aura flares even higher and his Kamehameha doubles in width as he pours much more ki into the massive attack, the ground crumbling under him. Frieza dashes clear of his own attack, but Goku uses Instant Transmission to get behind him and kick him in the kidney.

Goku and Frieza exchange blows, Frieza's forearm crashing against Goku's and causing a powerful shockwave. Frieza dashes back from Goku, bringing both of his hands together and firing a paralyzing blast of energy. While Goku is paralyzed, Frieza fires a powerful salvo of Death Beams. Several of them hit Goku, but from that range and thanks to Goku's overwhelming aura the beams merely badly singe his skin and leave burn holes in his gi.

Frieza dashes towards the injured Goku, kneeing him hard in the gut and then while Goku is doubled over he elbows Goku in the back of his neck. Goku elbows Frieza in his kidney several times while in his prone state, knocking Frieza back from him long enough for him to recover. Frieza rushes at Goku with a kick and Goku catches his foot, using his momentum to throw him into the side of a cliff, firing a salvo of ki blasts at Frieza, blasting him deeper and deeper into the side of the crumbling cliff.

Frieza regains his footing, swiping his hand in the direction of Goku as he advanced towards Frieza. Goku manages to dash to the side right as Frieza's telekinetic blast carves a deep and wide valley in the earth, the fault carrying on for miles. Goku goes for a right hook, and Frieza dashes out of the way, kicking Goku in the back of the head and knocking him into the ground. Goku pushes off his hands and springs back to his feet, vanishing from Frieza's line of sight.

Frieza spins around, going for a right hook and Goku takes the hit, his fingers poking against Frieza's chest. Goku closes his fist, one inch punching Frieza and blasting him back. Frieza flies right back at Goku, circling behind him and grabbing him around the neck with his tail "Goodbye, Saiyan!" He shoots Goku through the back with a Death Laser, then throws Goku aside without a second thought.

Goku falls to the ground, hitting it with a crash and Frieza lands next to his injured body, stomping on the hole in his chest. As Goku continues to scream, he laughs louder and louder "Your screams of agony bring beautiful closure to the torment I endured in Hell." Hope nudges Vegeta "Vegeta –sensei, shouldn't you go save Kakarot?" Vegeta smirks "I'll be honest, I was expecting him to actually last longer. I guess with all the powerful beings around, Frieza felt a sense of urgency."

Vegeta flies down in front of Frieza, and Frieza stops brutalizing the prone and defenseless Goku "Vegeta, I see you came to enjoy my victory? Or were you going to make some pathetic attempt to stop me? I happen to remember you sharing my same distaste for this clown. Perhaps, if you finish him off, I will make you my right hand. We will conquer planets together, and I'll even give you your own planets to rule."

Vegeta sighs "That's a serious offer? Damn, now I'm going to regret this even more. But I need to keep this fool alive, he's the reason I've reached this point. I also have-" He looks up at Hope "certain obligations here on Earth. So, I think I'm going to kill you instead."

Vegeta yells in anger as his blue aura shrouds him, his body obscured by the incredible aura he is emitting. Frieza takes several steps back "This… This can't be happening!" As the blue ki peels away to reveal a Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, he fold shis arms and smirks "Oh it is happening Frieza. This is where you die."

 **Now you might have noticed Goku unable to put up as impressive of an outing as he did against Frieza in the RoF movie. With Broly in the picture, and with him being the strongest of the three, Whis has spent more of his time training with Broly, thus Goku is slightly scaled down. But does Vegeta's extra 5 months training with Whis alongside Broly mean that he is stronger than Goku? Maybe. Who knows. Oh yeah, I do. Yeah, he's way stronger than Goku.**


	34. Death to Tyranny

**So, my computer has totally crashed out on me. This update is from my laptop, which i just recently got back up and working. But I'm super excited for the Universal Tournement arc, it will start on the next chapter. And it's going to be a good arc.**

Vegeta dashes right towards Frieza, landing a rapid right and left to Frieza's face, dodging his return right and hiting him with a powerful kick to the gut. Frieza skids to a stop and fires a barrage of blasts at Vegeta, who deflects them all without breaking a sweat. Vegeta grins "I don't need to tell you this, but you should know that I don't share Kakarot's same penchant for showing mercy. I will kill you, here and now." Frieza snarls "An empty threat, from a man with an empy title. All hail Prince Vegeta, ruler of no one."  
Vegeta dashes in close to Frieza, uppercutting him in the lower chest, then spin kicks him in the head, knocking him back. Vegeta unloads a volley of ki blasts into the smoke, and Frieza is assualted by a powerful volley of ki blasts, blasting him back through the cliff face he was cornered against. Vegeta's hands drop to his sides and he begins to form his Gallick Gun. Frieza cocks his arm back, forming a powerful ki wave. He thrusts his hand forward just as Vegeta does "Begone!"  
Both blasts connect in mid-air and Vegeta's blast quickly overwhelms Frieza's. Frieza dashes out of the way of Vegeta's Gallick Gun, but he dodges right into Vegeta's spinning kick, which hits Frieza in the side and cracks one or two of his ribs. Vegeta sledgehammer punches Frieza into the ground. Vegeta lands on the ground, walking slowly towards his fallen opponent. Frieza forces himself to stand, firing a death beam at Vegeta and he takes the hit, his cheek barely grazed from the laser. He smirks over at Frieza, holding his hand out towards him and forming his Big Bang Attack "Don't ever dream of resurrecting again, Frieza."  
Frieza drops to his knees, reverting to his final form "This... this is a nightmare!" Vegeta's orb grows larger and Frieza smirks, slamming his hands into the ground "Goodbye!" His blast travels until it hits the Earth's core, splitting the Earth apart. Broly covers his face with his hands and when he moves his hands away from his face he sees everyone except Hope and Vegeta had been saved in a bubble by Whis. Whis sighs "It would be just like Frieza to blow up the planet he is on, just to kill his enemy."  
Broly folds his arms "At least with him dead, we can just go to Namek and wish everyone back." Whis shakes his head "Frieza can survive in space. He is in that rubble somewhere, hiding."  
Broly frowns "So, what happens now?" Whis scratches his chin "I suppose I could turn back time, and I can allow all of you another chance to defeat Frieza. But it will need to be quick." Broly nods "If you turn back time, I'll handle it."  
Whis nods "Very well." He taps his staff three times and time rewinds. Everyone in the bubble with him remembers everything that happened as time rewinds, and when Broly sees Frieza drop to his knees he uses Instant Transmission to get behind him.  
Frieza turns and looks up at Broly, who grabs him by the neck and lifts him into the air. Frieza fires a blast into Broly's face, and when the smoke clears Broly's hair is red as he transitions effortlessly into his Super Saiyan God form. He grins at Frieza "Goodbye, tyrant."  
Broly throws Frieza into the air, forming a blast in his left hand and throwing it at Frieza. The blast carries Frieza past the exosphere and into space where it explodes, igniting the night sky and vaporizing the screaming tyrant.  
It had been a few months since the threat of Frieza, and everyone was gearing up for the Universal tournement. Hope waves over at her mom on her way out the door "Bye mom. I'm off to train." Serenity smiles "Sounds like fun, where you heading? Beerus' planet?" Hope shakes her head "No, actually I'm heading into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I'm going to spend three years in there."  
Serenity frowns "But you just turned 13. I don't want to miss you turning 16. You are growing up way too fast." Hope smiles "Come on mom, you'll always have the memories of me as a kid. But look at me now, i hit my growth spurt at 11. I'm not little anymore. I'm also smarter and vastly stronger than most kids my age. I'm practically an adult."  
Serenity nods a little "I guess so. So, who are you going in with?" Hope frowns "I was going to go in by myself." Serenity shakes her head "What good is that?" Hope scratches her chin "Good point. Want to go in there with me, mom?" Serenity grins "I would be happy to." Hope nods "First, I have to go see Whis, then I'll be back."  
A half hour later Hope returns, sporting a black skin tight sleeveless gi under her white Saiyan armor, black skin tight pants complete with gold bracelets like Broly wears on her wrists forearms and calves, including a neck bracelet that fit closer to her neck and a pair of white combat boots. Serenity smiles "Cool." Hope smirks "That's not the coolest part. The jewelry and bands are all weighted. They weigh 100 tons total, which is just enough to restrict me but not enough to restrain me. And they will scale with me as I get stronger since they are magic. Plus they are stylish." Serenity nods in approval "Whis really went all out on that get up, didn't he?" Hope nods "Now, we train. And when the tournement comes, I will be ready to dominate."


	35. Hope's First Challenge

**Welcome to the Universal Tournament arc!**

Goku, Serenity, Vegeta, Hope and Broly stood in front of their friends and family in the cube as Whis transported them all to the planet that the tournament would take place. Broly turns to Hope "So, are you going to fight first in the tournament Hope?" She nods eagerly "Yeah, and I'm excited too!" Goku grins "Just don't go winning the whole thing without giving me a chance in there, alright?"

Vegeta smirks "Ha, you'll have to wait your turn, I'm second in the lineup Kakarot." Serenity sticks her tongue out at him "And guess who bribed Whis with some goodies for the third spot?" Goku slumps his shoulders "You guys don't play fair."

Beerus walks up to his group of fighters "Don't forget what is at stake. Broly, I'm counting on you to go last. If they managed to find a fighter that could even take Goku down, I expect you to rise to the occasion and win this tournament for me. I don't care for losing, especially to Champa."

Broly folds his arms and stares straight ahead "I don't need to be reminded. Ugh, gods and your petty squabbles." Beerus clenches his fist "I don't much care for your tone. Maybe I'll just destroy you." Broly smirks "Remember, you tried that once and it didn't work." Beerus folds his arms, raising his nose and turning away from Broly. Broly walks over to Bulma, who was holding Paragus "Thanks again for watching our little one while we fight in this tournament."

Bulma smiles "No problem. Provided you win. I don't like the idea of a god stealing our Earth." Broly ruffles Paragus' hair and he giggles "Be careful with him, he's a fighter. He can be difficult, and he's strong too." Bulma puts a hand on her hip "Please, I raised Trunks, live with Vegeta, run my own company, and I help tutor your daughter. I can handle an infant, even if he is a Legendary Super Saiyan. I'm super mom."

The group lands on the large planet, and Bulma walks with the other Z Fighters to the viewer's platform. Serenity waves goodbye to Paragus, who smiles wide and waves both hands back. Serenity turns to Broly "For Paragus." Broly nods "For Paragus."

The group makes their way up to the fighters platform, where they get their first look at their opponents. Hope was having difficulty hiding her excitement. Serenity looked from person to person, trying to guage their power. Goku smiled and waved politely, while Vegeta stood there, arms folded. Broly was doing his best to look as intimidating as possible, and it seemed to be working on Frost, who had never seen a Saiyan quite his size.

Broly looks over at Hit, who looked bored. Broly narrows his eyes, then smirks "Strong, silent type, huh?" Every team needs one of those." Hit smirks "You have the strong part nailed down, but you seem to have forgot the silent part." Broly motions his thumb to Vegeta "That's why we have him." Vegeta looks away "Hmph." Broly smiles "See?" Hit sighs "Excuse me, but I'm not much for pleasantries." He stands, his hands in his trenchcoat pockets and he walks to the other side of the platform.

As both teams sit down to take the exams, it becomes painfully clear to Brolly that he is an idiot. Most of the questions he did know was from Hope reciting some of the things she learned at Bulma's, and most of the other ones he knew was simple math questions that even a child could answer. Hope was the first one from both universes to finish her test, and Broly was the last. Thankfully, everyone passed.

Hope leaps down from her universe's platform, landing on the very large, square arena. Her first opponent, Botamo. Botamo smirks and cracks his knuckles as he slowly walks towards Hope. He certanly had the size advantage, Hope couldn't help thinking to herself. Hope stands with her left foot forward, left hand extended in front of her and right hand clenched. The ref raises his hand in the air "Botamo of universe 6 versus Hope from universe 7! Let the first matchup begin!"

Hope watches Botamo as he begins to bounce on his toes. Hope goes for a quick flying kick and he goes airborne, letting off a shockwave that rebounds him towards Hope. Hope dashes out of the way last second, and Botamo begins to bounce around like a bouncy ball. Hope closes her eyes, focusing, and dodges all of his body slam attacks. Botamo lands on his stomach, then bounces onto his feet, grinning over at Hope "You did well to avoid my attacks, but you cannot win if you cannot even get through me."

Hope opens her eyes and dashes towards Botamo, hitting him with a kick to the gut. After a blinding flash of light, Hope glares at Botamo in surprise as she notices her kick had no effect. Hope hits Botamo with a flurry of kicks, all of which have no effect. Botamo uppercuts Hope in the jaw and knocks her back "Your shots do not effect my impervious body." Hope raises her hands "Assault Cannon!" She fires her mother's signature ki blast at Botamo, but the blast does no damage.

Hope sits in the air, legs and arms folded "What a pickle." Botamo grins, firing a ki blast from his mouth right at Hope. Hope catches it with both hands, charging it up until it gets larger. She fires it right back and it has no effect again. Hope appears behind Botamo, sweeping his legs out from under him and grabbing his arm, throwing him into the air. Botamo uses a shockwave of ki to stop his momentum, but Hope appears below Botamo and grabs his leg, slamming him into the ground outside the ring.

Hope turns to her universe's platform, giving Vegeta an air high five. He smiles "Good, only four more to go." Hope turns to Frost as he enters the ring "Yep. Only four more to go."


	36. No Hope for Victory

**Chapter two of the Universal Tournament already? Yay!**

Frost smiles over at Hope and she cracks her neck "You remind me of someone from my universe, by the name of Frieza. What is it that you do?" Frost smiles "I am a simple warrior, who protects the weak and defends the innocent. I'm here to win Lord Champa's favor, so that I can get his assistance in my endeavors." Hope frowns "Well, unfortunately, I will be defeating you. But, you know Champa most likely had no intention of assisting you in the first place. Just sayin. Ha, I am Saiyan..."

Frost smirks "Judging by how easy you dealt with my comrade Botamo, I will assume you are not to be taken lightly. Very well, then I will fight you in my strongest form." Frost clenches his fists and his body begins to bulk up, his muscles expanding as he enters his third form. Hope grins "You even transform too. Though i don't think that's your final form." Frost folds his arms "It will be sufficient. Now, ready yourself."

Frost dashes right towards Hope and the exchange of fists begins, Hope showing herself to be on even footing with Frost. Goku whistles as he watches their fight "She's something else, huh Broly?" Broly nods "That's not the half of it, those weights are restraining her power. Without them, she's possibly stronger than any of us in our base form. She still can't use god ki, so she still hasn't surpassed us completely."

Vegeta shakes his head "You're wrong. She's stronger than everyone here, with the exception of perhaps Whis." Beerus chuckles "You forgot me, Vegeta." Vegeta glares over at Beerus "No, I didn't." Beerus stands "You think she is stronger than me?" Vegeta looks back down at Hope as she blocks Frost's high kick, returning it in kind with one of her own. "Only I have witnessed her new form. I know what it is capable of. And if any of the Universe 6 fighters prove to be a challenge, you may all witness it as well."

Hope's aura flares as she switches to using 100 percent of her power in her base form. She dashes past Frost, who grabs her leg with his tail, pulling her back by her leg and throwing her into the ground. Frost lands a few feet in front of her, dashing in close and going for a right hook. Hope ducks under his punch, hitting him in the gut hard. She follows this up with several more body shots, then a hard kick to his jaw that sends him airborne.

Hope's hands drop down to her side and she begins to form the Gallick Gun. Frost sees this and he forms a ki wave of his own, both attacks clashing in mid-air and causing the arena to crack, slabs of stone rising in the air and disintegrating from the energy in the air. Hope screams out as Frost's blast begins to overtake hers, channeling just enough of her Super Saiyan power so that her aura flares gold and her blast overpowers Frost's.

Frost breaks free of the blast at the last second, and while he is obscured by the smoke he flanks Hope. Hope senses him behind her, turning in time to be tackled to the ground. Frost begins to land a hail of rights and lefts, hitting her face and chest, before Hope manages to knee him in the side hard. Frost forces hmself to stand and Hope does a one hand stand, drop kicking Frost back far. He rolls back to his feet in mid-air, firing a wide ranged volley of red ki blasts at Hope that hit her and blanket the area around her, giving her nowhere to run.

Hope folds her arms in front of her face, enduring the blasts "Only one way out." Hope turns Super Saiyan, forming a ki shield that vaporizes every blast that hits it. Hope smiles up at Frost "This, is a little bit of my real potential. How about you? Do you have more power to put on display, or are you hoping to skate by with that sub-par form?" Champa leaps to his feet "Cabba, what is this?!" Cabba looks at Hope in amazement "I have no idea! I've never seen this before."

Beerus clenches his fist "Ha, this, Champa, is a Super Saiyan! And it's nothing compared to what the rest of my fighters can do!" Frost begins to power up to his final form, and once the blinding field of energy clears, he smiles down at Hope "I only held back out of worry that I may seriously injure you. The last time I donned this form, I accidentally, needlessly killed an evil-doer." Hope smirks "I can take it. Give me your full, unrestrained power, and I'll show you what I am capable of in this form."

Frost flies down at Hope, going for a right hook and she catches it, smirking up at him and leaping off the ground and kicking him in the gut, knocking him skyward. Frost fires a volley of ki blasts at her and Hope appears next to him, sledgehammer punching him into the floor of the arena. Frost pushes himself to his feet, going for a series of lefts and rights, punctuating this with a front flip whip of his tail. Hope dodges each one of his attacks effortlessly, circling behind him and kicking him in the back, his face hitting the floor first.  
Frost weakly forces himself to his feet, going for a right hook which Hope narrowly avoids. Jaco leaps to his feet, the glint of metal on his wrist catching Jaco's attention. Frost connects with a left that barely phases Hope, then he backflips from her, landing and forcefully charging towards her, right arm held back and prepared. This time, Hope goes to deflect his shot, hoping to counterattack, and her vision quickly blurs, her entire body paralyzed. Frost grins and kicks her out of the ring to the floor below.

After a few seconds, Hope pushes herself to her feet and takes a few seconds to get her barings "Damn, and I wanted to win the whole thing." She lands in the ring opposite Frost "That was some attack." She looks up at Vegeta "Sorry I lost Vegeta-sensei." Vegeta narrows his eyes "Frost, do you care explaining what that weapon is on your wrist?!"

Jaco stands up next to Vegeta "I saw it too! Frost is a cheater!" Cabba goes wide eyed "You're lying! Frost would never cheat! We have defended planets from tyranny together!" Jaco gives Cabba a thumbs up "These eyes never lie! Nothing gets past me!" Jaco poses and the ref walks towards Frost "If this is true, I will need to perform a search myself." He looks over at both Gods of Destruction, who wave at him non-chalontly in affirmation.

The second the ref's finger touches Frost's poison needle, he begins to sway a little, his vision blurring "The room is spinning... this is defiantly a poison of some sort..." Frost shakes his head "This is not a weapon. This is a part of me." The ref folds his arms "There are clear signs of modification, this is obviously a weapon. Fighter Frost is disqualified."

Cabba's jaw drops "But, why would someone like you resort to using a weapon?!" Vados giggles "This is Frost's true nature. His good guy façade is all part of his strategy. Those warriors you fought on planet Mayoina are all part of an underground group lead by him. He buys up the worn torn lands and rebuilds them, then collects the profit." Hope goes wide eyed "That's... that's horrible." Vegeta yells down from the platform "Hope, it's my turn to step in there."

The ref looks up at Vegeta "The contestant Frost is disqualified for-" Hope growls "No he isn't. I'm going to beat him down! Restart the match!" The ref looks over at Champa, who frowns "I don't know. I should destroy him for disgracing me!" Vados shrugs "Or... give him another chance to win one match for our team." Champa smiles "That is a good point. I'll allow it." Beerus shrugs "Sure. Just make sure you take him down quick Hope."

Hope turns to Frost, turning Super Saiyan. Frost grins "I haven't even used my most powerful poison yet, just you wait." The ref goes wide eyed "You would dare use a weapon again." Hope glares at the ref, fists clenched "You won't disqualify him, or else you will have to deal with me!" Frost chuckles "Very well then, I suppose all of the rules are out the window for our match, is that a good assumption?"

Hope puts her arms in front of her chest in prayer "Shut your mouth. Ref, start the match." Frost chuckles "Yes, you had better pray for your life." The ref's hand drops and he yells "Start!" prompting Frost to break into a run towards his opponent. Hope's hands part, revealing a small, rainbow colored orb of ki. Serenity leaps to her feet, a large grin on her face as Hope prepares to fire her attack.

Frost dashes towards her and Hope fires her attack, which travels too fast for Frost to dodge. He isn't phased by it, so he continues to run forward, leaping in the air and going for a right hook. Hope catches his wrist, right behind his injector, smiling "You already lost." Frost goes wide eyed as the blast begins to take effect, the powerful ki destroying him from the inside. Frost drops to both knees, Hope releasing his arm and letting them lull at his sides as his body goes limp while he is on his knees, smoke coming out of his mouth and even coming off his body in places. The ref runs over to check for a pulse and Hope smiles, reverting to her base form "He's alive, but I can't guarantee he will be in any shape to fight for quite a while."


	37. The Metalman meets his match

Hope grabs Frost by his arm, uncerimoniously throwing him at his 'comrades' on the Universe 6 platform "He's going to need a little medical attention if he ever comes to. Well, when he does. I didn't do enough damage to kill him. So, who's next?" Magetta drains his cup of magma, pounding his chest a few times before leaping onto the arena.

The arena tilts like a massive seesaw, before slamming back down and coming to rest. Hope folds her arms "Wow, you are huge. I get the feeling knocking you out of bounds is going to be a pain in the ass." Magetta bangs his hands together "Spoof! Spoof." Hope smiles "Not a talker huh?" She gets in her fighting stance "I can respect that." The ref raises his hand "Hope from Universe 7 versus Magetta from Universe 6!" Champa stands "Do not start the match just yet. Vados."

Vados nods "Yes, Champa." She creates a cube shaped barrier around the arena, much smaller than the massive dome they were encased in already. Champa puts his hands on his hips "In order to even the playing field, whomever touches that barrier will be disqualified." Hope turns to Magetta "Not a flier? That's not a surprise, considering your size." Magetta pounds his chest a few times and the ref raises his hand "Let the match begin!"

Magetta starts the match off, rushing Hope and attempting to land several strikes. Hope dodges all of his attacks, smiling "Big, and not as slow as I assumed at first. You might be a challenge." She dashes around Magetta, landing strikes to his joint areas, prodding for a weakness "But not enough to warrant a full power release." Magetta swats at Hope and she narrowly dodges his sweeping attack, kicking him in the chest several times "Hitting you isn't working, and lifting you isn't an option."

Magetta seems to grin, the magma in his chest cavity glowing brighter and he lets off some steam. Hope grins and dashes above Magetta, landing a hard kick to the top of his head. Magetta's head appears to get stuck, and he begins to pound his head further into his body. Hope flies back a few feet "Interesting reaction..." Magetta yanks his head out and pounds his chest "Spoo! Spoo!" He rushes towards Hope, his speed having increased greatly. Hope is nearly hit, and resorts to launching herself high into the air to dodge Magetta's fists.

Hope raises one hand in the air, forming a large orb of blue ki. She aims her blast at Magetta, holding her wrist as the orb suddenly expands wider and she fires it as a powerful ki wave "Final Cannon!" Magetta's mouth opens wide and he fires a stream of lava at Hope, her blast barely holding it at bay. Hope breaks free of her attack at the last second, dashing out of the way of his lava and circling the arena.  
Right as the lava spit catches up to Hope she turns Super Saiyan, producing a barrier of ki to protect herself. She snaps her fingers "I have the perfect solution. Well, the perfect one would be to go all out, this solution is more fun though."

She lands on the arena floor, in the middle of the arena. She begins to charge up her ki, which Magetta takes as a sign he should counterattack. Magetta begins to spin on the spot, rapidly moving towards Hope. Hope emits a blindly flash of light, and as Magetta's fist swings into the blinding light right where she had been, metal clashes against metal and Magetta's momentum is stopped so suddenly the shockwave cuts the arena into quarters.

When the smoke clears, Magetta stares at Hope. Now standing at 10 feet tall, she was his rival in height. Her muscle mass had increased to the point that she was difficult to distinguish as female, her magic weights had grown accordingly and her clothing had stretched to accomidate as well. Her eyes were a blank white and her hair glowed a light green and yellow. Magetta takes a step back and Hope slugs him in the chest, her ki protecting her hand from taking damage and Magetta slides back a few feet.

Magetta and Hope trade punches, Hope's bulk and overwhelming level of ki allowing her to deflect the Metalman's shots and hit his chest, slowly forcing him back. Magetta spins and backhands Hope, knocking her back far. She rolls in mid-air so she is parallel to the ground, her fingers digging into the tile and her feet as well, killing her backward momentum mere inches from the edge. Magetta lets off a huge cloud of steam, and after a few seconds the arena begins to feel like a sauna.

Hope inhales deeply, then dashes towards Magetta, who fires his lava spit right at her. Hope forms a ki barrier to protect herself as she advances towards him, charging into him shoulder first and forcing him back. Magetta punches Hope in the back, then once she is stunned he uppercuts her. Hope forces back against his blow, smirking and grabbing his arm, her aura flaring to life as she hip tosses the Metalman with enough force to slam him through the arena. The ref runs to the edge of the crater "Since contestant Magetta is still technically on a part of the arena, he is not yet eliminated."

Magetta leaps into the air with all his might, landing on the arena in front of Hope. He lets off a long burst of steam, and Hope's bulked form fades off as she lets off wisps of green ki. She powers up to her Super Saiyan 2 form, floating up into the air "Have to finish this right now... have to break this barrier first..." She howls out as she allows her body to fully release her Super Saiyan 2 form, shattering the cube around her and clearing out the steam.

Magetta pounds his chest as she forms a small ball of ki in her right hand. She tosses it towards Magetta, who tries to halt it with his lava spit. The orb expands rapidly, quickly overwhelming Magetta's lava spit and he puts his hands up to defend himself, pushing back against the orb as he slides closer and closer to the edge of the arena. Hope flies down and slams her fist into her orb, giving it just the push it needs to push Magetta over the side of the arena.

Hope reverts to her base form, catching her breath "That hulked out form is taxing. Still, it was kind of fun to be like dad for a few minutes." She looks up to see her next opponent and smiles wide "Cabba, the Saiyan from Universe 6. It's good to make your acquaintance."


	38. Cabba reaches new heights!

**I've been feverishly working on my writing all night. No rest for the wicked.**

Hope and Cabba shake hands and Cabba smiles "I'm Cabba, from Planet Sadal. I'm honored to fight another Saiyan, especially one from another universe with your level of power. I'm sure this will be a good fight." Hope nods "I'm sure it will be worth talking about later." The ref raises his hand "Begin!" Cabba goes on the offensive immediately, rushing right at Hope and attacking her with a flurry of kicks and punches, forcing Hope on the defensive.

In her slightly weakened and battle worn state, Hope struggles a little to keep up with the fresh fighter Cabba, who counters her right and left, leaving her open for a spin kick to the chest that knocks her back. He takes a step back, getting in Vegeta's stance, and Hope goes wide eyed "Impossible... no. I see it now." Cabba rushes towards Hope and this time Hope has an answer for every one of his strikes, countering them with ease despite being tired.

Hope breaks Cabba's guard, knocking aside his right kick counterattack, and delivering a strong kick to his chest, knocking him back. Both fighters simultaneously form the Gallick Gun and fire it at each other, both attacks neutralizing each other out. Hope smiles "This has been fun so far. Let's go all out."  
Cabba frowns and hangs his head "I... can't transform like you can. Can you teach me how to become a Super Saiyan?" Hope glares at Cabba, then looks up at Vegeta. Vegeta gives her a small nod and she turns back to Cabba, smirking "You have some nerve, kid, asking me that kind of favor!"

 **Five years prior, when Hope was 8.**

"Uncle Vegeta!" Vegeta stops before entering the Gravity room, smiling over at Hope "Hello Hope. Come to train with me today?" She nods eagerly "I just finished my schoolwork, and I'm ready to kick your butt today!" Vegeta smirks "I'm sure you will try. But until you become a Super Saiyan, you don't have a chance against me in a real fight."

Hours pass, with Vegeta and Hope trading blows at 200 times Earth's gravity, which was much less than what Vegeta usually used, but just perfect for a long sparring session. Hope wipes the sweat from her brow on her gi, smiling over at her training partner "Hey Uncle Vegeta, how did you become a Super Saiyan?" He looks up and sighs "I was on the brink of death, literally killing myself in a desperate attempt to ascend beyond, when I finally let go of doing it in order to surpass Kakarot, and i stopped caring. I let go of everything, and as I released all that pent up rage and emotion, I finally realized my calling, and obtained the Super Saiyan form."

She smiles "But you did surpass Kakarot after all, right?" Vegeta shrugs a little "The top spot has always alluded me. It's rather irritating, though to be honest I would never miss an opportunity to fight him regardless of how much stronger than me he is, because win lose or draw battling him will only make me stronger. At the rate you are progressing, you might surpass both of us. Not surprising, considering the blood of a Legendary Super Saiyan flows through your veins."

Hope smiles up at him "Uncle Vegeta, can you make me a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta folds his arms, smirking and he growls a little "You have some nerve, kid, asking me that kind of favor!" Vegeta turns Super Saiyan, and Hope takes a few steps back from him, before he closed the distance and punches her in the gut.

 **Present**

Hope's Super Saiyan aura flares to life. Cabba takes a few steps back, and Hope closes the distance, slugging him in the stomach hard. She spin kicks him in the side, then hits him with a hard left hook. Cabba is knocked back by her punch "Is this the best fighter Planet Sadal has?!" Cabba tries to stand, but Hope walks over to him and plants her foot firmly on his head "Ha, you want to know the secret to going Super Saiyan?"

She grinds her foot against his head, then kicks him hard in the side, walking over to his prone body "The secret is pain! You don't know pain! You don't know terror! Well, you just met me. Congratulations." Hope picks him up by his collar, glaring into his eyes "I can show you fear. I can show you pain." She punches the nearly unconscious Cabba in the stomach to keep him conscious. He gasps for air "I give-" Hope shakes him "You dare try to give up and i will vaporize you, damn the rules."

 **Five years prior**

Vegeta throws the barely conscious Hope on the floor of the Gravity chamber, who struggles just to lift her arms and head. Vegeta outstretches his hand, forming a ki blast "Are you going to lay there and die, or are you going to rise above?!" Hope's aura flickers and her hair flashes gold for a brief second before she passes out. Vegeta turns off the gravity controls, sighing "So close."

When Hope comes to, the first thing she does is sit up and punch Vegeta in the face. He takes the hit, having anticipated it "I can't believe you would say all those mean things!" Vegeta smirks "Then you missed the point to the training Hope. Super Saiyan is a form that requires anger and the pain of loss to achieve. It doesn't just happen." Hope nods a little "I understand now Uncle Vegeta."

 **Present**

A familiar scene plays out before Hope, but this time she stands over Cabba, threatening to end his life "Are you going to lay there and die? Fail your teammates, fail your family, fail your planet? Of course you are. Because you come from a pathetic planet. I could wipe them all out as easily as I have vanquished you. They are next." She grins wide, chuckling a little. Cabba forces himself to stand, inches from her ki blast. Cabba slaps her hand away, her blast hitting the barrier and detonating.

Hope looks at Cabba quizzically, who begins to glow yellow. Cabba clenches his fists so tightly they bleed, his eyes turning blue as yellow lightning pulses around him, his aura suddenly igniting and glowing golden as he lets his rage free "Leave Planet Sadal alone!" He hits Hope with a hard right hook, following it up with a rapid flurry of lefts and rights.

Hope barely keeps pace with the rage filled Cabba as he forces her back. Hope blocks his high kick but he goes for a followup sweeping kick, kicking her feet out from under her then dropkicking her up into the air. Cabba sledgehammer punches Hope into the ground, then fires off a wide ranged volley of ki blasts. Hope endures the blasts, then swipes her hand upward and dozens of blasts detonate, cutting off Cabba's attack. Cabba flies down at her and connects with a right to her face, but his punch doesn't phase her. Hope smiles "Now you understand what it takes to truly grow stronger."

He takes a step back, reverting to his base form "You did all that, just to help me transform?" Hope nods "Of course. Now, can you do the transformation on your own?" Cabba turns Super Saiyan and Hope smiles "Good. Don't forget this." Hope clenches her fists, yelling out as her hair grows out, her eyebrows receding and her bulk increasing slightly "This... this is Super Saiyan three. This is also where we part ways. For now." She dashes forward and knees him in the gut so hard his feet leave the ground, his Super Saiyan aura fading as he is knocked unconscious.

Hope reverts to her base form and flies up to Whis, once it was announced she had won "Some water for me and him, if you wouldn't mind." Whis conjures up a pitcher and Hope chugs half of it, tossing the rest on Cabba to wake him up "Do not ever forget the pride of a Saiyan. Our pride is something that defines us." Vegeta grins and turns to Broly, and they say in unison "Spoken like a true Saiyan."

Cabba nods "Hopefully one day I can be as strong as you, Hope-sensei!" She slams down the jug "No self respecting, prideful Saiyan would ever be satisfied with being on par with anyone! You will make it your goal to surpass me if you call yourself a Saiyan warrior!" He stands up straighter "Y-yes ma'am!" She smirks "Good."

Cabba flies up to his fighter's stands, where Champa was becoming extremely antsy "She's picking them all off one by one... I only have one fighter left!" Vados giggles "I wouldn't be concerned Lord Champa, the last fighter on our roster is our ace in the hole." Champa stands "Hey, Hope! Don't you want to take a break?! Sit down for a while and maybe let someone else fight in there? I'm sure it would be fine if you backed out of the last match! Why not make it fair?!"

Hope folds her arms "It has been fair. I've just outlasted all your fighters, and now you want to get me to back out to improve your odds of winning. Well, I'm not just here for a good fight. You threatened my home, which is unforgivable. If I ever have the chance-" She points at Champa "I will destroy you Champa!"


	39. Hope versus Hit

Hit stands across the ring from Hope, hands in his trenchcoat pockets "You have more pressing concerns to attend to right now Hope." Hope nods "Yes, of course, I shouldn't get distracted threatening a God of Destruction, I should instead focusing on polishing off the last fighter in his roster, to put the cap on my sweeping victory."

Hit's expression turns blank "You won't be defeating me Hope. Nor will anyone else on your team. This is where the tournament ends. I have lived for over 1,000 years, successfully assassinating more targets than I can count. I have a level of power you could not fully understand." Hope folds her arms "Are you going to tell me, or are you going to show me?"

The ref raises his hand, dropping it down "Let the match begin!" Hope dashes right towards Hit, swinging at him with a right hook. Hit vanishes from her field of view and in an instant knees her in the gut, knocking her back. Her next attack is met with the same level of force, his knuckle connecting with her forehead. She dashes behind him and he is instantly facing her, his fist planted in her gut. His movements were so fast, it defied logic for Hope. She should be able to sense some movement.

Hope stands slowly, powering up to her Emerald Saiyan transformation "Haven't had the occasion to use this form. Feels like a dress I never have the occasion to wear." She dashes at Hit, going for a spinning kick and he vanishes, his strike connecting with the back of her neck. Hope giggles "It will take more power than that to harm me in this form." Hit dashes towards her, connecting with a blow to her chest, but she grabs his arm, going for a high kick. Hit uses his Time Leap to plant his fist further into her, her form not holding up against his heavy blow and she feels it fade. Hope leaps back from Hit, panting and holding her chest.

"It's you. The fighter I have been waiting for. Oh man, I'm so excited." She presses a button on each of her wrist bracelets, and they click loudly, falling to the arena floor and punching right through them to the ground below. Hope takes off her weighted necklace, then kicks off her weighted ankle bracelets, one of which soars dangerously close to Champa "Hit! Destroy her! Break her for daring to threaten me!"

Hope giggles "Jeez, he acts like we are just pawns. What a drag. Let's just have a good clean fight, right Hit?" Hit gets in his fighting stance in response. Hope puts her hands in front of her in prayer "I am one with the world, the world is one with me." She continues to chant this mantra over and over, eyes closed, her white aura flaring wildly. Vegeta smiles "I almost feel sorry for Hit."

Hope begins to give off wisps of black ki, and soon her white aura becomes outlined by a black one. The black seeps in deeper and deeper until it suppresses all of the white, and then her aura dissipates completely as she lets off a pulse of ki that could be felt in every corner of the arena. She opens her eyes, which are completely white. Her hair settles down, and she gets in a new fighting stance, right foot forward, arms held in front of her in an x with her palms facing down.

Hope's expression is completely neutral "I realized the potential of a Saiyan's rage a long time ago. But what happens when one learns to not only control their emotions, but suppress them entirely? You get complete clarity of thought. No fear, no anger-" She pauses adjusting her stance slightly and bringing one arm down a little "no mercy. This is Super Saiyan Black. I have such clarity of mind, I can constantly sense your ki and track your movements effortlessly, generate ki at a rapid rate, and perform complex algorithms to guess your next five moves."

Hit walks towards her non-chalontly and she prepares herself, opening her stance slightly. Hit uses his Time Leap to close the distance, going for a strike to the head which Hope deflects, moving seemingly instantaneously. He feels something poke his chest and looks down to see her fingers touching his chest. She one-inch-punches Hit in the chest, knocking him back a couple of feet.

Hit grunts and spits up a mixture of blood a saliva off to the side "That was a good hit." Hope takes a step towards Hit, then vanishes, landing a strike to his side. She vanishes again and Hit triggers his Time skip, watching as she rematerializes with a strike aimed at his head. He dodges and her knuckle grazes his cheek, his strike finding its home in her gut. Hope is knocked back by his shot but regains her composure, firing a quick blast at Hit, which he dodges. Hit Time Leaps behind Hope, and suddenly she is behind him, hitting a pressure point on his collar. Hit's left arm goes numb, then she appears in front of him and palm strikes him in the chest.

Hit slides back from Hope, clenching his fists "You can move instantaneously." She nods "I know a little technique called Instant Transmission, a move that requires a clear mind to use. In this state of mind, I can use it to its fullest for Instantaneous Movement." Hit nods "And with your enhanced ki sensing and predicting ability your body moves almost autonimously to block my every attack and counterattack." Hope nods "Correct. Your chances of winning are zero point two three percent."

Hit raises his arms, howling with rage as his purple ki swirls around him like a tornado. Hope takes a step back, waiting. Hit thrusts his hands down and his aura dissipates, causing Hope to tilt her head "I don't feel an increase." Hit dashes towards her and vanishes. Hope is momentarily confused, knowing that he can't cover that much distance in the 0.1 seconds his Time Leap afforded him. Hit's punch lands right to her head, knocking her back far. She skids to a stop, rolling backwards to her feet.

She smiles "You improved your Time Leap." Hit nods and Hope sighs "Odds of success... troubling." Hope snaps her fingers "Perfect." She lets off a explosion of ki that forms a bubble shield specifically designed to push away all the air, creating a vacuum. With this, Hope's Instant Movement does not cause any detectable vibrations and she assaults Hit from dozens of different angles and strikes him at various pressure points, aiming to significantly weaken his body. Her bubble of ki disperses and both fighters hold their ears as the pressure differential causes their ears to pop.

Hope glares at Hit "You are not going to be able to continue for long." Hit shakes his head "Many of the pressure points you aimed for I do not have. But that gives me a clue as to your kind's anatomy. You are not able to hurt me with that level of power, no matter how fast you are."

Hope nods "Then maybe I need to increase my strength. Kioken should do in this instance." Vegeta yells down at Hope "Hope, don't you dare use that technique. Back out." She drops her stance and looks back at Vegeta "I can beat him." Vegeta shakes his head "Do not use the Kioken. It's not worth it. Back out." Hope nods, powering down "Very well. I forfeit. But we will meet again Hit. I hope we do at least." As her power recedes her warm, easygoing smile returns and she rejoins her mother and father as she tags out with Vegeta.


	40. Broly's Gamble

Vegeta cracks his knuckles, preparing to fight Hit when Broly stands "Before this match begins, I have a proposition. If you will all hear me out." Beerus yawns "Very well, continue." Champa stands and yells out angrily "This better be good."

Broly grins "The three other members of my team forfeit." Serenity looks up at her husband quizzically, and Goku stands up "Hey, I didn't agree to this! I want to fight Hit!" Broly folds his arms "Kakarot, you can't beat him. And neither can Vegeta or Serenity. In fact, Hope was the most likely one to win." Champa clenches his fists "I accept!" Broly holds up a finger "Under one condition. The match between Hit and I will be no disqualification." Hit's attention snaps up to Broly "Why would you willingly step in the ring with an assassin and then remove the rules against killing?"

Broly chuckles "I have my reasons. I also happen to know I can beat you." Vegeta sighs "The only thing more annoying than having to admit that your right that I can't beat Hit is having to recognize the fact that your right when you say you could beat him. But I'll back out." Broly lands on the arena across from Hit "Thanks for seeing reason Vegeta." Vegeta turns away from Broly "Hmph, just make sure you win."

Broly clenches his fists and his body bulks up considerably, until he is in his Legendary Saiyan state, his hair still its normal black. Then his skin pulses lightly with ki and he cracks his knuckles "I'm ready Hit, come at me whenever." Beerus stands at the edge of the platform, growling "I hope you know what you are doing Broly!" He fires a ki blast at the gong and the ref raises his arm "Start!"

Broly rushes towards Hit and Hit uses his Time Skip to avoid Broly's punch, delivering a swift kick to Broly's stomach. Broly smirks "Your major weakness is that your strikes are weak. With my natural defense, buffed by using my wife's defensive technique, you won't be able to damage me." Hit leaps back from Broly, throwing a punch. Broly goes to dodge Hit's blast that was let off by his punch, but the hit grazes Broly's side and causes a gash in Broly's side. Broly senses Hit's power level skyrocket as he releases his restraints.

Broly dashes after Hit, going for attack after attack, following Hit's shadow. Broly goes for a right, turning it into a spinning backfist, but both attacks miss and Hit kicks Broly in his shoulder hard, causing Broly to lose feeling in his arm. Broly leaps back from Hit, observing his movements closely. He flexes his sore arm and rubs feeling back into his shoulder, grinning "This is going to be a long night."

Hit stops, smirking "I understand it now. You want me to exhaust my stamina trying to break your defense, then take advantage of me in my winded state. Well, it won't work. Your flawed comprehension of my technique will be your undoing." Broly's hair spikes up as he turns Super Saiyan "Perhaps." Hit dashes towards Broly, hitting him with a rapid combination of rights and lefts, punctuating it with a powerful uppercut to Broly's chest. Hit's barrage proves ineffective, merely forcing Broly back.

Broly begins to fire back his own salvo of strikes, all of which Hit easily avoids. Hit holds out his hand, stopping Broly's punch and he cocks back his fist, smirking slightly as he fires back a punch of his own. Hit's fist stops millimeters from Broly's chest but the blast from his strike knocks Broly back, stunning him and sending him towards the edge of the ring. Hit throws a rapid series of rights and lefts, brutalizing Broly with several more invisible ki blasts. Broly's bulk absorbs most of the damage, but he is knocked right to the edge of the ring.

Hit watches Broly closely, to see if he collapses, but Broly remains standing, his hair beginning to grow out as he yells out in rage and begins to channel his ki, pushing his body to its limits and turning Super Saiyan 3. Hit dashes towards Broly, using his Time Skip to assault Broly with dozens of strikes in his short span of time that he had stored, punctuating his assault with one heavy right punch to Broly's chest.

Broly's aura falters and he goes wide eyed, gasping for air as he reverts back to his base form, collapsing onto his knees and struggling to even breathe or move his body. Hit exhales "You faired well at least." Broly gasps, his breath ragged and labored, and Hit folds his arms "Don't waste your strength. Surrender and return to your universe." Broly smiles and takes in a deep breath, then lets out a long sigh "That hurt. A lot. Felt... good."

His hair flashes red and lightning pulses around him, his body becoming encased in god ki. Hit takes a few steps back, and Champa leaps to his feet "Hit, attack him! Now!" Broly fires off a sudden explosion of ki, knocking Hit back far. Broly's godly ki floods the entire arena, and Hope appears in the viewers platform, casually forming a ki barrier to protect the onlookers, standing next to Bulma and Paragus. She smiles down at her little brother "Hey bro, you enjoying the show?" He throws his arms up, giggling and waving his arms.  
As the energy from Broly's transformation dissipates, he stands at the edge of the ring, cracking his sore neck and knuckles, leaning from side to side to crack his back. Hit gets in his fighting stance, glaring at Broly "You're back up. Surprising." Broly nods "Now that you see me near my peak, will you forfeit?"

Hit narrows his eyes "Are you implying that I cannot beat you while you are in this form?" Broly shrugs "Pretty much." Hit dashes towards Broly, moving behind him with his Time Skip and hitting Broly with a heavy kick to Broly's side. Broly slides to a stop, and he rubs his side "In this form, not only am I stronger and faster than you without your Time Skip, but I am more durable and can heal from any damage I receive."

Hit uses his Time Skip to leave ki signatures all around the ring, which Broly responds by letting off a blast of ki powerful enough to overwhelm Hit's pocket dimension. Hit leaps out of the way of Broly's charging clothesline, but Broly spins around and grabs Hit by his foot, slamming him into the ground hard. Hit's pocket dimension shattered, Hit resorts to forming a powerful ball of ki in his hand, blasting Broly in the face. This doesn't phase Broly, but the momentary distraction gives Hit the time he needs to reinforce his pocket dimension.

Using his Time Skip to get free, Hit responds with several heavy blows, focusing on putting as much power into each strike as he can. When his Time Skip is up, Broly registers each hit and doubles over a little, grunting and gasping for air. Broly was not sure if Hit was getting stronger, or if he simply did not care to hold back. In either case, it gave Broly some confidence. He takes a couple steps back "Alright Hit, I want to give you this opportunity again to back out of the fight."

Hit clenches his fists a little "Please, stop wasting your breath." Broly nods "So, I suppose under all that proper form and assassin training, there is a real martial artist somewhere?" Hit smiles "I would never back down from a fight, and no challenge is too much." Hit leaps over Broly and vanishes, but Broly was ready, turning in time and raising his arm to block Hit's overhead axe kick.

Hit leaps back and he becomes intangible, moving around the ring and trying to confuse Broly by overloading his ki sense. Knowing full well that Broly can shatter his pocket dimension, Hit stays well to the far side of his pocket dimension, content to allow Broly to try to futilely track his movements.

Broly punches the ring, splitting it into several parts. He growls "Damn this is frustrating!" Hit smirks, seeing his chance. He closes the distance between himself and Broly, and Broly begins to swing wildly towards the Hit clones, seemingly going berserk. Hit waits for his opportunity, right when Broly goes for a spinning backfist, and he appears in front of Broly, striking him in the chest.

Hit freezes as this causes Broly to smirk, then he looks down to see Broly had pivoted on his right foot, his left fist firmly planted in Hit's lower chest. Hit registers the strike late, backing away from Broly slowly, his arms clutching his torso as he coughs up blood.

Hit clutches his wounded torso, growling a little "That was a good surprise hit, but it won't work twice, I promise you that." Broly smiles "It doesn't have to. I did enough damage to slow you down and reduce your striking power. Also, moving is going to be a bit of a pain. I may not be a bookworm, but I know injuries."  
Hit leaps back from Broly, then throws a punch, Broly narrowly avoiding the shockwave. Broly leaps into the air, descending towards Hit with a flying kick and Hit appears behind him, with a kick of his own. Broly spins in mid-air, blocking Hit's kick with his arm, deflecting it aside with enough force to spin Hit around, kicking him in his lower back hard enough to knock him over the side of the ring.

Broly brings his hands together in front of himself as he charges the Kamehameha, grinning "Hit, if you don't dodge this attack, it will surely kill you." His hands drop down to his sides as the large orb of energy forms in his hands "Ka... me... ha... me..." Hit vanishes, using his Time Skip to close the distance, appearing behind Broly. He goes for a spinning kick to Broly's side, but Broly vanishes, appearing behind Hit. Hit goes wide eyed, his kick causing him to do a full spin and he looks right into the mass of energy right as Broly fires the Kamehameha point blank.

Broly's attack blasts Hit back far, severely wounding him. Broly smiles "Even if you are still alive, that attack, along with your other injuries, did the trick." He reverts to his base form, folding his arms and smirking down at his defeated opponent. Hit coughs up more blood and then forces himself to stand, leaping at Broly and landing a hard right to his face. In his base form, Broly felt the punch and was sent reeling from it. Broly slugs him back, knocking Hit back. He regains his balance, hitting Broly with a strong left and right, one to the face and one to the chest. Broly stumbles back and smiles "Hit, surrender. The more you try to fight, the less chance your body will ever recover."

Hit growls "Don't look down on me." Broly frowns "Don't be foolish. Champa's cause is not worth losing your life over." Hit relaxes his fighting stance, steadying his breathing. He sighs and then looks up at Champa "I surrender." Broly walks towards Hit, holding out his fist. Hit looks up at him "This is?" Broly shrugs "Bump it with yours." Hit does, then smirks "You're a strange one." Broly holds up his finger "Hold on, I have a gift for you too." He flies over to his universe's platform, walking up to his wife "Hey, I won. Think I can get a Senzu Bean?"

Serenity nods "Of course." She grabs the pouch off her waist, giving one bean to Broly. Broly flies down to Hit, handing him the bean "Eat this, it will restore your shattered ribs." Hit eats it, returning to his platform, where a fuming Champa awaits him "You miserable idiots failed! I should destroy all of you right now!" Broly goes wide eyed "No!"

Suddenly, there is a commotion in the middle of the ring, and Broly turns around to see the smiling face of Zeno. Champa hesitates, then does his best to control his overflowing anger as he flies down to the ring and literally collapses, cow towing to Zeno "Oh great Zeno-sama, you grace us with your presence!" Zeno smiles "Yeah. Hello." Beerus throws himself to the arena floor next to Champa, Whis and Vados hovering over and landing behind their respective gods of destruction.

Vados smiles wide "Hello Zeno-sama, have you been well?" Zeno nods "Yeah. I was curious as to why my appointed destruction gods are not doing their job. Perhaps I should chose replacements." Broly grunts "I'm available, Zeno-sama." Zeno's guards eye him carefully and Zeno looks up at him "You would be a good God of Destruction, but I don't think that I will resort to that yet." Champa and Beerus visibly relax "Instead, I watched this tournament, and it actually looked like a lot of fun!"

Broly chuckles "It actually was." Goku walks up to Zeno, causing his guards to move in front of Zeno, who waves them aside "It's fine." Goku crouches down "So, Whis says your the God of Everything." Zeno nods "Yeah." Goku chuckles "That's awesome. Say, next time there is a tournament, hopefully you will get to see me fight." Zeno smiles "Another tournament like this one? That idea sounds wonderful. Why not invite all twelve universes?"

Goku goes wide eyed "That's an incredible idea!" He holds out his hand, then Zeno takes it, Goku easily lifting him, alarming everyone. Goku sets him back down and Zeno smiles "It's okay." Every person there, sans Goku and Zeno, exhaled a breath they were not aware they were holding. Zeno turns to Hope "Hope, you have been chosen to become a God of Destruction." Hope gasps "I... have?" Zeno nods "Yeah. Whis, you know what to do." Whis nods "Yes, Zeno-sama."

Zeno waves at everyone "Goodbye!" Broly turns to Hope "Well, look whose moving up in the world." Hope clenches her fists "I know right?! I'm so pumped!" Beerus smirks "To become a God of Destruction, you must beat a current God of Destruction." Hope giggles "And? I think I about have that part covered." Whis smiles "Well, almost. Your body is still not mature enough to manipulate godly ki, so you will need to wait for that." Hope slumps her shoulders "I hate waiting for things."


	41. Trunks' Resolve

**To quote Vegeta: I'm back bitches!**

After the tournament the group flew back to their universe, landing on Earth outside Bulma's house. Bulma throws her hands in the air "I'm going to prepare a huge banquet to celebrate our huge win!" Vegeta chuckles "That's the best idea I've heard all day." Bulma runs inside, and Vegeta turns to Hope "What happened? You should of been able to clench that victory."

Hope frowns "So, remember how I went into my Legendary Super Saiyan form? And Super Saiyan 3?" Vegeta smirks "Your body was too tired, and your Super Saiyan Black form was weak as a result." Hope nods "But, if I would of went last, I would of stood no hope against a fully powered Hit. Did you see how he dominated my dad? If my dad wasn't playing mind games with him and got that lucky hit in, we would be in a completely different situation right now."

Broly walks over "If he can grow stronger the longer he fights against someone stronger than himself, a prolonged fight against myself or Kakarot would of meant losing. I needed one fully powered shot to ensure victory. Good thing it worked." Vegeta turns back to Hope "You and I need to speak privately."

Hope shrugs "Sure. Lead the way." Vegeta flies up into the air, taking off towards a nearby mountain range outside the city limits. He lands on a cliff and turns to look at Hope "You have been my student since you were 6 and you began tutoring under my son's tutor. You have grown vastly stronger in that short period of time, in part due to the blood that flows through your veins, and in part due to your creative and intellegent nature. Now, your training is about to pay off, and you are about to embark on a new mission, and a new life."

Hope nods "Yes, it would appear that way. God of Destruction... that's a heavy burden to bear." Vegeta gets in his fighting stance "Now, you must fight me. As your former master, I see it only fitting that you prove to me before anyone else that you deserve this distinction. I will accept nothing less than your full power, even if it would kill me. Though, if I were you, I would be more concerned with my own well being."  
Hope floats back from Vegeta onto a cliff opposite his "If you are sure about this Vegeta sensei, then I will gladly oblige you." Vegeta clenches his fists, his muscles pulsing with power and his hair swaying as he becomes surrounded in blue ki. When the energy from his transformation dissipates he glares across at Hope "Transform. I want to go full power from the start. But don't bother with your Super Saiyan Black form."

"Very well Vegeta." She transforms into her Super Saiyan 3 state, and her aura encompasses her like a second skin instead of flaring out of control, glowing a light green. Vegeta dashes past Hope, elbowing her in the back of the neck. Hope isn't phased by the attack, hitting Vegeta with a spinning backfist, a hard right and a dropkick that sends him flying. Vegeta dashes towards her, hitting her with a strong strike to the gut but her aura holds up against it, and she knees him in the face and rises above him, divebomb punching him in the chest and slamming him into the ground. Vegeta rolls back to his feet and brushes himself off.

"Explain this form to me." Hope smiles "It's a little complicated. It's a combination of some of my most powerful abilities. Super Saiyan 3, my Legendary aura, and my mom's diamond form for a higher defense boost. I should be able to survive anything you hit me with." Vegeta smirks "You're just like your father, always relying on your defense to get you out of dangerous situations." Vegeta dashes towards her and connects with a hard right, left and a kick to her side. She retaliates with a right hook and he dodges, blasting her in the face. Hope leaps in the air and his attack from behind misses; she slams down on Vegeta feet first and the impact shatters the cliff.

Hope leaps in the air and fires a blast at Vegeta while he was prone, but Vegeta easily got clear from it. Vegeta and Hope clash, dashing across the sky and causing huge shockwaves. Vegeta catches her right hook but she turns it into a right elbow, smashing him in the arm and then grabbing his wrist, pulling him into a hard knee. She forms a ki blast in her left and he forms one in his right and they fire their blasts simultaneously. They both dash far back, and Vegeta's hands drop to his side "Gallick Gun..." Hope raises her hand, forming a large ball of ki and then she condenses it down to the size of a baseball.

Hope drops her hand in front of her, clutching her wrist with her other hand "Final Cannon!" Vegeta thrusts his hands forward "Fire!" Their ki waves clash, Vegeta's Gallick Gun quickly overwhelming Hope's Final Cannon. Hope growls, her aura flaring wildly as she gives up her defensive edge, pouring more and more of her ki into her attack. Vegeta's Gallick Gun still pushes back against her, less than a foot away from overwhelming and possibly killing her. Hope screams out in rage, slightly forcing back Vegeta's ki wave, but he simply yells out in order to compensate and now the full force of Vegeta's power is baring down Hope and preparing to kill her.

Hope snarls, her aura flaring wildly "I won't lose here! Kioken!" A red aura surrounds her golden one and she screams out in pain as the sudden power boost racks her entire body, but she manages to force back Vegeta's attack. Vegeta moves his hands to cover his face at the last second, and when the smoke clears he is barely phased by her attack, while Hope on the other hand is struggling to recover from using the Kioken for the first time. Vegeta flies towards her "What did I tell you about that move?"

Hope grins, and when he is close enough she nails him with a ki clad uppercut, dashing above him and grabbing him by the head, slamming him into the ground. Hope throws Vegeta into the air and knocks him back with a powerful right hook, dashing after him and hitting him with a clothesline that floors him. Hope goes for a spinning punch but Vegeta dashes out of the way "I would chastise you for being underhanded, but you know that I will kill you if I get the chance. I'm glad to see you taking me seriously."

Trunks lands on the battlefield in his gi, looking over at Hope "I won't allow this fight to continue any further. I've come to challenge you to a fight Hope." Vegeta folds his arms "You should go back home Trunks, this is between myself and Hope." Trunks turns to Vegeta "No father, I have my own problems to sort out with her. It's time I beat her down, so that maybe you will take time out of your day to actually train me, instead of always being off somewhere else!"

Vegeta looks at Trunks in shock "You... want to train with me? Hmph, the only reason why I never bother training with you is because you don't take fighting seriously!" Trunks nods "I know. But I have been putting myself through grueling Gravity Room training so that I could push myself to new heights, but you didn't notice it!" Vegeta growls "Alright, I can see your point." He smiles "I'll be honest Trunks, I'm glad to see that, under all that fooling around, you have the same Saiyan spirit I possess."

Hope's Super Saiyan 3 form expires and she smiles "Alright Trunks, I accept your challenge." He tosses her a Senzu Bean "I want to fight you at one hundred percent!" Hope eats the Senzu bean, then smirks "You might regret this." Vegeta flies up in the air "Don't hold back just because he is a kid. He needs this training." Trunks clenches his fists, howling in rage as his hair flares up and he turns Super Saiyan 2, his aura crackling with electricity. Hope turns Super Saiyan 2 as well, folding her arms "You have been training. I'm glad that once I begin training with Whis, at least Vegeta will still have a student."

Trunks dashes towards Hope, connecting with a hard right. He pushes back from her, avoiding her right hook and using his small body to dash around her, connecting with kicks and punches to various parts of her body while avoiding her attacks. Even though Hope was faster than he was, Trunks knew her fighting style well and his small frame allowed him to strike her without her being able to retaliate.

Finally, Hope gets frustrated and blasts Trunks back with a blast of ki energy from every part of her body. Trunks is knocked back but her rolls back onto his feet, raising his arms above his head and creating an orb of golden energy. He fires it straight into the air, then brings his hands down at it rockets towards Hope. Hope covers her face to protect herself from the blast. When the smoke clears, Hope has a Gallick Gun charged and ready. Hope thrusts her hands forward and Trunks waits until the beam is almost on him, dashing straight up into the air and rocketing towards Hope. He connects with a hard right that knocks her back.

"I'm not going to lose!" Hope pushes herself to her feet, wiping the blood off her lip onto the back of her hand. She smirks "I've never seen this side of you before Trunks. I'm impressed." He dashes between her legs, kicking her in the back, then he dashes in front of her and spin kicks her in the jaw "You brought this side of me out, so I suppose I should thank you!" He holds out his hand, a small orb of blue energy appearing in it. This orb seems to draw in more and more ki, expanding "Big Bang Attack!" Hope barely has time to get clear of the large explosion that vaporizes most of the wasteland for several miles. Even Vegeta was impressed, whistling "Impressive."

Trunks glares at Hope "You got clear of the initial blast, but it's not over yet. I have one more trick up my sleeve." He outstretches his hands, his body sparking with ki "Final..." Vegeta appears in front of Trunks "Trunks, that's enough. I've seen all I need to see. I'm sorry for overlooking you all this time. As your father, I should of been training right alongside you. If you can show me this same level of dedication every day, I can turn you into a powerful warrior like me one day." Trunks allows his attack to dissipate, reverting to his base form. He chuckles "I don't want to be like you. I want to surpass you!" Vegeta smirks "Spoken like a true Saiyan."

They fly off together, and after a few seconds Broly joins his daughter's side "Bulma and your mother are almost done with the banquet." Hope chuckles "I just had a Senzu bean, I'm not very hungry. But I'll come hang out at least." Broly puts an arm around her "I'm proud of you." Hope hugs him "Thanks dad. I'm proud to be your daughter." He hugs her back "I'll miss you." She giggles "But now you have Paragus, it's not like you'll ever be alone." Broly grins "But you were my first daughter. Serenity helped me overcome my power induced insanity and helped me become normal. She made me into a good person. But having you... it was the first time I ever loved something unconditionally. Because you are a part of me."

"Dad, all these mushy feelings are freaking me out. Don't Saiyans usually talk with their fists?" Broly chuckles "Challenging me to a fight? After Trunks kicked your ass?" Hope folds her arms "I don't know if you were actually paying attention but that little squirt has gotten alot stronger!" Broly chuckles "You can't take your old man and you know it!" Hope glares up at him defiantly "Name the time and the place old man!" Broly narrows his eyes "Tomorrow... I'll be expecting you to not hold back either."

 **The next chapter will be a fight between Goku and Beerus, then straight to the Black Goku Saga!**


	42. Goku vs Beerus!

Hope had been training nonstop for the two weeks following her fight with Vegeta and Trunks. On Beerus' planet, it was loud as usual, with Hope and Broly both in their Legendary Super Saiyan three form, trading blows with all their might. Hope's Legendary Super Saiyan form expires first but she dodges her dad's punch, uppercutting him in the jaw. Goku and Vegeta exchange blows in their base form, while Whis relaxes. Suddenly, there is an explosion at Beerus' castle and he flies out of it, completely enraged "Do you people mind! I'm trying to sleep!"

Goku looks up at Beerus "I'm sorry Lord Beerus, we were just training." Beerus snarls "I know that, I'm not stupid!" Whis stands "Lord Beerus, it's good to see you awake." He groans "Not that I had any option." Whis covers his mouth, giggling "You sleep so much, I worry you may fall out of practice." Beerus chuckles "That's why I have you Whis." Whis nods "That may be so, but won't you entertain an idea for me, and fight Goku?"

Goku grins wide "Yes! I would love that." Beerus folds his arms and looks straight up into the sky "Fiiiine." Goku flies up so that he is level with Beerus, his blue aura flaring to life "Don't worry Lord Beerus, I'm going to make sure this fight isn't boring. I want to try a new technique on you." Beerus smiles "At least this won't be a complete waste of my time." Goku clenches his fists, his blue aura becoming surrounded by a red one "Kioken!"

Beerus recoils slightly from his sudden power increase, and Goku rushes in, connecting with a hard right hook that stuns Beerus. Goku uses his momentum to spin and kick Beerus in the face, then dashes after him and sledgehammer punches Beerus into the ground. Beerus stands and brushes himself off "You're stronger than I thought. Explain this... Kioken to me." Goku smirks "It's a nice little technique I learned from King Kai. Course... now everyone uses it, so I guess it's lost it's... luster. Basically it increases my power exponentially."

Goku rushes towards Beerus and they exchange shots, Beerus' face showing his sense of frustration as Goku begins to steadily force him back. Beerus abandons his usual cocky defense, deflecting Goku's attacks and waiting for his opening. Beerus narrows his eyes and deflects Goku's uppercut with his right hand, his left hitting Goku in his exposed side. He opens his hand, blasting Goku away from him. Goku recovers, holding his fingers to his forehead and appearing behind Beerus. Beerus spins to face him and Goku elbows him in the jaw, then follows this up with a right uppercut to Beerus' lower chest, then a sledgehammer punch that knocks him to the ground.

Beerus lands on his feet, the ground cracking under him. He holds his arms behind his back, rising up slowly to face Goku "Very interesting." Goku nods "Shall we continue?" Beerus smirks "By all means." Goku dashes towards Beerus, who dodges all of his punches and kicks with ease, raising his power level to compensate for Goku's advantage. Goku goes for a left but Beerus dodges it and Goku uses his momentum to try and kick Beerus in the face but he blocks Goku's kick with his forearm, kicking Goku in the gut and knocking him away. Goku smiles "You are not going at full power yet. I guess I'll need to draw out more of my power if I want to force you to use 100 percent."

Goku clutches his fists, howling in rage. His red aura begins to swell rapidly, until suddenly his whole aura dissipates and he drops his arms to his sides. He smirks "Kioken!" He raises his arms above his head then thrusts them down, clenching his fists as his red aura swells wider, the color of his aura making his hair appear to be white-ish grey. "Super Kioken Times 10!" Goku dashes far too fast for Beerus to track, striking him in the chest several times, then he spin kicks Beerus into the ground. Beerus dashes out of the way of his diving punch, his foot lashing forward with a kick to Goku's stomach. Goku pushes off his foot with his free hand, using the momentum of his kick to get high in the air.

Goku and Beerus dash across the sky, connecting with blow after blow. Even Whis couldn't help but become enraptured by the fight as Beerus and Goku's fists connect several times. Both go for a high kick simultaneously, then they both kick at each other with their other foot, pushing off each other. Beerus forms dozens of ki orbs around him and Goku smiles, his aura flaring "Go ahead!" Beerus fires the ki orbs at Goku and he holds his hands in front of himself, firing several orbs of ki energy that spread out and explode with incredible force, destroying Beerus' ki blasts in the process.

Beerus dashes towards Goku and their forearms clash, both glaring at each other and growling. Beerus goes for a right hook and Goku deflects it aside, but Beerus' left punch connects with Goku's chest, and he follows this up with a kick to Goku's head that knocks him high into the air. Goku rolls to a stop and sees Beerus dashing towards him. He thrusts both his hands forward "Kamehameha!" Beerus flies right through his Kamehameha, so Goku thrusts his hands forward "Haaaaaa!" The sudden surge of power overwhelms Beerus and he is blasted back, slamming back first into the planet as the explosion from the impact of Goku's attack causes a crater.

Goku begins to relax, smiling wide, until Beerus appears in front of him "You showed promise. But do not forget I am still your superior!" He flicks Goku in the forehead and Goku's aura fades, his hair returning to normal as he collapses backwards. Whis catches Goku and chuckles "Oh my, was that your full power Beerus? I haven't seen you go full strength in so long." Goku sighs contently "Did it..." He passes back out almost imediately, causing Hope to giggle "Just like Kakarot to be happy even after losing."

After leaning Goku against a tree, Whis turns to Hope "I had some special training in mind for you, but first, I wanted to know if you had any special requests." Hope nods "I do have one actually. I want to go visit Hit. I need to know about his Time-Skip. I want to see if I can learn it for myself." Whis chuckles "Isn't that redundant, considering what you are already able to do?" Hope shrugs "He uses it with such little effort, if I knew his Time-Skip, my Super Saiyan Black form would be the redundant form." Whis giggles "Fair enough. Though convincing him to divulge his secrets should be a challenge in itself."

Beerus walks right up to Hope "Oy. Hope. You better not try and challenge me for my position." Broly walks up behind Beerus, in his bulked up state "And what if she does?" Beerus turns to him, hand outstretched "Then I would destroy her, you, and the snot of a planet you call home." Hope walks up next to Beerus, grabbing his wrist "First of all, I'm not afraid of you. Second of all, you are not blowing up my home. I may not be able to stop you, but together WE will." Beerus yanks his hand out of her grasp "The nerve." She glares at him "And third, my sights are on that punk you call a brother, Champa."

Beerus' temperament immediately shifts and a smile appears on his face "In that case, you have my full support." Hope goes wide eyed and deadpans "Seriously?" Beerus chuckles "I honestly can't stand him. In fact, what is that snack food you humans eat while you enjoy movies?" Vegeta smirks "It's called popcorn." Beerus nods his thanks and then turns back to Hope "Such a salty treat. I will enjoy it as I observe the fight between the two of you. Provided you obtain god ki."

Hope frowns "That may take a few years. Apparently my body isn't mature enough to handle that kind of power. In fact, at this point, I can't get any stronger until I grow to full maturity. I'm at my body's current peak." Broly hangs his head "Join the club." Hope frowns "Yeah... I figured you noticed. And you aren't the only one who noticed dad." Broly clenches his fists "I'm just as frustrated as you are." Hope grins "It's not all bad, we are Saiyans, we will break our limits. It's what we do." Broly and Hope fist bump and Whis' staff rings.

Whis answers his staff and he sees the smiling face of Bulma "Lady Bulma, it's always great seeing you!" Beerus walks in front of Whis "Do you have any treats for us today?" Bulma nods "As a matter of fact, I do. Come visit when you are able. Oh and Vegeta, Trunks finished his homework early and he wanted to see if you would train with him in the Gravity Room." Vegeta chuckles "Of course, that has been our agreement for the last few weeks." Bulma smiles "And Goten will be joining as well. He said he's ready to start taking his training seriously too, but I think he's just feeling left out."

Vegeta shrugs "All the same to me, I'm sure I can handle both of the brats." Broly turns to Whis "I think I'll be staying on Earth, to spend time with my wife." Whis shrugs "All the same to me. I need time away from all of you, if I'm being honest with myself. Hope, I'll be passing you off to Vados, she can help you find Hit." Hope instantly blushes "Vados, huh?" Whis smirks knowingly "Yes. Enjoy your time on Earth because we leave in two days." Hope salutes Whis "Yes sir!"

Vados smiles over at Hope as her and Whis arrive at their predetermined meeting point. Vados smiles "Hope, it's good meeting you in person. Shall we get going?" Hope nods and Vados walks over to her travel cube "Alright, hop in. I'll take you to see Hit, and if your lucky he will be able to assist you with a little training." Hope joins her in the cube and she turns to Whis before they took off. She recalled this morning, when she saw her mom and dad. She was going to miss them. She looks back over at Vados, blushes slightly and looks down "So, did you hear that I plan on challenging Champa for his position?"

Vados giggles "Why Champa specifically?" Hope growls "In the tournament, that threat I made was a real threat. I want to kill him." Vados giggles "I know better than to believe that's the whole reason." Hope folds her arms "I'm serious, he's my motivation for this." Vados smiles "Very well. We are close. Be ready." The cube comes to a stop just in the atmosphere of a planet and they land slowly on the roof of a skyscraper. Hit walks out of the shadows and approaches the cube slowly "Vados, you ordered the contract?"

She nods "You remember Hope, don't you?" Hit turns to her and nods "I remember. Hope, correct?" She nods "Yeah. Good to see you again Hit. I had a favor to ask you, if you don't mind. I was hoping you could train me, maybe teach me a few of your techniques. Particularly your Time-Leap." Hit seems to consider this, then turns away from Hope "Nope." He leaps off the side of the building and flies up in the air. Hope follows him "Hey, wait! I can pay you!" Hit stops and seems to consider this "You would pay me? How?"

Hope grins "My friend Bulma is loaded. I'm sure I could convince her to loan me some money." Hit growls "Why would you even bother learning my abilities if yours work nearly the same way?" She clenches her fists "As I've already explained to a dozen freaking people already, your Time-Leap is more efficient and useful than my Super Saiyan Black." Hit folds his arms "But it is your own creation, is it not? Why constantly use other people's skills when you could just improve your own?"

Hope shrugs "Don't you want to pass your thousand years of knowledge down to someone so your legacy can always live in some form?" Hit shakes his head "No, I like it the way it is now. I am unique, and no one could ever hope to obtain the power that I have. It's better this way. I've killed alot of people. If my power were used for anything other than the work I do, it could be disastrous." Hope folds her arms "You won't budge on this, will you?" Hit raises an eyebrow "I will do it on one condition." She nods "Name it."

Hit folds his arms "You have one day to hide. And then, prepare yourself. I will seek you out and attempt to assassinate you. Survive my assassination attempt, and I will consider training you." Hope breathes in deep then sighs "Both my former and current master wanting to kill me? Some things will always remain constant. Alright Hit, I accept."


	43. A new foe appears

Trunks mind was a blur, he could barely focus on what was in front of him as he stumbled in pain to his Time Machine. He loads in the fuel and hauls himself into the cockpit, closing the pod and starting the Time Machine. He didn't have long; just as the machine took off into the air he could make out Black, charging a Kamehameha. He blacked out before the attack fired.

Trunks awakens slowly, his body still wracked with pain but it was recovering. Images of his mother being fried by Black Goku and Mai being blasted away by the monster himself plagued Trunks' mind. His narcissistic smirk, that gleam in his eye as he connected with blow after blow, brutalizing Trunks. Trunks felt his rage well up inside him, and as his eyes cracked open he saw the face of the murderer himself!

"Bastard!" Trunks leaps to his feet, throwing a right hook with all his might. Goku easily stops his punch, perplexed. Trunks glare of determination was equally puzzling. Suddenly, Bulma slaps Trunks in the back of the head hard enough to leave him doubled over "What's the big idea?!" Trunks stares up at Goku "Goku... is it really you? You're alive? I thought... while we were fighting Cell..."

Future Trunks slowly looks around. Broly, Serenity, Vegeta, Mai, Shu, Pilaf, Trunks and his mother had all gathered. Even Beerus and Whis were there, though Trunks still knew nothing of them. He smiles over at Bulma "Mom... I'm so glad to see you alive!" Bulma hesitates "Alive? So... future me is...?" Trunks nods solemnly "Unfortunately. I couldn't save her... not against Black."

Broly takes a step forward "You took one hell of a beating. Who is this Black?" Trunks sighs "We call him Black Goku, he wears Goku's face, but he is a monster of pure chaos and destruction. He's been slowly and systematically leveling entire cities. I have clashed with him several times, but he continues to grow vastly stronger each time we clash. Even my own progression could not match his, no matter how hard I trained. So mom had the idea to send me to this timeline, in order to request your aide."

At this Vegeta snarls and turns his back away from the group. Beerus and Whis walk towards the Time Machine, examining it. Whis scratches his chin "This very machine here? Interesting, I would of never thought a human could invent a machine that could traverse time." Bulma smiles, patting the side of it "What do you think of it?" Whis smiles "Very interesting." His face turns grim and he hold sup a finger "However, manipulating the flow of time is a serious crime." Beerus folds his arms "Precisely... this machine should be destroyed, as should the person who made it. In fact, this is a transgression all of mankind will pay for."

Bulma goes wide eyed "We-ll don't look at me..." Future Trunks looks over at Goku "Who are they?" Goku grins "That's the God of Destruction and his assistant." Trunks goes wide eyed "God of Destruction?" He runs over to Whis, dropping to his knees "Please, don't blow up the machine and us for messing with time." Beerus clenches his fists, growling "Hey! I am the one you want to apologize to!" Trunks turns to him "My apologies sir!" Broly pulls Trunks to his feet by his collar "Don't grovel kid, you're a Saiyan."

Trunks nods at Broly solemnly and Broly looks over at Beerus "And as for you, without Trunks here, this planet would be a wasteland, and there would be several galaxies that would be in complete ruin. So, if you wouldn't mind cutting the kid some slack we can start figuring out how to deal with this Black Goku." Trunks nods and hops in the machine "Mom, future you left me blueprints and schematics, so that you could perform repairs on the Machine and refuel it if necessary." He tosses the paperwork to Bulma and she begins to look it over "Sloppy, but what else would I expect from me? This will be very useful."

Broly looks over at Goku "Now, how about a plan for actually beating him. We have no idea how strong he is." Goku grins and clenches his fist "Exactly my thought. So, in order to gauge his power, how about I figure out your strength, Trunks? How about a sparring match?"  
Trunks nods "I would be honored to fight against you, Goku." They float up in the air and Bulma fumbles through her pockets as the two begin to power up, pulling out a remote and pressing the red button on it to form a shield around the two fighters. Trunks turns Super Saiyan 2, making Goku smile "Super Saiyan 2 from the start? Great, I love a good warmup!" He clenches his fists and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 as well. He cracks his neck "Come at me whenever you want."

Trunks wastes no time rushing towards Goku, who goes on the defensive and blocks or dodges all of the kicks and punches from Trunks' furious assault. Goku deflects Trunks' punch, elbowing him in the face, but Trunks retaliates with a hard kick to Goku's gut and a kick to his jaw that knocks him up in the air. Goku rolls to a stop, thrusting his hand forward and firing a ki blast at Trunks. Trunks deflects the blast, but he is not prepared for Goku's rushing attack and Goku's right connects with his jaw, knocking him back.

Trunks comes to a stop and wipes his busted lip off on the back of his sleeve "Your power is impressive Goku, but it's not enough... Black has continued to grow stronger and stronger each time we have fought." Goku smiles "Very well, then tell me if this will be sufficient!" He clenches his fists, screaming out as his hair grows out and his eyebrows recede. Trunks stares at Goku, shocked "Super Saiyan 3?! Wow Goku, you are definitely not to be underestimated. Alright, here I come! I'm going to attack you with my full power!"

Goku smirks confidently "Go ahead, come at me with everything you have." Trunks rushes towards Goku, drawing his sword and attempting several swings with his sword. Goku's overwhelming boost in speed makes it easy for him to dodge every one of Trunks' swings, and when Trunks goes to throw all his power into one vertical slash Goku catches it with two fingers of each hand, easily holding it in place even as Trunks struggled. Goku blows Trunks back with only his energy, then appears above him and strikes him into the ground below.

Goku reverts to his base form, landing next to Trunks "Trunks, are you alright?" Trunks stands slowly "I'm fine." Goku grins "So, what did you think?" Trunks returns his grin, hands in his pockets "You are certainly stronger than him. You should be able to beat him. Then again, he is incredibly strong, and only grows stronger each time he fights." Broly walks over to them both, arms folded "None of that matters. If it's a Kakarot look-alike, he's my opponent. I would love to get my hands on him."

Goku frowns "I thought we were past this." Broly sighs "It's no offense to you Kakarot. Just bear in mind, I had a rough childhood. You were like... the straw that broke the camel's back. I think that's the Earth saying, right?" Serenity gives him a thumbs up and Broly continues "Besides, if Black is this strong, it's possible he could be of great use to me, I have that next level to look forward to, should I ever manage to break my physical limits and reach it."

Lightning arcs across the clouds and the Z-Fighters look towards the sky as a purple streak splits the clouds apart. Lightning fires out of this time distortion, and when the bright light fades they see the face of Black Goku. Broly grins wide, slowly rising into the air "You must be Black." Black nods "This... must be the past. So, this is where you fled to Trunks? Looking for help?" Broly chuckles "Pay attention to the enemy in front of you."

Black frowns "I would rather fight my present counterpart, but I suppose you will do." Broly turns Super Saiyan, his muscles getting a slight buff "Don't discount my abilities." Black holds his hand at his side, forming a black ki blast that is surrounded by a yellow ring. Broly smirks and prepares himself, clenching his fists. As Black fires the blast at Broly he easily deflects it skyward, but it was only a distraction and Black circles around Broly, kicking him in the side and then sledgehammer punching him in the head. Broly recovers quickly, spinning aorund and stunning Black with a hard right to his gut, opening his hand and firing a ki blast that sends Black flying into a cliff.

Black flies towards Broly and the two begin to exchange punches, Black showing off his speed advantage and forcing Broly back. Broly dodges Black's right hook, but Black uses his momentum to rotate his body and heel kick Broly in the face. Broly stops his backward momentum with a pulse of ki and lightning surrounds his flaring aura as he turns Super Saiyan 2. Black smiles, dashing right towards Broly but Broly vanishes from his field of view. Black spins around and Broly clotheslines him, throwing him into the ground. Broly holds out both hands, firing a barrage of ki towards Black, who lands on his feet and covers his face from the blasts.

Black clears out the smoke as he transforms, his aura black in color and surrounding him like a second skin. He pushes off the ground, rushing up at Broly and the two exchange blows, each time their fists connect the shockwave carries for several yards. Broly and Black connect knees, and Black pulls his leg back, his left leg connecting with Broly's right and then he hits Broly with a high kick to his head.

Broly regains his composure, raising both hands above his head "Assault Cannon!" Black thrusts both hands forward, firing a ki wave that clashes with Broly's the two attacks pushing against each other. As lightning ignites the sky, Black begins to dominate the beam struggle. Suddenly, the time distortion sends out a pulse that causes Black to lose concentration and he is hit by the full force of the blast; he barely has enough time to cover his face before he was hit by the explosion.

Broly and Black fire dozens of ki blasts at each other, all of which detonate on impact. Broly dashes through the growing cloud of smoke, deftly dodging all of the blasts Black fires into it. When Broly emerges on the other side, their fists connect, sending out a massive shockwave that the onlookers below could feel. Black's Time Ring glows brightly and Broly connects with a hard punch to Black's gut, connecting with a left hook to Black's face that knocks him towards the time distortion.

Black clutches his injured stomach, grinning "This pain... how delightful. It will make me stronger." Broly smirks "Good. Because I am still not going all out." The distortion begins to draw Black in, making him cry out in surprise. Frantically, he looks around and he spots the machine he saw Trunks flee in. He forms a ki blast in his hand, firing it at the Time Machine and vaporizing it. Then, in a flash of light both Black and the time distortion were gone, the clouds slowly dissipating.

Broly reverts to his base form, landing near his wife "Where did he go?" Trunks walks over "Most likely he went back to his future. That time distortion was only temporary, and it drug him back with it. But now... without a time machine I'm stuck here and I'm powerless to stop him." Bulma walks over to the remains of the time machine "Fixing this will be impossible... if only I had the time to build another." She begins to pace then she snaps her fingers "Hey, I do have another! The one Cell came here in! I could just fix that one. I'm sure I have it in a closet somewhere around here, I intended on fixing it up at some point anyway."

Serenity walks over to Whis "Whis, quick question. That ki, that I was sensing from Black, it wasn't Goku's, but it kind of was, like a mix of two signatures. Any idea what the other one is?" Whis cups his chin as he gets a faraway look, then he raises his finger "As a matter of a fact, that particular signature is familiar." Serenity smiles "Any chance you could take us to where you last saw it?" Whis shrugs "I wouldn't mind." Goku rushes over "I should go, after all, if we are investigating other me I'm super curious about what is going on."


	44. Hope's Fight for Survival

Hope sits crosslegged, floating just above the floor in the small building. Black electricity sparks around her as she channels her Super Saiyan Black form. Maintaining it for an extended amount of time would be troublesome, but Hit would appear at any moment, and he would strike much swifter than she could react by any other means. She couldn't sense his energy, likely he masked it from her. She made no attempts to hide her energy, seeing as how he would eventually find her anyway.

Everything around Hope turns white and she feels a change in the air. Hope turns towards Hit, who had entered the door soundlessly. He removes his hands from his pockets, walking towards Hope slowly "You should know, while trapped inside my Pocket Dimension, your Instant Movement will not work." Hope floats up higher, her hair growing out and flashing gold. Once the transition into Super Saiyan 3 is complete, Hope allows her toes to touch the ground, standing on her tip toes with her hands held in front of her in an x, open palms. Hit thrusts his fist forward and the ki blast from it hits her in the chest, causing her form to fade and her eyes to go blank.

Suddenly, Hope fades away, confusing Hit. He hears her laughing in his head "Come on Hit, you should of known it wouldn't be that easy. That was a clone, created by the Multiform technique. Not very powerful, but the perfect distraction." The moment Hit drops his Pocket Dimension he is struck in the diaphragm by a kick and the back of the neck by a hard punch.

Both these Hope clones distance themselves from Hit, and he uses his Time-Skip to close the distance to one, connecting with a blow to it's stomach, only for the other to kick him in the gut. As the clone fades Hit turns to the last one "You must be the real one." Hope thrusts her hands forward, firing a powerful wave. Hit leaps through the roof to dodge, but Hope appears behind him, kicking him in the back. Hope follows up her kick with a barrage of punches and kicks, forcing Hit back far and sledgehammer punching him into the side of a cliff.

Rain begins to fall and the sky grows even darker. Hit lets off an explosion of ki that levels the cliff side, and as his ki output increases Hope realizes he is evolving his Time-Skip. She wasn't sure how she could handle him if he kept advancing. As his Time-Skip continued to grow more efficient, so did the range at which he was lethal. Hit crouches, launching himself towards Hope and using his Time-Skip to close the distance. He hits her as hard as he can in the lower chest, a guaranteed fatal blow.

As this Hope clone fades away Hit closes his eyes, concentrating on all of the ki signatures in his proximity. Even if she could suppress her ki, she could only suppress it so far and with enough concentration, Hit should be able to find her. After a few seconds he caught a faint sense of her. It was weak; she was highly adept at masking her ki. Hit flies off, landing in an alley near where he picked up her signature. There were alot of civilians around, so in the interest of not killing any innocent bystanders, this would have to be quick.

As Hit shuffled through the crowd of bystanders, all using umbrellas or wearing hoods over their heads, he spotted her. She was standing at the corner, facing him. As soon as she saw him she pulled her hood around her head tighter, running into a nearby alley. Hit easily walks through the crowd, cornering her at the end of the alley "Are you going to try and fly away? I will easily catch you."

Hope sighs "I know its foolish to try and run from you, you would be on me faster than my feet could leave the ground." Hit sighs "Are you afraid of death?" Hope giggles "Hardly." Hit smirks "Turn around. I never assassinate a target in the back." Hope turns Super Saiyan 3, looking over her shoulder at Hit "I counted on that." A heavy blow strikes Hit right in the kidney, Hope in her Super Saiyan Black having struck him from behind while her Super Saiyan 3 clone fires a massive ki wave behind her without turning to face Hit.

Alarms sound and emergency vehicles move towards the scene of their fight, Hit and Hope having already distanced themselves from that alley, standing on a cliff overlooking the city"You showed a unique ability today. This Multiform technique, it's safe to assume you didn't invent it yourself?" Hope giggles "No, but to be able to maintain a large reserve of my power is something only I can do. I love learning other people's techniques and making them better."

Hit chuckles "Yes, so I noticed. You have quite the repetoire, but to have something original, that only you can do, is the mark of an artisan. Your Super Saiyan Black is something unique that you created and only you can do." Hope frowns "I created it, yes. But Vegeta can use it. Kakarot could if he wasn't a numbskull. And my father... lets hope for the sake of whatever he goes up against that he doesn't figure out how to use that form." Hit shoves his hands in his pockets "I will train you, but not personally. We will find you a worthwhile training partner." Hope nods "Whatever you say Hit-senpai." Hit glares at Hope "No."

 **Back To Goku and Friends**

Vegeta and Goku land with Goten and Trunks on the Lookout. Goku turns to Goten "Are you sure about this? The Time Chamber is no walk in the park. And you guys are going to stay in there a whole two years?" Goten nods "That's what Trunks says. He says if we are going to bother taking our training seriously, we need to catch up to you guys. What are we going to tell mom though when I come out looking older?"

Goku scratches his chin "I'm more of a 'in the now' kind of guy." He scratches the back of his head and chuckles "We will figure something out though." Goten chuckles "Okay dad! Here we go!" He runs towards the door as does Trunks. Trunks looks back at his father and Vegeta folds his arms "If you don't take this training seriously, either you won't grow, or that room itself will consume you. I expect results. And Trunks..." Vegeta looks away "Be careful." Trunks opens the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, disappearing inside with Goten.

Goku turns to Vegeta "Hey, you're a pretty alright dad after all." Vegeta sighs "Shut up Kakarot." Goku smiles "Okay Vegeta, I'm off to travel with Whis to visit this Zamasu guy. Apparently, Whis says his ki is similar to Black Goku's. In the meantime, Serenity asked if you would train with her. I guess she's trying to get back in her training regime." Vegeta snorts "Why not just train with her husband. Oh, let me guess; she needed some variety?" Goku nods and gives him a thumbs up "Come on Vegeta, it'll be fun to spar against someone other than me for once, won't it?"

Vegeta relaxes "I suppose you are right, I know your moves so well, I could fight you in my sleep." Goku chuckles "I need to change up my style, huh?" Vegeta shakes his head "After 40 years of training, your regime is so deeply embedded into your body, it's practically in your DNA. Trying to change that would be like trying to change the fact that blue is blue." Goku grins "Hey, that's pretty deep stuff Vegeta." Goku waves to him "Well, off I go." He vanishes and Vegeta looks at the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber longingly "Whatever you do Trunks, forget about failing me. Don't fail yourself."

Vegeta flies from the Lookout to Serenity and Broly's house in the middle of the woods. As he lands outside he sees Serenity meditating in the front yard. Her eyes open slowly, her hair spiking up as her aura surrounds her. Vegeta smirks "Are you that happy to see me?" Serenity smirks "I wasn't sure if you would accept my invite. To be perfectly honest, I was sure Goku would forget." Vegeta chuckles "Then why not come to me in person? I'm not very hard to find." Serenity stands, cracking her knuckles and rolling her shoulders "You were my first fight, post recovery. And it's been a very long time since we traded blows."

Vegeta's aura flares to life around him, leaves scattering everywhere and trees bending away from him. Serenity raises her own power level to compensate. Paragus walks out into the yard, sitting in the grass as Serenity and Vegeta exchange blows, trading counter after counter. He claps for them and Broly walks out into the yard, sitting next to Paragus and observing the two as they dashed around the yard, keeping their battle contained within the yard.

Vegeta stops "Surely you didn't invite me here for a sparring match with that level of power." Serenity smiles "I'm ready to go all out when you are." Vegeta turns Super Saiyan Blue, tilting his head and cracking his neck. Serenity's aura flares to life and her hair and aura turn white, purple specks of ki surrounding her "Truth is, I wanted your help testing out a new technique."

Vegeta rushes at Serenity and she blocks his right punch with her left arm, white ki forming a barrier over her arm. Vegeta throws a flurry of punches and Serenity blocks all of them with her hands, the white barrier protecting her hands from his onslaught. Serenity thrusts her hands forward, her aura becoming solid and forcing Vegeta back, the purple specks of ki scratching Vegeta's arms chest and face.

"I can solidify my ki, due to the interesting reaction my ki has to the god ki I possess." She forms a blade of white ki on her arm "Blades, body armor, small projectiles. What do you think?" Vegeta smiles "You're smart. I can see where Hope gets it from. This certainly makes up for your lack of raw power." Serenity powers down "Hey, you guys hungry? How about I cook us up some grub?" Vegeta powers down and folds his arms "Just when I was getting excited too."


	45. Let the Training Begin

Hope lands next to Hit and he walks towards the small house that was just on the outskirts of town. He knocks on the door and after a few seconds Cabba answers. He looks at Hit confused, then turns to Hope "Hope-sensei. Hit. What brings you both here?" Hit motions to Hope "Cabba, Hope is here in our universe, seeking to train. I think that training you both together could be mutually benificial."

Hope folds her arms, huffing "Hit's too lazy to do it himself apparently." Hit glares over at Hope "I will help out where I see need for improvement. I'm the analytical sort, it's easier to analyze from a third person point of view. Don't you trust my ability?" Hope smirks "Yes, Hit-senpai." Hit glares at her "Still. No."

Cabba clenches his fists "Hey, that sounds great, I could really use a training partner. And since you helped me become Super Saiyan Hope maybe you can help me push even further." Hope looks over at Hit "No offense, Hit-sensei, but wouldn't I see faster growth if I was fighting someone closer to my level?"

"Well, I imagine your transformed state strains your body." Hope nods and Hit shrugs "Then training in a transformed state would only wind you out, you need to train at your base form. And, unless I'm mistaken, you are about even in your respective base forms." Hope holds up a finger "I was wearing restrictive weights."

Hit nods, cupping his chin in his hand "Which you obtained how?" Hope smiles "From Whis." Hit nods "Very well. If it aides in your growth, obtain a new set from Vados." Hope nods "Sounds like a plan. I'll be right back." Hope puts her fingers to her forehead and vanishes. She appears next to Champa and Vados.

Champa turns to her "Hey! You! What are you doing here?" Hope folds her arms "Champa... I'm here in your universe, training. I'm just here to see Vados real quick." Vados turns to Hope "Oh? What can I do for you?" Hope shrugs "I need some training weights. You remember the jewelry I wore at the tournament, something in that fashion."

Champa holds out his hand, forming an orb of destructive energy "Hey, I was addressing you! You don't get to just walk around like you own the place! You can go home, back to your own universe!" Hope takes a step towards him "Why? Are you going to try and destroy me?" Vados sighs "Champa-sama, don't pick a fight with her. She has the support of Zeno-sama. Angering him does not seem wise." Champa stiffens, his orb of energy dissipating "That's a fair point."

Vados waves her staff and jewelry appears on Hope's wrists, ankles and neck. She grunts, her aura flaring to life "This is quite alot of weight. I might actually struggle against Cabba." Vados smiles "Make sure you come see me for some training. I would be happy to see your development." Hope waves "Will do. Be seeing you!" She appears next to Cabba, hands on her hips "Alright, I'm ready to get this started!"

 **Meanwhile in Universe 7**

Bulma was busy repairing the Time Machine, Vegeta was training by himself in the Gravity Chamber and Goku had left with Whis to check into the Black Goku lead. Future Trunks wanders the grounds outside the Capsule Corp building, until something catches his attenton out of the corner of his eye. Broly approaches him from the shade of a few trees "Trunks, it's good to see you again."

Trunks nods and smiles "I'm glad to see you too Broly. Having your power around is reassuring, there is no telling how much stronger Black might get in time." Broly nods "It would seem I owe you a bid of thanks. As I talked to Goku about you aiding in stopping the android threat, it would appear you saved Serenity's life. Had you not traveled back in time to warn the Z Fighters, South City would of been razed to the ground. This means Serenity would of died, and there is no telling what would of happened to me. Likely, my father would of succeeded in eliminating me as a thorn in his side."

Trunks nods "I'm glad everything has worked out for the better." Broly smiles "Have you met my two children? Hope is unfortunatly in another universe, but Paragus is at home with Serenity." Trunks beams "I would love to meet them." Broly grins "First, why don't you entertain me with a sparring match? Black was barely a warmup for me."

Trunks nods and he clenches his fists, his power spiking as he turns Super Saiyan 2. Broly bulks up to his Legendary Super Saiyan form and Trunks grins "I can bulk up too." Trunks' muscle mass increases greatly and Broly locks hands with Trunks. They push against each other, the ground cracking under them and electricity arcing around them. Trunks slowly gains the upper hand, then headbutts Broly and double fist punches him in the chest, knocking him back far. Broly leaps in the air and Trunks dodges his diving punch, allowing his body to return to its normal state to avoid Broly's followup uppercut.

Trunks catches Broly in the stomach with a knee, elbowing him in the back of the neck. From his doubled over state, Broly punches Trunks in the stomach, then straightens himself up and kicks Trunks in the jaw, knocking him back. As Trunks regains his footing Broly clothselines him, hard enough for Trunks' feet to leave the ground. Broly grabs Trunks by his sweater, helping him regain his footing "You can take one hell of a hit kid." Trunks chuckles "You can still dish it out as well as I remember." Broly walks back a few feet from Trunks, his muscle mass decreasing as he gives off wisps of green ki "I could dish it out hundreds of fold now."

Broly clenches his fists, the trees swaying and the breeze picking up as he releases his power. His hair flashes red and he becomes surrounded in red lightning. Trunks stares at him wide eyed, taking a step back "I... I can't feel your power... but your ki is like a heavy weight, surrounding me. Your presence is so overwhelming!" Broly cracks his neck "This... this is a Legendary Super Saiyan God. It is the godly potential of Saiyans, realized. This is our legacy."

Trunks nods "And my father, and Goku?" Broly smiles "They use a similar form, but their hair is blue." Trunks smiles "Black doesn't stand a chance against this kind of power." Broly shrugs "I mean, yes. But, Black is your foe. We will go there and support you. But, in the end, Black is your enemy to defeat. You need to find the power in you to vanquish Black." Broly closes the distance between himself and Trunks, stopping his punch a half inch from Trunks' face. Trunks takes a step back "How can I compare to your level? You're so fast."

Broly pulls back his fist and powers down "Strive for more. Aim higher. Keep training. You can't rely on your latent power alone. If protecting your timeline means that much to you, you need to constantly train, constantly strive to push to that next level." Trunks clenches his fists and nods "You're right. I need to keep pushing myself..." Broly puts a hand on his shoulder "Alright kid, I'm going to get back home. Wanna come by my place for dinner? Maybe we can train afterwards." Trunks nods "Sounds like fun."


	46. Goten and Trunks, Potential Realized

**So, you might ask "Where is the fight between Majin Vegeta and Goku?" Or "Where is the fight between Goku and Zamasu?" Well, I may be good at writing fight choreography (I mean, I think I'm pretty decent at it) but to write the choreography for something that already happened would take more time than it does coming up with my own choreography. Plus, if you haven't seen Super up to this point, you should definitely go watch that first.**

Goku stands with Broly and Vegeta on the Lookout "His energy was the same. And according to Whis, the Time Rings can only be used by a Supreme Kai." Broly folds his arms and sighs "So, we are dealing with a version of Goku, who seems to possess the ki of a Supreme Kai. Could he be a Goku from another Universe? Whis said at the tournament that Universes come in pairs. He could be from Universe 6."

Vegeta turns towards the door to the Time Chamber "If so, why is he in this universe, and that timeline specifically?" Broly frowns "There is too many unknowns. Makes my head hurt. I prefer problems I can punch." The door to the chamber opens and Goku smiles "There will be plenty of time to figure that out, once the Time Machine is repaired. In the meantime..."

Trunks and Goten walk out of the chamber, both taller, buffer, older looking and sporting Saiyan armor. Goten's armor has blue tights under it and Trunks' armor has black tights under it. Goku whistles "You boys got bigger. And what's up with that armor?" Goten chuckles "To be honest dad, I never thought learning Piccolo's Clothes Beam would come in handy, but when you are sparring as hard as we were, you go through clothes like you go through food."

Goku chuckles "I know what you mean. It's probably a good thing you bugged him to teach you that technique, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to fit your clothes for very long." Goten walks up to Goku, now his forehead is at Goku's eye level. Goku grins, looking down at Goten "So, you both got stronger huh? I would love to see your newfound power for myself."

Trunks walks over "Hey dad, how about a sparring match? I want to show off my power to you." Vegeta smirks "Very well, but don't expect me to hold back." Trunks chuckles "Do you think I did all this hard work, just for easy? Pfftt. Please." Vegeta raises an eyebrow "Ohh? Is that a little bit of cockiness I sense? Well, perhaps you are my son after all." Vegeta grins, beaming with pride and Trunks smirks, then sighs contently.

Trunks and Goten take several steps back, turning Super Saiyan 2 with little effort, electricity sparking around them as they closely watch their respective fathers. Goku smiles "Super Saiyan 2?" Goten holds up his finger "We mastered it. We can maintain it for days." Goku clenches his fists "Now I'm really excited for this fight!" Both he and Vegeta turn Super Saiyan 2. Goten looks over at Trunks "Let's show them the results of our training."

Trunks dashes straight up in the air and Vegeta launches himself in the air, the two connecting forearms. They exchange shots all across the sky as Goku and Goten rush towards each other and exchange blows on the Lookout, both appearing to be on even footing. Goten goes to sweep Goku's feet out from under him and he leaps in the air, firing a salvo of ki at Goten. With a sweep of Goten's hand, all of Goku's ki blasts detonate. Goku grins and dashes down towards Goten, going for a diving punch and Goten leaps above Goku, axe kicking his head into the ground.

Goten flies up in the air, raising his hands and then thrusting them forward "Die Die Missile Barrage!" Goten rains ki blasts down on Goku who dashes out of the way, flying straight up in the air to avoid Gotens' sustained assualt. Trunks dashes right past Goku, his father bumping into Goku as he chases after Trunks. Trunks deflects Vegeta's right hook with his left hand, uppercutting Vegeta in the gut and then kicking him in the head hard enough to knock him back.

Trunks wastes little time, bringing back his hands "Gallick Gun!" He thrusts his hands forward and fires his attack at Vegeta, who stops it with both hands. Vegeta growls, his aura flaring wildly as he pushes back against Trunks' attack. He manages to force the wave to the side, dashing out of the way. Trunks grins "Alright dad, time to take this serious!" Vegeta growls "Stop holding back then!"

Trunks clenches his fists, the electricity around his body becoming more and more intense. Trunks' hair begins to slowly grow out, making Vegeta clench his teeth. Trunks transitions fully into Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta folds his arms "Very well!" Vegeta's aura turns blue and sends off shockwaves through the air as he turns Super Saiyan Blue. Trunks floats back a little bit "Wow... I don't know i-if I can compete with Super Saiyan Blue. But, I'm not going to give up before I try!"

Trunks and Goten end up back to back, Goten yelling out and transitioning into Super Saiyan 3. Goku yells out in rage, turning Super Saiyan Blue. As Goten and Trunks' back touch, Goten smirks and Trunks sighs "Hey buddy, are we ready to do this?" Goten chuckles "I don't know. This is a tall order." Trunks laughs "I think it's time we put our dads in their place!"

Goten rushes towards Goku and they trade blows, Goten struggling to keep up with Goku. Goku manages to hit Goten with a back elbow, but Goten recovers quickly and knees Goku in the gut, blasting him away with a ki blast. Trunks fires a ki wave straight up in the air and it flies right down towards Vegeta, who moves at the last second, connecting with a punch to Trunks' gut that stuns him. Trunks headbutts Vegeta out of defiance, then hits his father with a ki clad right hook that knocks Vegeta back several feet.

Goku sledgehammer punches Goten into the ground, firing a quick but powerful Kamehameha "Haaa!" Goten waits until right before the blast hits the ground, using Instant Transmission to get behind Goku and he raises his hands "Masenko!" Goten fires the attack at Goku's back and it does significant damage to the unaware Goku and blasts him into the ground. Meanwhile, Trunks holds his arms to his sides, then brings them in front of him "Final..." Vegeta mirrors his movements "Flash!" Their ki waves clash and Trunks grunts from the effort as the force of Vegeta's ki wave begins to overtake him.

Vegeta yells out in rage, powering up even further even as his ki wave was feet from consuming Trunks. Trunks screams out in rage, his aura becoming so bright and intense that it was blinding, his Final Flash beginning to force back Vegeta's. Vegeta forces his hands forward and yells as he powers up, overpowering Trunks completely. As his wave consumes Trunks, Trunks' armor is badly frayed and he is blasted out of his transformed state. Vegeta catches Trunks out of the air, smirking as he checks his pulse and finds that he is still alive "I shouldn't be surprised that you took a blast like that and you still have some fight left in you. You are my blood after all."

Trunks' eyes slowly open and he frowns "Guess I lost." Vegeta lays him on the ground, then grins "You put up a hell of a fight. There is no reason for you to be disappointed. You did good. I'm proud of you Trunks." Trunks forces himself to stand, despite his injuries "Alright! And I can only get stronger from here." Vegeta nods "That said, if you ever use that form again I will not hold back even one ounce of power. You should know better than to rely on that overtaxing form!"

Trunks bows politely, then winces in pain "Yes sir!" Broly tosses him a senzu bean, having already tended to Goten and Goku. Goku turns to Goten "When did you learn Instant Transmission?" Goten shrugs "But you use it like a hundred times. It was easy to figure out once I learned how it works. I didn't want you to know that though, until I had the chance to use it. Pretty cool huh? I need some new techniques of my own though." Goku shrugs "I mean, if it works, it works. I don't think as much about where my techniques come from." Vegeta sighs "Moron." They all laugh, even Vegeta chuckles a little befor ehis face turns serious and they sigh collectively.

Goten turns to Goku "Hey dad, any idea what we are going to tell mom yet?" Goku goes wide eyed and stiffens "Oh crap, Chi Chi is going to hate this!" Broly chuckles "I'll be sure to leave some nice flowers on your grave, Kakarot."

 **Next Chapter will explore the threat of Black, realized, as I will be taking manga elements and anime elements, and I will try to mesh them together. Including the appearance of Super Saiyan Black Goku. By the way, for those who are wondering, yes, I powered Trunks and Goten up for the Tournament of Power.**


	47. A Battle for Justice

Broly, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Goku were a tight fit in the Time Machine, which was only designed for 1 person. Broly grunts "I swear Bulma, would it have been such a pain in the ass to build a slightly larger cockpit? I'm glad I'm in my base form, otherwise you would all be crushed." Vegeta growls "Your elbow is jabbing me in the kidneys Kakarot!"

Trunks throws up his arms "Okay, we only have to stick it out for like 5 seconds, so can everyone stop squirming?!" Trunks hits a few buttons on the control panel, closing the cockpit. The Time Machine slowly lifts off the ground then rockets straight up, and after a flash of light the Time Machine ends up in Trunks' future. The Time Machine lands and they all eagerly jump out, stretching their sore bodies.

Trunks pulls out the capsules Bulma sent him with "The survivors are going to love this food mom sent me with." Goku chuckles "Yeah. Just wish she would of sent extra so I could have a snack before our fight." Broly sighs "Kakarot, that food is for the needy." Goku nods "Oh, I know. But can't a guy wish?" He chuckles and Broly folds his arms, exasperated "Let's get this over with quickly."

Trunks was excited to see Mai and the other survivors alive. While Goku was visiting with Yajorobe and Vegeta was simply observing the survivors as they ate, Broly slips outside. He folds his arms, floating up high to observe the destroyed landscape. He relaxed, trying to sense Black Goku's energy. He narrows his eyes as he feels Black's ki closing in on them. He looks back at the shelter of the survivors, watching Goku and Vegeta as they ran out to join his side "So, you sensed him getting closer too?" They both nod to Broly.

Trunks runs out to join them and Goku turns to his three comrades "I'll be fighting him this time." Vegeta smirks "Very well. At his current level, he wouldn't give me much of a challenge." Broly nods "He's yours Kakarot." Goku clenches his fists "Great." He flies towards Black, flanked by his three comrades. Black emerges through the clouds, in a tornado of yellow lightning and black cloud cover. Black lands on the roof of a tall skyscraper, smirking.

"I'm glad you came. And will you be facing me this time Goku? The perfect opponent, for the appropriate time. You get to see what kind of havoc you have wrought upon these people as I grind you to dust." Goku smirks "You sure talk alot for being another version of me." Black smirks "You are unsurprisingly overconfident. I would expect nothing less. But you are right, the time for talk is over. Allow me to show you what I learned from my first experience."

Black clenches his fists and yells as his hair stands on end, his aura flashing yellow and he lets off a bright flash as he turns Super Saiyan, the skyscraper beneath him giving way and crumbling, some of the rubble rising around him. Black takes a deep breath then releases it, the rubble collapsing to the ground. Then he clenches his teeth and his fists, his muscle mass increasing twofold. Broly chuckles "Adorable, he's trying to bulk up like me."

Goku turns Super Saiyan 2, getting into his fighting stance "First move is yours." Black smirks "How gracious of you. I'll make sure you regret it!" Black rushes towards Goku and the two exchange shots, both on even ground. Goku dodges or deflects all of Black's shots, but when Black goes for a body shot Goku blocks with his arms crossed. His left arm takes the hit, and he backs up a few feet, rubbing his sore arm "Wow, you pack a punch."

Black smirks, rushing towards Goku, Black fires a ki blast with his left arm, still flying right towards Goku. Goku dodges his ki blast, his sudden right and he knees Black in the gut, sledgehammer punching him towards the ground. Black recovers in mid-air, spinning and landing on both feet. Black covers his face as ki blasts rain down upon him.

As the smoke clears Black wipes his bloodied lip on the back of his hand. Black smirks "I don't care how strong you are, I won't let you stand in the way of my justice." Goku narrows his eyes "You call slaughtering innocent people justice? Now you're pissing me off." Goku clenches his fists and his aura turns blue as he turns Super Saiyan Blue. Broly smirks "That's the way Kakarot, put him in his place." Goku glares at Black "You don't stand a chance against me with that level of power. I can't believe you are me."

Black smirks "I was assuming that obtaining your body would grant me your power, but that does not appear to be the case. It would seem that my spirit and your body are not quite one, but the more times I recover from near death, the closer I come to the level of power you are truly capable of." Goku dashes right up towards Black, hitting him with a flurry of punches and a spinning heel kick that sends Black flying. Black recovers, firing ki blasts at Goku but he flash steps closer to Black, nailing him with a kick to the gut and then a front kick to his jaw, rocketing straight up in the air and catching Black with a ki clad right that knocks him into the ground.

Black slams into the ground back first, then goes wide eyed as Goku thrusts his hands forward "Haaa!" Black stands and he yells out in rage, his aura becoming surrounded by lightning just as the beam consumes him. Goku pours even more of his ki into the attack and it swells wider, creating a massive crater. As the smoke clears, Black stands in the middle of the crater, surrounded by a ki shield. Black flies straight up in the air "See? You can't stand in the way of true justice." Goku narrows his eyes "Don't be so sure. You aren't the only one that can make barriers and shields. There is still a large gap in our power."

Black's aura pulses with lightning and he smirks, clutching his injured stomach. His breathing is ragged and his aura begins to fade. Goku smirks, holding his hands to his sides "Kamehameha!" he thrusts his hands forward and Black watches his advancing attack, preparing to stop it with his bare hands. A sudden blur rockets across the sky, tackling Black into the roof of a nearby building and saving him from Goku's attack, which would of most likely killed him.

Goku reverts to his base form and eyes Black as he makes it to his feet, standing next to Zamasu. Goku goes wide eyed "Zamasu?!" Black and Zamasu turn their attention to him, saying in unison "Yes?" Goku frowns "I'm... confused." Black smirks "Then let me clarify everything for you. I, am Zamasu." Zamasu smiles "And I, am Zamasu." Zamasu holds out his hand, healing Black, and Black smiles wider "You see Goku, after we fought, I grew more and more aware of the ignorance of mortals."

Black clenches his fists "So, I gathered the Super Dragonballs and wished for the two of us to switch bodies." Goku frowns "So what happened to that version of me that has your body?" Black smirks, chuckling a little, then he sighs "Don't tell me you are so naïve that you actually believe I would let you live after obtaining your body."

Zamasu flies up next to Black "Then, he came to this timeline and that was when we met." Broly chuckles "And you both fell madly in love." Zamasu glares at Broly "Don't you dare mock us and the purity of our justice." Black chuckles "Don't bother Zamasu, they can't understand our cause, they are ignorant mortals, and stubborn Saiyans to boot. Besides, their use to me has expired. I am now fully capable of destroying these pathetic mortals now."

Zamasu flies back far and Black floats down, landing on the ground. Goku lands across from him, his 3 comrades behind him at a distance. Black clenches both his fists, cracking his knuckles and he smiles "Witness... ascension. Watch, Goku, as I finally make your body mine fully and I take your physical form to new heights you never could imagine, let alone fathom!"

The entire planet shakes from the immense amount of ki Black is outputting, his reddish aura expanding threefold as lightning arcs across the sky. Black yells out in rage as his aura condenses, shooting up into the sky like a pillar. Black's reddish-purple aura encases a blue aura, his hair a bright pink. Black examines himself, smirking. Zamasu lands behind him "I must say, what an exquisite color."

Black looks to each shocked face in turn, then he smiles, examining his hand "If I had to give this form a name that suits your naming sensibilities, I would dub this creation... Super Saiyan Rose." Trunks goes wide eyed "Super Saiyan Rose? This feeling, it's just like Blue." Black vanishes, reappearing behind Goku and knocking him out with a swift elbow to the back. Black smirks "I can't kill you, that honor goes to my future self. But as for the rest of you..."

Vegeta turns Super Saiyan Blue, growling "Black, how dare you! First you mock my race, now you dare strike an opponent while their defenses are down. You are making a mockery of the strongest warrior race in the universe! I'll end you for that!" Vegeta rushes towards Black, overwhelming Black with his furious attacks. Black dodges Vegeta's right hook but Vegeta nails him with a back elbow to the jaw, a knee to the gut and a right hook that sends Black flying back into the side of a building.

Vegeta flies towards Black, left hand held back in a punch and Black vanishes at the last second, appearing behind Vegeta and shooting him in the back with a ki wave "This power is divine." He closes his eyes, and Vegeta recovers, clenching his fists as he dashes up towards Black "Look me in the eyes as I end you!" Vegeta's fist stops milimeters from Blacks face, and everyone gasps. Black opens his eyes slowly, smiling at Vegeta as his body goes limp, his Super Saiyan Blue form expiring as Black's ki blade impales him through the chest. Black allows his blade to dissipate, Vegeta's limp body falling to the ground near Goku's.

Broly turns Super Saiyan God, red lightning pulsing around him. He turns to Trunks, who turns Super Saiyan 2 "Alright, its down to us. We need to drive them back, then get these two out of here!" Zamasu smirks and flies closer to them, healing Black "Oh, you aren't going anywhere." Broly flies up in the sky, throwing a salvo of ki blasts at Black. Black moves to avoid them all, one of them nailing Zamasu and blasting him into the ground.

Trunks cautiously approaches the large crater made by Zamasu's body, drawing his sword as Black and Broly light up the sky with their strike exchanges. Zamasu stands up, dusting off his clothes casually "Ah, hello Trunks. You aren't going to stand in my way when I go to execute Goku." His arm hums with energy as he forms a ki blade on his arm and Trunks smirks "That's where you're wrong, Zamasu!" Their respective blades clash, and Trunks turns away Zamasu's blade, impaling him through the chest. Zamasu seems to go limp, and then he grips Trunks' blade with both hands, slowly pulling it out.

Trunks takes several steps back "You... you didn't take any damage at all?" Zamasu grins "This body of mine is immortal... so no amount of power will stop me from exacting my justice!" Black flies down towards Trunks and shoots his sword out of his hands. Broly flies down towards Black "Pay attention to your opponent!" They exchange shots, Broly landing a few blows on Black as he exposes himself, carefully dodging his assualt then picking his shots.

Black thrusts his blade forward and Broly clenches his fists, yelling out and bulking up his torso, his enhanced physique shattering Black's arm blade. Broly grins, grabbing Black by his head and connecting with a hard shot to his stomach. Zamasu flies above Broly, firing several ki blasts into his back. Broly throws Black aside and clenches his fist "Dragon Fist!" He rockets up towards Zamasu, the visage of a dragon forming on his arm. Broly punches right through Zamasu's lower chest, smirking as Zamasu's limp body leans against him.

Zamasu smirks, and Broly looks behind his shoulder a moment too late as Black fires a Kamehameha into his back. As the smoke clears Broly releases Zamasu, his body badly wounded. He clenches his fists, his body becoming surrounded in a blue ki and as it peels away he is back in prime condition. Broly exhales, then takes a few deep breaths, turning just in time to see the Time Machine take off into the air with the injured Goku and Vegeta. Trunks joins his side and Broly smirks over to Trunks "I guess its up to us to hold the line." Trunks nods, picking up his sword "We won't fail here."


	48. Z Fighters, Assemble!

Goku collapses out of the Time Machine, Vegeta falling next to him. Bulma rushes to his side and turns to Trunks "Go get the Senzu beans out of the kitchen!" Trunks nods and runs inside, quickly returning with the Senzu beans. Bulma feeds one to Goku and one to Vegeta, and Goku takes a deep breath "Whew, thanks for that. Black got a hard cheap shot in on me."

Serenity walks over just as Vegeta makes it to his feet "Where is my husband?" Vegeta exhales "He stayed behind to distract Black and Zamasu while we escaped." Serenity clenches her fists "When you go back, I'm going with you!" Vegeta folds his arms "No, you're just going to slow-" Vegeta frezes, Serenity's armblade at his throat. He smirks "If you are so eager to put yourself in harms way, who am I to stop you."

Bulma grabs Serenity's arm "I realize emotions are running high, but this isn't the time to turn on each other." Serenity nods "I cant believe you would leave my husband behind. What will happen to him, at the hands of an enemy neither of you can beat?!" Goku goes wide eyed "That reminds me... what is the plan for beating them? We could possibly overpower Black, but Zamasu is immortal. It's going to take more than brute force to kill him."

Vegeta grins "You leave the plan for killing Black to me. I'm leaving the plan for eliminating Zamasu up to you." Vegeta takes off straight in the air and rockets towards the Lookout. Serenity hangs her head, arms folded "I don't like this one bit." Goku puts a hand on her shoulder and gives her a reassuring smile "This is Broly we are talking about. He'll be fine. He is strong enough to keep up with Vegeta and I, there is no reason he shouldn't be able to hold his own against Black. Besides, we should appear back in time at the exact moment we left, right?"

Bulma shakes her head "That's not how time travel works Goku. One day passed here is still one day passed there. To return to an earlier date, or the moment you left, would just create another time line." Goku scratches the back of his neck "That doesn't make any sense." Bulma puts her hands on her hips, sighing "Think of it as two people running at the same speed. One started ahead of the other, but they are both going the same direction." Goku scratches his chin "Okay that kind of makes sense."

Serenity begins to pace "So, each minute here is more time Broly is stuck fighting for his life." Goku shrugs "Trunks and Broly will do fine. Have faith. Now, lets gather everyone together. Maybe we can all come up with a plan together." Serenity nods "If anyone should be able to come up with a plan, its Piccolo. He's incredibly smart." Goku nods "Yeah, you're right. But in the meantime, I'm starving!" Serenity deadpans "Of course you are."

All of the Z Fighters, along with Whis and Beerus, sit around in Bulma's house as Goku recounts the events to everyone between bites of food. Goku sets down the bento box, grinning and patting his stomach "Thanks for the food Chi Chi, that really hit the spot!" Chi Chi stands from her chair "But you didn't finish your sentence! What happened to the you who had his body stolen?" Goku's expression turns serious "Black Goku killed me."

Everyone goes wide eyed, staring at Goku. Goku looks to each of them in turn, then sighs "The worst part is that Black Goku has obtained a form that is incredibly strong, called Super Saiyan Rose. His partner and future counterpart, Zamasu, is immortal as well. Which is actually why I brought all of you here. We need an idea for defeating an immortal enemy."

Piccolo looks up, humming thoughtfully, then his eyes snap open "The Mafuba!" Goku's attention snaps to Piccolo "The what?" Piccolo stands "The Mafuba, the technique Master Roshi used to seal away my father, the Demon King Piccolo." Goku stands and grins "I hadn't thought of that! Great idea Piccolo!" Piccolo smiles "I should be able to teach you-" Goku vanishes and Piccolo grunts "Whatever."

Whis' staff rings and Whis holds it aloft. He sees an image of Vados and Hope, who is all grins. She gives Whis the peace sign "On my way back home to visit! Roll out the red carpet for me!" Serenity runs over next to Whis "Sweetheart, your timing is a little poor. Can't we do this another day?" Hope shakes her head "Nope, I'm 2 hours away." Whis clears his throat "Now Serenity, why wouldn't you want Hope to help-"

Serenity goes to cover his mouth and Whis snatches her hand. Serenity growls "I don't want her endangered!" Whis terminates the call, and 5 seconds later Hope appears behind Serenity.  
"Mom. Mind cluing me in on why you didn't want to see me?" She puts her hands on her hips and Serenity sighs "It's just... we are currently dealing with a problem pest, and I don't want you throwing yourself into harm's way." Hope smirks "Don't think you can leave me out of this. I'm not letting dad hog all the glory this time."

Serenity puts her hand on Hope's shoulder "Your father is currently trapped in the future timeline, fighting for his life. Now is not the time for jokes." Hope frowns "Sounds like serious trouble. But I want to help. I didn't go through all this training, and gain all of this power, just to sit in the background. When you guys leave to save him, I'm going too." Serenity sighs "Very well."

It had taken Goku most of the night, but he managed to learn the Mafuba. Goku lays on the couch in Kami house and is woken with a start when Serenity slams the door open "Lets go. Vegeta just left the Time Chamber. Hope is coming with us too." Goku leaps to his feet "Alright, between the 6 of us this shouldn't be a problem!"

They all stand around the Time Machine and Goku pats the containment jar "Serenity, you distract Zamasu, and Vegeta will battle Black, while I get ready to seal Zamasu away. Hope, you will get a senzu to Trunks and Broly as soon as we get there." Hope folds her arms "Why am I the team medic?" Serenity pats her shoulder "You can be our white mage." Vegeta smirks "If you want, Hope, I'll let you take a few swings at Black. But the honor of killing him is all mine."

Hope salutes Vegeta "Yessir! I can't wait to show off the results of my training." The four of them pack into the Time Machine and Bulma helps them set it, hopping down off the side as the dome closes "Good luck! Come back alive!" Vegeta smirks "You should worry more about Black!" The Time Machine takes off into the air and vanishes, and they appear in Future Trunks' timeline. They hop out of the Time Machine and Hope puts her fingers to her forehead "I have dad's energy, he's with Trunks. There is two other energies, quite a distance away. Trunks just left dad and is flying towards those energies."

Serenity hands her the senzu beans and Hope vanishes, appearing next to her father. Broly looks up at Hope, sitting on the floor in the ruined house with his back leaned up against the wall. Hope kneels next to him "I brought you a senzu bean dad." Broly smirks "Don't worry, I'm fine. A little winded is all. My Kaizen Shuri takes alot of ki and stamina, so I use my Super Saiyan Blue energy to heal myself." Hope taps her chin "Kaizen Shuri? You can accelerate your healing at will more efficiently now?" Broly stands and nods "It's the only reason I'm alive right now. Using it three times in the span of 24 hours appears to be my limit."

Hope smiles "Well, don't worry. We will handle things from here!" Broly tilts his head "We?" Hope grins "Yep. Me, Vegeta, Kakarot and Mom." Broly clenches his fists "I don't think your mother understands the level of threat these two possess. As a matter of a fact, you shouldn't be here!" Hope smirks "Come on dad, if I thought I would just end up being dead weight I wouldn't of bothered. But I'm much stronger than I was."

There is an explosion in the distance, and Hope snaps her attention in that direction "Trunks needs our help!" Broly nods and stands up, they rocket towards the direction of the fighting. Black holds Trunks in the air by the collar of his jacket, smiling at him "Pathetic. Come on Trunks, can't you put up a better fight than that?" Vegeta, Serenity and Goku appear just as Black blasts a hole through Trunks' stomach. He lets Trunks fall to the ground, then turns to the new arrivals.

"It would appear we have guests, Me who is not Me." Zamasu flies up beside him, dusting off his clothes "Yes. I recognize the girl from the tournament. Hope, correct? Your outting was rather impressive. But I had time to study your Super Saiyan Black technique. It won't do you much good to try and use it on me." Serenity floats closer "Ah, but you know nothing of my abilities, do you?" Zamasu smiles "Will you be my opponent? Not that it matters, I am immortal. But some light exercise might be fun."

Serenity turns False Super Saiyan 3. Hope looks over at Vegeta "So I get the Kakarot lookalike?" Vegeta nods "He may look like Kakarot, but if you have increased your level enough to rival gods, he should be a trivial opponent." Hope flies back a little, landing on a cliff, and Black eyes her, giving Vegeta and Goku a second glance "You are pitting her against me? Alone? Broly, aren't you afraid I might kill your daughter?"

Trunks forces himself to his feet and Broly gives him a senzu bean. Then he turns his attention back up to Black "You won't be killing anyone." Hope tosses aside her restrictive weights and her aura fills the area, like a dam breaking and releasing a torrent of water. Then, her aura flare levels out and Black breathes in deep and closes his eyes "Ha... this is your power? Not bad." Her tail unwraps from around her waist and Broly goes wide eyed "Hope, your tail regrew?" She points over her shoulder with her thumb at her tail "Yeah. And it is the symbol of your defeat Black."

Hope clenches her fists, her aura igniting and turning gold as her eyes light up red. She lets out an animalistic growl and a primal yell as the cliff under her crumbles. Her body becomes shrouded by the immense amount of energy she is outputting and everyone stares, in absolute shock, as her power begins to skyrocket. Suddenly her primal yelling comes to a sudden end. Several deafeningly quiet seconds pass, and as the smoke clears Hope floats in mid-air, glaring in Black's direction.

Red fur had grown over her tail, arms and back, wrapping around on her sides and outlining her chest and ab muscles. She's wearing a black tube top that covers her ample chest, a pair of black parachute pants and white boots. There is a red ring around her eyes and her black hair had grown out longer, almost rivaling Super Saiyan 3. She closes her eyes, her eyelids red "I appreciate your patience. But I should warn you... this form is different from the ones you are used to." Her deeper voice sends chills down Serenity's spine. Was this really her daughter?

Hope opens her eyes and her iris are gone. Broly stares into her blank eyes. He had managed to access his Legendary Saiyan State in his base form only because of the effects the god ki had on his body. Could she have obtained a similar state without god ki? Black's Super Saiyan Rose flares to life around him and Hope takes a deep breath "This form... it feels... it feels good." She looks down at her hands, clenching them "A form derived from the powerful Oozaru. Too much hair for my liking though."

Black closes the distance in a flash, punching Hope right in the face. The shockwave from the strike carves a deep valley in the earth, but Hope doesn't budge an inch, having braced herself and leaned her forehead into the punch "Oh, I'm sorry, were we starting?"

 **Super Saiyan 4. Is anything more badass looking? I don't think so.**


	49. The Godly Battle

Black floats back a foot, smirking "So, you can take a hit? Well, you should make a fine appetizer then." Black dashes towards Hope, his repeated lefts and rights are left unanswered as Hope dodges his assault. Hope blocks his high kick and he uses his other foot to kick her in the gut, knocking her back. He flies behind her, leaving an afterimage, but she raises her hand and blocks his overhead kick, throwing him to the ground. Black spins to his feet in mid-air, rocketing up towards her.

Hope gets in her fighting stance, eyeing his approach, then ducks as she sees a flash out of her peripheral. Zamasu's arm blade slices off a few strands of hair and Black connects with a knee to her gut. Serenity's aura flares to life and she appears next to Zamasu, spin kicking him in the head and knocking him back far. She flies after her prey, thrusting her hand forward "Burst Fire!" The small orb in her hand launches forward and splits into dozens of tiny orbs that assault the sky around Zamasu.

Serenity flies right into the smoke and her fist clashes with Zamasu's "Filthy mortal! I shouldn't be sullying my godly hands-" They exchange several shots, Zamasu grunting from the effort of trying to keep up "on the likes of you!" He forms his arm blade and his purple blade clashes with Serenity's blue one. She smirks "A god, hm? Not much of a god if you ask me."

Zamasu growls "Shut up!" He kicks her in the gut but she deflects his followup slash with his arm blade and she slashes open his chest, kicking him right in his wound and knocking him through a building. Hope flies overhead "Thanks mom!" She dashes straight up, Black firing 5 ki blasts that chase Hope. She spins around, deflecting one with each hand and foot, but Black leaps through the last one, driving his blade right into her chest. He pierces right through her afterimage, and he takes a hard kick to the back of the neck.

Black hits the ground on all fours and Hope appears above him, foot parallel to her upper body and she slams it down on his head heel first for a devastating axe kick that shatters the ground under Black. Hope raises her hands above her head, standing over Black's limp body "Allow me to finish this. Assault-" Black rolls onto his side and fires a blast into her chest that knocks her back and detonates with enough force to level several buildings. Black stands and brushes himself off, clenching his fists and his aura erupts, causing rubble to scatter and fly away from him in every direction.

Hope brushes the dirt off the fur on her arms, walking towards Black, seemingly unfazed by his blast "That was a cheapshot." Black chuckles "You're one to talk. I know your secret, dirty little monkey. You used your Super Saiyan Black the moment before my blade would of pierced your heart, and you struck me from behind." Hope giggles "Looks like you caught me red handed. Get it? Because of the fur?" Black smirks "I'm sorry, your pathetic attempt at humor is lost on a divine being like myself."

Black fires a red ki blast at Hope and she leaps to dodge it, looking up to see Black right above her with his arm blade extended. Hope fires a blast in front of her and allows the force to carry her backwards and Black slices right through her wave of energy, his blade extending out just enough to slice her across the shoulder. Hope clutches her wounded shoulder in pain, growling "You got me that time." Black grins and Hope clenches her fists, howling in rage and her body becomes surrounded by a tornado of green ki. When the green ki dissipates, her injury is mostly healed. She drops to one knee, winded "Heh..."

Black walks towards her "So, you sacrificed the energy you could of used to try and finish me on some pathetic attempt to save your life? For what, another minute or so of existence?" Hope stands, grinning. One step closer, and he would be in range. Just one more step. Black forms his arm blade and he walks towards her "I'm going to savor finishing you, then I think I'll kill your mother next." He looks over his shoulder at Zamasu, as he struggles against Serenity "She looks vexingly strong. For a human." Hope vanishes from his field of view, and Black clutches his chest in shock, his body registering several hits all over his chest and stomach.

Black stumbles forward a step "How? This... this can't be Super Saiyan Black. You... can't hit me while using Instant Movement." He spins around and his blade comes inches from the back of her neck, and suddenly she appears directly in front of him, her fist planted firmly in his lower stomach, making him cough up blood. Black takes a few steps back and he clutches his injured chest "It's his technique! The mortal you fought in the tournament!" Hope smirks "Correct." She throws a punch aimed right for his head and the invisible ki blast connects, nearly knocking Black Goku out cold as he is sent flying.

Zamasu spins as he flies up in the air, shooting ki blasts from his arm blade as Serenity rockets towards him. She guards against each blast, her arms crossed in front of her head as she continues to charge forward. Once in range, Serenity uses an afterimage to get behind Zamasu, then she backhands him with enough power to knock him into the ground.

Zamasu chuckles "Why do you keep trying to beat me, when you know I am immortal?" Serenity giggles "At this point, I'm just having fun. Besides, you have to be experiencing some pain." Zamasu spreads his arms wide "Every time I feel pain, it reminds me of the wonderful blessing of immortality that the Super Dragonballs granted me! My divinity will live on, long after all mortals no longer plague the many universes."

Serenity floats down until they are both standing on the ground "As a favor to you, let me show you what real, godly power looks like." She clenches her fists and her white aura swirls around her violently, the already fragile ground cracking under her. Specks of purple ki surround her, then form crystals that arc with purple electricity. Zamasu inhales deeply "A mortal should not be allowed to control and manipulate the sacred energy of the gods. Yet another transgression that your kind must pay for."

Serenity folds her arms "You're going to have a hard time collecting." She closes her eyes and Zamasu forms his arm blade "Accept-" He rockets towards her in a blur of blue ki, splitting the ground under him as he charges "the punishment of a god!" He lashes out with his arm blade and Serenity raises both arms, her arm blades crossed overhead. His blade hits hers and she shatters his blade, leaving herself wide open in the process. Zamasu thrusts his other hand forward and a spike of ki shoots out from her chest, impaling Zamasu through the chest.

Zamasu clenches the solid spike of hardened purple ki, gasping for air. He breaks out into a smile "An impressive trick. But all-" Serenity clenches her fists and her aura pours into the spike, channeling into Zamasu's body and electrocuting him. Zamasu screams in pain as his body spasms from being racked by her volatile ki. After a few seconds the spike breaks apart and Serenity spin kicks Zamasu back far.

Having been defeated by their respective opponents, Black and Zamasu crash into each other simultaneously, Zamasu behind Black and shielding him from impact as they slam through a building. Black makes it to his feet first "Myself that is not myself... it would appear the mortals are on a higher level than I predicted." Zamasu stands and heals Black "Our other plan can wait. Healing from such wounds should make you even more powerful."

Vegeta lands on a building, looking down at Black. Broly lands on the other and they glare at each other, then their opponents. Supreme Kai and Gowasu appear on the battlefield, in between the buildings that Vegeta and Broly were perched on. Hope and Serenity fly over to them and Gowasu stares at Black and Zamasu in shock "So... it's all true. Zamasu, you have wrought so much destruction... so much evil!" Black and Zamasu both smile, speaking in unison "All in the name of justice. Our holy wrath is pure. It is true."

Hope, now in her base form, grabs Supreme Kai by the arm "You two shouldn't be here." Supreme Kai sighs "I know, but Gowasu insisted he needed to see Zamasu for himself. To see a Supreme Kai in this state is... unsettling to say the least." Gowasu clenches his fists "Unsettling?! It's infuriating! Zamasu, you had pontential and promise, but you are wasting it trying to pursue something morally abhorrent! You are a disgrace!"

Black smiles "It would appear I get to kill Gowasu a third time." Zamasu thrusts forward his arm, as does Black, and they form an orb that swirls with Black's red ki and Zamasu's blue, forming a massive purple orb. They fire it forward at alarming speeds but Broly appears in front of it, arms folded. His aura flares to life and turns blue, as does his hair, and he clashes against the orb with his knee. After skidding back a few inches Broly manages to stop the orb, then he kicks it straight up in the air.

Broly inhales deeply, then exhales and he reverts to his base form "That took a bit more energy than I thought it would. All this non stop fighting..." He smirks "I still have enough energy to kill both of you though." Vegeta flies down next to him "Don't bother with Black. He's my opponent from here. You can entertain Zamasu and keep him out of our fight." Black chuckles "Vegeta, did you forget the results of our last fight?" Vegeta doesn't flinch, glaring right at Black as his blue aura flares to life.

White chains made out of ki appear from out of no where, wrapping around Zamasu's arm and dragging him into the ruined city. Black glares in the direction that Zamasu was pulled to and Vegeta closes the distance, now a foot from Black "Pay attention to your opponent!" Black goes for a right, and is surprised when Vegeta dodges, a hairsbreadth away from getting hit. Vegeta makes him pay with a quick right jab. Black goes for a rapid series of punches, but Vegeta dodges and deflects his strikes, hitting Black with a right, which Black blocks with both arms.

Vegeta spins and kicks Black with his left leg, breaking his guard and exposing his torso for a kick that sends him flying back. Black skids to a stop, swinging his arm blade and sending several ki blades singing through the air towards Vegeta. He dodges these with ease, closing in on Black faster than he can perceive, grabbing Black's blade arm and forcing the blade away as he delivers a punishing right hook to his face. Black turns away the hit, going for a punch of his own that is caught by Vegeta.

With their hands locked, the two struggle for power. Vegeta easily forces Black back, then delivers a knee to his stomach that knocks the wind out of him, then a spinning kick that sends him airborne. Vegeta appears above Black, hands held up for a sledgehammer punch. Black vanishes and fires a ki wave right into Vegeta's back. As the smoke clears, Black is satisfied to see Vegeta gone.

"You are predictable at least." Black spins around to face Vegeta, who grins "I should know to expect an opponent like you to aim a killing blow at an opponents back." Black smirks, then chuckles a little "Vegeta, your race was known as a warrior race, and for good reason. You are now a far cry stronger, and in such a short span of time. But with the power of Son Goku's body, I'm still more than a match for a lowly mortal." Vegeta tilts his head condescendingly "You overconfident bastard. You made an error."

Vegeta and Black clash forearms, hitting each other with rights and lefts, kicks and punches, both wearing down the other with no sign of reprieve. The ground quakes under them and the shockwaves from their fight can be felt for miles. Black goes for the finishing blow with his arm blade and Vegeta blocks it, his ki protecting his arm "Shall I tell you where you miscalculated?!" He punches Black into the roof of a skyscraper, slamming his knee down into his stomach and punching a hole to the next floor with his body.

"That body was honed by Kakarot's fierce history of combat! For you its just a borrowed vessel!" He hits Black with a barrage of punches, slamming him through floor after floor "Only a numbskull like him-" Black's body slams into the bottom floor of the building as Vegeta's onslaught continues "can use the Saiyan cells within-" He clenches his fists and powers up fully "to their fullest!" He slams his fist down on Black and the impact causes the skyscraper to explode, and most of it is vaporized by Vegeta's explosion of energy.

Black takes in a ragged breath "How... could there be such a difference in power?" Vegeta picks him up by his hair, glaring at Black "Wouldn't you like to know. Allow me to educate you." He headbutts Black and kicks him away "It's because you are a fake. And I am the Saiyan Prince!" He clenches his fists and his aura spikes wildly "Vegeta-sama!" Goku appears next to Vegeta and Zamasu appears next to Black. Vegeta turns to Goku "Kakarot... why haven't you dealt with Zamasu?"

Goku chuckles "Funny story... I broke the pot. For the technique I've been saving." Vegeta closes his eyes and exhales, clenching his fists "Then what is the plan?" Goku grins "Don't worry, Serenity and Hope are working on fixing it. We should be ready soon... so I figured I might as well join in on the action." Zamasu heals Black and Goku smirks "You ready to do this Vegeta?" Vegeta smirks "I'm going to finish Black, no matter what it takes!" Broly dashes between Goku and Vegeta, powered up to Super Saiyan Blue. He clotheslines both Black and Zamasu simultaneously, slamming them into the side of a building.

Hope floats down next to Goku, holding the repaired pot and Goku grins "Great, that didn't take long at all!" Hope gives him a thumbs up "Just make this quick, alright Kakarot? Supreme Kai fixed it and I would rather not have it break again." Serenity flies up in the air, instantly turning into her god form, and she thrusts her hands forward, chains striking the ground and snaking their way to Zamasu. Serenity's chains grab him by his leg and pull him underground, dragging him through several yards of solid rock. When he emerges in front of them Hope opens the lid to the pot and Goku powers down to his base form.

"What could you hope to do to me, filthy mortal? Your chains cannot hold me forever!" Zamasu uses his arm blade to cut away the chains binding him but Goku thrusts his hands forward "Mafuba!" Zamasu freezes, then as the energy of the Mafuba consumes him he howls in rage "What?! What kind of technique is this?! How could you do this to me?!" Goku shakes as he forces himself to concentrate, thrusting his hands towards the pot. Zamasu is forced into the pot by the Mafuba and Hope closes the lid quickly, grinning "We did it!"

Goku grins "Alright. All we need to do is seal it! Do you have the seal?" Hope deadpans "What seal?" Goku pats himself down "I don't have it either." Hope growls "Now what?!" The lid flies off the pot and in a flash of light Zamasu reemerges, gasping for air and sweating profusely "That... technique. I would of never thought a mortal would be able to... to..."

Goku Black launches himself straight up in the air and Broly appears above him, his massive foot connecting with most of Black's torso and sending him back. In his bulked up state, Black could barely scratch him, but Broly's stamina was running low. He chucks several ki blasts in random directions towards Black and they miss him, then stop once they get past him and hit him in the back, blasting him into Broly's bearhug. Broly squeezes Black tightly, both powering up to their absolute peak. Broly yells in rage, while Black yells in anguish.

As Broly's stamina reaches it's limit his Super Saiyan Blue transformation fades and Black knocks him back with an explosion of ki. Broly rockets past Zamasu, hitting the ground near Goku. Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue and rushes towards Black, the two exchanging shots until Black manages to get the upper hand and he slashes Goku across the chest, sending him back. Black swings his arm blade and sends several blades of ki towards Goku but Broly flies into Goku and rams him out of the way "Kakarot!"

The blades pierce Broly's shoulders, his chest and his stomach, with one stuck in his upper leg. His muscles twitch and his body spasms as Black poses "Die mortal!" Goku flies towards Broly "Broly!" The blades let off a powerful explosion that knocks Goku back far. Broly's limp body is blasted back far, and Hope flies into the air "Father!" She catches his limp body, slowly laying him down on the ground. She leans him up against some rubble and he opens his eyes slowly "This... isn't over..." Broly's eyes close and he passes out. Hope puts a hand on his cheek as Serenity rushes over to his side. Hope turns to Black "No. It's not over just yet."

Black turns to Zamasu "One down, and the rest will fall." He goes wide eyed "Myself that is not Myself... you look very pale." Zamasu turns to Black "The mortals, they are not to be underestimated. If we continue to underestimate them, our dreams could wilt away." Black smiles "Very well. Let's not hesitate then. It is time to give this world the god it deserves." He takes off his Potara earring and places it on his opposite ear. Zamasu and Black are consumed by a blinding white light and when the light clears they stare up at his fused form as he floats higher into the air.

"This is purity, this is justice! This is true, perfect and holy light! The only god to serve the many worlds, the all powerful Zamasu! Bow before me and my brilliance. An immortal body and that of the most powerful mortal, joined into one perfect being." He stares down at the Z-Fighters, smiling at their wide eyed expressions "Yes. That is the look I was wanting. The look of surprise as I surpass your wildest dreams. It will soon be replaced by a look of fear, once you realize you will never beat me."


	50. Vanquishing A God

**Chapter 50... wow. This has been a long work in progress.**

Merged Zamasu holds his arms out wide, a white ring of light appearing behind him. Goku and Vegeta rush him from opposite sides, Zamasu catching both their arms. He channels lightning through their arms and they both howl in pain. Zamasu tosses them aside like trash and Hope turns to her mother "We need to think about fusion mom." Serenity nods "Thats probably our best option."

Trunks flies over towards Vegeta "Father?! Are you okay?" Vegeta pushes himself to his feet "Damn that Zamasu." Trunks dashes right towards Zamasu, swinging at him with his sword. Zamasu dodges several slashes of Trunks blade, flicking it with one finger and sending his blade flying. Zamasu kicks Trunks back And Vegeta leaps in the way of the lightning bolt Zamasu fires at the defenseless Trunks. Trunks forces himself to stand, staring up at Zamasu, and Zamasu smiles wide "Trunks. Look around. All is lost. Forfeit your life." Trunks narrows his eyes "You still don't get it do you?! I'm a Saiyan, I don't give up!" He pulls back his hands, forming the Gallick Gun.

Zamasu forms a small ball of ki in his hand, the ball dancing at the tips of his two fingers "My light shall never be extinguished! Holy Wrath!" Trunks fires his Gallick Gun at the advancing mass of ki, but he is easily forced back. Trunks clenches his teeth "I won't give up! I will protect this world!" Blue electricity encases his aura and his eyes turn white, his body giving off a sudden surge of power. He slowly begins to force Zamasu's attack back and Zamasu falters "This newfound power!"

Vegeta stands next to Trunks "That is the way! Zamasu, you should never underestimate the Saiyans, the power of us mortals! Gallick Gun!" His Gallick Gun combines with Trunks' attack and begins to force back Zamasu's attack. Zamasu thrusts his hand forward and his attack slowly gains ground. He detonates his attack and the shockwave knocks both Vegeta and Trunks off their feet, Trunks' newfound power fading. Zamasu forms a ring and fires dozens of red ki blades at Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta covers Trunks at the last second and the resulting explosion from the blades knocks Vegeta out of his transformed state, his armor badly frayed and his body wounded.

Zamasu smiles "Heh, to be expected. You two will be in no condition to stop me now. Now I can finish you all at my leisure." Goku flies up towards him and Hope flies up next to him, Hope transforming into Super Saiyan 4 with ease. Goku looks over at her "Ready?" Hope nods "I'm about to fire my first Kamehameha, so yeah." Goku yells out towards Zamasu "I'm going to snuff out your holy light, Zamasu!" Zamasu smiles and forms another orb of ki "You cannot do anything against me! An immortal body that will grow infinitely stronger! There is no greater power!"

Goku and Hope form the Kamehameha and thrust their hands forward in unison, Zamasu firing his Holy Wrath at them. Their ki clashes against the massive orb and They are steadily overwhelmed. Hope growls "You pathetic excuse for a god! I'm not going to let you kill my family and friends! Kioken!" Her aura flares red and Goku pours more power into the attack as well "I ain't losin'! Here's my full power! ZAMASU!" The Kamehameha wave swells in size and it breaks through the massive ki orb, shattering Zamasu's attack and consuming him.

After the smoke clears Hope allows her body to revert to its base form, landing by her mother who was standing near Broly protectively. Zamasu glares down at Goku, his white ring of light shattering. He smirks "You are a persistant mortal." He forms a ki blast in his left and and thrusts his hand to the left, a portal appearing next to him. His arm appears in front of Goku and his orb hits Goku's chest, blasting him back far.

Zamasu pulls back his smoking arm, rubbing it as he stares down at all of the Z-Warriors. Hope was tired, Broly and Trunks were unconscious, Vegeta could barely stand and Goku could barely make it to his feet either. Victory was at hand. Serenity flies up in the air, in her god form with translucent armor covering her entire body. She closes her eyes and when they open her eyes light up red. Zamasu smiles "I admire the anger in your eyes, I cannot wait to quell it with my power."

Serenity waves her hand and dozens of small razor sharp specks of ki fly towards Zamasu, leaving cuts all over his body that instantly heal. She forms an arm blade and slices the air, sending several white blades of ki his way. Zamasu easily dodges each of them, firing an orb of ki at Serenity that hits her chest and shatters her Ki Armor. Zamasu appears behind Serenity and she gasps in shock, then clutches her fists and several blades of ki shoot out of her back and impale Zamasu in several places. He gasps in shock and then chuckles, clenching his fists and shattering the blades with his aura.

Zamasu reaches towards Serenity and she vanishes, Hope connecting a punch to Zamasu's face. He turns away her blow and she goes for a kick but he catches her leg, breaking it by channeling lightning through it. Hope screams out in pain and she is thrown into the ground. Serenity appears behind Zamasu, stabbing him through the back, then dozens of ki chains wrap around Zamasu and bind him. Goku clenche shis fists "Kioken!" Zamasu glares down at Goku "You will not kill me this easily!"

Goku fires a Kamehameha up at him and Zamasu breaks free of the chains binding him, catching the attack with his bare hands. He lets off a sudden burst of energy that knocks Serenity back, then channels his lightning through Goku's attack, dissipating it in a massive explosion. Goku's transformed state fades and he collapses to one knee, and Zamasu floats down towards him, two fingers held to his head. Broly stands and he smiles, stumbling towards Zamasu "I didn't risk my life saving that idiot so you could kill him."

Zamasu raises his fingers "Very well. You can go first." He raises his hand and fires five ki orbs towards Broly and a massive wall of white ki forms out of the ground, taking the blasts and shattering. While the smoke is obscuring everyone's vision Supreme Kai teleports to Goku and teleports him to safety. Broly, Hope and Serenity blow away the smoke as they transform, Hope at Super Saiyan 3, Serenity in her god form and Broly in his Super Saiyan God form. Their hands drop back in unison, and they chant together "Kamehameha!"

Zamasu rockets up in the air, forming an even larger orb of ki "Face my purifying wrath!" His orb clashes with their Family Kamehameha, but he begins to steadily lose ground. Broly growls, blue lightning surrounding his red aura "We won't die here, I am the Legendary Super Saiyan God, and my power is absolute!" Their Kamehameha begins to overwhelm Zamasu, and he moves out of the way of it at the last second. Hope gasps in shock as his fist connects with her stomach, knocking her unconscious. A portal opens and Zamasu's foot kicks Broly back far, then Serenity takes a strike to the back of the neck, knocking her out next to her daughter.

Zamasu sees a bright flash of light out of the corner of his eye that draws his attention and Vegeto leaps out from behind one of the ruined buildings, arms folded. Zamasu frowns "Who are you? Where are the other two Saiyans?" Vegeto smirks "I am them. They are me. I am Vegeto!" He raises his arms and powers up "And this is Vegeto Blue!" His Super Saiyan Blue aura flares to life and Zamasu chuckles "Oh, you would dare use the Potara, a gift that only the Supreme Kai should be able to use? What a-" Vegeto appears above him and slams his fist into his face, hitting Zamasu with so much force he bounces off the ground and rolls several feet.

"Sorry, but you were way open there." Zamasu forces himself to stand and Vegeto closes the distance in a flash, brutalizing Zamasu with a barrage of kicks, his arms folded the entire time as he assaults Zamasu. Zamasu misses a slash with his arm blade and Vegeto thrusts his hand forward, palm striking Zamasu to stun him then kicking him into a building. Vegeto thrusts his hand forward once more, launching a Big Bang Attack into the rubble that destroys most of it. Zamasu leaps into the air and rushes at Vegeto with his arm blade extended "I'll just have to kill you both at once!"

Zamasu stops in mid-air, Vegeto's hand extended with a three foot arm blade that pierces Zamasu's chest "I can do that to, ya know." Zamasu gasps and his breathing is labored. Vegeto frowns "What's wrong? I thought you were immortal?" Zamasu visibly relaxes "That's right. I am immortal. You cannot kill me." Vegeto smiles "Let's see about that." He appears behind Zamasu and when Zamasu turns to him, he hits him with a ki clad right that knocks him back several feet "Time to end you! Final Kamehameha!" Vegeto's Final Kamehameha consumes Zamasu and destroys most of the city along with it, but once the smoke clears Zamasu is still standing.

Zamasu tears off the remnants of his top, tossing the shreaded clothing aside. his body smokes profusely as it tries to reform, his near limitless regeneration seeming to have hit its limit. Vegeto uses Instant Transmission to close the distance but the Potara fusion ends and Zamasu slams a ki blast into each of their chests, blasting them back far. they skid to a stop near Supreme Kai and Gowasu. Zamasu raises his arms and he becomes consumed in his own ki, when there is a sudden spike of ki. Zamasu turns his attention to Broly and Serenity, who were powering up.e

Hope looks at Broly "Don't hold back dad! I need any energy you can spare!" Broly powers up to Super Saiyan Blue and Hope is consumed by the aura of her parents, howling and powering up to Super Saiyan 4. Broly looks at her out of the corner of his eye "Hope! Don't push yourself too much! God ki could kill you!" Hope screams out in agony, a bright flash consuming the entire area as Serenity and Broly's god ki grow more intense.

As the bright light fades Broly kneels on the ground in his base form, Serenity similarly winded. Zamasu spins around and Hope is behind him, her fur black and her aura crackling with black electricity. Her body is smoking in places and she opens her eyes, her eyes blank white "Completed Super Saiyan Black. A power that will never be surpassed." Zamasu holds his hands forward and several blades of ki fly at her and she uses Instant Movement to avoid them, still staying in her same spot. Zamasu grins and fires a bolt of lightning from his hand and she catches it with one hand, dissipating his attack with her own ki.

Zamasu floats back and his back presses against Hopes as she stands with her back to him, arms folded "You chose the wrong path. Regardless of how powerful you may be, there will always be someone stronger. Your evil sends an echo that can be felt by every good being. Every screaming, dying person fills good people like me with that much more resolve." Zamasu spins around and Hope dodges his kick, using her Time Skip to assault Zamasu and knock him into the ground with a hard dropkick.

Zamasu lands on both feet and Hope lands on the ground facing him, thrusting her hands forward and firing over a dozen ki blasts at Zamasu. Zamasu dodges them but with a simple movement of her hands the blasts chase Zamasu, cutting into his skin. She directs the blast to repeatedly tear into him and then she brings her knee up, a blast firing up from underground and hitting his chest, forcing him skyward. Hope brings her hands together and all the blasts hit Zamasu and detonate with incredible force.

Zamasu forces himself to stand, howling in rage and letting off a massive explosion. Hope slams herself against the growing wave of ki, pressing against it with her hands. her ki begins to surround his and she begins to forceably condense it, trapping Zamasu within his own ki. A portal appears and grabs Hope by her throat and Zamasu breaks free of her attack. He channels his electricity into her neck and Hope's mouth opens for a scream that never escapes her throat. Zamasu lets her fall to the ground as she reverts to her base form, her neck not snapped thankfully.

Serenity clenches her fists and she crouches down as she becomes consumed in ki "ZAMASUUU! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!" She launches herself in the air and her body is surrounded by her solidified ki. The ki peels away and reveal to be wings, her hair longer and her body is covered in crystal armor. Her aura crackles with rainbow colored shards of ki and she holds her arms out, her aura flaring wildly "If I can't kill you then I'm at least going to make your existence a living Hell!"

Zamasu rushes towards her and she narrowly dodges his punch, and when his hand passes through her aura her aura eats at his arm, damaging it "How..." He dashes back from her, his arm struggling to reform "You..." Serenity narrows her eyes "I am all that is good." She puts her hand over her heart "I live only to protect my race. I am a true hero, my life was nearly taken from me many years ago, so now I live only to protect those that can't protect themselves. This good ki that protects me is being projected from my very soul. My life essence is poison to an evil creature like you."

Zamasu fires a lightning bolt at her and she folds her wings in front of her, protecting herself from the blast. When her wings open back up she holds her arms out "Final-" Zamasu appears behind her and kicks her in the back hard, knocking her into the side of one of the few standing skyscrapers. She turns to her opponent and he plants his knee into her chest, planting her into the side of the building and ignoring the stinging pain in his leg. He impales his blade through one of her arms then reaches through her aura, grabbing her throat. Even as her aura disintegrates his arm he squeezes her throat tighter, meeting her look of defiance with one of his own.

Serenity puts her hand to his stomach, blasting a hole clean through Zamasu. He ignores his grievous wounds, his regeneration slowed significantly as Serenity's aura eats at him. Her face grows red as he chokes the air out of her, on the verge of passing out. She closes her eyes and clenches her teeth, letting off a huge explosion of ki. Serenity collapses to the ground in her base form and Zamasu slowly floats down towards her, his body covered in patches of ashen skin and half of his face damaged and struggling to reform. Zamasu walks closer to her "Time to finish you."

Serenity leans against the rubble, smirking "It's worth it, just to see the agony on your face. I hope you are scarred forever. I hope you wake up, and you ache, and then you remember the mortal that left you on the verge of death." Zamasu holds a blast in his good arm, aimed right at her, when he is suddenly grabbed from behind in a bearhug, his arms held at his sides "What is this?! Who would dare?!" Hope clenches him tighter and Serenity reaches towards her weakly "Hope! Don't do it!"

Hope clenches him even tighter, his face contorted in pain as his damaged body is squeezed by her "What do you say Zamasu?! Why don't we take a trip together?!" She rockets straight up in the air with him "Straight to Hell!" She turns Super Saiyan and she lets off her energy in a massive explosion. Zamasu screams, his already wounded body taking even more abuse, and the Time Ring on his finger glows bright. Zamasu uses all of his might to pull himself free, Hope's left arm snapping off just below the shoulder. Zamasu crashes to the ground in a heap but Serenity leaps into the air to catch Hope's scarred and ashen body, having barely survived her own attack due to Zamasu breaking out. Serenity cries, cradling Hope in her arms "Hope... you can pull through this. Keep your eyes open!"

Serenity begins to channel her ki into Hope's body, trying desperately to heal her as Hope lays limp in her arms. Broly stares in shock and disbelief as he sees his daughter's marred body go limp in his wife's arms. Broly floats up into the sky, consumed with rage. Broly's aura causes the clouds to part and only his sillouette is visible against the light of the solar eclipse. He howls with rage and becomes incased in a large barrier of white ki. Goku looks over at Vegeta "The damage Zamasu has taken is making him vulnerable! We need to keep hitting him!" Vegeta nods and he turns Super Saiyan Blue "I'll fight by your side Kakarot!" Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue and his aura becomes surrounded by a red aura.

Goku rushes Zamasu first, kneeing him in the stomach and then hitting him with a barrage of kicks, right into Vegeta's sledgehammer blow. Zamasu lands on the ground on both feet and he turns in time to become consumed in Goku's Kamehameha. He lets off an explosion of energy, dissipating Goku's attack, then he hits Goku with a punch through a portal. Vegeta rushes to Goku's side and helps him deflect Zamasu's assault as Zamasu uses dimentional portals to attack both Saiyans with kicks and punches. Vegeta fires a ki blast into one of the portals, stunning Zamasu, and they both thrust their hands forward and fire a combined wave at Zamasu.

Zamasu rises out of the explosion, his aura glowing brighter and brighter. Pink spires of ki explode up out of the ground around Zamasu and he clenches his fists, his aura turning pink as he transforms into Super Saiyan Rose. Goku clenches his fists and his aura flares higher, red lightning pulsing up and down his aura and his hair appears grey "Super Kioken Times 10!" Vegeta brings his hands together in front of him, black lightning surrounding his blue aura. His aura becomes supressed and he sparks with black lightning. He appears behind Zamasu, kneeing him in the back. He avoids Zamasu's counterattack, kicking him in the face.

Goku rockets up into the air "Dragon Fist!" The visage of a dragon appears on Goku's fist and he punches right through Zamasu's stomach, leaving a large hole in Zamasu's wounded torso. He slowly begins to regenerate, landing on the ground. Vegeta appears in front of him, throwing two Kiensans at Zamasu, each of which saw off his arms, then Vegeta holds out his hand "Big Bang Attack!" Zamasu is struck by lightning and it creates a barrier that protects him from damage, rising higher into the air as his body regenerates.

Opposite him, Broly's white barrier lets off crackles of lightning, the lightning from his barrier and Zamasu's barrier striking each other. Lightning arcs from Zamasu's barrier towards Hope and Serenity but white lightning intercepts it, and the spheres become drawn towards each other. There is a huge flash of light and the barrier around Broly shatters, and he drops out of the sky, hitting the ground with so much force the earth craters under him.

As the dust clears, Broly stands to his full height, in his bulked up state with long platnum hair, Super Saiyan 3 length with four strands hanging down in front of his face. His viens pulse with ki and Zamasu floats down in front of him, grinning "You Saiyans, never cease to amaze with your handful of different forms. This one won't change-" Broly thrusts his hand forward "Shut up and disappear. Hakai!"

Zamasu feels the power of Broly's energy breaking him apart and he screams in agony, reaching through a portal as a last resort and pulling Hope in front of him as a human shield. Broly stops his attack and Hope throws her head back, headbutting Zamasu in the nose and spinning, kicking him in the jaw. She collapses in her fathers arms and Zamasu spins in mid-air, turning to them and thrusting his hand forward, firing a powerful ki wave at them. When the smoke from the blast clears Broly has his back to Zamasu and is holding his daughter protectively.

Zamasu's transformed state fades and he gasps in surprise, his damaged body letting off more and more steam as his two halves begin to split. The two halves struggle to try to hold themselves together and Broly smirks "Your fusion is failing. Transforming was a mistake." Zamasu manages to pull himself back together but Trunks appears behind him, slicing him in half. Black falls to the ground and Trunks impales his sword through his back. Zamasu looks over at Trunks and when he turns back towards Broly Goku's hand is in his face "Hakai!"

Zamasu screams as he is disintegrated, and Goku collapses to one knee once he is gone "It's over." Trunks looks over at Hope "It took everything most of us had and more... but its over." Black stands, blasting Trunks in the back and knocking him away. Black pulls the sword out of his back and casually breaks it, tossing the two halves aside. His form shifts, and Merged Zamasu smiles at them, his clothes restored, as was his body.

Broly lays Hope down and walks towards Zamasu, the ground quaking under him. Zamasu smiles "If you thought you could kill me-" Vegeta howls with rage "I want you gone!" Zamasu turns to him as Vegeta thrusts his hands forward "Gamma Burst Flash!" Vegeta pours the last of his ki into his one attack and everyone except Zamasu gets as far away from the blast as possible. The resulting explosion causes volcanoes in the distance to erupt and a fissure carves right through the city, erupting with magma. When the smoke clears, pieces of Zamasu are scattered everywhere. Vegeta collapses and Serenity catches him, helping him stand.

Slowly, the pieces of Zamasu begin to twitch and reform, and in seconds an entire army of Zamasu stand in front of them. Goku frowns, patting his pockets "Need another Senzu Bean... gotta have one... Oh?" He pulls out the Zeno button then smiles "Of course. Why not call All-chan here? I'm sure he can fix this." Goku presses the button and Zeno appears in front of all of them. The Zamasu army all gasp in surprise, scattering in every direction. Goku smiles "Hey Zeno!" Zeno looks around "Everything here is dead. Is that why you called me here?" Goku nods "They did it."

Zeno frowns "A world like this shouldn't exist." Goku turns to Trunks "Get the Time Machine ready! We need to go!" Trunks throws down the capsule holding the Time Machine and they pile into it, Broly, Serenity and Goku hanging onto the sides. Supreme Kai and Gowasu vanish, a bright flash filling their vision as Zeno lets off an all consuming wave of energy. The Time Machine appears in front of the Capsule corp building at the last second, Serenity and Goku collapsing on the ground. Broly helps Goku stand "Everyone made it back alive. I consider that a success."


	51. Zen Exhibition Match

Goku had fled back into the future to bring back Future Zeno, introducing him to his present counterpart. Broly objected the idea, but he had no say in the matter anyway, so what was the point. Hope made a steady recovery, having a hard time adjusting to life with only one arm. Soon after her injury, she quit training altogether, and would mostly sit in front of the TV all day. Serenity had trouble manipulating her ki and she was unaware of the damage it had done to her body from their fight with Zamasu, so she was similarly out of action, though she didn't mind this because it gave her more time to spend with her children.

Broly stands out in the front yard of his house, taking in a deep breath "So peaceful... Kakarot will screw that up, I can sense it." Goku appears in his front yard with Instant Transmission and Broly smirks "Speak of the devil." Goku smiles "Hey Broly. How are you?" Broly shrugs "I dunno, life is pretty good right now." Goku smiles "Yeah, I know it. But I haven't been getting in much training, and I'm growing kind of soft. Vegeta is too busy, apparently he is expecting another kid."

Broly smiles "Good for him. And as for training-" He holds his arms out wide "I'm always down for some training." Goku grins "Alright. Say, any chance I could battle that new form of yours?" Broly smirks "No, actually. I'm saving that for Beerus." Goku smiles "Looking to become a God of Destruction?" Broly shrugs "I mean, I'm not going to refuse the title if its offered to me."

Goku folds his arms and tilts his head "Hey, whatever happened to that tournament All-chan said we would be having?" Broly frowns "I don't think its a good idea to have said tournament. Who knows what kind of chaos two omni-potent beings could cause. Honestly, they are best left alone." Goku frowns "I dunno, they both seem really nice." Broly shrugs "Anyway, weren't we going to fight?" Goku nods "Yes, lets get down to business."

Paragus goes out into the yard to watch his dad as he and Goku exchange shots in their base form. Broly picks and chooses his shots, catching Goku off guard with a hard punch to the side and he pushes Goku back from him, leaping back to avoid Goku's high kick. Their forearms clash and Broly turns aside Goku's arm, exposing him and striking him in the gut, grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him. Goku rolls to his feet and chuckles. Broly cracks his knuckles "Your guard is not airtight, and you are exploitable. You weren't lying, you are going soft."

Hope walks out into the yard "Dad, mom says dinner will be ready soon." Broly nods "Tell your mother I will be back inside in a minute." Goku waves at Hope "Hey, you think you might be willing to train later Hope?" She looks down at her stub of a left arm then frowns and glares at Goku "No. I'm good. I'm catching up on my shows." Goku sighs "Well, if you're ever down to train-" Hope clenches her fist "Don't you get it, you hardheaded idiot?! I'm not a fighter anymore! I never will be!" Broly walks over to Hope, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she shakes him off "I wish I wouldn't of survived that explosion."

Broly freezes, stunned, as she walks back into the house. He turns back to Goku "You should leave." Goku nods solemnly and disappears as Broly goes back inside. Goku appears on Beerus' planet, and he catches the attention of Whis, who is relaxing under the shade of a few trees. Goku smiles "Yo Whis. How are you?" Whis smiles "I am well, how does this day find you, Son Goku?" Goku shrugs "Okay I guess. I was looking for a training partner. Vegeta is expecting a kid, Krillin is busy with work, Gohan was an okay fight I guess, but he has a way to go in his training with Piccolo."

Whis summons his staff "And Broly?" Goku scratches the back of his neck "Yeah, well, he might be mad at me because I mentioned to Hope about training and she got really upset." Whis frowns "I swear Goku, you can be so insensitive sometimes. That poor girl has been through enough." Goku deadpans "I thought I could help her get back her confidence. You know, if she used the dragonballs, she could probably restore herself back to her former strength."

Whis nods "Perhaps. But the dragon can't fix mental scars." Whis taps Goku on the head with his staff and Goku rubs his head "Ow ow ow!" Whis smiles "Now, shall we? I don't have all day." Goku leaps back from Whis and nods, getting in his fighting stance. Whis fires a barrage of ki blasts from his staff and Goku deflects them with ease, but Whis slowly speeds up the frequency and power of his attacks. Whis launches an exceptionally powerful blast and Goku turns Super Saiyan, deflecting it.

Beerus joins them, sitting on top of a boulder as Goku rushes Whis, his barrage of punches and kicks left unanswered. Whis stops Goku's punch with his staff and a shockwave knocks Goku back. Whis fires another powerful blast at Goku and he deflects it skyward, then he powers down "Hey Whis, what happened to the tournament All-chan said he was going to be having?"

Beerus growls "All-chan? Idiot, call him Zen Oh-sama. Show some class." Goku smiles "It's okay, because All-chan is my friend." Beerus leaps down and lands in front of Goku "And as for this tournament... you need to just forget about it." Beerus turns away from Goku and folds his arms. Goku sighs "Oh come on Beerus, how could I forget? The opportunity to fight warriors from other universes? I'm getting excited thinking about it!"

Whis' staff rings as Goku and Beerus continue to argue. Whis answers it and he sees Broly "Where is that idiot Kakarot?" Whis sighs "Sadly, arguing with Lord Beerus. He insists upon speaking to Zen Oh-sama about this tournament." Broly sighs "I'll train with him if it would make him happy." Whis gasps "Oh my. Looks like he just left." Broly appears next to Whis "I should of just came here in the first place instead of calling ahead. It's too late to stop him isn't it?"

Whis sighs "Afraid so. Even if we went to the Supreme Kai and had him take us there, Goku is most likely being shown in the door as we speak. I suppose now we wait to see what comes of this." A few minutes later Goku reappears and instantly Beerus charges over to him "What happened?" Goku puts his hands up defensively "Nothing happened. All-chan agreed to the tournament, like I said he would. By the way Whis, can we take a trip to the Supreme Kai planet?"

Whis frowns "What for?" Goku smiles "Grand Priest said that he would tell the Supreme Kais of each universe the time and location of the tournament." Whis nods "Very well, allow me to finish eating." Goku sighs, exasperated "Well, can you hurry?" Whis narrows his eyes "You are so impatient." After Whis finishes eating they all travel to the planet of the Kais, where Supreme Kai, Kibito and Elder Kai are all enjoying tea.

Supreme Kai turns to Beerus "Beerus... do you need anything?" Beerus nods "I could use some tea, actually." They pour him a glass of tea as Whis explains everything to the Supreme Kai. Broly walks off on his own, pacing. The sky lights up and the Grand Priest appears, causing everyone except Goku and Whis to bow. Even Broly swallows his pride and kneels before the Grand Priest. The Grand Priest looks around at all of them and smiles "I'm glad to see everyone gathered here. And thanks to you Son Goku, we were able to determine a time and a place for the tournament."

As he reads off the decree, Broly's apprehension turns to excitement. Maybe Goku's charged emotions were having an effect on him, but he couldn't wait for this tournament. Grand Priest lands on a boulder "So, that will be the time and place of the tournament. 10 warriors from each universe. And in order to help Furture Zen Oh-sama get excited for the tournament, there will be a Zen Exhibition match between Universe 9 and Universe 7. It will be 3 one on one matches, and that will take place tomorrow."

"Also, the strongest fighter from the winning universe will get to make a wish on the Super Dragonballs." Goku perks up "What does the winning universe get?" Grand Priest smiles "Nothing." Beerus tilts his head "Oh. You mean honor and-" Grand Priest shakes his head "The winning universe gets nothing." Goku frowns "Nothing? Really?" Grand Priest chuckles "Oh, I shouldn't tell you this, but you are a friend to Zen Oh-sama, so I suppose I might as well tell you. The defeated universes will all be erased."

Everyone, Goku included, is completely taken aback and shocked by this revelation. The Grand Priest smiles "Well, I must go. I need to prepare the fighting arena." Broly turns to Goku "After all these years that I've fought by your side. Kakarot... I've never seen you do something so dumb and reckless..." Goku frowns "Well, if we need to gather 3 fighters for the Zen Exibition match, are you going to fight?" Broly clenches his fists "Of course I'm going to fight. But don't you even care about the billions of lives in danger because of you?" Goku sighs, then his face turns serious "I guess we will just have to win then!"

Hope, Serenity, Goku and Broly stand outside Beerus' castle, preparing to leave to the Zen Exibition fighting stage. Hope has her arm around her waist and she glares up at her dad "Of everyone you could of picked..." Broly puts a hand on her shoulder "Hope, it will be fine. This match is merely for entertaining Zen Oh-sama. It will be a good warm up for you. Have some more faith in yourself." Hope sighs "Alright... I'll try my hardest." Broly nods "That's all I ask."

Beerus, Whis, Old Kai and Supreme Kai walk out of the castle and together they all travel to the tournament arena. It was a simple square arena, with a platform for Universe 9 and Universe 7, with other platforms for the many Gods of Destruction. Broly stares down their opponents; three anthropamorphic wolves. Broly couldn't sense their ki, so that would make them a little harder to fight. Grand Priest floats down over the arena "While rules have yet to be established for the Tournament of Power, assume that there are no rules for these three matches. The fighter unable to continue, loses. Simple enough?"

Goku grins "That sounds easy enough." He walks towards the edge of their platform but Broly stops him "Allow me." Goku smiles "I bet you can't wait to fight in there. Okay, I'll let you go first." Broly nods and leaps down onto the fighting stage. Basil lands on the fighting stage opposite him. Basil smiles "Universe 7 doesn't stand a chance in the Tournament of Power, not when you have to compete with the Trio of Danger!" Broly smirks "Well, then let us see what you can do."

Grand Priest raises his arm "Start!" Basil dashes towards Broly, who doesn't move. Basil leaps around him and Broly follows him with his eyes. Basil leaps into the air for an axe kick and Broly turns Super Saiyan, blowing Basil away with just his energy. Basil lands on both feet and dashes towards Broly, hitting him with a rapid series of kicks, steadily forcing Broly back, all the while laughing maniacally. Broly makes an effort to block a few of his attacks but doesn't concern himself with trying to keep up, Basil's attacks doing minor damage.

Basil leaps high into the air "Shining Blaster!" He kicks a red orb of ki at Broly and Broly catches the orb, his ki surrounding it and condensing it, allowing him to crush it. Basil leaps down and kicks Broly square in the face and Roh throws his hands up "A direct hit!" Broly's heels dig into the ground but he is largely unfazed, grabbing Basil's leg and throwing him aside. Basil lands on his feet, channeling his ki into his feet as he dashes towards Broly, kicking him in the side, spin kicking him in the chest and then leaping above him, axe kicking him on the top of the head hard enough to force Broly on one knee.

Broly looks up at Basil "I'm going to start fighting back now." Basil smiles "I would be disappointed if you didn't." Broly stands to his full height and clenches his fists, turning Super Saiyan 2. Basil leaps into the air "Shining Blaster!" He kicks two orbs towards Broly and Broly deflects the first, catching the second and flooding it with his own ki, doubling the size of the blast. He fires it back at Basil and Basil narrowly avoids it. Broly appears next to him and lands a powerful right that blasts Basil through one of the arena pillars. Basil makes his way back into the arena, glaring at Broly "You bastard..."

Broly cracks his knuckles "Sorry if I'm a little rusty. I'm not used to fighting at this low of a level. Most my opponents can actually keep up, so I might hit harder than you're used to." Broly dashes towards Basil and they exchange shots, rising higher in the air as they match each other blow for blow. Broly waits for his opening, tightening his guard and blocking Basil's kicks with his arms, kneeing Basil in the gut. Basil gasps for air and glares at Broly from his doubled over position, pushing back from Broly to gain some distance.

Broly fires a salvo of ki blasts at Basil and he easily deflects them, vanishing from sight. Broly goes wide eyed. He's gotten faster. Maybe he's getting serious. Broly turns and blocks Basil's high kick, then narrows his eyes "You done holding back?" Basil smiles "There is no longer any need to hold back. I'm going to finish you!" He overwhelms Broly with several kicks, hitting Broly in the jaw to stun him then he stomps on Broly dozens of times, right in his stomach and chest, driving him into the arena floor.

Basil lands near his universe's platform "Roh... I may need that thing, so I can kick this up a step." Roh chuckles "You know full well what will happen if you use this?" Basil chuckles "Does it matter? Grand Priest-sama said no rules. I'm going to take advantage of it. Universe 7 isn't making it to the tournament." Roh tosses Basil the drug and Basil catches it, popping it in his mouth. His body gives off an incredible amount of energy and his muscle mass triples, making Broly smirk "Not bad." He clenches his fists and bulks up into his Legendary Super Saiyan state.

Basil rushes towards Broly, pressuring him with rapid kicks. Broly takes the hits, his heels digging into the ground as he is slowly forced back. Basil's hits weren't doing much damage but they were forcing him back all the same. Broly meets one of Basil's kicks with a punch and the shockwave blasts them back from each other. Basil launches himself in the air "Wolfgang Pressure!" He fires a barrage of ki blasts at and around Broly, cutting him off from moving. Broly covers his face, becoming shrouded in smoke. Basil lands on the ground, chuckling "That was nothing."

The smoke clears as Broly turns Legendary Super 2, the lightning surrounding him striking the ground and the debris rising around Broly. He raises his hands "Assault Cannon!" He fires his blast at Basil and it swells to immense size, leaving Basil no escape. Basil is consumed by the ki wave and his scream can be heard over the sound of Broly's attack. When the smoke clears Basil stumbles out of the smoke, growling "I took your most powerful shot, and I'm still standing-" He gasps and clutches his chest. Broly walks towards him and as Basil's bulk fades Broly flicks him on the forehead and knocks him unconscious.

Broly reverts to his base form, landing on his universe's platform. He pats Hope on the back "I believe in you. You can do this." Hope looks up at him "Can I though?" Broly smirks "These guys are lightweights." Hope sighs and lands in the arena. Lavender lands opposite her and he grins, laughing mischeviously "Of all your fighters, I get the cripple. Oh, my pride, you really underestimate me, despite me being the most dangerous of the group? Very well, then I'll just have to kill you for your insolence."

Hope frowns and her aura ignites gold, but her hair remains black. Goku whistles "Full power state, huh? Not a bad call. She needs to compensate for her disadvantage, but going all out might wind her." Broly nods "She's always fought with her head." Grand Priest raises his arm "Begin!" Lavender runs towards Hope, leaping in the air and going for a flying kick. Hope goes on the defensive, dodging his attacks and putting some distance between herself and Lavender. He chases after her, chuckling "Afraid of me, Stubby?"

Hope leaps in the air, firing ki blasts at Lavender and holding him at bay. Lavender leaps up in the air and Hope's punch passes right through his afterimage. She fires a ki blast from her hand and reverses her momentum, elbowing Lavender in the jaw and knocking him back. She takes advantage of the situation, hitting Lavender with a ki clad kick. She appears behind him and hits him with a kick to his side. Lavender spins around and when Hope goes for another punch he leaps on her arm, spitting poison in her face. She cries out in shock as she is blinded and he throws her to the arena floor.

Serenity runs to the edge of their fighting platform "Hope! Hang in there!" She turns to Broly "This was a terrible idea. I'm putting a stop to this." Broly folds his arms and she pushes him "I'm talking to you! I won't let her get killed. You heard the Grand Priest! No rules." She turns and watches as Lavender spits poison on his hands and brutalizes Hope with several shots to her torso. Broly glares down at Hope as she struggles to keep up with Lavender, her attempts at counterattacking missing.

"Broly talk to me! You need to put a stop to this." Broly growls "I won't. She will see this fight through to the end." Serenity grabs his arm "Listen to me you stubborn idiot! She could die!" Broly turns to Serenity "You don't think I know that? But a Saiyan is nothing without a fighting spirit. You see the way she carries herself. She would rather be dead than be in this state. This is the only way to help her recover mentally. Only in the heat of a real battle can she hope to regain her fighting spirit. I know in the end her power will shine through and she will win."

Serenity sighs "I hate to admit you're probably right." The arena lights up as Hope turns Super Saiyan, deflecting Lavender's punch and nailing him with a knee to the gut. She axe kicks his face into the arena floor then she leaps in the air "Wolfgang Pressure!" She fires a salvo of ki blasts from her feet, carpeting the arena in explosions. Lavender gasps as Hope attacks him using his brother's signature move. He dodges the blasts, but the spread becomes tighter as she traps him in one area. She forms a massive blast "Shining Blaster!" She kicks the massive orb right into the middle of her concentrated assault, forming another and kicking it right above the first. Lavender leaps to avoid the first Shining Blaster but the second blasts him into one of the arena pillars.

Hope lands on the arena floor, cluching her chest as the poison spreads. Her Super Saiyan form fades and Lavender walks towards her slowly "Not a bad little trick." He chuckles and shrugs, glaring at Hope condensendingly "Too bad my poison has taken its toll." Hope drops to one knee. Her father had sent her in here, and for what? So she could die to this pathetic weasel? She punches the ground. Damn him, she told him she didn't want to fight! She's no warrior. As if completing her thought Lavender picks her up by the collor of her gi "You are nothing but a pathetic weakling."

Lavender punches her in the face and chuckles, throwing her aside "Tossed aside like the trash you are." Broly yells down to her "Hope, now isn't the time to give up. You are so much stronger than you allow yourself to believe. You have far surpassed myself and your mother. You can win." Lavender chuckles "Don't bother standing. You are a weak fool, and wasting any further energy will just kill you faster." Hope stands slowly "You're wrong... and I haven't been true with myself either. I am Hope, and I am a Legendary Super Saiyan! I'm a thousand times the fighter you will ever be!"

Hope flies right towards him and uses an afterimage to flank Lavender but he turns and blocks her kick aimed for his head, pulling her into an uppercut and then slamming her on the ground. She turns Super Saiyan, kicking him back and then rolling to her feet. The poison begins to show on her arms, chest and neck, and she gasps for air. Lavender squeals with delight "It's only a matter of time before my poison begins to rot away your body." Hope fires a Kamehameha at Lavender with her one hand and he holds it at bay with his own ki wave, charged with poison.

Lavender overpowers Hope and she drops to her knees, the poison spreading faster. Lavender walks towards her and he laughs "Too bad. Looks like you lose." Hope lets off a pulse of ki and Broly chuckles "It took her long enough." Hope's body becomes covered in green cracks and she lets off an intense amount of ki, throwing Lavender back. She rises in the air, letting off a massive explosion that rocks the arena.

Hope lands in the middle of the arena, in her Legendary Super Saiyan form. Her left arm is regenerated due to her shedding her base form and donning her legendary form. Her viens are prominent all over her body, pulsing with power. She opens her blank white eyes and she glares at Lavender. He rushes towards her and hits her with several poison infused punches. Hope isn't even budged by his assault, the poison beginning to enter her bloodstream and spread.

Lavender smiles "Bigger but not smarter. You can't keep taking a sustained assault like this and expect to live." Hope grins "Your poison isn't going to work." She exhales his poison in one large puff. Lavender takes a step back "But... how?" Hope smirks "Purging your poisonous ki from my body is not too difficult in this state, since this state lets me recover from combat injuries." She flexes her left arm "Heh... since you helped me recover a portion of my power, I'll let you decide how you die. Quickly, or slowly?"

Lavender smirks "I'm not afraid of you!" Hope leans down, hand pressed against the arena floor "Slowly it is." She closes the distance between them almost instantly, clotheslining Lavender with so much force the arena floor under him craters. She slams him into the ground, her arm wrapped around his neck as she slams him through several pillars. She throws him into the last standing pillar, flying into him and slamming her knee into his gut. She tosses him in the air and grabs the falling pillar, swatting him into the arena floor with the pillar. She tosses the pillar aside and it's promptly destroyed by a god of destruction.

Hope flies up above the arena, raising her right arm "Final-" She drops her arm down and clenches her wrist with her left hand "Cannon!" Her attack engulfs most of the arena and when the smoke clears Broly is standing over Lavender with a ki barrier to protect him. Hope's bulk slowly dissipates and she floats down towards the destroyed arena "Did I overdo it?" Broly nods "He's still alive. But yes, I think you overdid it a slight bit." He smirks "Good to have you back Hope." She nods "Good to be back."

Goku steps to the edge of his Universe's platform, looking up at the Grand Priest "Does this mean I don't get to fight?" Grand Priest turns to both Zen Oh, Future Zen Oh smiles "I want to see more!" Zen Oh nods ecstatically "Yeah, more. I want to see Goku fight!" Grand Priest turns back to the fighting stage "The next match will be purely for the entertainment of Zen Oh-sama." Bergamo leaps into the ring, looking up at Grand Priest "Grand Priest-sama, if I may? I would like to appeal to Zen Oh-sama directly."

Grand Priest nods "By all means." Bergamo puts his closed fist over his chest "Zen Oh-sama, I am honored that you would listen to my words." Zen Oh smiles "Yeah." Bergamo kneels down "I would ask that, should I manage to defeat the fighter from Universe 7, that you resend the order and you agree not to destroy the losing universes!" Zen Oh seems to consider this for a minute "Goku-san is strong, really strong. That should make this extra fun! Okay!" Future Zen Oh nods in agreement "Okay." Bergamo exhales, visibly relieved.

Grand Priest holds up a hand "But, should Goku hold back in his fight against Bergamo and allow him to win, all of universe 7 will be erased." Goku lands opposite Bergamo and rotates his shoulder, grinning "Don't worry, I don't plan on holding back." Bergamo glares at Goku, then smiles "You shouldn't look so cocky, evil scum." Goku points to himself "Evil? Me? What makes you think that?" Bergamo growls "It's your fault we are in this mess. Now, do me a favor and lose!" Bergamo rushes towards Goku and they exchange shots, both of them fairly even. Goku grunts from the effort, their punches connecting.

The two fighters push back from each other and Bergamo smiles "You're not half bad, but you will soon be no match for me." He pats himself on the chest and grins "Hit me to your heart's content. Let me show you why I'm Bergamo the Crusher!" Goku grins "Alright! Here goes!" He punches Bergamo in the stomach and chest rapidly, hitting him with over a dozen strikes before backflipping away. Bergamo grins, his body glowing red and his bulk increasing. Goku frowns "Your not getting stronger your just stealing my power."

Bergamo chuckles and leaps in the air, his diving kick barely missing. He pushes off the ground and connects with a hard right that sends Goku flying. Goku lands on both feet and skids to a stop, turning Super Saiyan. He rushes towards Bergamo, hitting him with a flurry of strikes that slowly forces Bergamo back. Bergamo narrowly misses a right hook and Goku sidesteps Bergamo, grabbing his arm and throwing him across the arena. He begins to grow in size to massive proportions, standing at his full height and roaring.

Goku flies towards Bergamo and dashes around his strike attempts, landing several solid blows to Bergamo's chest and then one to his head. Goku flies back and rains ki blasts down on the rapidly growing Bergamo. Broly turns Super Saiyan God and he appears in front of Goku, connecting with a hard body shot that leaves Goku doubled over. Broly grabs Goku by the collar of his gi and their eyes lock "Broly... what was that cheap shot for?" Broly snarls "Your lucky I didn't kill you, idiot! You got us into this mess, but if there is any chance we can see this mess undone-" Broly turns to the Grand Priest, who he could feel glaring at him "Any attempts by Universe 7 to throw the match will result in your universe being erased."

Broly narrows his eyes and the Grand Priest narrows his as well. Broly releases Goku "Very well, Grand Priest." He powers down "Sama." He returns back to his universe's platform as Goku stands, holding his gut "Ow ow ow..." Bergamo attempts to step on him and Goku raises his hands, catching his foot and then he turns Super Saiyan Blue. Goku easily overpowers Bergamo, knocking him over. Goku flies straight up into the air and catches the attention of every god in the room as his aura flares wildly, then he activates his Kioken and his power skyrockets.

Bergamo makes it back to his feet, smiling "That power is nothing!" Goku prepares and fires a massive Kamehameha and Bergamo thrusts his hand forward "Wolfgang Penetrator!" Goku is nearly overwhelmed by the massive red ki wave but he yels out in rage, his Kamehameha overpowering Bergamo and hitting him with enough force that he is reverted back to his base form. Goku lands near Bergamo "Let's go for more!" Bergamo stumbles towards him "Universe... 7..." He falls unconscious.

 **So, with the Zen Exhibition match concluded, who will be chosen to be the ten members for the Tournament of Power? Also, I have been improving the length of the chapters, who likes it better this way?**


	52. Recruitment

**So, there will only be one more chapter between this one and the beginning of the Tournament of power. Sorry if it all feels rushed. Also, I plan on going back and lengthening the fight between the Z Fighters and Zamasu.**

Toppo leaps down into the arena, discarding his cloak. Goku watches him intently and Broly leaps down in the arena next to Goku. Goku holds his stomach, clenching his teeth "That hit seriously hurt. Ow ow ow." Broly smiles "Good, you deserved it." He looks over at Toppo "What do you want?" Toppo steps forward "I am Toppo, of the Pride Troopers of Universe 11!" He poses "We are the light of freedom! Son Goku, I would challenge you! Should your evil meet me head on, I shall bring ruin upon you!"

Broly steps towards Toppo "Sorry, you'll have to settle for me. Kakarot is wounded at the moment." Goku holds up a hand "I just need a Senzu bean and I'll be ready to fight!" Broly smirks "My guy was barely a warmup, let me handle this Kakarot." Toppo looks up at the Grand Priest "I apologize for this intrusion, Grand Priest-sama, but I cannot ignore my sense of justice!" Zen Oh waves his arms "I wanna see!" Future Zen Oh waves his arms too "Ohh! I can't wait."

Broly clenches his fists and turns Super Saiyan 2, walking towards Toppo "By all means, attack whenever." Toppo rushes towards Broly, connecting with a shot to Broly's chest that stuns him and an uppercut that sends him airborne. Toppo leaps above Broly and kicks him in the gut, sending him into the ground. Broly stands and Toppo lands on his shoulders "Justice On! Justice Tornado!" Toppo spins himself and Broly around, flinging Broly off to one side. Broly rolls to his feet and Toppo flies behind him.

Broly turns and throws a right towards Toppo who grabs his arm, leaping over him and dislocating his shoulder. Broly yells out in anger and blasts Toppo away with an explosion of ki, taking the moments reprieve to relocate his shoulder. He flexes his arm and grins at Toppo "Not bad. You're agile for your size. You may make for a worthy challenge." Toppo poses "Evil does not stand a chance against Toppo, Leader of the Pride Troopers!" Broly smirks "You haven't seen evil like this."

Broly and Toppo exchange rapid shots, their fists connecting and causing massive shockwaves. Broly dropkicks Toppo into the air and then he flies above him, grabbing his arm and attempting to dislocate it just like Toppo did to him. Before he can leap over Toppo, he grabs Broly by his ankle and squeezes it. Broly releases his arm and Toppo wrings him out like a towel violently, dislocating his knee from the sudden jerking motion. Toppo throws Broly into the arena floor and Broly lands on his hands, pushing himself up and floating just above the arena floor.

Toppo floats down so they are facing each other and he thrusts his hand forward "Justice Flash!" He fires a barrage of ki blasts from his finger tips, which pelt Broly's body. He tanks the blasts, covering his face with one arm while his other hand charges a ki blast behind his back. As the smoke clears Toppo poses "Evil cannot withstand my holy might!" Broly thrusts his hand forward, firing a one armed ki wave "Die!" Toppo holds the blast with both hands, forcing it up and away. Toppo dashes behind Broly and grabs him in a bearhug from behind, crushing Broly. Broly cries out in pain, squirming.

Broly's muscle mass begins to expand at an alarming rate and he forces out of Toppo's hold. Broly's aura fills the entire arena and the surrounding empty space as he turns Super Saiyan Blue, blowing Toppo away with his energy. Broly flies in close to Toppo, grabbing him in a bear hug, his arms under Toppo's arms, leaving Toppo able to strike him but allowing Broly to focus solely on his torso "Let's hear those ribs crack!" Toppo slams his fists down on Broly's back over and over but Broly ignores his shots, squeezing him harder. Toppo strikes him with a greater sense of urgency, crying out in pain "Release me!"

Broly rockets towards the arena floor, slamming Toppo into it hard. He begins to rain shots down on Toppo's face, pinning him with his massive frame. Toppo's aura flares to life and he lands one heavy shot to Broly's face, knocking him back. Broly lands on his feet and grins "Omega Powerdrive!" He forms a ki blast on his chest, ramming into Toppo. He appears behind Toppo, knocking him skyward with a double axe handle, then he appears above Toppo, throwing him into the arena floor by his head.

Toppo lands on his feet and Broly's hands drop to his sides, forming the Kamehameha. Toppo goes wide eyed "Justice Flash!" Broly vanishes just before Toppo's attack can connect and he appears in front of Toppo "Goodbye!" Broly thrusts his hands forward and Toppo is consumed by his attack. Broly smirks, taking a few seconds to catch his breath "I know your not dead." Toppo struggles to catch his breath, but overall he doesn't seem to be significantly wounded.

Toppo's aura flares wildly as he poses "You have besmirched the sacred uniform of the Pride Troopers, which is a direct insult to my pride! Prepare to meet me full force!" Broly smiles "Very well, maybe I need to get serious. Kioken!" Red electricity pulses around the arena and large portions of the arena disinegrate as Broly's blue aura becomes surrounded by a red one. Grand Priest clears his throat "That will be enough!" Broly and Toppo turn to him, powering down. Zen Oh yells out in protest "But I want to see them get serious!" Future Zen Oh raises his arms "Yeah, serious!" Grand Priest smiles "Do not worry Zen Oh-sama, there will plenty of excitement when the tournament begins."

After Grand Priest explained the rules of the tournament, Broly and the other Z Warriors were left with a predicament; gather 10 warriors for an 80 man battle royal for the fate of the universe. And they only had two days. After they land outside the Capsule corp building, Goku turns to Broly "So, we have yourself, Hope, Vegeta... Piccolo..." Broly smirks "You." Goku nods "Right, me." Broly scratches his chin "Goten and Trunks could help. They are both alot stronger, and compatible fusees. Gohan could come as well. That makes 8. Then we have 18 and Krillin, that makes 10. Looks like we have this figured out."

Goku nods "Great, then we just need to gather everyone together, explain the situation, and then we have enough time to get in some training!" Broly nods "I'm taking Serenity home, going to see my kid before we plan to leave." Goku salutes Broly "See you later Broly." Broly takes Hope's and Serenity's hand, vanishing and appearing back at their house. Ariel stands and walks towards Hope "Hope! Your arm..." Hope smiles "Yep, I'm back to myself." Ariel hugs her daughter and granddaughter and Serenity sighs "Wish I could help out in the tournament."

Broly chuckles "Don't worry, I think we can handle this." Ariel shrugs "What's the worse that could happen?" Broly smirks "Our universe being erased." Ariel nods "Good point." Hope clenches her fists "They said last universe standing wins. We don't have to defeat them, we just have to outlast them. This will be easy." Broly sighs "If only. There are gonna be some tough guys at that tournament. And Hit will be there."

Hope nods "Maybe Cabba and Caulifla will be there too." Broly frowns "Caulifla a Saiyan?" Hope nods "Yep. She's strong too. I ended up training with her and Cabba a little bit. Which reminds me, want to know how I learned to turn Super Saiyan 4?" Broly nods "The question has crossed my mind a time or two." Hope smiles "Well, you see, Hit and I were training on a planet with 6 moons. Three of those moons were overhead when nightfall hit, and I guess exposure to that many moons caused my tail to grow back. And then I transformed into the Oozaru form. Once I regained control over that form, my body began to change and I turned into that form."

Broly nods a little "Worth keeping in mind I suppose. Well Hope, how about a trip to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Hope clenches her fist "Hell yeah!" They fly off and Ariel sighs "Good to see her back to normal." Serenity picks up Paragus and hugs him tightly "Yeah, it really is. I was so afraid I would lose her... but I guess Broly was even more afraid than I was. That Saiyan has some heart."

Broly and Hope land on the Lookout, where three Arcosians are waiting for them with a Time Machine parked behind them. The one in front was rather tall, with grey armor, blue gems on his body and purple skin. His horns were rather long, his eyes were red and spikes adorned his tail. The one to his right was short, no more than 5 feet, with long narrow horns and spikes on his tail and arms, his armor and skin black. The last one was short like his other comrade, but with grey armor and red skin. The tallest of the bunch steps forward "Good evening Broly, I am Articus."

Broly nods respectfully "What brings you here?" Articus folds his arms "We have come to ask your daughter to go with us." The all black Arcosian steps forward "It's more of a request really." Articus turns to him "Black Ice, let me handle this." Ice folds his arms and Articus smiles "I'm being rude. This is Black Ice and Gatbing." Broly turns to Hope "You know these guys?" Hope shakes her head "Not a clue." Articus smiles "Not a surprise, we operate in a location outside the twelve universes, and we report to the Supreme Kai of Time."

Ice steps forward "We are here for you Hope, because when you tried to blow up yourself and Zamasu, your energy somehow caused the Time Ring he was wearing to malfunction, creating a massive time rift. Not only was it a headache to repair, but now the Supreme Kai of Time is having trouble performing her duties due to the strain it had on her body. If she can't perform her duties, the Time Breakers could destabilize the flow of time and history would be erased."

Hope frowns "Well, sorry to hear I caused so much distress. But... we have a tournament coming up. Can this wait?" Articus shakes his head "Unfortunately, if you go to that tournament, you will be rendered unable to fight again. One of the fighters there doesn't kill you, but manages to injure you in such a way that you never fight again." Broly frowns "Okay, I know enough about this time mumbo jumbo that if you take her it will only cause another alternate history where she does compete."

Ganbing shrugs "It won't, and I honestly couldn't explain the whys and hows, not that it would matter. All you need to know is we really need her. Plus, considering her crimes, intentional or not, shes indentured to the Supreme Kai of Time whether she likes it or not." Broly folds his arms and glares at them "And if she says no?" Hope puts a hand on Broly's arm "I'll do it. Relax dad. You should be able to find a decent replacement for me." Broly frowns "Well, are you sure about this Hope?" She nods "Yeah. This will be great training for me."  
Broly nods "Very well." Articus smiles "Wonderful. I'm glad to hear that you'll help. And while we are here, Broly can we interest you in a fight? I've fought a version of you from a different timeline, but this version of you seems much stronger." Broly raises an eyebrow "You beat another version of me? You must be strong." Articus turns away from Broly "Ganbing!" Ganbing dashes straight up in the air and his aura explodes with energy as he turns golden.

Broly turns Super Saiyan God and the two exchange shots, Ganbing using his smaller form to easily overwhelm and push Broly back. Broly catches Ganbing with a knee and smirks "Come at me, all of you at once." Broly turns Super Saiyan Blue as Black Ice turns Golden and rushes towards him, Ganbing and Black Ice exchanging shots with Broly. Black Ice knees Broly in the gut, pushing him back, then vanishes out of the way as Ganbing hits him with a barrage of purple ki blasts.

Broly fires a ki wave through the smoke at Ganbing, who forms an arm blade to deflect it aside. Broly turns to Black Ice who also has an arm blade "Getting deja vu here..." Ganbing and Black Ice swing their swords, firing swords made of ki at Broly. He forms a shield, which their blades stick in. The blades detonate, shattering his shield. Broly appears behind Ganbing and his right hook misses, Ganbing using Time Skip to avoid his shot then he plants his fist in Broly's gut. Broly smirks and forms a ki blast on his chest that blasts him back.

Black Ice holds his hands in front of himself, forming a small ki blast that has several rings around it "Big Bang Kamehameha!" Broly covers his face with both arms, enduring the blast. Black Ice smirks "I know your not dead, but I bet you felt that one." Broly nods "I did... you can fight." Ice flies right towards Broly, using an afterimage to get behind him. He ducks Broly's backhand and knees him in the gut, punching him in the face and then knocking him back with a backward flip, his tail smacking Broly's chest with heavy force.

Broly rolls to his feet in mid-air, Black Ice and Ganbing standing next to each other. Articus flies up in front of him, in his Golden Form "Alright fellas, that looked like fun. My turn." Articus and Broly fly right towards each other, locking hands and battling for control. Articus and Broly headbutt each other, then their knees connect. Articus grins "I think this makes us about even." Broly smirks "Not quite!" He throws Articus up in the air and then kicks him in the gut, sending him flying. Articus rolls backwards and when he rights himself he fires a Death Beam at Broly, which hits his forehead and bounces off.

Broly grins and clenches his fists, his viens pulsing with power "I'm enjoying myself... but we shouldn't drag this out much longer. I have business to attend to." Articus nods "Very well." Articus raises his two fingers, forming a ki blast at the end of it. Broly goes wide eyed "Serious case of deja vu here!" Articus thrusts his fingers forward "Divine Wrath!" Broly thrusts his hands forward "Ha!" Broly's Kamehameha wave clashes with Articus' Divine Wrath and they struggle for control briefly.

As Broly's blast begins to overwhelm Articus he uses Instant Transmission to get clear, Broly turning to him just as he throws a massive orb of ki at Broly. Broly is hit by the blast, knocking him back several feet and Articus fires a homing salvo of ki blasts at Broly. Articus folds his arms, smirking just as Broly breaks through the cloud of smoke and clotheslines him, snatching him by his head and slamming him into the Lookout. Articus' power fades and he returns to his base form, but Broly helps him stand "You are three fine warriors. Good luck on your mission."

Broly powers down and Articus holds out his hand "Thank you sir." Broly shakes his hand and they leave with Hope, Articus sitting on top of the Time Machine as it takes off. Broly turns towards the direction of fighting; he could sense Piccolo and Gohan going at it at a very intense level. He needed an idea for a strong ally. While it was likely 17 was alive and well somewhere on the planet, tracking him down could prove time consuming. Tien and Master Roshi were decent options, but not considering the scope of power of their enemies. Broly smirks, he had an idea, but no one was going to like it.

Team Universe 7, along with Whis, Beerus, Bulma and Supreme Kai, gather at Capsule Corp. Beerus was gorging himself on food, and insisted if he was going to die, we was going to die with a full stomach. Supreme Kai had a dry erase board with everyone's picture, and he had a general strategy wrote down. Broly steps in the middle of the group "We are down one member. Hope has left to go elsewhere." Goku steps forward "What?! But we need her." Broly shakes his head "It's not going to be a problem. I have an idea for a replacement."

Goku perks up "Will Serenity be fighting?" Broly shakes his head "No, it's not that simple. She cannot fight at the level our opposition will be at. Goku, I have to ask, you came back to Earth for one day for the tournament, the one where Babidi awakened Buu. How did you do that?" Goku smiles "Oh, Fortuneteller Baba did that for me. She can revive anyone for one day. Who did you have in mind?" Broly folds his arms "A very dangerous foe... who should undoubtedly prove to be our strongest asset."

Broly turns to the rest of the group "I'll handle this. I'll need the Time Chamber, so don't blow it up again Vegeta." Vegeta snorts and folds his arms, looking away. Broly pulls Kakarot aside "Before I go, how much do they know?" Goku scratches the back of his neck "I haven't told them anything." Broly frowns "I think it's best if you told them everything... they have a right to know." Goku nods a little "You're probably right." Broly puts his fingers to his forhead "So, where is this fortuneteller at?" Goku chuckles "Here, I can take you there." He grabs Broly's arm and they appear in Fortuneteller Baba's home. Broly turns to Goku "Thank you. Now, I think you have some news to break."

Goku sighs "I suppose. But you aren't going to even tell me who it is?" Broly smirks "It's a surprise." Goku puts his hands on his hips "Well, whatever you say. I'm going to get back now." Broly nods and once Goku vanishes he walks inside the Fortuneteller's house. He smiles down at her "I hear you can use your magic to revive someone for a day. So, tell me something, think you can arrange me two visits to the denizens of Hell? I have a couple people I was hoping to talk to." Fortunteller Baba folds her arms "Can you make it worth my time?" Broly nods "I sure can. Do it, and this universe won't cease to exist. That seems like a sweet deal to me." She huffs "Twist my arm a little will ya?"

Broly appears in Hell, in a dark fiery expanse. He looks around briefly "Well, this looks like hell." He hears a familiar voice behind him "Broly? Is that you?" Broly turns around and smiles "Yes, it is father." Paragus takes a deep breath "I see you are not dead. What business do you have here, if not to find a place to spend eternity?" Broly folds his arms "I came to speak to you father. I wanted to let you know what has happened since you died at the hands of Serenity."

"That woman that killed you would go on to give me amnesia briefly. Over time my memories came back, but my desire to be the being I once was had fled long ago. Her and I settled down, we have two beautiful children." Paragus smiles "I'm a grandfather? And what of their power?" Broly beams with pride "They are my children, that is for sure. They are powerful, like I am, with an unstoppable fighting spirit. I have fought many battles, and obtained power that far exceeds anything a Saiyan could ever dream of, and then I surpassed that one thousand times over. But I didn't come here to tell you about how much better my life has been. I came here because there is a chance this may all vanish."

Paragus goes wide eyed "What do you mean?" Broly inhales deeply, then exhales "Suffice to say that this next battle will be for the fate of our universe's very existence. If I fail-" Paragus clenches his fist "You won't. You are my son, the Legendary Super Saiyan. There is no challenge too great. You overcame your madness, you surpassed your limit thousands of times over, and you stand here today, a defender, champion, husband, and a father." Broly smiles "Wow. I wasn't expecting inspiration." Paragus shrugs "Well, I've had time to reflect on the things I did to you. But if everything lead up to this point then I suppose in some way it was meant to be. I'm proud of you."

Broly nods and turns away, walking towards the edge of the expanse "I'm going to make you more proud, when I return victorious." Broly vanishes, appearing in a new part of Hell. He walks towards the large tree that was standing over a pond. The being tied to the tree has his sight fixated on the water, so Broly sweeps his hand and the shockwave disturbs the surface of the water. The man, or rather, creature, snaps his attention to his new company, chuckling "Hello... friend..." Broly smirks "Hello, Cell."


	53. Let it Begin!

Broly smirks, folding his arms "I'm not familiar with this form of yours. This must be your first form." Cell nods "Precisely... for my hell, I am trapped in my first form, and the reflection of the water shows me as I should be." Broly nods "Well, that isn't why I'm here. I could use your help. There is a tournament coming up, between our universe and seven other universes. Ten fighters each universe. No weapons, no killing. I want you to be our tenth member."

Cell narrows his eyes "What do I get out of it?" Broly smirks "Well, first off, if our team loses this tournament, this universe is erased along with you. Other than your personal stake in it, I can help you regain your lost power, and much more. You could surpass your former perfect self." Cell goes wide eyed "What kind of power?" Broly turns Super Saiyan Blue and Cell gasps "This energy... I cannot sense your power level, but I feel it all around me... This is incredible." Broly nods "This is not the full extent of my power, but I thought it would be sufficient for our demonstration. So, now I can see I peaked your interest."

Cell glares at Broly "Why me?" Broly smirks "That's easy. You have DNA from several of the strongest fighters in the universe. You have a vast array of techniques and strategic knowhow. Plus, once we are done training together, you should easily be on my level. So, can I expect you to help?" Cell smirks "On one condition. I want you to revive me." Broly chuckles "No deal. If you want your life back then you are going to have to win the tournament. Best fighter for their respective universe wins the right to make a wish on the Super Dragonballs." Cell smiles "Very well... I'll lend a hand." Broly smiles "Thats good to hear. I'll be by to collect you later."

After Broly leaves Hell he comes to the realization that Cell can't train with him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Broly cups his chin "Must be some way to make him stronger... hmm..." He puts his fingers to his forehead "Time to meet up with everyone and tell them what's going on." After gathering together the rest of the fighters Broly stands in the middle of the group "The tenth fighter for our universe will be Cell." Jaws dropped, eyes threatened to pop out of skulls. 18 especially seemed to suddenly become uncomfortable and Goku was first to regain his ability to speak "Why Cell?"

Broly shrugs "Strategically speaking, he has a vast array of techniques. He will be invaluable to the team." Goku scratches his head "Can't argue with that I suppose." 18 stands right in front of Broly "I can! I won't fight alongside that monster! He ATE me!" Broly frowns "Look, I know you don't like the idea, or Cell, very much. But this is for the sake of our universe." 18 puts her hands on her hips "First I find out Goku lied about prize money, now you expect me to work with that monster. Forget this. I'm off the team, do it without me."

Beerus stands and walks over to 18 "No, your not going anywhere. I need you on this team. And you will work with Cell." 18 narrows her eyes "Or what?" Beerus raises his hand and Broly grabs his wrist "Seriously, you can't threaten to destroy people just because they disagree with you!" He turns to 18 "Look 18, this isn't about us! This is about them! Our families, our friends. All of the innocent people we have died for time and time again. Do it for your daughter, if for no one else." 18 sighs and looks over at Krillin, who gives her a reassuring smile "Whatever you decide, I'll be there to back you up." 18 turns to Broly "Fine, whatever. As long as I'm not stuck partnered with him I don't care."

Broly walks over to the whiteboard "Speaking of partners, I have our plan mapped out." Gohan grabs a marker "Well, me and the Supreme Kai put some thought into that. If we all group up near the center, we should be able to outlast the other universes. Controlling the middle is vital to-" Broly chuckles "That won't work and you know it. Second the tournament starts, everyone is going to split off to fight their own battles."

Gohan frowns "I would expect that from Vegeta and Father." Broly nods "So, different tactic. We should travel in unified pairs. Goten and Trunks, Krillin and 18, Vegeta and Kakarot, Piccolo and Cell-" Piccolo grunts "Why am I stuck with Cell? Why don't you go off and fight alongside him, he's your pet project after all." Broly takes a deep breath "Because you are a strategist as well, you two will be responsible for thinning out the numbers and targeting strategic fighters like yourselves." Piccolo folds his arms and looks away "Whatever."

Gohan turns to Broly "That leaves you and me." Broly nods "Precisely. I will be conserving my strength, and Gohan will aide me in establishing a meeting point. I had thought of leaving you and Piccolo in the center to watch over everything happening, but Piccolo doesn't know Instant Transmission, and this will come in handy for retrieving fighters who might fall off the stage. So, once you guys start getting winded and need a break, or if your partner ends up eliminated, meet up with Gohan and I and we can stand our ground there, in our established safe zone for rest and recuperation."

Everyone seems to nod in agreement and Broly stretches "Well, it's getting late. We need to be rested up for tomorrow. Good luck sleeping everyone." Broly waited until there was 12 more hours until the start of the tournament before going back to Hell to retrieve Cell. Once Cell is free from his cocoon he stretches his aching body and smirks "So, what's first?" Broly sighs "Well, I can't take you into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, at least, I'm not sure how that might work. So, I had another idea to make you powerful. I want you to draw power off of me."

Cell licks his lips "You sure about that? I'm afraid it might... sting a little." Broly smirks "I'm a big boy. Just keep in mind that if you start getting greedy I'll rip your tail off and strangle you with it." Cell smiles "Noted." His tail sticks into Broly's chest and Broly grunts "I'm surprised you could even pierce my skin." Cell goes wide eyed as he slowly draws power from Broly "This... this is almost too much for me to handle." Broly chuckles "Make it quick I'm starting to get a headache." Cell pulls back his tail and his body begins to glow, letting off a brilliant flash of light.

As the bright light fades, Cell clenches his fists and looks down at his perfect body. He was less bulky than Broly remembered him, most likely due to the god ki that flowed through his veins. His white aura lets off occasional sparks of red lightning. Other than this, he looked mostly unchanged. Broly smirks "Well well well, you look the same as you did the last time we fought. Though you look like you lost some weight." Cell looks up at Broly and smiles wide "Subtly is key." Broly smiles "So, you like it?" Cell clenches his fists and powers up "I LOVE IT!"

As the two leave Fortuneteller Baba's house, a large swarm of assassins await them. Cell looks up at the group as the leader flies closer "Hey, you guys. Come out here and fight us." Cell smiles "Blunt and to the point, I like it. But are you sure you know who you are picking a fight with?" The leader chuckles "We ain't afraid of you." Broly steps forward "So, who sent you?" The leader smirks "I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is we are here to make sure you don't make it to the tournament." Broly fires a ki blast at him, knocking him into the water below "Then you're useless to me." Cell grins "Time to test my new power."

Cell rockets across the surface of the water, flying up into the middle of the horde and letting off an explosive wave that vaporizes a dozen of them at once. Through the smoke Cell fires a barrage of ki blasts that home in on their victims and blast them apart. Broly chuckles as Cell butchers them, flying out of the cloud and cleaving them in half with vertical and horizontal kicks, all the while dodging their feeble attempts at counterattacking. Cell flies backwards and they tail him, grouping up and charging towards him. He eliminates the last of the assassins with one casual sweep of his hand, the ki wave vaporizing them.

Cell sighs contently, just as the leader flies up out of the water "We aren't done yet." He holds an orb of purple destruction ki in his hand "This orb of destructive ki was given to me by my employer. It will kill you, once and for all! So long to Universe 7 and their chances in this tournament!" He throws it at Cell and Cell easily blows it up with a beam of ki from his finger. The assassin goes wide eyed, then puts one hand out defensively "I... didn't mean anything by it." He throws an orb with his other hand "Ha, there is the real destruction orb!" Cell dodges it easily and it turns, flying towards his back. Cell turns towards it and stops it with one hand, crushing it "Is this the best you lot can do?"

The real purple orb of Destruction shoots up out of the water from below Cell. Cell goes wide eyed and tries to stop it but it consumes him easily. Cell yells out in anguish and the leader cheers, hands in the air "Be erased, pathetic fool!" Cell continues to yell out in anguish, his body beginning to break apart slightly. He clenches his fists and howls out in rage, the energy around him dispersing in a white tornado of ki. When the smoke clears Cell is visibly unharmed, and doesn't even appear to be slightly winded "I daresay that was fun. But I think our little game has ended." He hits the leader with a small ki blast and he forces the leader to float higher up in the air. He closes his fist and the leader dies in a fiery explosion. Broly floats up next to Cell "Are we ready to go now?" Cell grins "Oh yes."

Everyone stares at Cell as he walks over to the group of fighters. Goku walks over towards him "Cell." Cell smirks "Goku, it's been a while. Good to see you have been well. I can't wait for this tournament to be over, I believe I owe you a rematch." Gohan walks over next to Goku "First, you'll have to go through me." Cell folds his arms "All grown up, huh Gohan? And you are the spitting image of your father." Gohan growls "Cut the civil act Cell." Cell's arms rest at his side "Why? Don't we have to get along for the next 48 minutes? Can't show at least an ounce of gratitude that I agreed to join you group of pathetic losers?"

Gohan gets right in front of Cell, staring up at him "You're only doing this because you have a personal stake in this, I won't mistake you agreeing to help as being charity." Cell chuckles "Smart boy." Broly walks over and puts a hand on Gohan's chest "Back off Gohan. There will be time for bickering after we save the universe." Gohan exhales "I know..." Cell looks over at 18, giving her a knowing smile and 18 turns away from him. Krillin puts his hand on her arm and sighs "Let it go 18. This is for Marron." 18 nods and Broly stands in the middle of the group "I feel alot of tension. But don't forget that we are all working towards a common goal. Saving our universe."

When the time to leave comes, they all gather in a circle and appear in the middle of the massive arena Grand Priest had constructed. A few of the Gods of Destruction are busy at work repairing it, with a few universes having already arrived. Broly turns and sees two universe 6 Saiyans, Caulifla and Kale, making their way towards them. Caulifla grins "So, you're Hope's old man, eh? Where is she? Played hooky because she was afraid of the beating we are going to be dishing out today?" Broly chuckles "You must be Caulifla. I'll enjoy taking you down a peg when we meet in the ring."

Caulifla puts her hands on her hips "Yeah, well you can thank your daughter for the beating I'm going to be giving you, she helped train me after all." Hit walks over "Where is Hope?" Broly smirks "I dunno, outside of the 12 universes, out of the way of this mess." Hit nods "That's good. I didn't want to have to eliminate her." Broly chuckles "Getting sentimental?" Hit chuckles "Hardly. But considering how well she knows my abilities, she would prove to be problematic."

There is a bright flash and everyone is awe struck as Universe 11 appears. Broly felt an unexplainable level of power amongst them, and he locks eyes with Jiren for the first time. Goku makes his way over towards Toppo "Hey Toppo! Hey, is that Jiren." Jiren appears behind Goku, catching him off guard "Go away." Goku turns to him "I didn't even see you move..." With the universes assembled they speed up the repair process, and they are stuck playing the most dangerous game of dodge. After the ring is set the pillar in the middle clicks into place and Grand Priest raises his hand "Begin!"


	54. The Tournament of Power Commences!

**Cell and Piccolo**

At the start of the match the universes all scatter and rush towards each other. Cell clenches his fists "Oh yes, that adreneline! This is what it means to live!" He dashes head on towards Nink, the green orge warrior from Universe 4. Instantly they lock hands, and Cell shows his strength advantage early, forcing Nink back. Ganos leaps in the air with a flying punch aimed towards Cell but Piccolo leaps in the air and intercepts him with a flying kick. Nink and Cell exchange blows while Piccolo and Ganos exchange shots as well.

Ganos leaps back from Piccolo, backflipping to gain a little distance then pushing off his foot, launching himself towards Piccolo. Piccolo fires an eye laser at the ground to obscure his vision. Ganos is thrown off balance then Piccolo hits him with a high kick that knocks him back through the smoke. When the smoke clears Ganos is gone and Piccolo turns to Cell, just as he kicks Nink near the edge of the ring. Nink leaps to his feet "You are indeed a worthy opponent!" Cell smirks "Sadly, you were not!" With a wave of the back of his hand he generates a sweeping blast of ki that sends Nink over the edge.

Cell smirks "Well, that's one. I wonder who is next?" He holds out his hand to block several ki blasts headed his way, firing a one handed wave and hitting Cocotte, who was exchanging shots with 18. 18 glares at Cell before rushing off to battle against Sorelle. Cell smirks and walks towards the wounded Cocotte, when he is caught off guard by Murisam. The reddish skinned boxer hits Cell with a hard right, then hits Cell with a salvo of punches, slowly knocking Cell back. He backflips away from Cell and smirks "How was that?" Cell smirks, his face seemingly showing no damage "Like the bite of a flea." Murisam dashes towards Cell but Cell meets him halfway in the blink of an eye and knees him in the gut, leaving the fighter doubled over in pain on his knees.

Cell picks him up by his hair and punches him in the gut, when he hears a grunt of pain behind him. Napapa tried to ambush Cell from behind, but Piccolo shot him in the back. Cell throws Murisam into Napapa and he rights his comrade, grinning "I will now be your opponent. I am Napapa, Yokozuna of the Dohyodoru arts!" He stamps one foot on the ground and Cell smiles "You look strong. Should I test my new form on you?" Napapa smirks "Fight to your heart's content." Murisam runs off and Cell looks over at Piccolo "I'll take this one, by myself."

Cell clenches his fists and his bulk triples, electricity arcing off his body as he increases his body size. Napapa motions for Cell to attack and Cell closes the distance between them in a flash, forcing the alarmed Napapa on the defensive as he overwhelms Napapa with fast but powerful shots. Napapa manages to deflect Cell's right hook, leaving Cell open for a strong strike to his chest that sends him flying backwards. Cell rights himself in mid-air, digging his heels into the ground and halting his momentum. Cell and Napapa charge each other and lock hands, the ground cracking under them. Cell grins "Too bad you weren't at my grand tournament several years back, you would of made an interesting opponent!"

Napapa headbutts Cell, stunning him and then hitting him with several rapid uppercuts to his torso that causes his feet to leave the ground. Napapa finishes his brutal assault with a right that sends Cell flying back but Cell rolls to his feet and seems largely unfazed. Napapa smiles as Cell's bulk decreases "Did that take its toll?" Cell smirks "On the contrary. I rather enjoyed that gentle massage." Napapa goes wide eyed "Why you!" He rushes towards Cell and Cell sidesteps his right hook, spin kicking Napapa in the back of his neck and knocking him out.

 **Broly and Gohan**

Broly stands with his arms folded, eyes closed "Well, Cell already got an elimination. Your father is outnumbered but fighting well." Gohan nods, standing with his back to Broly "We have incoming." Broly nods, opening his eyes "I'm aware." Botamo, Shosa, Comfrey, Decori and Lavender slowly surround them. Lavender laughs "Was Hope too injured to make it? I was hoping I would get to eliminate her myself." Broly chuckles "After what she did to you, you're lucky you are still alive. Oh wait, you weren't lucky. I saved your life." Lavender spits poison on his hands "Allow me to repay the favor."

Broly chuckles "Please... save yourselves the trouble and leave me alone. I'm not interested in fighting weaklings, I'm saving my strength for bigger fish." They all rush Broly at once and he easily dodges all five of them, his arms folded as he continues to evade them. Gohan leaps into the air and fires blasts of ki all around Broly, obscuring Broly in smoke. Comfrey fires a two handed wave into the smoke and when the smoke clears Broly is gone. They look around for Gohan and he has vanished as well.

Broly stands back to back with Gohan again "Quick thinking." Gohan nods "Thanks." Broly sighs "As much as I want to fight, I can only heal myself three times, and my final form can only last for 10 minutes, 8 if I use my Blue form for a prolonged period of time. I must conserve my power if I want to win." Gohan nods and Broly chuckles "I bet Goku is having alot of fun right now though." Gohan chuckles "You know how he is, he always loves a good fight." Broly looks over at Kiotsukai, as the robot battled against Cabba. Broly fires a blast between the two and Cabba uses the chance to escape.

Kiotsukai hovers quickly towards Broly and swings his arms, connecting with a hard right. Broly turns away his blow easily "Get back you pile of metal junk!" He punches the bot in the chest and knocks him back far. Cabba gives Broly a thumbs up and Broly smirks "I didn't save you for a thumbs up. Where are the other Saiyans?" Cabba frowns "You mean Caulifla and Kale? I'm sure they are nearby. You know... Kale is alot like you." Broly tilts his head "In what sense?" Cabba frowns "Well, when she made her back all tingly like, she got really, really huge. And tried to kill me." Broly smirks "Good. When I get bored, I know I'll have someone to entertain me." Cabba frowns "I'm going to get going. If we face each other-" He clenches his fists "I won't hold back." Broly smirks.

Broly turns back to Gohan as Cabba dashes off "Our fighters are doing a good job of spreading out. The plan is going well." Gohan nods "I'm worried about Krillin, but as long as 18 is watching his back they should be able to handle any fighters they happen across." Broly looks across the battlefield and locks eyes with Jiren for a brief moment. The clanging of metal on metal catches Broly's attention and he turns to Magetta. Magetta bangs his hands together again "Choo-po!" Broly nods and he bulks up "You want to fight me? Very well." Their fists clash and Gohan shouts to Broly "Is this really wise Broly? Conserve your strength." Broly chuckles "I'll be fine."

"Choo-po!" Magetta's right hook misses and Broly grabs him around the middle, forcing him back and then slamming Magetta into the ground. Magetta struggles to get back to his feet from his prone position, then Broly blasts him away with a powerful ki blast, Magetta slamming into several competitors as he flies through the air and lands a few yards away. Broly's bulk decreases and he sighs a little "Hanging back and doing nothing is boring." He locks eyes with Jiren once again and smirks "You and me big guy." Jiren turns his attention to Goku, who had landed nearby and Broly closes his eyes, relaxing his mind amidst the carnage.

 **Goten and Trunks**

Goten and Trunks dash together, overwhelming Methiop with a barrage of punches and then a kick in unison to his gut that sends him flying back. Several ki blasts of various color fly past their heads and they split, firing several blasts into the middle of the fray. Basil kicks Goten in the face and Bergamo punches Trunks in the side of the head in unison, and the four trade blows, seemingly even. Vegeta leaps into the fray, punching Bergamo in the side of the head and knocking him back far "Don't you dare strike my son unawares. Coward!" Trunks folds his arms "Father, I can take care of myself."

Bergamo pushes himself to his feet and wipes the blood off his snout, smirking "Don't think so highly of yourself!" Vegeta glares at Trunks then turns to Bergamo, smirking "Very well Trunks. I'll leave this to you two." Goten kicks Basil back and Basil leaps in the air "Shining Blaster!" Goten fires a blast at Basil, who deflects it aside, then Goten appears next to Basil, sledgehammer punching him into the ground. Goten lands next to Trunks as Vegeta dashes away. Trunks smirks "So, you locked on to the ki signature of your own attack to compensate for not being able to sense their ki. I guess you have been paying attention." Goten chuckles "I suppose you didn't think I was smart enough to come up with a plan like that?"

Basil and Bergamo smile as Lavender joins their side. Lavender spits poison on his hands "Broly and the other fighter ran when we cornered them. Tracking them down will prove fun. Once we eliminate these two brats." The rest of Universe 9 gathers around the two teens, circling them with some at a distance. Lavender rushes Goten and he forms a barrier around himself dodging or blocking all of Lavender's attacks. Basil launches a Shining Blaster at Goten and when Trunks tries to intervene, Hop catches him with a vicious slash, cutting open his cheek. Trunks catches her with a retaliatory right hook but Comfrey hits him from behind with a sledgehammer punch.

Goten deflects Basil's attack and leaps in the air to avoid his second blast but Oregano uses his spider silk to grab Goten by the foot and slam him into the arena floor. Trunks leaps to his feet "Goten!" The Danger Trio swarm Trunks, running around him and blocking him off from Goten. Hop catches Goten with a slash across the face and when he tries to retaliate Hyssop freezes his arm solid. Goten lets off a blast of ki that knocks Hop back and he raises his other arm, forming a large ki blast. Chappil leaps in the way of the blast, smirking as the smoke clears "One down, 9 to go!" He breathes a fireball at Goten, knocking him off the edge of the ring.

Trunks grins "Alright then, time to take it-" Goten appears at his back, having saved himself with Instant Transmission "to the next level!" They both turn Super Saiyan, blasting the Danger Trio away with ease. Hyssop tries to freeze Goten but Goten flash steps and closes the distance, dropkicking Hyssop off the edge of the ring. He ducks Hop's leaping attack and fires a ki blast at Chappil, blasting him off the edge of the ring. Hop tries to hit Goten from behind and he narrowly dodges Trunks flying kick, which hits her in the chest and knocks her out.

Oregano grabs Goten with his threads and Goten pulls Oregano towards them, Goten ducking under him and Trunks leaping over him, delivering a spinning kick to Oregano to ensure he falls over the edge. Comfrey rushes towards Goten and Goten halts him with a palm strike to the chest, grabbing him by his right arm and delivering a high kick to his jaw, several kicks to his chest and gut, and then he spins him around by his arm and tosses him over the edge.

The Danger Trio surround the two fighters and Trunks smirks "This is child's play!" They let off a wave of energy that blasts them back, Lavender and Basil fighting against Goten as Trunks exchanges blows with Bergamo. Trunks dodges his right hook, smirking as he delivers a right punch that leaves Bergamo doubled over and stumbling towards the edge. Lavender and Basil join his side, steadying him as Trunks backflips towards Goten. As the Trio begin to power up Goten and Trunks howl in rage, turning Super Saiyan Three.

Bergamo clenches his fists "This isn't the end for us! We are going to defeat you, Universe 7!" Goten looks over at Trunks "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Trunks?" Trunks nods "Let's make our dads proud." The Trio thrust their hands forward "Triangle Danger Beam!" Trunks thrusts his hands forward "Final-" Goten brings his hands back "Kamehame-" They fire their attack in unison "Ha!" The two attacks merge and easily overwhelm the Trio, blasting them over the edge of the ring. The Trio howl in rage as they plummet into the abyss. Goten and Trunks power down, taking a moment to catch their breath and then they fist bump and say in unison "No sweat!"

Roselle flies down towards the two boys "Don't get too cocky you-" A ki blast hits him in the side and explodes, knocking him off the edge of the ring. Cell walks over, smirking "Don't expect me to save you again, brats." Piccolo walks over "Are you alright boys?" Goten nods "Yeah, that was nothing." Cell ruffles Goten's hair "Of course they are alright, they have me around to save their tails." Goten slaps his hand away "Shut up. Just because I have to work with you doesn't mean I have to like you, creep." Cell tsks Goten "What hurtful words." Piccolo groans "Cell, the essence of working together is we don't antagonize each other into killing each other."

The arena becomes eerily quiet and they all look up to the Grand Priest "With the elimination of Roselle, Universe 9 is eliminated from the tournament!" Piccolo goes wide eyed "It's happening..." Roh reaches a hand towards Zen Oh "Zen Oh-sama!" Both Zen Oh stand "Squish!" Roh, along with his fighters and his God of Destruction vanish, leaving only a smiling Mojito. Cell chuckles "Everything is at stake, and they held a grudge against our universe. Looks like they paid dearly for it." He smirks and starts to walk away "Let's go beat around some people while they are still standing around like slack-jawed idiots, wadda you say, Piccolo?"

 **Krillin and 18**

Krillin sighs "Wow, they really destroyed that whole universe?" 18 nods "It seems that way." Krillin gulps nervously "Obviously losing isn't an option." 18 smiles "Regardless of the stakes, losing is never an option." Krillin nods and steels himself "You're right. Let's do this!" Jium swoops down overhead, Krillin and 18 leap to the side to avoid him. He spins back around and breathes fire towards Krillin. Krillin backflips away and Jium narrowly avoids a ki blast from 18, but when Krillin lands on his feet he throws a Kiensan at the distracted Jium that splits into three and cuts up his wings. 18 finishes him with a swift kick that knocks him out of the ring.

Krillin smiles "How much time has passed so far?" 18 looks up at the large pillar in the middle of the arena "Hm, I would say just over 3 minutes." Krillin nods "We should conserve our energy." 18 smirks and tosses her hair back "I don't need to conserve energy. I'm an android." Krillin smiles "I'll try my best to keep up." 18 smirks "Don't worry. If you get tired you'll have me to protect you." Krillin chuckles and gives her a thumbs up "We can do this, together." 18 gives him a reassuring smile, when Shosa walks out of the shadows towards the couple "Such beautiful sentiment. Ugh..." 18 smirks and gets in her fighting stance "Just one of you? Very well, then I would hate to have a handicap. Let's make it one on one."

She grins "Though now that I mention it, I could give you a kind of handicap." Krillin gulps and takes a step back. 18 was tapping into her ruthlessness. She was about to get serious. Shosa and 18 dash towards each other, Shosa's punch missing wildly and 18 connecting with an elbow to his chest. 18's strike stuns him but he narrowly dodges her followup high kick, leaping back from her. She chases him and he dodges her right hook kneeing her in the stomach and then spin kicking her in the back. 18 front flips, spinning in mid-air and landing on her feet, facing Shosa.

"You're pretty fast." Shosa raises an eyebrow "And so are you. When do you plan on going all out?" 18's aura flares to life "When you do!" They rush at each other and lock hands, 18 and Shosa headbutting each other. 18 steadily pushes Shosa near the edge of the ring and he growls in frustration, their auras pressing against each other. His nails cut into 18's flesh and he headbutts her with enough force to stun her temperarily. He hits her with several rapid kicks then sends her flying with a powerful spin kick. He gracefully leaps in the air, over 18's head, putting her between himself and the void.

18 stands and brushes herself off, her wrist wounds barely scratches "You're kind of worthless as a fighter if you can't handle me at this level." Shosa responds by getting in his fighting stance. 18 smirks cockily and closes the distance between the two, finishing him with a swift high kick to his neck, Shosa's limp body hitting the floor with a resounding thud. 18 frowns and walks towards him slowly "Hmm... I think I killed him." She sighs "It would be a drag if I got disqualified." After a few seconds, 18 walks closer to him "I wonder-" Shosa pushes off his hands, dropkicking 18 towards the edge. As she flies towards the edge Shosa fires a constant stream of energy bullets at the airborne and defenseless 18. 18 covers her face but she soon finds herself suspended over the edge. Just as Shosa's barrage comes to an end and she begins to plummet, Krillin catches her.

Krillin fires a blast from one hand to rocket them both back onto the arena. Shosa smirks and 18 glares at him "You played dead just to catch me off guard. A dirty move. Allow me to pay you back in full." Krillin smiles "Shall we do that move we practiced?" 18 smiles "Why not?" Krillin and 18 both rush Shosa at the same time, striking him from opposite sides. Shosa does his best to keep pace, but 18 connects with a right to his face and Krillin simultaneously sweeps his legs out from under him. They both leap back from Shosa and Krillin fires a ki blast at him, which Shosa narrowly dodges in time.

Shosa smirks, until he senses the blast coming towards him from behind. 18 and Krillin bounce the ki blast back and forth, with Shosa caught in the middle of a dangeorus game of pong. Theki blast begins to grow and Shosa's movements become more frantic as he realizes the blast is going faster, 18 and Krillin avoiding shooting it along the same path twice to keep him guessing and to prevent him from leaving their killzone. Finally, the blast proves to be too much for him to handle and 18 charges it with enough power to blast him over the side of the arena. Krillin smiles "It worked!" 18 smiles back "Well of course it did."

Majora flies in out of the shadows, delivering a kick to Krillin that sends him flying near the edge. 18 turns to him and they both exchange blows, before 18 breaks off from the exchange and lands next to Krillin "Are you okay Krillin?" He gives her a thumbs up "I'm fine." Majora smiles "Not for long I'm afriad. I am Majora." 18 smirks "Shall we both fight you?" Majora shrugs "Whatever you want to do, it makes no difference to me." 18 and Krillin rush Majora in unison and he stealthily and easily evades their attacks. Majora leaps over 18, stomps on Krillin's head, and he cartwheels, firing blasts at both of them. 18 and Krillin deflect his blasts and Krillin throws 18 Roshi's glasses "Put these on!"

18 puts the glasses on and Krillin closes his eyes "Times 100 Solar Flare!" After a bright flash Majora rushes Krillin, but 18 engages him and they exchange blows. 18 kicks him back from her and he smirks, as Krillin narrows his eyes "That didn't work?!" Majora chuckles "I cannot see, and have not for most of my life. So such an ability wouldn't work." 18 glares at Majora "Let me guess, you have a hieghtened sense of smell." Majora smiles slyly "Well, you figured it out." 18 nods "If you cannot see, then you would of found some way to compensate. It makes sense." Majora shrugs "Knowing my abilities does not put you any closer to besting me."

Krillin chuckles "Well... I wouldn't say that. I'll be handling this fight from here." 18 looks over at Krillin, shocked "Are you sure?" Krillin smiles reassuringly "Don't worry, I can handle this." 18 smirks and Krillin rushes towards Majora, who blocks his kick with one arm. Krillin pushes off Majora's arm, landing on all four then dashing out of the way of his counterattack. Krillin knees Majora in the jaw and then spin kicks him in the side of the head, landing several swift kicks to his chest. Majora grabs his leg and throws him aside, cartwheeling and hitting the ground near Krillin with two ki blasts.

Through the smoke, Krillin's shoe hits Majora on the nose and Majora screams out in confusion and disgust "What is that horrible smell?!" Krillin grins "Now is my chance!" He quickly launches a Kamehameha at Majora, blasting him over the edge of the ring, before retrieving his shoe and putting it back on "Woo!" 18 frowns and waves her hand in front of her nose "Remind me to clean those things when we get home." Krillin puts his arms up "But it worked, and that's what-" Frost's kick lands on Krillin's back, knocking him off the edge.

Frost stands with his arms folded and 18 growls in frustration "Coward! Attacking someone from behind!" Frost holds up a finger, his stance eerily mirroring Frieza's "But this is a tournament, and he was a fool for letting his guard down." 18 dashes towards him and Frost creates a smokescreen, vanishing without a trace. 18 sighs and clenches her fists, looking up at Krillin in the stands before dashing off to meet up with Broly and Gohan. 18 runs over towards Broly, growling and punching him in the arm "Hey meathead, what the hell happened to your plan?"

Broly sighs "I got distracted, it happened so quick." 18 follows Broly's gaze, watching Kale as she is brutally beaten. He turns to her "She's a Saiyan, like me. But she's pathetic. She barely knows how to fight, she has a weak level of power. But Cabba says she's like me. I want to watch her transform." 18 folds her arms "Well, Krillin got knocked out." Broly nods "I'm aware. Stay here with Gohan. I want to see this Saiyan's power first hand." He walks towards Kale slowly, backhanding Nigrisshi away from him as he slowly walks across the battlefield towards Kale, cracking his knuckles and never taking his gaze of the female Saiyan. 18 turns to Gohan "Is it too late to remind him that killing is against the rules? Besides, what happened to his brilliant plan?" Gohan sighs "It's too much to ask a Saiyan like him to stay out of a battle of this scale. What did you expect?" 18 tosses her hair and smirks "I suppose your right. We might as well enjoy the fireworks then." She walks over to the prone Nigrisshi and kicks him in the head hard enough to send him over the edge of the fighting stage.


	55. Broly vs Kale

**Broly**

Methiop continues his assault of Kale, as Napapa holds her up by her hair. Kale cries out in agony as punch after punch lands, her small battered frame giving out and she goes limp. Napapa laughs and throws her off the edge of the ring unceremoniously. Caulifla dashes to Kale's aide, catching her and laying her down gently. Kale opens her eyes weakly "Sis... I'm sorry." Caulifla smiles "Rest my protégé. I'll take care of these two." Methiop chuckles and Caulifla glares at them both "How dare you hurt my protégé!" Napapa chuckles "We'll make you cry next." Caulifla smirks "Oh yeah?" She turns Super Saiyan.

Broly watches Caulifla as she dominates Methiop, and when Caulifla knocks Methiop away Broly catches him by his leg, halting his momentum. Methiop hangs upside down, whimpering in pain "Thank... t-thank you for helping me. Now if you would be so kind as to let me-" Broly lifts him by his leg and slams him into the ground several times. He lifts Methiop until he is near eye level and smirks "What you did to that girl is unforgivable. And that's coming from a monster. Low class scum." Methiop is barely conscious, letting out a few inaudible gasps and groans. A loud crash (Caulifla eliminating Napapa) catches Broly's attention and he discards Methiop over the side of the arena.

Caulifla kneels next to her protégé "Kale... you shouldn't be so careless. You could get eliminated." Kale whimpers "I'm sorry Sis... I'm such a hassle." Caulifla touches her shoulder lightly "You need to transform, like before. I know you can. Believe in yourself." Kale nods "I'll try." Caulifla looks up and sees Broly, a yard or so away. Broly smiles "I've been looking for you two." Caulifla stands slowly "Hey, you're from Universe 7. You look like a Saiyan. Are you a Saiyan?" Broly nods "I am. You must be Caulifla and Kale." Caulifla folds her arms "I bet Hope warned you about how crazy strong I am."

Broly smirks "Well, she did tell me you have potential." Caulifla smiles "Hey, I saw old man Goku use a form I wasn't familiar with, his hair turned blue." Broly nods "Yeah that's Super Saiyan Blue. It's a god tier level of power." Caulifla smirks "Good, you must know it too. Teach it to me. Then I can thank you by kicking your butt with it." Kale gasps "Sis... that's not how you thank people." Broly folds his arms and chuckles "I like your bravado kid." Caulifla clenches her fists and turns Super Saiyan "I'm more than just bravado, old timer." Broly turns Super Saiyan "You better hope so, because otherwise I'm going to fix that attitude of yours."

Caulifla rushes towards Broly and he lashes forward with a punch; Caulifla sidesteps, dashing to his right and striking him with a left hook, and then a knee to Broly's face. Caulifla hits Broly with a double fist punch to the top of his head, but he strikes her with an uppercut to her stomach then an overhand punch to the top of her head that causes her to slam into the ground face first. She hits it with so much force she bounces off the ground and Broly wraps his arm around her neck, throwing her back several feet. Caulifla pushes herself to her feet and grunts in frustration "You hit hard."

Broly smirks "Did you assume because you are a girl that I might hold back?" She giggles "Not at all. I'm just glad those muscles aren't just for show. Speaking of show... I'm getting ready to show you up." Caulifla yells out in rage and her muscle mass begins to increase drastically, and Broly smiles "Well, that's not legendary form, no, something inferior actually." Caulifla growls "I'll show you inferior you old timer." Caulifla rushes at Broly and he dodges her slow punches. After a few seconds of wasting her energy swinging at Broly he trips her. Caulifla's bulk fades and Broly chuckles "Was that form the best you could muster?"

Caulifla stands and clenches her fists "C'mon... I need that one power... just gotta make my back more tingly!" Broly sighs "What is it with you Universe 6 Saiyans and referring to the Super Saiyan power as tingly?" Caulifla growls "Shut up, I'm trying to focus." Caulifla clenches her fists and her aura flares wildly as she turns Super Saiyan 2 "There it is!" Broly turns Super Saiyan 2 as well "Okay. I wasn't expecting a fight from you. But... maybe we will have some fun after all." Caulifla rolls her eyes "You keep talking about me like I'm some pushover but you haven't seen anything yet!"

Caulifla rushes towards Broly and the two exchange blows, their powerful strikes causing massive shockwaves. Caulifla for her part did well deflecting or dodging Broly's powerful strikes while he made sure her strikes did not strike anything vital; several of her blows start to land and she begins to overwhelm Broly. Broly's aura flares and knocks her back, and Kale holds her hands out, hitting Broly with a blast. He turns to her, growling "This is a one on one fight. Go burden someone else with your pathetic presence." Kale whimpers "Sis... am... I a burden?" Caulifla stares at Kale, seemingly at a loss for words, then she looks over at Broly.

Kale drops down on her knees, brokenhearted. She clenches her fists as tears stream down her face, Caulifla and Broly continue to fight as though she wasn't there. Kale howls in rage "Broly! You took my sis from me!" Kale makes it to her feet as her power begins to rise, Broly and Caulifla taking notice. Lightning surrounds her and she lets off pulses of ki "You took my sis from me and for that I'm going to end you!" Her body mass begins to increase and her cry of rage steadily becomes deeper, her black hair turning green and her eyes turn white. Caulifla stares at Kale in awe "You did it!"

Kale rushes towards Broly, slamming into both Caulifla and Broly. Broly manages to regain his footing but Caulifla flies off the edge "Ohh no!" Suddenly, she appears in the arena, and falls to the floor with a small thud "Huh?" Hit walks over to her "Now look what you have done. You have awoken quite the beast." Broly makes it back to his feet and Kale walks towards him, her steps cracking the ground "Broly..." He walks towards her and she growls "Broly!" He bulks up into his Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form and they both look each other in the eye, Broly grinning but Kale's face is one of pure rage. She howls loudly, and by this point the fighting all over the arena has stopped and many nearby fighters watch Kale and Broly curiously.

Kale and Broly lock hands, Broly going wide eyed as Kale forces him backwards "This power! You're not a Legendary Super Saiyan... you're..." Kale headbutts him and then knocks Broly back with a right hook. Broly manages to stay on his feet, crouching down and sliding to a stop "something stronger. Something... more evolved." Kale smiles "And you're dead!" She forms a massive orb of energy in her hands, condensing it down and then throwing it at Broly. He smirks and the blast hits him, causing a large explosion that shrouds Broly in smoke. A sudden surge of energy causes the dust to clear as Broly turns Super Saiyan Blue.  
Broly rushes towards Kale and they both connect with a punch, both stunned at the power of the other.

Broly hits Kale with an uppercut to her stomach and she hits Broly with a right hook. Broly headbutts Kale, but when he tries to hit her with an uppercut she blasts him back with a chest blast. He slides to a stop and she walks towards him slowly, they begin to exchange blows and their fists connect, rocking the arena violently. Large chunks of the arena break apart and rise into the air around their battle, lightning coursing in the air as they lock hands again. They headbutt each other several times, shockwaves of energy knocking away a few of the weaker fighters.

Broly's muscles course with energy as his aura flares wildly, forcing Kale back, to her surprise. His sudden surge throws her off balance and Broly connects with a knee to Kale's gut. Kale gasps in surprise and pain, then straightens up and forms another ki blast on her chest. Broly thrusts his hand forward, forming a ki blast and hitting her own, causing both to detonate and force them back from each other. Boulders hit the ground around them and Kale walks through one in her way, clenching her fists at her side "Broly! Broly kill!" Broly forms a ki blast in front of his chest, then grabs it with both hands and condenses it down.

Kale walks towards Broly, smoke pouring out of her mouth and Broly thrusts his hands forward "Omega Destroyer!" The green wave hits Kale but she continues to walk through it, the wave splitting around her. Broly thrusts his hands forward more forcefully and Kale begins to slide backwards, losing her footing. Kale folds her arms in front of her, continuing to press forward right through Broly's attack. Broly goes wide eyed as she becomes visible, enduring his blast even at point blank range. Before he has a moment to react, Kale grabs him by his throat and slams her left fist into his gut.

Broly clenches his fists tightly as she punches his gut again, and he fires a surprise blast to her face. She smirks and Broly struggles against her as she wraps both hands around his throat. Broly forces her arms apart to break her hold, but she fires a blast from her chest at him and then charges into him shoulder first, ramming him through several boulders. Broly forces his heels into the ground, then double fist punches Kale in the back several times, forcing her to one knee. Broly grabs Kale by the head, kneeing her in the jaw. Kale stumbles backwards, stunned and then he does a one hand stand, dropkicking Kale back far.

Kale spits up blood, her aura flaring wildly as her rage reaches its boiling point and she howls in frustration and hate "Broly! Kill Broly!" The ground cracks underneath her and a massive spire of the arena rises under her feet. Broly's blue aura crackles with electricity as a giant spire of rock rises under him. Broly forms a large ki shield around himself as Kale lets loose hundreds of ki blasts in every direction, bombarding the arena. Once the smoke clears, Broly forms another blast in front of his chest, and Kale prepares a ki wave in her hand "Omega Destroyer!" Broly's ki wave clashes with Kale's and he is surprised to see her easily gaining ground over him "She's evolving even faster... this is insane!"

Kale's blast begins to bare down Broly and she laughs maniacally "Die!" Broly's aura ignites red and he instantly forces back Kale's blast, hitting her with the full force of both blasts. Kale is blasted out of her transformed state and she is caught out of mid-air by Caulifla. Broly howls victoriously and then clenches his fists "My strength is without question!" He senses the ki blast a moment too late, as Jiren's ki orb hits him in the stomach and forces him higher up in the air. Everything goes black as Jiren's ki orb detonates and knocks Broly unconscious.

 **Trunks and Goten**

While the widest scale battle happened behind Goten and Trunks they examined each other's battered armor. Goten frowns "Maybe we need something different now. The armor stretches okay I guess but it feels a little stiff. It's more a hindrance at this point." Trunks smirks "Good point. You want a gi like your dad's?" Goten shakes his head "Then I would look just like him. I know, maybe a blue one." Trunks grins "And I'll go with my usual green one." They use a clothesbeam on each other and then Trunks nods his head "Much better. Now back to-" They dash out of the way of Broly's quickly descending, unconscious body.

Broly slides to a stop and Trunks stands next to him, touching his neck to feel for his vitals "Goten, he's still alive but he is out of it. We need to get him to safety." Vuon steps out from behind a boulder and restrains Trunks with his Justice Whip "Not so fast!" Goten leaps towards Vuon and The Preecho leaps out of the shadows, hitting Goten with a right, knee, a left and then he finishes his attack with a spinning kick that sends Goten flying. Goten crashes into Cell back first, who helps him regain his footing. Cell smirks "Oh my god..." He chuckles "what are you supposed to be?"

The Preecho raises his hands and forms a ki blast in each hand and Cell quickly fires a ki blast from his hand that slams The Preecho through several boulders. Vuon throws Trunks into Cell and Cell grunts "Stop throwing children at me. Seriously." Vuon picks Broly up and uses him as a shield to protect himself from Cell's blast. Goten fistbumps Trunks "Tien combo!" Goten rushes towards Vuon, leaping into the air, and faking Vuon out with a right punch, instead landing on his feet and sweeping his legs out from under him. He pushes off the ground, uppercutting Vuon with both fists, like a volleyball serve, knocking him higher in the air. Trunks turns Super Saiyan, holding his hands in front of him in a triangle "Kikoho!" Vuon is sent out of the arena by Trunk's blast.

Cell walks over to Broly and puts a hand to his chest, kickstarting his heart with just enough power so that Broly regains consciousness instantly "This isn't the time to nap." Broly pushes himself to his feet, sporting various cuts and bruises from his fight, holding his injured side "I took one hell of a beating." He clenches his fists and his aura swirls around him like a tornado, once his ki desperses he is back at 100 percent. Cell chuckles "You're welcome." Broly fold shis arms "Good luck getting anything out of me." Cell turns away from Broly "I wasn't epecting a thank you. But one would of been nice."


	56. Universe 11 Applies Pressure!

Toppo lands in front of the four Universe 7 fighters, chuckling "Well, you survived that attack. But I'm here to eliminate you, while my comrades get rid of those Universe 6 Saiyans." Broly turns to Goten and Trunks "You two, go save Caulifla and Kale." Goten frowns "But aren't they our enemy? Why would we help them?" Broly narrows his eyes "Don't worry about the hows and whys. Just go rescue them." Goten and Trunks nods, and Toppo holds out his hand "None of you are going anywhere. I will see to it that justice is dispensed swiftly to all four of you."

Cell steps forward "Seeing as how Broly just recovered, and Goten and Trunks hardly equal up to your level, I don't see that as a very fair contest. So perhaps you would rather challenge me? I assure you, I'll be the best, and last fight you have this tournament." Toppo chuckles "You are confident, but I'm not-" Trunks thrusts his left hand forward and Goten his right "Big Bang Kamehameha!" The orb of ki that is formed by their hands expands into an all consuming ki wave. Toppo covers his face at the last second and when he lowers his hands Cell connects with a hard right to his face.

 **Cell**

Cell pressures Toppo, forcing him on the defensive and driving him back. Cell lands three quick jabs to Toppo's face, then an uppercut to his stomach. Cell clenches his fists and red electricity pulses around him, his white aura flaring to life "Come on, let's make this interesting. I haven't had a good fight yet." Toppo's aura flares around him and he poses "You would do well not to underestimate me!" He leaps in the air and Cell blocks his right hook with his forearm, the impact causing the ground to crater under Cell. Cell leaps back from Toppo "Makankosappo!" Toppo deflects his beam aside easily, raising his hand "Justice Flash!" Cell lands on the ground, covering his face from Toppo's attack.

When the smoke clears Cell is standing back to back with a Multiform clone. It walks out next to Cell and smiles at Toppo. Toppo takes a step back "You can clone yourself?" Cell chuckles "I can do this as well as produce small beings like me that I like to call Cell Jr. Matter fact, no one knows this, but I already have one hard at work observing all the fighters. Such diligent little children." Cell and his clone rush Toppo, forcing him on the defensive again, Toppo barely managing to keep pace with their varied offense. Cell fires a Kamehameha at Toppo who leaps out of the way of the attack but his clone appears above Toppo and sledgehammer punches him into the ground.

 **Goten and Trunks**

Goten and Trunks appear next to Goku, Goten having used Instant Transmission to get away from Toppo. Goku is observing Jiren, when he notices the boys "Goten, Trunks! Hey!" Goten smiles "Hey dad. Broly wants us to help Caulifla and Kale from Universe 6. He didn't say why, but a bunch of Pride Troopers are supposed to ambush them." Goku smirks "I haven't had the chance to fight those Universe 6 Saiyans. But... I wanted to challenge Jiren." Goten chuckles "Come on dad, it's not like he's going anywhere." Goku shrugs "Fair enough. Where is Cell?" Trunks folds his arms "Fighting Toppo. You know, I don't like taking orders from Broly, but Cell is even more annoying."

Goku folds his arms and chuckles "Come on, let's go check on the girls." They leap from rubble to rubble, all the while Goku glances back longingly at Jiren "Soon..." He turns his attention to the fight ahead, as Kahseral, Tupper, Cocotte, Kettol and Zoiray posed atop a mountain of rubble. Caulifla clenches her fists "Bring it on! I'll take on all of you! By myself if I have to! But none of you are touching my protege!" Goku leaps down next to Caulifla "You look like you could use a hand." Kahseral chuckles "Son Goku. You walked willingly into our trap." Caulifla turns to Goku "Hey! I didn't say I wanted your help old man! But... while your here, you might as well pull your weight or stay out of my way."

Kahseral chuckles "Your bravoda is admirable, but it's 3 on 5." Goten and Trunks both form a ki blast "Time to start this party!" They fire a powerful ki blast at the Pride Troopers and they scatter. Goten rushes towards Kahseral and they exchange blows. Kahseral fires a blast at Goten's feet to distract him, falling back to regroup with his teammates as Tupper grabs Goten from behind in a bearhug. Goten squirms in his grasp and Tupper becomes covered in rock, his weight forcing Goten to his knees. Trunks leaps down towards Goten "Goten!" when Zoiray hits him with his Justice Spin, slamming Trunks into rubble and continuing to drill him with his horns.

Goku and Kahseral exchange blows, Goku forcing Kaseral on the defensive. Goku lands a high kick to Kahseral's head that sends him reeling but Goku is hit by a ki blast from Kettol. Caulifla rushes towards Kettol who backflips to avoid her, sending several ki blasts her way. Caulifla deflects them aside, growling as he increases the speed of his volley. Once his volley of ki blasts ends, Caulifla folds her arms "That all you got?" Kettol chuckles "Look around you." Caulifla looks around at the many ki blasts surrounding her like floating orbs of death "Let's see you escape this!" Caulifla covers her face with her arms as the ki blasts rain down around her.

Goten elbows Tupper in the kidneys, so he increases his own weight in response. Goten growls "This is getting annoying!" He clenches his fists, turning Super Saiyan and blasting Tupper off of him. Tupper grins and curls into a ball, rocketing towards Goten who kicks him as hard as he can "Goodbye!" Tupper flies through the air, hitting the edge of the arena. He sighs in relief, then cries out in shock as the edge of the arena collapses and he falls out of the arena. Zoiray turns towards Goten "No! Tupper!" Trunks kicks him back far, and he flies past Kahseral, hitting a pile of rubble and coming to a stop. Kahseral misses several slashes with his Justice Blade, then backflips away towards his comrade "Zoiray!" Zoiray pushes himself to his feet "They got Tupper!" Kahseral turns to Cocotte "Obviously these Saiyans are not to be trifled with. We will worry about the ones we came here for. Seal the rest of them out!"

 **Broly**

Frost walks out from behind some rubble towards Broly "Broly. It's been a while." Broly smiles "Hello cretin." Frost smirks "I was disappointed-" Broly folds his arms "To see that Hope couldn't be here. Yeah, I've heard that a few times already." Frost smiles "But, I would still be happy to fight you in her place." Broly chuckles "Very well. I'm just recovered but I'll eliminate you with ease." Frost holds his hands in front of himself in prayer "Say, would you be willing to test my new technique?" Broly frowns "Why does that look familiar?" Frost pulls his hands slowly apart and in front of his chest is a small black orb, sparking with black electricity.

"Yes. Hope's technique wounded me badly-" Broly chuckles "You deserved it." Frost clears his throat "As I was saying... this is a reflection of that technique, empowered by my dark, heartless spirit." Frost smiles wide "Dare you challenge my attack?" He throws it at Broly and Broly thrust his hand forward, a ki barrier forming in front of him. The attack presses agains this barrier and Broly grunts from the effort "Impressive... this attack is a fair bit stronger than anything I expected from you." Frost chuckles and vanishes, appearing behind Broly "And now for the finish! I will regain my honor with your elimination!" Frost points his fingers at Broly's back, his fingers glowing with energy.

"For Krillin!" 18 flies out of nowhere, delivering a hard high kick to Frost's head. He slides near the side of the arena, rolling back to his feet. He throws down a ki blast and when the smoke clears he is gone. 18 turns back to Broly just as he fires a powerful ki wave from his hand that destroys Frost's attack. He flexes his hand "Thanks for your help 18." She nods a little "Next time he won't get away so easy." Broly nods "Especially if I get my hands on him. I wonder how the boys are doing." 18 smirks "Last time I checked they were picking apart those Pride Troopers." Cell walks over behind 18 "Hey, the family is all here." 18 scoffs at Cell then leaps away "What? Was it something I said?"

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta walks slowly towards Cabba and he turns to Vegeta, getting in his fighting stance "Have you come to challenge me?" Vegeta smirks "Hope helped you become a Super Saiyan. Now show me what you can do with that power!" Vegeta turns Super Saiyan and Cabba turns Super Saiyan "Very well." They exchange blows, Cabba and Vegeta on even ground. Vegeta leaps back from Cabba, who dashes towards him to close the distance. Vegeta dodges to the side of his punch, kneeing him in the gut and kicking him back "Prove to me that my student didn't waste her time on you. Come at me with everything you got!" Cabba clenches his fists, lightning coursing around him as he turns Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta smirks "Well well, you have potential." Cabba smirks "When she came to my universe to train with Hit I had alot of time to train with her." Vegeta smirks "Good." He turns Super Saiyan 2.

 **Goten and Trunks**

Kale and Caulifla emerge from the smoke of their battle with the Pride Troopers. Kale is in her Berserk form, making Goku take a step back "Is she okay?" Caulifla smirks "Oh she's fine. Just awesome. Look at the power of my protege." Kale smiles "Thanks sis..." She exhales and her power begins to dissipate, and she collapses into Caulifla's arms. Goku smiles "Well, you guys should hide and recover your energy. I'll see you around." Caulifla tilts her head "You're just... letting us go?" Goku nods "Sure. I'm certain that the next time we see each other, you'll both be much stronger." Caulifla clenches her fists "Yeah we will."

Cocotte laughs from inside her bubble "You may have eliminated my comrades, but you can't touch me as long as I am sealed in this dimension." Trunks chuckles "Well, as long as your in there, I suppose there is nothing I could do. 'Cept maybe this." He kicks her out of the arena and she screams as she falls. Trunks and Goten fist bump, then they turn back to Goku "I can't wait until 28 minutes is up so me and Trunks can fuse." Goku looks off to the side "I'm going to go see if Jiren will accept my challenge to a fight." Goten chuckles "Be careful dad." Goku gives him a thumbs up, but before he can hurry off Brianne and her comrades, posed on a cliff, yell out to gain everyone's attention.

"Attention all fighters. I am Brianne de Chateau, of Universe 2. And I bring to you, the great warriors of Universe 2! We bring love to all, and our transformation is beauty itself!" She smiles wide, arms wide open "Sanka Ku! Su Roas! Transformation!" They become shrouded in ki and Trunks jumps down next to Goku "Should we... stop them?" Goku shakes his head "You should never interrupt someone when they transform, that's just rude." Trunks nods "Good point." As the bright flash subsides Ribrianne rises into the air, dancing and forming a heart. She fires a barrage of heart shape ki blasts all over the arena, causing a haze of pherimones to permeate through the air. Broly takes a few breaths and frowns "Kinda wish Serenity was here." Trunks stares up at them, dumbfounded, as the pheromone causes him to drop his defenses. Goten fires a ki blast at the massive heart, turning to Trunks "Hey Trunks, snap out of it!"

Kakunsa delivers a flying kick to Trunks and grins over at Goten before knocking him back with a slash that cuts open the front of his gi "He's too lovestruck to defend himself. It's over for him!" She turns her attention towards Trunks and Goten lashes towards her with a punch. Rozie deflects his punch aside and stands between the two "Yacchainia fist!" She attacks Goten with a flurry of strikes that he blocks or avoids, her speed forcing him on the defensive. Kakunsa leaps from mountain of rubble to the other, slashing at Trunks. He snaps to his senses, narrowly missing with a spinning kick. Kakunsa growls like and animal and laughs "I'm going to take you out of this tournament!"

Goten leaps back from Rozie and she continues to throw punches that begin to generate ki blasts. The ki blasts fire in random directions and at various speeds, making it difficult for Goten to keep up with their pace. He takes several blasts that send him flying. Goten backflips over a mountain of rubble and the moment he is out of sight he uses Instant Transmission to flank Rozie, sweeping her legs out from under her then he uppercuts her into the air, pushing off the ground and kneeing her in the jaw. She spin kicks her in the chest, hitting her torso with a barrage of kicks, before sending her into the ground.

Trunks dodges Kakunsa's frantic strikes, turning Super Saiyan and leaping to avoid her. He holds his hand down and fires a blast directly at her back, drilling her into the ground. He lets his full weight drop down and she dashes out of the way to avoid him "I can't believe you would hit a woman like that! Taste the wrath of a maiden!" He dashes backwards to avoid her assault, pushing off the ground and connecting with a kick to her jaw "Sorry maiden, but I'm not playing around anymore. I have to show my father I'm a real fighter!" His hands drop to his sides "Gallick Gun!" He thrusts his hands forward and Kakunsa covers her face, growling with rage "How?!" She slowly loses ground, moving closer and closer to the edge. Vikal flies behind her and moves her out of the way of the blast and Kakunsa springboards off Vikal, slashing Trunks' gi open and scratching his chest.

Goten dodges Rozie's strikes "I'm getting used to your rhythm! I hope you know other techniques!" Rozie begins to form blasts and Goten leaps, cartwheels and spins to dodge them. He smirks "Anything else?" The blasts reverse direction, flying at Goten's back and he leaps in the air, firing a salvo of ki blasts into the homing ki swarm, detonating them. Goten lands on a boulder and thrusts both his hands forward, firing a ki wave that Rozie narrowly avoids. She gasps as Goten appears next to her, kicking her against a boulder. Goten hears Trunks yell out and he appears at his side "You okay?" Trunks hold shis chest "I will be, when she's gone." Kakunsa growls and laughs "You can't beat me!" Trunks smiles "Obviously you haven't noticed that I have you cornered." She smirks "An animal fights better when cornered."

Vikal sits perched on a boulder, when she hears footsteps behind her, before she has time to react, 18 lands a hard punch to her jaw, forcing her back with a wild assault. 18 axe kicks Vikal into the ground and she lands a few feet from her, thrusting her hands forward "Infinity Bullet!" Vikal holds up her guard, the blasts slowly forcing her towards the edge of the ring. Vikal growls "You can't keep this up forever!" 18 giggles "That's where you're wrong!" Vikal's foot slips over the edge and she loses her footing, her wings keeping her afloat just below the edge of the ring "I'll just lie here in wait and-" 18 stands at the edge, hands held down "And what?" She fires a ki wave that sends Vikal down into the abyss below, and she falls onto her arena platform.

Goten leaps in the air, barely missing his diving kick. Rozie leaps back from him but he closes the distance, hitting her with a spinning heel kick to the jaw "Lemme show you my fist technique! Wolf Fang Fist!" They clash and throw off shockwaves as they rapidly deflect and block each other's strikes. Goten thrusts his hands forward, palm striking Rozie and sending her sprawling. Kakunsa leaps towards Trunks and he narrowly dodges her attack, spin kicking her in the back of the head "Final Flash!" Kakunsa front flips and turns to Trunks, in time to be sent over the edge by his Final Flash. Goten and Trunks high five and Jimeze appears, disappearing with Rozie.

18 turns to find herself face to face with Ribrianne, who has her fist clenched and fire in her eyes "You dare knock of Vikal so unceremoniously?! I will defeat you!" 18 turns and looks at the edge, then turns back to Ribrianne "Alright, very well. If you want to fight me that bad." 18 fires several blasts at Ribrianne and leaps over her, putting distance between herself and the edge. Ribrianne and 18 exchange blows, their fists connecting. 18 kicks Ribrianne in the jaw hard, then retreats further towards the center of the arena, Ribrianne following her closely.

 **Gohan and Piccolo**

Gohan backs up a step and comes back to back with Piccolo. Both fighters relax and Gohan chuckles "You have my back, Piccolo?" He grunts "Always." Champa leaps to his feet "Botamo! Get rid of Goku's brat! Hurry!" Botamo walks towards Gohan, slapping his stomach "Well, how unfortunate. This is the end of the tournament for you." Gohan smirks "Don't be so confident." He pushes off the ground, hitting Botamo with a flurry of strikes. Botamo chuckles and Gohan leaps up, grabbing Botamo by the arm. He tries to swing Botamo around but Botamo shifts his body weight, slamming Gohan into the ground. Gohan backflips onto his feet, rushing towards Botamo. He slides and does a one hand stand, drop kicking Botamo in the stomach. Botamo's feet leave the ground and Gohan leaps to his feet, grabbing Botamo's arm and throwing him out of the ring.

Obuni and Rubalt slowly walk towards Piccolo and Gohan. Rumshhi leaps to his feet, pumping his fist "Obuni, Rubalt! You are the last two warriors for our team! You're not allowed to lose!" Obuni turns and locks eyes with Gohan "Understood!" Rubalt walks towards Piccolo slowly, cracking his knuckles. He slams his fists down on the gorund, causing a shokwave that seperates the two from each other. Obuni instantly goes after Gohan and the two begin to exchange blows. Gohan's fist goes through Obuni's afterimage and he hits Gohan from his side, right in the kidneys. He knees Gohan in the back, and Gohan leaps forward, front flipping and spinning to face Obuni, firing a ki blast at him. Obuni deflects the blast aside easily.

Piccolo dashes under Rubalt's punch, punching him in the side. He connects with dozens of more shots to the torso, thrusting his hands forward and launching Rubalt off the fighting arena with ease. Piccolo watches Gohan carefully, but a surprise shot knocks him out from behind. Gohan slowly eyes Obuni as his aura spikes wildly, and suddenly his aura becomes untraceable, his body creating several clones. Gohan leaps towards him and his kick passes right through a clone, Obuni landing a punishing punch to his gut that leaves him doubled over. Gohan tries to punch Obuni and again his hand passes through air, Obuni punishing him with a hard kick to his gut. Obuni thrusts his hand forward and each clone fires a ki blast. Gohan's hand passes through a fake one and the real one blasts him back far. He slowly stands, his white aura crackling to life as he transforms.

Gohan fires a salvo of ki blasts towards Obuni, peppering the ground and creating a smokescreen. Gohan manages to land a blow on the real Obuni, knocking him to the ground. He pushes himself back to his feet and rushes towards Gohan, landing several blows to his torso "I'm going to win this fight, for my universe, and for the sake of my family!" Gohan grabs his wrist as his fist connects "Sorry... I have family to protect as well." He kicks Obuni in the gut, knocking him back. Gohan stands still, waiting for Obuni's attack. He takes a hard shot to the right side and retaliates with a spinning heel kick that finds its home. Obuni hits him with a knee and Gohan thrusts both his hands forward, blasting Obuni back "Nows my chance!" His aura doubles and his hands drop to his sides "Kamehameha!" He thrusts his hands forward and his ki wave blasts Obuni over the edge.

Gohan exhales, his power dropping as he relaxes. He walks over to where Obuni fell, reaching down to pick up his small locket. He looks up at the Universe 10 platform, then back down at the locket of Obuni's family. Grand Priest raises his hands "Obuni has been eliminated. With that, Universe 10 is eliminated!" Both Zen-Oh raise their hand in unison and Gohan looks down at the small locket as it is erased, along with Universe 10. Gohan sighs "Wow... hard to imagine." He hears a sinister voice behind him "You may want to turn around, I have something of yours." Gohan turns around slowly and Frost has Piccolo unconscious and on his knees, ki generating at his fingertips "So... this is how this will play. You back away slowly, and drop off the edge."

Gohan clenches his fists "Not going to happen." Gohan takes a step forward and Frost's fingers glow brighter "If you don't, I'll kill him, rules be damned. And if you step any closer, he dies. So, you don't have long to consider your options. Your best option is to do as I say." Gohan freezes up and Frost moves his fingers closer "Come on kid, you don't want to see your mentor die. I saw how hard you fight to protect him! Don't make a mistake! His life is in your hands!" Gohan slowly backs up towards the edge of the arena but stops when a shadow appears behind Frost. Broly growls "Frost, this is pathetic, even for you." Frost looks back at Frost "Step any closer... and I'll kill him." Broly chuckles "And then I'll kill you, rules be damned..." Frost smirks "Then I would eliminate two universe 7 fighters in one fell swoop. Maybe even three, since Gohan is so close to us and I know how stupid reckless you get."

Broly chuckles "I suppose I can be rather reckless." He lets off an explosion of ki, blasting all three of them off the edge of the arena. Broly uses Instant Transmission to appear behind Piccolo and Gohan, grabbing them by the arm and appearing next to Goten "Hmph!" He turns to Frost, who was standing at the edge of his universe's platform "AAAGGGHHHHH! YOU BASTARD!" His points his finger at Broly and Zen-Oh raises his hand, Frost is instantly erased. Champa falls on his behind, staring wide eyed up at Zen-Oh. Zen-Oh frowns "If anyone else from Universe 6 tries to break the rules I'll erase Universe 6." Champa nods frantically "Y-yy-yesss Lord Zen-Oh!"


	57. Broly Challenges the Strongest

**Goku**

Dyspo walks up behind Hit, who turns to face him "As a representative of Universe 11, I have come to beat your Time Skip, Hit." Hit pulls his hands out of his trenchcoat pockets "Is that so?" Dyspo grins "Yes. I know exactly how to counter your Time Skip." Hit raises his hands, getting in his fighting stance "You could be bluffing. Either way, you present no threat to me." Dyspo clenches his fists "I'm going to knock you around, curb that cocky aditude of yours." Hit stares Dyspo down, who smirks and eyes Hit. Jiren and Toppo watch the fight from afar, with Kunshi beween them.

Dyspo dashes towards Hit and Hit's body vibrates. Dyspo smirks and in an instant he is on Hit, connecting with a hard right. Hit is sent flying from his strike, but lands on both feet, dropping to one knee. He stands "So, it seems you weren't bluffing. No matter." Dyspo chuckles "Still cocky as ever. I suppose you aren't able to tell when you are beaten." Hit dashes towards Dyspo and Dyspo charges Hit. The moment Hit tries to Time Skip, Dyspo accellerates and punches Hit with so much force he spins like a top before landing on his face. Hit stands, brushing himself off before glaring at Dyspo "You are moving faster than my eyes can track at the moment just before I Time Skip." Dyspo nods "Correct. Now the real question you should ask yourself is 'How is my timing so immpeccable?'."

Hit charges owards Dyspo and they exchange blows, Dyspo dashing around Hit and forcing him on the defensive as he rains blows down on Hit from every direction. Hit steadily begins to adjust to his speed, blocking some of Dyspo's attacks as he protects his vitals. Dyspo laughs as he assaults Hit, kicking Hit back far. Hit slides to a stop at the edge of the arena. Dyspo smirks and pushes off the ground, launching himself towards Hit "Now it's over!" Hit smirks as he becomes intangible, Dyspo passing through him and flying over the edge. Dyspo glares back at his opponent "No! You tricked me!" Kunshi's whips wrap around Dyspo and he pulls Dyspo back onto the fighting stage. Both fighters turn to face Hit, who watches them calmly.

Kunshi looks up at Dyspo "I'll be aiding you from here on." Dyspo glares at Hit "Fine by me." He dashes towards Hit, who narrowly dodges his right hook. Dyspo dashes behind Hit, who spins to punch him but Kunshi's whips grab onto his arm and Dyspo knees him in the gut. Kunshi grabs Hit's other arm and Dyspo leaps back "Time to finish you!" He dashes forward, when a bright red and orange flash lands in front of him and Goku catches his fist, in his Super Saiyan God state. Hit glares at Goku "I don't need your help." Goku chuckles "I'm not here to help you. I was just watching you fight these two guys and I got excited." Hit turns to Dyspo "Don't bother with him, Dyspo is my prey."

Goku dashes towards Dypso and Dyspo accellerates, sending Goku flying. Hit appears behind him "You may be able to accelerate, but can you do it in succession?!" Kunshi grabs his arm with his ki strands "You're mine!" Dyspo dashes after Goku and Goku frowns "You are pretty fast. I never expected to meet an opponent like you." He puts his fingers to his forehead and Dyspo punches him again, sending Goku flying. Goku land son his feet "No time for Instant Transmission?" Dyspo leaps into the air, descending with a flying kick and Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue. Dyspo narrowly dodges Goku's punch and Goku chuckles, chasing after Dyspo.

Kunshi smiles from the other side of his minefield "You can't hit me all the way over there, and if you walk on my minefield you'll be blasted apart!" Hit narrows his eyes "I have no intention of walking over there." He thrust his fist forward and the shockwave hits Kunshi, knocking him back. Goku slides to a stop right next to Hit, having taken another blow from Dyspo. Hit turns to Goku "Switch me opponents." Goku nods a little, turning to face Kunshi, Hit charges towards Dyspo, his muscles vibrating. Dyspo accelerates, right into Hit's right hook. Dyspo's eyes threaten to pop out of his head as he registers the pain from Hit's strike "You... you faked me out..." Hit smiles "Yes. That wasn't a Time Skip. I wonder what the next one will be."

Goku stands on the other side of Kunshi's minefield. Hit turns to Goku "Touch those strands and you'll be blown up." Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue "Doesn't matter!" He runs right through the minefield, connecting with a hard right that sends Knshi flying. Hit assaults Dyspo using his Time Skip, breaking him down one strike at a time as he assaults his weak points. Dyspo collapses and Hit stands over him "Get up, and leave the fighting stage." He picks Dyspo up by his ears "Very well. If you can't leave under your own power, I'll make you." Dyspo smiles slightly "Surrender is not in the vocabulary of a Pride Trooper." Hit tosses him over the edge of the fighting arena and Kunshi saves him with his ki strands. Kunshi lays Dyspo down on the ground "Stay here... I'll take care of Hit, even if I have to go over myself." He dashes towards Hit and Hit appears behind him, kicking him over the edge of the arena.

 **Broly**

Toppo sighs "Kunshi was a heavy loss. But the three strongest amongst us are still in this fight." Broly slowly walks over behind Jiren and Toppo "For now." He turns Super Saiyan Blue, letting off pulses of ki that can be felt from every part of the arena. Fighters all over the fighting stage stop to turn in the direction of the incredible energy. Jiren turns to face Broly "I already took you out once." Broly nods "I know. Thank you." Jiren's eyes widen a little and his hands drop to his sides "You insist on fighting me anyway?" Broly smirks "If you aren't eliminated, my universe cannot win this tournament. So I will find a way to beat you."

Toppo steps forward "You cannot face Jiren unless-" Jiren steps in front of Toppo "No. I'll handle it." Broly watches Jiren closely "I'll give you the honor of first move." Jiren narrows his eyes "I already made my first move, if memory serves." Broly nods a little "That is a good point. I do owe you for that cheap shot." Toppo leaps away, joining Dyspo's side and watching Jiren and Broly square off at a distance. Broly looks over at Goku out of the corner of his eye _'I hope you are taking notes Kakarot.'_

Broly dashes towards Jiren and Jiren is by him in an instant, connecting with a blow that sends Broly flying. Broly hits the ground hard but rolls back onto his feet, punching the ground hard. The shockwave sends rubble into the air and Broly punches a large hunk of rubble, sending shards of debris at Jiren. Jiren glares at the debris and it explodes. Broly fires a salvo of ki blasts at Jiren, cocking his hand back and pulses of ki focused around his hand form an exceptionally powerful blast. He throws it at Jiren, who deflects it away. Broly dashes towards Jiren and Jiren hits him in the torso with dozens of strikes before sending him flying with a jaw jacking punch.

Broly lands on his feet, clenching his fists and roaring with rage as his bulk increases. His aura causes nearby boulders and large masses of rubble to fly in the air, red electricity arcing around his body. He tilts his head back and laughs as his power skyrockets, a red aura surrounding his blue one. He thrust his fist forward and Jiren dodges his invisible ki blast, appearing next to Broly. Broly withstands his punch, digging his heels into the ground. The ground caves under him but Broly barely budges. He looks at Jiren out of the corner of his eye, deflecting Jiren's arm to the side. Jiren leaps back to avoid his retaliatory hook and Broly flanks him with Instant Transmission. Broly raises his knee to block Jiren's spinning kick, the two of them exchanging blows for several seconds.

Jiren dodges Broly's strikes, kneeing him in the gut and sledgehammer punching him into the ground. Broly lands on all fours, leaping out of the way of Jiren's descending kick. Broly smirks "You see Jiren, Saiyans are unique. Each time we recover from near death, we come back stronger than before. You granted me an exceptionally potent power boost, along with a new ability." Jiren folds his arms "Which is?" Broly smirks "My power grows steadily over time, it is part of my biology. But this rate of improvement has never been significant enough to turn the tide of an important battle. But now... I seem to have evolved. Now my strength is developing exponentially faster."

Jiren thrust his hand forward palm first and creates a shockwave that nearly blows Broly off his feet. Broly braces himself, his heels digging into the ground. Jiren throws a ki blast at Broly and Broly thrusts his hand forward, forming a barrier in front of himself. This barrier starts to wrap around Jiren's blast, allowing Broly to control it and he flicks it away and over the side of the arena. Jiren walks towards Broly casually "At your rate of growth it would still take you weeks, maybe months to span the gap between us, and that's assuming you can continue to grow at all times." Broly's blank eyes meet Jiren's black ones, and Broly chuckles "There is massive difference in our power. One that I can't overcome just yet" He reverts to his base form.

Jiren stares at Broly in disbelief "Giving up so soon?" Broly clenches his fists "I can't. I never learned how to give up." He clenches his teeth, his hair swaying as his aura surrounde dhim like a wild tornado. His ki turns white and expands out to several more yards, his loud roar taking on a demonic tone. A massive chunk of the arena rises under Broly, Broly letting off an explosion that destroys the chunk of the arena, sending it in every direction as he lands on the ground with a hard enough impact to shake the arena. Broly growls, white lightning causing the smoke around him to split in places. His glowing eyes glare at Broly and he parts the smoke with one swipe of his arm "This... is my Final Legendary God form. It is the pinnacle of my strength." He clenches his teeth, his muscles pulsing and glowing as he draws in his aura entirely. His platinum long hair stops swaying as his aura is suppressed entirely.

Jiren becomes surrounded by a red aura, arms folded "It's not enough." Broly clenches his fists tightly, exhaling smoke "We'll see." He rushes towards Jiren and Jiren narrowly avoids his punch, landing a hard right to Broly's gut. The shockwave from Jiren's punch connecting clears out all the rubble between Broly and the edge of the arena, but Broly seems largely unfazed. He wraps his arm around Jiren's neck and throws him into the side of a massive boulder, putting him through it. Jiren lands on his feet, sliding to a stop. Broly forms a ki blast on his chest and grabs it with both hands, thrusting his hand forward and firing a powerful ki wave at Jiren. Jiren glares at the ki wave and it comes to a halt a foot from him. Jiren thrust his hand forward and fires a ki blast that hits the ki wave, instantly forcing it back at Broly. Broly is blasted back by Jiren's ki blast, but he manages to stay standing.

Broly smirks "You expect to hurt me with that level of power? I'm more hurt by how much you underestimate me." Broly forms a ki blast in each hand, raising his hands above his head "God Cannon!" He thrusts his hands forward and fires a powerful ki wave at Jiren, who blocks it with just his aura. Broly appears beside Jiren, landing a hard right to his jaw before vanishing again to avoid his own blast. Jiren makes it back to his feet, glaring at Broly "You struggle against your inevitable loss." Broly glares at Jiren "If you could end this at any moment, then do it! End this!" He holds his arms wide open and Jiren closes the distance, shoving a ki blast against Broly's stomach. He becomes encased in a barrier of energy that consumes him and causes Broly to howl in pain. Before his feet could touch the ground Jiren cocks back his arm, his fist glowing with energy. He punches Broly in the gut hard and sends him flying over the side of the arena.

Goku appears behind Broly, catching his unconscious body and using Instant Transmission to return to the arena next to Cell. He lays Broly down gently "So, that was a demonstration of Jiren's power... that fight had my whole body tingling. Jiren is by far the most powerful opponent I've ever seen. I can't wait to fight him." Cell frowns "Dude, I'm right here." He reaches down, kickstarting Broly's heart, who lies there, groaning in pain. Goku kneels by his side "Are you going to be okay?" Broly smirks "Yeah. You go worry about keeping our universe safe, Kakarot." Goku hurries off and Broly forces himself into a sitting position "I'm going to just hide out over here. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Cell smirks "Long as you're sure." He walks off, leaving Broly alone. Broly holds his wounded torso, breathing heavy "Jiren... this isn't over yet."

 **Cell**

Cell walks around the arena casually, looking over a large boulder of rubble to see 18 and Ribrianne exchanging blows still. Cell folds his arms "Why doesn't she just finish her already?" Caway leaps down from above Cell, stabbing him through the back with a spear made of ki. Cell chuckles "You know, that only managed to hard me because I allowed it." Cell's aura suddenly expands and Caway is blasted back. Cell turns to her "Honestly, you're pretty weak to be in this tournament." Caway narrows her eyes, forming a hammer made of ki. She swings it with all of her might and it shatters as soon as it strikes Cell. Cell chuckles and picks her up by her head, carrying her towards the side of the arena, all the while she kicks and screams. He drops her over the side of the arena and brushes his hands off on each other.

Cell folds his arms and hangs his head "I can sense you." Decori emerges from the shadow of a boulder "You're keen senses will make this more of a challenge. But in the end the results will be the same." She forms a talisman and throws it at Cell. Cell destroys it with a ki blast but this causes a massive smokescreen. When the smokescreen clears Cell is in absolute darkness. Cell looks around "This must be some kind of mind trick!" Decori appears before him in her giant form, slamming her hand down on the arena. Cell narrowly dodges her attack and then she slaps him, his body hitting the pillar in the center of the arena. Cell pushes off it, landing in the middle of a clearing. He slowly walks around, looking around frantically. He takes a right turn and has to stop himself from walking off the edge, and Decori throws a talisman at his back.

Cell narrowly avoids her talisman, spinning around to face her with his back to the void. She holds up both her hands, forming 10 more talismans "My talismans consist of 76 different attacks and 129 illusions." Cell fires a ki wave towards her and she vanishes. Cell feels the ground under him crack and he leaps to the side, into a small corner of the arena that had been blasted away, causing it to be lower than the rest of the arena. Shrouded in darkness, Cell felt an odd feeling of dread creep over him and Decori appears in front of him. Cell's feet remain frozen in place and he growls "Another trick of yours?!" Decori giggles "Yes. You cannot move from that spot, your shadow is pinned. In these dark places, my power is absolute!"

As Decori begins to transform Cell expells a Cell Jr. Cell smirks and she grins wide "What are you smiling about?! You can't beat me! This tournament is over for you!" Cell closes his eyes and raises his hands to his forehead "Solar Flare!" Decori screams out as the piercing bright light literally burns her, her power waning. The Cell Jr leaps up into the air "Haa!" It fires a Kamehameha at Decori, blasting her over the side of the arena. It lands on the ground in front of Cell and chuckles "Kii kii!" Cell smirks "I know, right?" He leaps bakc onto the arena, dusting himself off. His Cell Jr runs off and Quintella jumps to his feet "That fighter snuck another fighter into the arena! That's cheating!"

Beerus leaps to his feet "It's not cheating! He created that fighter from his body! He didn't hide him!" Quintella growls "Universe 7 fighters are nothing but cheaters!" Beerus clenches his fist "Universe 4 fighters are nothing but fodder!" Quintella clenches both his fists "Disqualify his fighter!" Zen Oh holds up his hand "He's not disqualified. That trick was cool." Quintella freezes, but ultimately accepts this, sitting back down in his seat. Beerus sits back down and chuckles "Good job Cell! Good thing we brought you back to help out." Cell smirks and sighs "As much as I'm enjoying this, I don't feel like I'll have a chance to go all out."

Ganos stands atop a tall spire of rock "You!" Cell turns to him "My name is Cell." Ganos narrows his eyes "I couldn't care less what your name is!" Cell shrugs "Makes no difference to me. I just figured you would want to remember my name, so you can remember the name of the being that beat you." Ganos leaps down and lands in front of Cell "I'm not afraid of you in the slightest." He rushes towards Cell, who uses one arm to deflect his srikes, then elbow shim with the same arm. Ganos pushes off the ground and Cell casually dodges his punch, kicking him in his exposed side. Cell walks towards Ganos, who begins to transform "Please. Bulking up isn't going to fix the leagues of difference in our power."

Ganos leaps to his feet "Stop mocking me!" Cell stops his punch with one hand and smiles "I'm sorry, I wouldn't laugh at you but it's just so easy." Ganos connects with a left hook and stuns Cell, hitting him with several shots to the face. He beings to force Cell back, much to his surprise "Color me impressed." He puts up his guard, blocking or dodging Ganos' strikes "Seems like there is a real fighter in you after all." Cell catches his punches and they lock hands. Cell pushes Ganos back slowly, but Ganos channels electricity through his hands and stuns Cell, punching Cell in the chest and knocking him back. Cell stands and wipes his mouth off on the back of his hand.

Ganos chuckles "I can improve over time, and I will grow to match the power of my opponent, and eventually overcome them." Cell smiles "A valuable ability that I could use for myself." A Cell Jr blasts Ganos in the back and Cell takes advantage, stabbing his tail into Ganos' arm. Ganos howls as Cell draws energy and blood from him, then he grabs Cell's tail, ripping it out. He pulls Cell into a double handed punch, knocking Cell into a boulder. Cell uses his aura to destroy the boulder, walking towards Ganos "Now that I got what I want from you, it's time to send you away." He thrust his hand forward and fires a shockwave that knocks Ganos back. He forms ki on his two fingers and thrusts his fingers forward, his Perfect Shot hiting Ganos in the chest and exploding. Ganos lands on his universe's platform, barely conscious.


	58. Universe 2 on the offensive!

**Goten**

Rozie and Goten exchange blows, Goten easily keeping pace with Rozie. As ki blasts begin to form around her Goten leaps back from her, cartwheeling and leaping over her blasts. He fires a blast at Rozie and she dodges it "Ha!" The blast turns around and Rozie narrowly leaps out of the way, the blast distracting her long enough for Goten to kick her in the face. Jimeze appears behind Goten "You should never strike a maiden!" Goten spins around and Jimeze vanishes, blasting Goten in the back. Goten clenches his fists "Stop playing with me!" Jimeze thrusts both his hands forward and fires two homing ki blasts. Goten leaps out of the way of the first, but Rozie kicks him into the second one.

Goten pushes himself to his feet and turns Super Saiyan, grinning "Want to play tricks? Try this one!" he holds his hands out to his sides, palms up, and shoots several ki blasts into the air. The ki blasts hover in place, and elctricity occasionally pulses between them. Jimeze appears behind Goten and he turns in time to block Jimeze's punch, who vanishes again. Rozie strikes Gotn from behind but one of his blasts rockets down towards her. She leaps out of the way of it and gets close enough to another that it begins to home in on her. The blasts are small, fast and seem to corner well. The more effort Rozie puts into evading them, the more activate and follow her. Just as they close in on her Ribrianne lands in front of her and crosses her arms in front of her face as she takes the full force of the blasts.

Goten's hands drop back and he forms the Kamehameha, firing it at Ribrianne. Ribrianne fires her Love Cannon at the same time and the two attacks clash, Ribrianne's heart-shaped ki blast pulsing with energy. Goten yells and his aura flares wildly, his Kamehameha breaking through her attack. Goten smiles as he catches his breath "Goodnight Universe 2." The smoke clears as dozens of heart shape ki blasts fly at Goten. He gasps and leaps into the air, only for Jimeze to appear above him and sledgehammer punch him into the ground. Goten pushes himself to his feet, until Jimeze plants his foot on the back of his head, forcing his face into the ground. Trunks leaps off the side of a large rock "Goten!" A blue laser hits him in the chest and he is blasted back.

 **Cell**

Trunks lands on the ground near Cell and his Cell Jr. rushes over "Kiii! Kii kii kii!" Cell narrows his eyes "Hmm..." He walks in the direction that the laser came from and he is hit, the blast taking off his arm. He barely flinches, firing a blast at one of the reflectors. It manages to avoid the blast but Cell fires several more and the reflector is destroyed. Cell is shot in the back and he growls "Getting real annoyed." He lets off a blast of energy that clears out alot of the surrounding rubble, scanning the area around him for possible signs of his attacker. He sees a silvery glow in the distance and then the blue laser bounces between several drones before hitting Cell in the leg. Cell regenerate, then smirks "Gotcha." He looks over at his Cell Jr "Go my child." The Cell Jr. smirks and runs off.

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta kicks Maji Kayo through the gut but Maji Kayo reforms, his arm growing to massive size as he backhands Vegeta away. His arm stretches and catches Vegeta, slamming him into the ground. Maji Kayo lifts Vegeta up "Want to fly?" He slams Vegeta into the side of a large rock, chuckling "Sorry, I can't aim well!" Vegeta turns Super Saiyan 2, breaking free and slowly landing on the arena. He thrusts his hands forward "Final Flash!" Maji Kayo is blasted apart by his attack, and he leans against a boulder, quaking as his small mutilated frame is reduced to only having one arm and leg "Y-you... you got me... I-I can't... move..." Vegeta frowns "I'm not falling for that. You're like that freak, Majiin Buu. Now, pull yourself together and fight me!" Maji Kayo smirks and reforms, much taller and buffer "Very well."

Vegeta growls and turns Super Saiyan Blue "I should be challenging Jiren, instead I'm stuck here fighting this blob creature. Playtime is over! I'll finish you this instant!" Maji Kayo grows his arm to insane proportions, smirking "It's time to say goodbye to another fighter! Too bad!" Vegeta's fist connects with Maji Kayo's massive one and the force from Vegeta's punch creates a shockwave that scatters Maji Kayo everywhere, and he is sent out of the ring. Vegeta grins "Serves you right for challenging Prince Vegeta." Hit walks up behind Vegeta "Vegeta. Hope's former sensei. I don't believe we have had the pleasure of a proper fight." Vegeta smirks and folds his arms, not even turning to Hit "No we haven't. Hope speaks highly of you. But, the original is always better."

Hit slowly pulls his hands out of his pockets "How do you plan on beating me? She says you are a strategist, and you can defeat any opponent, given enough time to prepare. What have you prepared for me?" Black lightning sparks from Vegeta's aura and hit surrounding rubble, breaking it apart "Nothing you aren't familiar with." He appears behind Hit, who uses his Time Skip to turn around and strike at Vegeta. His fist goes right through him and he realizes it was a fake. Vegeta connects with a hard punch to his gut. Hit stumbles back "You use it almost as well as she does." Vegeta chuckles "Super Saiyan Black. And with the power of Super Saiyan Blue to back it up, I can pummel you into the ground."

Hit Time Skips and leaps at Vegeta, but he goes through Vegeta and as time resumes Vegeta lands on his back with a hard knee "And being able to track when you are about to use your Time Skip means that I know the exact moment to move." Hit seals them both in his Pocket Dimension and closes the distance between himself and Vegeta. Vegeta goes wide eyed "What?!" Hit uppercuts him in the gut, stunning Vegeta, then he hits Vegeta with several punches and kicks, before unsealing his Pocket Dimension and he kicks Vegeta through several spires of rock. Hit takes a deep breath, then tenses up, raising his arm to block Vegeta's instant high kick, only for Vegeta to use the opening to sweep his legs.

Hit cartwheels back onto his feet, grinning "You did prepare well. This is surely a worhy fight." Vegeta nods "I won't hold back." Hit smirks "Good." Hit closes the distance and Vegeta appears behind him with a kick aimed at his neck. Hit blocks the kick with his elbow without turning o face Vegeta. Vegeta apears in front of him and Hit grabs his fist before he can land his punch, kicking Vegeta in the gut. Hit Time Skips, freezing Vegeta in place and landing dozens of blows before sending him flying with a hard left to the chest. Vegeta vanishes and Hit uses his Time Skip, sending punches in several directions. When Vegeta reappears one of them hits him in the chest "Even if you can instantly move, if I know where you will end up, I can prepare for it."

Vegeta stands slowly "So, be unpredictable?" Vegeta leaps behind one of the massive rock spires, punching it. The shrapnel and large hunks of rock fly towards Hit. He easily punches them to dust. Vegeta appears above him several feet, hand outstreched "Big Bang Attack!" Hit stares up a the massive ki bomb as it descends towards him, when Vegeta appears in front of him, back on the ground as he kicks Hit in the chest with both feet. He sends Hit flying into his attack. Hit turns to Vegeta's attack and it hits him and explodes, knocking him into the ground. Vegeta smirks "Not bad." Vegeta walks over to step on Hit's head and his fist goes right through Hit, Hit uses his Time Skip to hit Vegeta in the gut so hard his feet leave the ground. Vegeta stumbles back, his form fading "That blast should have done you in." Hit nods "It would have. But I fired ki from my eyes to detonate it, and became intangible. Then I became tangible after the initial blast so the force would send me to the ground, as if I had been struck down."

 **Broly**

Broly forces himself to stand as Viara walks over to him. Broly stumbles towards him "So, You find where I was hiding out at." Viara crouches and rushes towards Broly, connecting with several rights and lefts, sending Broly flying with a hard right to the face. Broly hits the ground, skidding to a stop. He pushes himself to his feet and grins "I won't be done in by some machine." He fires a ki blast from his hand that sends Viara flying. Broly leaps on top a large boulder when he spots Jiren. He leaps down on the ground near Jiren and Jiren turns to him "Round three already?" Broly shakes his head "I wanted to show you the results of your mistake." Jiren raises an eyebrow and blue energy swirls around Broly, healing his damage.

Broly hangs his head, his body slumping. He takes a deep breath "I feel... a change within me." His aura becomes a light green and expands threefold, the ground rising around him. His muscles pulse with energy and his hair raises, lightning beginning to strike around him. The arena shakes violently, with an earthquake intense enough to throw some of the competitors off their feet. Broly looks up at Jiren, eyes blank, and his aura settles, the rubble around him falling to the ground. Jiren folds his arms "I was expecting a new hair color." Broly smirks "I have little use for those forms now."

Broly cracks his knuckles "You see, transformations are not a strength, they are a weakness. They push my body past its base limitations but at the cost of stamina. Each one is a barrier. Those barriers are gone. You can feel it, can't you? My energy in my current state matches my energy in my Super Saiyan Blue state. And I can utilize that power without it consuming stamina. This is my Full Power state." Jiren nods "And it feels like you got a slight bit stronger." Broly nods "But of course, my Final Legendary God form is still too powerful for me to access the power of at will. At least, not as I currently am." He clenches his fists and roars with rage as his energy climbs to new heights, a pillar of ki energy lighting up the World of Void. Jiren's eye twitches and he snarls "This strength is... annoying."

As the smoke clears from Broly's rather quick and effortless transformation his hair is white but largely unchanged. He smirks "My Max Power state. See, when you fought my final transformation, I was limited by the amount of wear it put on my body. 20 percent was my limit. Now, I can use it at 100 percent. What do you think?" Jiren's hands drop to his sides "It's not enough." Broly chuckles "You say that now. But I'll be back for you." Jiren tilts his head a little "Where are you going? I was certain you intended to challenge me." Broly reverts to his base form "No. Destroying everyone else in this tournament will be more fun."


	59. Saiyan Rampage

Broly dashes past Jiren, knocking Ribrianne out of his way. He backhands Rozie off the side of the arena, continuing forward. He tackles Cabba through several boulders, pounding him with repeated right and lefts. Kale and Caulifla rush him from opposite sides and he deflects all of their punches and kicks with one arm, elbowing Caulifla in the face and blasting Kale away. He ducks under Cabba's srike from behind, reaching up to grab Cabba's arm and he slams him into the ground. Broly laughs maniacally, charging into Viara and knocking him into Bollarator, Panchai and Koitsuki, sending all four robots flying in different directions.

Broy locks hands with Toppo, kneeing him in the gut before sending him flying with a kick. He narrowly dodges Dyspo's rapid right hook, tripping Dyspo and forcing him to land on his face. Broly looks up in time to see Monna flying down towards him. She lands on Broly, smashing him into the ground. She grins "Serves you right!" Her look of triumph turns to one of shock as Broly lifts her up and throws her out of the ring. Broly breathes heavy, hunched over slightly and those nearby watch him curiously, waiting to see his next move. Broly's body courses with power and he roars, surrounding himself with a ki shield as he emits ki blasts into every direction.

As the smoke subsides Hit appears behind Broly, kicking him in the side "This rampage of yours has gone on long enough!" Broly turns to backhand Hit and Hit Time Skips behind Broly, landing several shots to his back. He appears in front of Broly and lands a series of rights and lefts to his chest. Broly's strikes pass right through Hit's body as he becomes intangible but Broly punches the ground hard, shattering the arena around him. As Hit rematerializes behind a massive boulder that had went airborne, Broly appears behind him, grinning "Hehehe..." Broly passes through Hit and Hit kicks him in the back, driving him into the ground.

Broly lands on all fours, taking a deep breath. His expression turns serious and his eyes close. Hit closes the distance with his Time Skip but when time resumes Broly barely moves out of the way of his right punch, and Broly's fist finds its mark in his side. Broly sends Hit flying with that one strike, sending him through several boulders as black electricity sparks off his body. Broly appears above Jimeze, sledgehammer punching him into the ground before kicking him out of the arena. A laser hits him in the back and he turns in the direction of the laser, teleporting to Prum, it's source. He elbows Prum in the back of the head, knocking him out before throwing him out of the ring.

Broly drops to one knee "Hehehe..." He sands tall, his power crackling the air around him "Hahahahaha!" Hermila shoots him in the back and with a wave of his hand Hermila is sent out of the ring by a shockwave. Broly looks over the entire arena "I won't be happy until all of you are gone and I'm the last one standing." He leaps down on the gorund face to face with Ribrianne "I think your universe has had enough time to scrape by in this tournament." Ribrianne's eyes are ablaze and she clenches her fists as she glows brightly "I will win, and use my wish to become a godess of love! You cannot stop me, because my heart is pure. Pure love!" She glows brightly and Broly forms his arms "Ugh..."

 **Goku**

With Broly's indiscriminate rampage subsided, Goku finds himself face to face with Jiren. Jiren's arms unfold "Another Saiyan?" Goku nods "My name is Son Goku. And after seeing your fight with Broly, I can't wait to go all out against you." Jiren nods solemnly "I suspect this behavior is normal of Saiyans." Goku chuckles "So Vegeta says. I'm just here for a good fight." Jiren narrows his eyes "What about your doomed universe?" Goku chuckles "I think we'll manage." Jiren stares at Goku and Goku rushes towards Jiren, striking him several times to no effect.

Goku backflips away, firing a powerful Kamehameha at Jiren. Jiren glares the attack away and Goku turns Super Saiyan, firing a barrage of ki at Jiren that have no effect. Goku turns Super Saiyan God and Jiren blocks his every strike with one finger. Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue and they exchange strikes, Jiren overhead punching Goku into the ground "You couldn't equal up to that other Saiyan. You don't stand a chance." Goku grins "Don't count me out. Too many people have made tha mistake! Kioken!" Goku's blue aura becomes surrounded by a fiery red one. They begin to exchange blows all over the arena, interrupting battles between Ribrianne and Broly, 18 and Viara, Vegeta and Hit plus Goten and Caulifla.

Goku and Jiren connect elbows, shattering the ground under them. As they exchange blows they throw off shockwaves of power that shake the arena. Goku backflips away from Jiren, huffing from the effort. Jiren throws off a rapid series of punches that are far too fast for Goku to track, assaulting him and sending him flying. As Goku reverts to his base form he forces himself to stand, leaping onto a massive spire of rock "I have one last trump card. Fighters of Universe 7! Lend me your energy!" Goku thrusts his hands in the air as he begins to gather energy for the Spirit Bomb.

Cell raises his hand "Well well, I was wondering if Goku would resort to this attack." Cell Jr thrust his hand up "Ki! Kikiki!" Cell nods "Precisely. But I'm sure he realizes that. He must have another plan." Goten dashes away from his fight with Caulifla, raising his hand "Alright dad, time to win this!" Vegeta folds his arms and watches Trunks raise his hand, firing a blast that hits Ribrianne in the back who was about to attack Trunks from behind. 18 raises her hand, as does Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin. Broly looks over at the forming mass of energy and raises his hand, smirking "Alright Kakarot, if that's how you plan on winning this."

Goku grins "Alright, this is it!" He thrusts his hands down, the massive spirit bomb baring down Jiren. Jiren raises one hand, easily blocking the advancing ball of energy. Goku goes wide eyed "One hand?! No way!" Jiren begins to force it back and Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue, howling with rage and thrusting his hands forward. Jiren pushes against the Spirit Bomb with both hands now, forcing Goku to use Kioken. As the struggle over the Spirit Bomb continues, shockwaves of energy cause rubble to break apart and rise into the air, the arena shaking. After 2 minutes of struggling with the Spirit Bomb, Jiren lowers his arms and glares at it, emitting so much force that it condenses into a black hole. Goku goes wide eyed and gasps as he is drawn into the center of the black hole. After a few seconds the black hole explodes, causing small specks of ki to scatter everywhere.

Zen-Oh watches, wide eyed, as Goku is consumed by the massive explosion. Goten yells out in anguish "Dad!" Beerus holds his face in his hands and Broly grols "Who gave you permission to die?!" Grand Priest frowns "My. So it would seem that Son Goku has been destroyed by his own attack, with no fault to Jiren. And with that, Son Goku is eliminated." The arena shakes and there is a bright flash of light. Beerus looks up "This energy." Krillin leaps to his feet "It's Goku, I know it!" Goku emerges from the bright flash, his body humming with a new energy, his eyes grey. He stares up at Jiren, and in a flash his is delivering a kick to Jiren which he ducks under.

Goku attacks Jiren with a renewed vigor, his new form allowing him to match Jiren and dodge his every attack without any effort. Goku's howl of rage has a primal echo that sends chills down the spines of many onlookers. Goku dodges Jiren's punches, dropkicking him into the ground. Jiren lands on both feet, reaching up to catch Goku's diving punch. Goku's new form fades and Jiren blasts him away, sending him back several yards. Broly walks over to Goku's side "Kakarot..." Goku looks up at him and grins "That Jiren guy is something else." Broly chuckles "You mind explaining that form?" He holds out his hand and gives Goku a portion of his energy. Goku stands up, catching his breath "Thanks Broly." He clenches his fists and his ki swirls around him, healing his wounds.

Broly grins "You've been watching me." Goku smirks "It doesn't work as good for me since I'm not a Legendary Super Saiyan." Broly turns to Jiren "When you've recovered, and the time is right, we should attack him together." Goku nods "I suppose we don't have a choice. None of us can defeat him alone." Broly clenches his fists "As much as it pains me to admit it, your right. Niether of us can defeat him alone. Though I imagine now that we have tried, Vegeta will." Goku chuckles "I wish him luck. Jiren is a crazy strong fighter."

 **Goten and Trunks**

Trunks trades blows with Caulifla and Goten watches on. Trunks uses an afterimage to elbow Caulifla in the back of the neck. She stumbles and drops on one knee, growling "Damn it." Trunks chuckles "Come on, give up. I've been training since I was 6, I'm 10 times the fighter you'll ever be." Caulifla forces herself to stand, clenching her fists as she turns Super Saiyan. Trunks chuckles "Even as a Super Saiyan, I could still beat you in just my base form." Trunks easily dodges each of her attacks, kicking her back. She raises her hand, firing off a massive wave of energy that sends Trunks flying back. Caulifla appears above him with her back to Trunks, spinning and elbowing him into the ground.

Goten walks in front of Trunks "Okay, my turn." Cauliflla turns to Kale "Hey, why don't you turn into that form and join in?" Kale nods "I'll try sis." She clenches her fist and her hair sways a little. Then she sighs "I can't do it." Trunks grins "And since Cauifla can only goes Super Saiyan 2, I guess you guys don't stand a chance." Trunks stands "Let me show them what real power looks like." Trunks clenches his fists, letting off powerful bolts of electricity that break apart the ground. He crouches down, growling as his power level skyrockets, his hair growing out. He stands up straight, screaming with rage as he fully transistions into Super Saiyan 3.

Caulifla goes wide eyed "I've seen Hope use that form... That's Super Saiyan 3! I want that form!" Trunks chuckles "If you can beat me, maybe." Caulifla rushes towards Trunks and he easily dodges her strikes, uppercutting her in the gut with enough force to lift her off her feet, then he spin kicks her several times as he forces her higher in the air. He sends her back down to the ground with a sledgehammer punch. Kale runs to her side and Goten walks over to Trunks "Hey, don't you think that was a little much? Can't we just finish them?" He turns Super Saiyan 3 and Kale stands in front of Caulifla, clenching her fists "You hurt my sis! I'm going to make you pay!" She howls with rage, her power shaking the arena. Kale's bulk begins to increase as her hair spikes up and turns green. Trunks grins "Alright. Now its time for a real fight."

With a swipe of her arm the dust clears away around Kale and she walks towards Goten and Trunks, growling. Caulifla smiles wide "Sis, you transformed! Alright my protege, it's time for us to ascend together!" Caulifla takes her hand and Kale hesitates for a moment, pushing down on Caulifla's hand, forcing he rto one knee. Caulifla grins "Wow, you're so strong now Kale!" Kale stares at Caulifla, then she begins to relax, her body emitting wisps of ki and her bulk decreases. However, even as she loses her bulk, her True Super Saiyan form seems even stronger than her Berserk form, her power level skyrocketing. Kale smiles "Alright sis, let's do this together."

Trunks rushes towards Kale and they begin to exchange blows, on even ground. Goten rushes Caulifla, forcing her on the defensive even though Goten was not fighting at full power. Caulifla and Goten connect their fists and Goten yawns "Come on, kick it up a knotch." Goten goes for a high kick and Caulifla blocks it, uppercutting him in the gut several times before sending him flying with a hard kick to the chest. Goten lands on his feet, grinning "Useless." Caulifla clenches her fists and Goten appears behind her, double fist punching her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

Kale, who was busy fighting Trunks, yells out in surprise "Sis!" She turns in time to catch Trunks' high kick, slamming him into the side of a boulder and firing a ki blast into his chest, blasting him through several boulders. Kale rushes over to Caulifla's side, lifting her gently "Sis... talk to me..." Caulifla smiles weakly "Hey... did we win?" Trunks stands next to Goten and they thrust their hand forward "Big Bang Kamehameha!" Their powerful ki wave breaks part of the arena away and as the rubble floats slowly away Goten smirks "Let's go tell dad we got rid of those girls." There is a bright green flash and Trunk goes wide eyed "Um..." Goten turns towards it, covering his eyes "That's... fusion!" Kefla dashes between the two of them, the wind behind her buffeting them both. They stare at Kefla in shock and she stands with her back to them "Haha! This power!"

Kefla slowly turns to Goten and Trunks "You feel it too, don't you? I can see it on your face. You sense all of my power and it makes you scared!" She smirks and Goten shakes his head "I'm excited. My blood's pumpin!" Trunks smirks "You're just like your dad." Trunks and Goten rush Kefla, and together they manage to overwhelm Kefla, forcing her on the defensive. Goten leaps over Kefla and Trunks sweeps her legs. Goten lands on her with both feet, driving her into the ground. Goten backflips away and Kefla forces herself back to her feet, brushing herself off "Well, I think I felt that."

Beerus looks over to Champa "Fusion is illegal!" Champa folds his arms "No one said it was illegal!" Beerus clenches his fist "That counts as an item!" Zen-Oh waves absentmindedly "Na, fusion is okay. It's pretty cool!" Beerus grins "In that case!" He grabs Shin's earrings, even as the Supreme Kai struggled against his sudden ambush "Give me those! Hey boys! Take these earrings!" Goten and Trunks catch the fusion earrings and Trunks frowns "Hey Goten, you think that technique will still work as a Potara fused being?" Goten shrugs "I dunno, maybe. It's worth a shot." Kefla grins "Go ahead and fuse! I'll just beat you down anyway!" Trunks put on one of the earrings, and Goten puts on the other. They stand there for a second and Trunks frowns "Um, nothing happened." Goten chuckles "Oops I put it on the wrong ear!"

After moving the earring to his other ear, Goten and Trunks both glow, being pulled towards each other. When the bright flash from their fusion fades he stands with his arms folded, in a green gi with a blue undershirt. His hair is the same as Gotenk's hair, with his fusion earrings still glowing. He smirks "The Grim Reaper of Justice, Go... ehhh..." He cups his chin "Our fusion dance name is Gotenks... but our Potara fusion name should be different!" Kefla growls "I don't care what your name is, I'm going to crush you all the same!" She clenches her fists and her aura explodes outward, sending rubble flying and slicing at the air around them as she gives off incredible power and heat. He grins "Let's just keep it simple and stick with Gotenks!"

Gotenks powers up and he chuckles "Man, this Potara fusion is way more awesome! I feel way more powerful!" He clenches his fists and his Super Saiyan aura roars to life, the ground around him rising and the rubble disintegrating from the power. Gotenks chuckles "This is what the ultimate fusion looks like! Take notes!" His hair turns gold and he lets off an explosion that sends Kefla sliding back, her heels digging into the ground. Super Saiyan Gotenks eyes Kefla, smirking "So, let's see who the better fusion is!" Kefla clenches her teeth "I think you have talked enough."

Gotenks and Kefla connect their fists, blowing entire mountains of rubble away from the sudden shockwave. They exchange blows for several minutes, Gotenks forcing Kefla on the defensive. She catches his fists, blocking his knee with her own. Kefla opens her hands and fires a point blank wave that blows Gotenks back. Kefla grins "That was nothing!" Gotenks appears behind her "That's my line!" Kefla glares back at him and Gotenks dodges her spinning backfist, dashing to her right and hitting her with a spin kick that sends her flying back. She pushes off a boulder and delivers a flying punch to Gotenks that knocks him back several yards, towards the edge of the arena.

Kefla grins and holds out her hand, firing a powerful ki wave towards Gotenks. In a bright flash Gotenks vanishes, with Goten and Trunks appearing on opposite sides of the ki wave. They both dash towards Kefla, connecting with a powerful punch that sends her flying and then they fly into each other, re-fusing. Gotenks chuckles "I was hoping that technique would work, otherwise all of that training would of meant nothing." Kefla growls "How did you manage to do that?" Gotenks chuckles "Well, when you have so much experience with fusion you develop some tricks. You're such a noob. That's why you can't beat me!" They exchange blows again, Gotenks splitting. Trunks appears behind Kefla, kicking her in the side of the head. They re-fuse and Gotenks hrusts his hands forward "Die Die Missile Barrage!" His barrage of blasts slams Kefla through several boulders.

Kefla growls with rage, clenching her fists as she roars. She destroys the ground around her, her hair spiking up as her aura turns green. Her bulk increases as she transforms, making Gotenks whistle "Impressive!" He turns Super Saiyan 3 "Let's finish this!" Gotenks appears behind Kefla and she elbows him in the face, turning to him and kneeing him in the gut, before hitting him with several lefts and rights. She grabs him by his face and slams him into the ground, sanding over her fallen opponent. She forms a ki blast on her chest and fires it at Gotenks. Gotenks vanishes, the two splitting and rushing Kefla from behind. She ducks their combined flying kick and he re-fuses, skidding to a stop and spinning around, connecting with several spinning kicks to her stomach then a one hand stand kick to the jaw.

Kefla forces herself to stand, growling "You're starting to piss me off!" Gotenks inhales deeply, spitting out several globs of goo that form into his Super Ghosts. Zen-Oh laughs and claps "Look, little versions of him!" Grand Priest nods knowingly "Those are ghosts, made of his own ki." Zen-Oh giggles "That's so cool." Future Zen-Oh nods "Super cool!" Gotenks thrust his hand forward "Attack, my minions!" They dash towards Kefla and she forms a chest blast, which turns into several more blasts that she sends flying towards Gotenks, detonating his Super Ghosts. As he smoke clears Gotenks hangs his head, his gi ruined and his body slightly wounded "Way to ruin my fun." He rips off the tatters of his top, clenching his fists as he powers up to his max power in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Gotenks dashes towards Kefla and they exchange blows all over the arena, both of them connecting with a forearm that causes a massive crater. Their corner of the arena begins to break away and Gotenks leaps over Kefla, kicking her in the back. She pushes off the falling piece of rock, forming a chest blast and ramming into Gotenks chest first. She forms an orb in each hand and throws dozens of orbs down towards Gotenks prone body. He forces himself on his feet and dashes clear of the blasts, thrusting his hand forward "Big Bang Attack!" Kefla lands on the arena and manages to knock he ki blast away, but Goten and Trunks overwhelm her with a flurry of punches. She backhands Trunks away and Goten teleports to him and they re-fuse. Gotenks lands on his feet, ducking Kefla's punch and slamming his fist into her gut. Kefla doubles over, gasping in pain.

Gotenks backs away from her slowly as she drops onto her hands and knees. Gotenks thrusts his hands forward, blowing her back with a shockwave and he forms several rings of ki "Galactic Donuts!" He restrains her arms and her sides, another restraining her legs. She squirms and Gotenks chuckles "It's no use. I'm too strong." Kefla wriggles in her restriants, howling with rage as her aura pulses with lightning, her power level rising at an insane rate. Gotenks backs up a few steps "What? That's crazy! Did you just go Super Saiyan 2?" Kefla breaks free of her restraints and she forms a massive orb in each hand "Yeah, and I going to test drive this new power! By eliminating you!" Gotenks holds his hands at his sides "Final..." He thrusts his hands forward and drops them back "Kamehame..." He thrusts his hands forward "Ha!"

Kefla and Gotenks fire their blast in unison, Kefla's red and green blast meeting Gotenks blue and yellow blast, the clash causing a white growing mass of ki in the middle. Kefla howls wih rage "I'm going to beat you!" Gotenks grins, despite struggling "Not likely! I'm no going down so easily!" He grunts as he begins to lose his footing, Kefla's blast beginning to bare down on him. Gotenks growls agrily "What a disappointment..." He howls in rage as he attempts to overpower Kefla's blast but she laughs as her blast sends Gotenks over the edge. Goten and Trunks land in a heap on their universe platform.


	60. Taking out the Trash

**Cell**

Cell walks over towards Kefla, cracking his knuckles "I'm disappointed in those boys." Kefla giggles "Don't be too disappointed. It's not their fault that they can't match up to me!" Cell growls "Someone has a big head." Cell clenches his fist and his bulk increases slightly, his white aura crackling to life. Kefla folds her arms "I'll give you first move!" Cell smirks "I've already made my first move." A Cell Jr. leaps at Kefla from above, grabbing her from behind before exploding. As the smoke clears Kefla giggles "That was nothing!" Cell thrusts his hands forward "That was a distraction!" Kefla gasps and folds her arms in front of her face, enduring Cell's ki wave. Cell leaps into the smoke and elbows Kefla in the face, clenching his fist and punching Kefla in the gut, sending her flying with a hard kick. He appears in front of Kefla, back to her, and backhands her away.

Cell walks towards Kefla slowly, who has made it back to her feet. She brushes herself off non-chalontly. Cell smirks "Did I hurt you?" Kefla giggles "Na, I barely felt that." Cell nods "Good, then I'll release a bit more of my power. I was wondering how much your frail looking body could handle, so I don't accidently kill you." Kefla growls "Frail looking? Are you looking at me? I look like I'm in much better shape than half the losers in this tournament!" She raises her hands, forming three ki blasts in each hand. She throws them at Cell and Cell's hand crackles with elecricity. When the blasts get close he swipes his hand and clears them away with a green wave. Kefla leaps into the air, forming six more blasts and Cell leaps out of the way of the blasts, which track him.

Cell leaps over rubble, turning and firing a salvo of blasts at Kefla's blasts as he retreats. Cell halts and turns to Kefla who had snuck behind him, grabbing Kefla's fist "Nice try." Kefla swings with her other fist and Cell catches it, pulling her into a powerful knee that causes her feet to leave the ground, then he sledgehammer punches her into the ground. Cell plants his foot on the back of her neck "I don't even get to exercise my full power against you. Pathetic." Kefla giggles "That's because I haven't been trying!" She forces Cell's foot off her neck, her aura blowing him away. He lands on his feet, sliding to a stop and growling. Kefla thrusts her hands forward "Taste my unlimited power!" He fires a massive red and green ki wave that consumes Cell.

Cell drops to his knees, his heavily wounded body smoking. Kefla puts her hands on her hips "So? How did you like that attack?" Cell forces himself to stand, chuckling. Kefla tilts her head and frowns "What's so funny bug-man?" Cell stands at his full height, laughing "You! You're funny, you adorable little wannabe Saiyan." Kefla growls and clenches her fists, launching herself at Cell. Cell narrowly dodges out of the way of her punch and Cell elbows her in the back of the neck. Kefla stumbles forward then turns to Cell, attempting a high kick that Cell ducks under, her kick sawing off one of the pieces that stick up off his head. Cell uppercuts her in the gut, opening his hand and firing a blast that sends her flying. Kefla slams through a boulder, rolling back to her feet in mid-air.

Kefla looks down to see Cell vanish and she turns to see him poised on some of the rubble from her collision. He thrusts his hands forward "Kamehameha!" Kefla goes wide eyed, crossing her arms to defend against the blast. She finds herself flying towards the edge of the arena and she growls in frustration "I won't lose here!" She forces Cell's blast upwards, simultaneously forcing herself back onto the arena mere feet from the edge. Cell walks towards Kefla, cracking his knuckles "You see, you are at a huge disadvantage my little Saiyan. I have the DNA from three different, very powerful Saiyans, all of which you dwarf in power." Kefla crouches, clenching her fists as she screams in rage "SHUT UP!"

Cell chuckles "Sad little-" Her aura throws off powerful bolts of lightning and she screams louder "ENOUGH! I wont let you continue to treat me like I'm insignificant!" The arena begins to shake and Cell smirks "Did I touch a nerve?" Kefla's hair begins to grow out and her power spikes even higher. Kefla raises her head and stands at her full height as she screams out in rage, transitioning into Super Saiyan 3. Cell raises an eyebrow "My. What power. For a couple of girls at least." Kefla vanishes, and Cell goes wide eyed as she lands a spin kick to his stomach. She follows it up with a uppercut that sends Cell airborne. Cell lands on his feet and she high kicks him in the head, sending him face first through several boulders "Perish!" She forms 6 balls of ki, throwing them airborne and they split into several more before raining down around Cell like mortar fire.

Cell waves his hand and his ki clears away the smoke and debris. He walks slowly towards Kefla, clapping "Very good display. Truly, truly worthy of praise. I must say, maybe you're not a total waste of Saiyan potential." Kefla grins "Says the guy who has his back to the wall. You may have the DNA of three Saiyans but I've only got two, and that looks like more than enough for the likes of you." Cell's aura swirls around him, white with streaks of red lightning throughout it "I have Vegeta's DNA and the DNA of King Cold, so this new form should come as no surprise." Kefla narrows her eyes "A new form? Well, don't leave me in suspense." Cell smirks "You should feel honored. Few witness true perfection up close like this. And few will be around to witness perfection taken to such grand heights."

A barrier expands out from Cell and he lets off several pulses of ki, his power giving several fighters pause. He sends up a pillar of energy that shatters the barrier surrounding him, the ki dissipating slowly. As the smoke clears Cell walks out of the white pillar of energy, his skin purple with black spots. His eyes are blank, and his bulk as slightly larger than his original base form, his body resonating with powerful god ki. He smirks and looks down at himself "Purple. The color of royalty. So, my Royal God form?" He smirks and looks up "I like it, has a nice ring to it." Kefla growls "I don't care what you call it, you are still as good as dead once I'm done with you." Cell clenches his fists and charges towards Kefla. They exchange blows all over the arena, sending entire chunks of the arena into the air.

Cell gets the better of Kefla, elbowing her in the jaw, then kicking her in the gut. He knees her in the jaw and kicks her in the torso several times, before kicking her in the jaw and leaping above her, elbowing her on the top of the head. She lands on her feet, leaping back to dodge Cell's diving kick, spinning to meet his followup spin kick with equal force. Kefla backflips and Cell rushes towards her, his punches and kicks not finding their home as Kefla struggles to defend herself. Kefla retaliates with a right that sends Cell sliding back, forming a ki blast in her left and throwing it at Cell. Cell backhands her attack away, firing a ki blast from his chest that sends Kefla flying. Kefla lands on her feet "That was nothing! Powerful or not, you can't beat me if your attacks bite like a mosquito!" Cell chuckles "Careful what you say, wouldn't want to have to eat your own words."

Kefla holds her hands out to her sides, forming a powerful energy sphere in each hand "If there is no hope of you beating me we might as well finish this!" Cell nods "For once, we agree on something!" He holds his hands out as he prepares the Kamehameha. His massive orb of energy is condensed by his Legendary Super Saiyan energy, and Cell grins "Well? What are you waiting for?" Kefla growls in rage, thrusting her hands forward and firing her powerful ki wave at Cell. Cell grins, his aura flaring wildly. Mere moments before the energy would consume him Cell vanishes. Kefla gasps as Cell appears above her. He grins "Bow before my Royal Perfection!" He thrusts his hands forward and fires an all-consuming ki wave that destroys a large portion of the arena and sends Kefla into the dark abyss.

Cell lands on the arena, smirking "And that's that." He turns to see Broly observing him "What?" Broly folds his arms "Purple?" Cell shrugs "I think it looks rather appealing, wouldn't you? I say it fits my eccentric personality perfectly." Broly chuckles "You're half right." Cell smirks "I though you might be getting a bit worried. After all, you expect me to go back to hell. But, with this power, who is going to make me?" Broly laughs "Are you challenging me? Don't think I can't take you still." Cell smirks "Ahh, but if I beat you, who would be able to pose a threat to me? No, either way our fight would turn out, I would have nothing to look forward to but a boring existence. But that's neither here, nor now." Broly nods "You're right. I think it's time we picked off these other universes. They have had their time and now their time is up."

 **Android 18**

Android 18 leaps from boulder to boulder as Ribrianne continues to fire love arrows at her. Android 18 leaps off one boulder, firing a powerful ki blast at Ribrianne. Ribrianne dodges the blast and Android 18 closes the distance, punching Ribrianne hard enough to send her flying. Android 18 watches Ribrianne stands and fires a salvo of ki at her. Ribrianne covers her face to protect herself from the attacks. Android 18 grins as shot after shot forces Ribrianne towards the edge. Ribrianne notices that she is in trouble, but luckily for her Zirloin dashes in and punches Android 18 aside "My goddess Ribrianne, are you okay?" Ribrianne takes a deep breath "Yes, thanks to you saving me." He puts his closed fist over his chest "That is my duty."

Rabanra and Zarbuto rush towards 18, attacking her in unison. 18 manages to hold her own, until Zirloin leaps in the air "You shouldn't have assaulted our maiden. Now you're going to pay for that mistake!" He holds his hands above his head, firing a two handed blast at 18 that sends her flying back towards the edge of the ring. 18 forces herself to stand, tearing off her ripped sleeves. She clenches her fists "Time to step this up a notch!" Her aura flares "Kioken!" Her aura explodes outward, knocking over Rabanra and Zarbuto. They scurry back to their feet, scrambling to resume their fighting stance. 18 dashes towards them and knocks Rabanra out with an elbow to the face. Zarbuto backs away from 18 and she appears behind him, backhanding him to the side.

Ribrianne goes wide eyed "Your increase in power..." 18 smirks "Kioken. A useful technique I learned from a friend. She and I were briefly one and the same, and the knowledge of that technique passed to me. Honestly, I don't know why I hadn't thought of using it before. I'll never run out of energy, so this form will never expire." Ribrianne clenches her fists "No technique will make you stronger than my love." 18 dashes behind Ribrianne "Is that so?" Ribrianne spins around and 18 blocks her punch, sending her flying with a kick. Ribrianne holds her hands out in a heart and 18 stands firm, grinning "Go ahead. Hit me with all you have."

Ribrianne's Pretty Machine Gun pelts 18 with blasts but 18 blows away the smoke with her red aura "My turn." 18 fires a salvo of ki from one hand, overwhelming Ribrianne. As the smoke clears Ribrianne is in her base form, on one knee. 18 smirks "Serves you right for challanging me. The nerve." Brianne sighs "All I wanted was to become a goddess of love. But that dream isn't dead yet." Ki energy snakes up 18's leg and she becomes incased in a massive heart "No matter how hard you fight, my love will reach you somehow!" Brianne's teammates in the stands pull out magic wands, waving them gleefully as they cheer her on. Brianne becomes incased in love energy and as she does she begins to glow brightly.

Ribrianne's form swells in size until she towers over the entire arena. Ribrianne smiles "I can feel your love, and the love of my universe, filling me with strength! And I will use that strength to end you and your teammates, Universe 7! For my universe, and for my dreams of becoming a goddess of love!" Krillin jumps to his feet "18! You have to break free!" 18 squirms but it seems useless. She growls in frustration as Ribrianne cocks back her fist and her fist comes down with devestating force, blasting away rubble in it's way on a direct course to 18. Krillin runs to the edge of the viewers platform "18! You're not allowed to lose!"

18 closes her eyes as if accepting defeat, then smiles "Just kidding." Her aura expands with explosive force, the Big Amore around her shattering "Kioken times 3!" She slams her fist into Ribrianne's fist, shattering the massive fist. Ribrianne howls in frustration and 18 leaps on her arm, racing up it. Ribrianne swipes at her and fires a mouth beam, all of which 18 easily dodges. 18 clenches her fists, glaring up at Ribrianne "Love may be the source of your strength, but something tells me you're going to hate me after this." She dodges another attack as she closes in on Ribrianne's head, leaping into the air "Now leave my arena!" She raises both hands above her head "And take this gift from my Earth with you! Assault Cannon!"

Ribrianne howls with rage as the massive ki wave consumes her, breaking apart her gigantic form and casting her over the edge of the arena. 18 lands on the arena and her aura returns to normal, howling in pain as she experiences muscle spasms in her arms and one in her leg "Infinite stamina or not, that move still wears on my body. Ugh, what a pain." She collapses on one knee, then crawls towards some rubble opting to hiding under the cover of some rocks.

 **Gohan and Piccolo**

Gohan blocks several shots from Saonel, backflipping to gain some distance and fire several ki blasts at him. Saonel deflects them aside and Pirina leaps over Saonel, stretching his arm out and slamming it down like a club. Gohan dodges to the side but Pirina sweeps with his arm, tripping Gohan and allowing Saonel to hit Gohan with a blast from his mouth that sends Gohan into a mountain of rubble. The two Namekians turn their attention to Piccolo, as they had been doing for the duration of their fight against the two Universe 7 warriors. One would temporarily incapaciate their opponent, then they would double team the other. Now Piccolo would fall victim to their double teaming efforts.

Dr. Rota leaps on the pile of rubble as Saonel and Pirina battled Piccolo into a corner "It is time to unviel the full extent of my power! Universe 6 is assured victory, for I am Dr. Rota, and my special ability is-" Light pours out from the cracks in between hunks of rubble and the rubble explodes in every direction, sending Dr. Rota flying far as Gohan unleashes his full potential. Dr. Rota rolls near the edge of the ring, taking in a deep breath and exhaling it in one relieved sigh "Whew." He stands and turns and one of the pieces of rubble falls on him, hitting him square in the chest and sending him tumbling backwards, off the edge of the cliff.

Gohan flies between Saonel and Piccolo, stopping his punch with one hand and he kicks Saonel in the jaw, before uppercutting him in the chest. Gohan and Piccolo trade blows with their respective opponents, Gohan deflecting Saonel's punch to the side and shoving a ki blast in his chest that sends him flying backwards. Saonel lashes out with a punch with his elastic arm, but Gohan dodges his punch, at the same time Piccolo sidesteps Pirina, and Pirina takes the blow directly to the jaw. Piccolo goes wide eyed with sudeen realization that Gohan had been fighting Saonel, while tracking his fight with Pirina at the same time, to create this very scenario.

Piccolo knees Pirina in the gut, uppercuts him in the jaw and them leaps in the air, axe kicking him on the head. In his doubled over state Piccolo elbows him in the top of the head, forcing him to his hands and knees. Pirina sits up on his knees and Piccolo growls "A diehard, huh? Alright, try this on for size!" He backflips and springs off his legs with enough force to crack the ground under him, aiming a flying kick at Pirina. Pirina shifts his body weight onto one knee while bracing himself with his hand, dodging Piccolo's attack and allowing him to push himself back to his feet. Piccolo land on both feet but Pirini shots an eye beam at his back, the explosion from the attack wounding Piccolo and forcing him to one knee.

Piccolo's sudden cry of pain makes Gohan falter in his rhythm and Saonel catches him off guard with a high kick to the head. As Gohan flies back Saonel's arm stretches to grab his leg, swinging Gohan around and slamming him into rubble. Disoriented, Gohan is unable to free himself, covering his face to minimize the damage. Saonel lifts Gohan high and then slams him into the ground, chuckling. Gohan makes it bakc to his feet "I don't see what's so funny." He brushes some dirt off his gi before casually resuming his fighting stance "I barely noticed that." Another cry from Piccolo catches his attention and Saonel sees his chance, dashing in towards assured victory.

Saonel stops milimeters from punching Gohan, Gohan's fist planted in his stomach. Gohan grabs Saonel's arm, hip tossing him into the ground. He leaps in the air, aiming his kick at Pirina who has Piccolo pinned and is firing eye beams into his back. Saonel's arm stretches up and grabs Gohan by his leg, pulling him back down towards the ground with a crash. Pirina chuckles "You're helpless and hopeless." Piccolo chuckles "I'm not helpless. Just biding my time." Energy hums to life and he turns around, fingers extended "Makankosappo!" Pirina crosses his arms in front of his chest, right in the trajectory of the beam. The beam hits, and because it is not powerful enough to pierce through Pirina's guard it explodes. After the smoke clears, Pirina takes a few ragged breaths, both his arms blown off. He regenerates them quickly, and Saonel joins his side.

Gohan joins his mentor's side and turns to him "Piccolo-san. We would make easier progress if we restricted their movement. Piccolo nods and begins firing a salvo of ki at Pirina and Saonel. They dodge his attacks, returning fire and Gohan deflects their blasts. Piccolo's ki orbs move around in the air, until they make up a dome of hovering ki spheres. Saonel and Pirina exchange a look before dashing in to engage their opponents. Gohan manages to corner Saonel near a ki sphere and he fires a ki blast at Saonel. Predictably Sanel dodges and Gohan's ki sphere hits the one behind Saonel, blasting him in the back and straight towards Gohan. Gohan sidesteps Saonel and then double fist punches him in the back, knocking him down and sending him forward far.

Piccolo focuses on defense, backing up towards the ki spheres. One flies towards Pirina, who narrowly dodges to avoid it. Piccolo sends more his way and he dodges two more, deflecting the third. Pirina thrusts his hand forward, firing a one handed ki wave at Piccolo who fires one of his own, both attacks clashing. Pirina's attack begins to overwhelm Piccolo's baring down on him, but Piccolo clenches his other fist and ki blasts bombard Pirina. Piccolo's wave crashes into Pirina and Piccolo smirks "You're a tough one, I'll give you that." Pirina disperses the smoke with his aura "You're not bad yourself." Piccolo chuckles "Any ordinary person would be done in by a combo attack of that magnitude."

Pirina nods "Perhaps. But after fusing with many of the namekians of our home planet, Saonel and myself are the most powerful Namekians in our, or any universe." Piccolo smirks "Except me." Pirina's aura flares to life "Looks like my power has finally matured. I suppose fusing with all of those Namekians at once meant my body needed time to acclimate." Piccolo goes wide eyed "Your ki..." Pirina walks towards him "Yes. Quite an increase in such a short span. That's my fused might reaching maturity." Piccolo grits his teeth "Gohan might be in trouble, if that's the case." Pirina clenches a fist "You don't have time to think about him."

Piccolo lashes out at Pirina with a punch, which Pirina catches, shooting his eye beam into Piccolo's chest twice. This forces Piccolo onto his knees and Pirina rips off his arm, them kicks him in the chest to knock him away. Piccolo rolls back to his feet, sending several blasts towards Pirina. Pirina leaps back to avoid them and they blanket the ground, causing a huge cloud of dust. This cloud of dust is split in half as Piccolo's Light Grenade pierces it, headed straight towards Pirina. He stops it with both hands, forcing it up and away, over the edge of the arena. Pirina amasses his energy and fires a beam from his mouth. Piccolo covers his face with his hands, closing his eyes and anticipating the blast.

"Piccolo-san, now's our chance!" Piccolo opens his eyes to see Gohan holding the attack at bay and he smiles, leaping over Gohan "Makankosappo!" He fires it straight towards Pirina but Saonel leaps in the way, backhanding it aside and then he fires a powerful ki blast that knocks Piccolo back and against the side of one of the cliffs. Gohan goes wide eyed and then clenches his fists, gritting his teeth and yelling out in rage. He dashes towards them both and elbows Pirina in the face, knocking him back into a pile of rubble. He exchanges blows with Saonel, who frantically tries to defend against Gohan's angry onslaught. Pirina bursts out of the rubble, his downward punch missing its mark and as Gohan leaps back he simultaneously backflip kicks Pirina in the jaw.

Saonel leaps towards Gohan and Gohan dodges his punches, landing several punches to Saonel's torso, elbowing him in the chest hard and sending him backwards. Pirina leaps onto a pillar of stone and Gohan brings his hands down to his sides "Kamehame..." He thrusts his hands forward, firing his blast at Pirinia "Ha!" Saonel leaps in the way of the blast, attempting to hold it at bay, and Pirina fires a beam from his mouth, Saonel caught in the ensuing beam struggle.

Piccolo lays on the ground, his mind going blank as he feels his consciousness slip. He feels a presence on either side of him and opens his eyes to the blank void now surrounding him to find Nail and Kame standing over him owrdlessly, their hands held forward. Piccolo stands and opens his eyes, walking slowly towards the beam struggle between Gohan and Pirina. Saonel grabs Gohan's hands "I've got you!" Gohan gasps in disbelief but Piccolo chuckles "Sorry I was out so long. Allow me to assist! Makankosappo!" His beam punches through both Saonel and Pirina, Gohan's Kamehameha sending both Namekians over the edge of the arena.

Champa leaps to his feet "Hit! Magetta! Cabba! You are the only three left in the tournament!" Hit turns to Cabba "We stick together from here on out. The mission must be completed. Don't do anything reckless." Magetta charges towards them and looks to both his teammates "Choppo!" Hit looks around the arena, locking eyes with Jiren "I was so busy facing those Universe 7 Saiyans I forgot about the real threat..." Cabba grabs Hit's arm "Didn't you just say not to do anything foolish? He's not an easy opponent, and beating him is unnessicary." Hit watches as Vegeta walks slowly towards Jiren "Perhaps you are right."


	61. Vegeta Challenges the Strongest

Vegeta

Vegeta cracks his knuckles, catching Jiren's attention, who turns his head to look at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye "Another Saiyan warrior? Is self-destruction in your race's nature?" Vegeta points his thumb at himself "I'm no mere Saiyan warrior. You're speaking to the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Show your respect." Jiren turns to Vegeta and his arms drop slowly to his sides "Respect? Hmph. I respect your foolishness." Vegeta smirks and turns Super Saiyan Blue "Underestimate me at your own peril." Goku walks over "Vegeta. Are you sure you want to fight Jiren alone?" Vegeta glares at Goku "I'm entirely sure, stay out of this Kakarot!"

Vegeta dashes towards Jiren and Jiren dodges his punches, ducking his high kick and connecting with a blow that sends Vegeta flying back. Jiren raises his hand and forms a ki blast, aiming it at Vegeta. Goku leaps in, kicking Jiren's arm to throw off his aim. He turns Super Saiyan Blue Kioken and begins to exchange blows with Jiren. Vegeta growls "I told you to back off Kakarot!" He dashes behind Jiren, who backhands him before grabbing Goku by his leg, throwing him into Vegeta. Vegeta pushes Goku off of him, his aura flaring as he dashes towards Jiren, straight into an onslaught of punches. Vegeta smirks, dodging Jiren's punches effortlessly. He connects with a hard punch to Jiren's gut "Predictable."

Jiren backs up a couple steps and growls "You've been observing me..." Vegeta smirks "You should feel honored. I paid rather close attention to your fight between Broly and Kakarot, when I should of been busy picking off the rest of your pathetic fighters." Jiren folds his arms "It doesn't matter." He shifts into his fighting stance and Vegeta's aura vanishes, as his cocky expression turns blank. Sparks of black lightning surround him and closes his eyes, the ground cracking under him. He vanishes and Jiren spins around to block his kick, Vegeta vanishing before his foot connects. Jiren takes a shot to the back and Vegeta uses Instant Movement to swarm around Jiren.

Jiren manages to dodge or deflect all of Vegeta's shots, moving with impossible speeds, much to Vegeta's frustration. Even with Instant Movement, there was still a gap between the moment Vegeta becomes tangable and the moment his blow connects, long enough for Jiren to react. Vegeta appears behind Jiren and Jiren's eyes flash red, invisibly moving to punch Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta drops to his hands and knees, and Jiren plants his foot on the back of his head "Pride and stupidity are one and the same." Vegeta tries to force Jiren's foot off his head, so Jiren responds by bringing his foot down hard. Vegeta's aura flares to life "You know nothing about pride. Pride is what makes a Saiyan. There is nothing more important to a Saiyan than his pride!"

The ground crumbles under Vegeta and he blasts himself free, rising up out of the smoke. Jiren appears behind him and his punch passes through Vegeta, who appears behind him. Vegeta blocks Jiren's back elbow with his forearm, smirking as they exchange blows. Vegeta fights with renewed vigor, forcing Jiren on the defensive. Vegeta folds his arms in front of his face in anticipation of Jiren's right hook, which sends Vegeta into the ground hard. Jiren flies down towards Vegeta and Vegeta moves out of the way of his downward punch, dodging his retalitory uppercut and then knees Jiren in the gut. Jiren glares at Vegeta, The hit barely phasing him, and he uppercuts Vegeta in the gut with enough force to cause Vegeta to spit up blood.

Jiren grabs Vegeta by his hair, holding him up by his hair as he presses a ki blast to his chest "It's over." Vegeta growls "Lousy... you better make that blast powerful. Or you'll regret it." The energy sphere grows in size, sending Vegeta high into the air. Jiren turns his back to the gigantic explosion that envelopes a quarter of the arena. Jiren turns his attention to Goku "Looks like my power is no longer needed. There is no challenge to be found here." Jiren pauses, turning back around to Vegeta as he slowly walks towards Jiren. Vegeta holds his left arm over his ribs, but he transforms into Super Saiyan Blue nontheless, grinning "When I'm beaten and broken, I have my pride to will me on. If you are beaten and broken, what wills you on?" Jiren clenches his fists and his muscles in his arms and chest strain against his uniform "Strength."

Vegeta smirks "Strength. You know nothing of true strength." Jiren narrows his eyes "And yet here you stand, broken at my hands. You could never beat me. Your arrogance makes you weak." Vegeta glares at Jiren "My arrogance makes me weak? Don't stand there and pretend you are better than me, and then speak of arrogance! Your own arrogance causes you to underestimate us Saiyans! You should of finished me with that blast, but here I stand, and on my pride, and my honor as a Saiyan, I'll make you regret it!" He holds his arms out at length, his aura flaring out of control "I am Prince Vegeta, the greatest fighter in all universes, and you will learn the price of insulting a Saiyan's pride! Final Flash!"

The bright flash that fills the arena blinds many of the onlookers and as Vegeta thrusts his hands forward his all-consuming wave of ki energy envelopes Jiren, carrying on for miles into the void. The light subsides and as the smoke clears Vegeta chuckles, spotting Jiren lying on his back "I warned you." Jiren is up in an instant, closing the distance between himself and Vegeta "You were right. Underestimating you was a poor decision." He thrusts a ki blast against Vegeta's chest and encases Vegeta in a massive bubble of ki. Vegeta screams in rage and agony, the ki tearing him apart and fraying his armor "I... I won't... lose!" His mind flashes to Hope. She smiles at him in his memory "Vegeta-sensei. Promise me something. I've spent several months in Universe 6. And the Saiyans there, they're good people. They need someone like you though, to teach them what being a real Saiyan is."

"And I know one of us will win this tournament. So, when you are thinking about your wish... please wish back Universe 6. And then, let's go visit it together. If not for them, for me." Vegeta's eyes snap open and his aura begins to form a protective layer to shield him from the ki encasing him. His eyes go blank and he lets off an explosion of ki that sends Jiren flying back. Jiren lands on his feet, staring into the white vortex of energy in front of him. Vegeta disperses the energy and Jiren glares at Vegeta "That aura. It's the same as..." Vegeta nods "Ultra Instinct." Vegeta's Ultra Instinct aura pulses around him and he glares at Jiren, his silver eyes meeting Jiren's black ones "Don't look so shocked."

Jiren smiles "Your strength has carried you far." Vegeta shakes his head "Since you still don't understand it, I suppose I'll reiterate what I said earlier. And to make sure my lesson sticks, I'm going to beat it into your thick skull!" He dashes towards Jiren, feinting a a right but turning his body and kicking Jiren in the jaw, stunning him as Vegeta lands kick after kick to Jiren's exposed torso, switching to punches as he assaults Jiren with punches to his face and jaw. Vegeta plants both feet into Jiren's torso forcefully, kicking back from Jiren. Vegeta thrust his hand forward "Big Bang Attack!" His orb of ki slams into Jiren's chest and explodes with great force.

Vegeta narrows his eyes, relaxing his mind and his body dodges Jiren's attack from behind on instinct. Vegeta turns to face Jiren and dodges his every blow, leaping back to avoid Jiren's full power punch. The energy around Jiren's fist flows into his closed fist and when he opens his fist he fires a ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta punches through his attack with his right hand, aiming a high kick at Jiren's head. Jiren blocks his high kick, aiming a punch at Vegeta who ducks under the punch, laying down on the ground back first and kicking Jiren in the jaw with both feet while rolling backwards.

Goku watches Vegeta in amazement as he utilizes Ultra Instinct with such prescision. Considering how similar it was to Super Saiyan Black, it was no suprise, since both appeared to require a calm mind. But Ultra Instinct was on its own level, like comparing a simple powerup like Kioken to a trascending state like Super Saiyan. Vegeta moves with purpose, allowing for the smallest fraction of error possible, many of Jiren's shots coming close enough to graze him but not harm him, as Vegeta gains control of the form and tries to minimize his stamina depletion. Vegeta dodges a punch from Jiren, sledgehammer punching Jiren in the back and forcing him into his hands and knees.

"I made a promise. One that I intend to keep. If I allow myself to lose, I'll fail myself and forsake my pride. I won't allow that. Now do you see?" He puts his foot on the back of Jiren's neck "Do you see why a Saiyan's pride is his greatest strength? Do you see now, why my arrogance is what makes me the best?!" Jiren's aura flares and Vegeta slams his face in the ground. Vegeta takes a step back, a blast aimed at Jiren "Begone." Vegeta falters and he feels his power waning, giving Jiren the opening he needs. He leaps to his feet, pouring his power into his fist and his uppercut to Vegeta's chest not only knocks him out of his power state, but sends Vegeta flying through several pillars of rock into the time pilar in the middle of the arena.

Broly and Cell

Broly glares at the illusions of Goku surrounding him "Kakarot..." They dash towards him and he begins to fight them off, his blows passing through the illusions but they manage to strike at him. He stands back to back with Cell in a fruitless battle against the illusions. Cell fires ki blasts towards the illusions and is rewarded with a strike to his jaw that stuns him "Enough!" Broly smirks "You think you're annoyed. Imagine how I feel, fighting dozens of Kakarots I can't beat." Cell growls "We need to stop wasting our energy. Whatever is projecting these illusions must have a maximum range. We split off in opposite directions until we are free of the illusion field."

Broly and Cell run in opposite directions, Broly finding the edge of the illusionary field. There, he sees the robots of Universe 3. Viara notices Broly first, turning to face him. He looks down at the crack in his torso and walks towards Broly. Broly stops Viara's punch, grabbing his fist and throwing him towards the edge of the ring. As he slides to a stop Broly stomps on the ground hard and causes the arena to crack and give away under Viara's weight. Broly turns to the other robots "Well?" Paparoni turns to Mosco "This one won't go down easy. I would suggest we consider Plan X." From the stands, Mosco seems to consider this, before letting out a series of beeps. Campari nods his agreement "Mosco-sama agrees. It is time for Universe 3 to make their presence known and win this tournament."

The robots all begin to transform, beginning to form together into the mighty Koichiarator. Broly's aura flares to life and he chuckles "That's better." He dashes around them, avoiding Bollirator's bolas attacks, firing a ki blast at their back. The attack doesn't phase them and Koichiarator turns to Broly, firing an eye beam at him. Broly covers his face but the massive beam of energy hits him and explodes. He growls, his arms singed badly "I actually felt that." He retaliates with a chest blast that Koichiarator slaps aside, uppercutting Broly with one of it's bolas.

Meanwhile, Cell dashes out of the illusionary field, where he sees 18 and Toppo exchanging blows. Cell folds his arms, watching 18 and smirking "Impressive, Toppo is a fair bit stronger. It seems 18 has been training hard." She activates Kioken, flanking behind Toppo and kicking him into the ground. Cell turns to see Piccolo and Gohan fighting Dyspo, who was overwhelming them both with his speed. Dyspo corners Piccolo near the edge and Gohan fires a blast at Piccolo, predicting Dyspo's attack pattern and hitting him in the back. Piccolo dodges out of the way and Dyspo skids on his tiptoes to avoid falling over the edge. moving at blinding speed to avoid Piccolo's kick that would of sent him over.

Cell walks over towards Toppo, who is locked in a beam struggle with 18 "It's not very polite to pick on women you know. I don't see the justice in that!" He shoots a blast at Toppo's back, then several more, chuckling "Your control is wavering, Mr. Warrior of Justice. What's more embarassing, beating a woman or being beaten by one?!" He fires a powerful wave at Toppo's back and Toppo is overtaken by his own blast and 18's. 18 glares over at Cell "I didn't need your help." Cell smiles "There is no need for this hostility. What, still upset from when I absorbed you? That's in the past, get over it."

Toppo forces himself to stand and Cell smirks "Well, he's more durable than I thought." Toppo growls "Justice... Justice. Screw justice." A purple aura seeps out of his pores and he tears off the remains of the top of his uniform, snarling with rage. He clenches his fists and his energy erupts around him, destroying the ground around him as he howls with rage. As the smoke clears, Toppo glares at Cell,energy forming in his hands "Fighting for justice stood in the way of my true calling. It's time I stop allowing petty morals to stand in the way of my true power. Hakai!"

He thrusts his hands forward and fires an energy sphere at Cell. Cell turns to 18 "Run fool!" He pushes her and she stumbles, then leaps away far as Cell turns his gaze to the advancing ball of destructive energy. Cell entends his hand to try and stop it but it overpowers him and encases him. Cell screams in rage, and the orb explodes with incredible force, leveling a large portion of the arena. These massive chunks of arena float away slowly in the world of the void, then slowly come to rest some distance from the arena. 18 looks up from her hiding spot to see Cell is gone, and Toppo turns his gaze to her.

18 leaps out of cover in time for Toppo's blast to obliterate it. She leaps from land mass to land ass, as his destructive energy blasts decimates the arena. 18 returns fire with blasts of her own but the blasts hit his aura and dissipate. 18 dashes towards Toppo, high kicking him in the head, and her kick doesn't even phase him. Piccolo's arm flies in out of nowhere, grabbing 18 by her arm and pulling her out of the way of Toppo's punch. She slides to a stop in front of Piccoo and Gohan, looking up at Piccolo "Thank you." Piccolo grimaces "Don't thank me yet. We still need to figure out how we are going to beat this bastard." Vegeta pushes past Gohan and turns Super Saiyan Blue "Leave that to me."

As Vegeta and Toppo exchange blows all across the arena Broly flies through the air and slides to a stop near Cell. He forces himself to stand and Cell chuckles "How goes your plan to eliminate the other universes?" Koichialator leaps through the air, slamming down in front of Broly and Broly dodges his bolas "Well, about this well. You look worse for wear yourself." Cell nods a little "Toppo. He unleashed his full power. It wasn't pretty." Broly's aura flares to life "Let's finish this bot off."

Broly and Cell dodge the bot's eye beams, punching it in unison and knocking it back. It quickly avoids their followup assault, even as they attack it from alternating angles. Broly growls with frustration, charging towards it and getting hit by it's eye beam. Through the smoke Broly fires a powerful ki wave at it, catching it off guard and blasting it back several feet. The bot skids to a stop and Cell appears above it with Instant Transmission, firing a Kamehameha at it in an attempt to knock it over the edge. It fires it's eye beam and the two beams clash. Broly chuckles and throws a ki blast at the machine's chest. Paparoni leaps in the way and deflects the blast "This is Universe 3's final stand, we will not fail!"

Broly smirks "We'll see about that." He forms a massive chest blast as the beam struggle rages on, grabbing it with both hands and condensing it. Koichialator wins the beam struggle, blasting Cell back far, and Broly thrusts his hands forward, firing a powerful ki wave at the mech. Koichialator fires a powerful eye beam of his own, but Broly's blast easily overwhelms his, the robot and Paparoni sent flying. Broly walks towards the smoke slowly "Anything else you would like to try while you are at it?" Paparoni stands slowly, using his control rod to support him "Our universe will win, even if I must sacrifice my own life to ensure it!"

He raises his control rod and a bright flash of light forces Broly to advert his eyes. When he turns his gaze back to where Paparoni once stood the smoke is blow away by Aniraza, who extends his wings fully and blows away the smoke, roaring in rage. Aniraza punches the air to his right and his fist disappears, hitting Broly hard and sending him through several boulders. Cell gasps in surprise and a punch hits him from above, drilling him into the ground. Broly stands and leaps in the air to punch Aniraza and his fist appears, punching Broly off the edge of the arena. Broly uses Instant Transmission to appear next to Cell, blocking Aniraza's fist coming from his right.

Cell fires several ki blasts at Aniraza while retreating, distracting it long enough for Broly to blast it in the back. Without turning to Broly it punches the air and hits Broly square in the front of his body, smashing him into a boulder. It turns to him and attacks him with a hail of punches, pounding him into the arena. Cell puts his fingers to his forehead "Makankosappo!" He fires the powerful beam at Aniraza's side, but his wing moves to block the attack and the beam explodes on impact, barely fazing the massive titan. Cell clenches his fist, transforming into his Royal God Form "So, that did nothing? Then let me try stepping this up a notch!" Aniraza turns to him, forming a blast in his hand and firing it at Cell. Cell fires a Kamehameha at Aniraza, clashing against his blast.

Broly forces himself to stand as Goku walks over "What is this thing?" Broly smirks "Universe 3's final stand. What do you say, should we get rid of it?" Goku nods "I was worried when I saw it. I left Piccolo and Gohan to fight Universe 2's final fighters after we got rid of that illusion fighter from Universe 4. If we work together, we should be able to finish this off, and then we can focus on Universe 11." Broly chuckles "You just want another shot at Jiren." Goku cracks his knuckles as he turns Super Saiyan Blue "You bet I do. I'm excited and ready to fight!" Broly turns into his Max Power state, grinning "Well, we better hurry, before Vegeta eliminates them all by himself."

Aniraza's blast gets closer to Cell, causing him to grunt from the effort "I won't lose... not here, and not to you!" 18 leaps in the middle of the beam struggle, activating her Kioken before kicking the blast aside. She lands next to Cell and he turns to her "18? Where did this change of heart come from?" 18 narrows her eyes "You've been saving my ass this tournament, consider it returning the favor. Now shut up and let's beat this thing." Broly lands in front of them and Goku lands on Cell's left. Aniraza roars and forms a massive energy sphere, throwing it at them. Cell holds his hands out in front of him "Altogether!" Goku and 18 thrust out their hands and their hands drop back. Broly glares up at the advancing mass of energy as Cell, 18 and Goku fire a Kamehameha.

Their beam clashes with the massive bomb, holding it at bay but just barely. Broly clenches his fists, electricity pulsing around him "Time to end this!" He flies right towards the energy sphere, forming a ki shield around his body. He flies right through the energy sphere, his ki barrier beginning to show cracks. He cocks back his right fist "Dragon Fist!" His shield shatters and he slams his fist against Aniraza's head, causing a huge crack in his dome. Broly screams in rage as electricity passes through his body. Aniraza roars and the combined Kamehameha punches through his sphere, blasting Aniraza over the edge.

Ea pushes his glasses back on his nose, frowning "Well, we tried our best, but if this is to be our fate..." He turns to Dr. Paparoni "You fought well." Dr. Paparoni nods "I did all I could." Mule pops his head out of his machine body, giving Campari a thumbs up "Thanks for everything." Campari sighs as his universe is erased "He came out in the end." Quintella grins "We may only have one fighter left but at least I wasn't erased like that lose-" Broly lands near Damon, who attacks him. Broly sees the microwarrior, casually flicking him with his finger, knocking him unconscious and over the edge. Quintella chokes on his sentence as Damon joins his other eliminate warriors, gasping for air. He turns to Zeno "I won't accept this! I will-" Quintella, along with his fighters, vanish.

Gohan and Piccolo

Gohan leaps back from Zirlon's barrage of attacks. Gohan fires a ki wave into his barrage of hearts, destroying them all, and Zirloin takes the blast to his chest. Piccolo trades blows with Zarbuto, whose attacks steadily grow faster. Piccolo takes several rapid shots to the chest, and then Rabanra strikes Piccolo with a kick, knocking him back. They stand next to each other and their hands form a heart "Love Cannon!" Piccolo growls as he forces himself to a knee, holding out both hands to stop the advancing pink hert of energy. The blast pushes him over the edge of the arena and Gohan turns, a moment too late, to watch Piccolo drop into the abyss.

The three last members of Universe 2 leap on top of a massive spire of rock as Gohan's power spikes wildly. Their bodies crackle with black lightning and the raise their hands above their head "Feel the weight of our burden, the burden of love!" Heles gasps "That power..." Zirloin grins "Pretty Black Hole!" They fire a pink heart each that turns into a massive black heart, crushing Gohan. Gohan thrusts his hands forward to stop the heart but it smashes into him, crushing him under it's weight. He roars and the arena shakes form the weight of the black hole and his sudden surge of power "Piccolo's defeat won't be in vain. Because I have something stronger than love. Determination!" His hands drop to his sides and lightnign arcs around him, blasting away the trillions of small black hearts as they home in on Gohan.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan's Kamehameha blasts through the black hole, stattering it, and blasting the last three members of universe 2 over the edge of the ring. Gohan's body smokes and he leans on his left leg heavily, gasping for air "That... was for Piccolo..." He collapses on the ring. Zirloin looks over at Brianne "My dear maiden, I have failed you." She smies "You did amazing. Don't be so upset with yourself." He smiles and she continues "Win or lose, we will keep our head high, and hope that our love can reach everyone, no matter where they are." She smiles "We gave it our best, and we couldn't of done it without the love of our wonderful universe!" She waves as her and her universe of fighters vanish.

Cell

Cell walks amongst the rubble of the arena "So, that leaves just Universe 11." Hit walks out into the open "And Universe 6." Cell clenches his fists "Are you sure you wouldn't rather hide?" Hit slowly moves his hands out of his trenchcoat pockets "I have a job to do. And I never fail a job."


	62. A New Challenger Approaches

Vegeta

Toppo's Hakai vaporizes a large hunk of rubble. Vegeta backflips away from the explosion, launching his Gallick Gun at Toppo and propelling himself backwards with the force of his ki wave. Toppo easily charges through the blast and Vegeta cartwheels out of the way of Toppo's charging punch, kicking him in the back of the head. Toppo spins around, backhanding Vegeta away. Vegeta springboards off a rock and goes airborne, firing a salvo of ki blasts at Toppo. Toppo leaps into the air, right above Vegeta, and punches him into the ground. Vegeta manages to land on his feet, jumping back to avoid Toppo's downward punch.

Toppo thrust his other hand forward, firing a Hakai Sphere at Vegeta, who thrusts out his hands to stop it. The Hakai Sphere forces Vegeta back, his heels dug into the ground as he goes through piles of rubble and ends up with his back to a massive boulder. The Hakai Sphere begins to break apart his gloves, and he clenches his teeth, his aura flaring behind him and destroying the boulder. A purple energy wave hits the side of the sphere and knocks it away. Vegeta exhales in relief, then turns to the person who saved him. Cabba joins Vegeta's side, dropping into his stance which mirrors Vegeta's. Vegeta drops into his fighting stance "Aren't we supposed to be enemies?" Cabba smirks "We have a common friend, and more importantly, a common foe."

Vegeta holds out his arm "Wait. You don't stand any kind of chance against a foe like Toppo." Toppo backhands some rubble aside as he walks towards them. He creates a Hakai Sphere, and Magetta dashes towards Toppo "Chooopo!" Toppo turns to Magetta and backhands him over the side of the arena, and Cabba's aura flares "Now! Gallick Gun!" Vegeta and Cabba fire their Gallick Gun in unison, their combined attack hitting Toppo and slowly forcing him back. But due to Toppo's destruction energy he laughs off their combined attack, firing a shockwave from his palms that dissipates their attack and staggers both fighters "Hakai!" He fires a Hakai Sphere at them and Vegeta shoves Cabba out of the way of the attack, becoming encased in the Hakai Sphere. He cries out in anguish as the Hakai Sphere consumes him, breaking apart what remained of his armor. When the smoke clears he collapses onto his knees, his Super Saiyan Blue aura fading.

Cabba goes wide eyed, turning to Toppo, who walks towards Vegeta's prone body. Cabba fires a Gallick Gun at Toppo, who shrugs off the blast and turns to Cabba "You couldn't handle me in this form. Go bother someone else." Cabba clenches his fists and dashes towards Toppo, landing repeated blows to his chest and stomach, all of which are ineffective. Cabba backflips away from Toppo and fires a salvo of ki at him and Toppo stands still, tanking the blasts which have no effect. Toppo frowns "If you insist." He thrusts his hand forward and fires a Hakai sphere at Cabba, which Cabba narrowly avoids. However, Toppo closes the distance in a flash and uppercuts Cabba with enough force to knock him back to his base form. His eyes slowly close.

"Hey. This isn't a time to nap." He opens his eyes and Hope is standing in front of him, her hand held down to him. He remembered this memory. Their first day training, Hope had caught Cabba unawares and knocked him out with a spinning back elbow to the face. Cabba makes it back to his feet "That was a good hit. You got me fair and square. And without turning Super Saiyan." Hope smiles "I didn't need to. Why are you holding back? Afraid you might hurt me or something?" Cabba scratches the back of his neck "Well..." Hope holds her hand out, forming a ki blast in his face "Don't insult my pride by holding back. I don't think I could forgive you."

Cabba flinches "It's just, I'm not as strong as you are." Hope nods and pulls her hand back "Okay, I see what this is. I've been going too easy on you." Cabba takes a step back "Well, not quite." Hope smiles "Cabba, you can't grow stronger until you get over your fear. A Saiyan's greatest strength is their rage, sure, but you can't let your emotions betray you, you have to know how to control all of them before you can obtain true strength. Every Saiyan has their own path to power. But no Saiyan ever got anywhere always being scared and not knowing how to let go of his emotions while maintaining complete control. Let your rage free, and you'll understand power. Learn to harness and control that rage, and you'll understand the power of a Saiyan."

Cabba forces himself to stand, spitting up blood. Toppo turns to him "Why get up?" Cabba growls "Because I can't stay down, not when my universe needs me. On my honor as a fighter, and on my pride as a Saiyan... I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU!" Cabba turns Super Saiyan 2, his aura flaring out of control. His eyes turn blank and his muscle mass increases slightly, the arena cracking under him. Blue lightning arcs around his Super Saiyan 2 aura and Cabba's voice becomes distorted by a primal echo in his voice. His pillar of aura can be seen from all parts of the arena, as a blue aura encases his body, his Super Saiyan 2 aura surrounding it. Vegeta forces himself onto his hands and knees "Ikari?"

Cabba's fluctuating power levels out, as does his increase in bulk, and he vanishes. Toppo looks back and Cabba appears behind him, hitting him with a left to the jaw, stunning Toppo. Toppo spins around, going for a right hook and Cabba ducks his blow, kneeing Toppo in the gut. He backflips bakc and Toppo dashes towards him, missing blow after blow, and Cabba hits Toppo with a right and left combination to the face, then begins to rain blows down on Toppo's exposed torso. Toppo digs in his heels, grabs Cabba's punch and pushes a Hakai Sphere up against his chest, which launches Cabba backwards. Cabba's heels dig into the ground and he grabs the sphere with both hands, trying to force it away. As he nears the edge of the arena his aura flares even more wildly, in a desperate attempt to overpower Toppo's blast.

As the struggle continues, Toppo forms another blast in his hand "I'm done fighting you. Begone!" Vegeta kicks Toppo in the side of the head, sending him crashing into a boulder, and Cabba forces his sphere up and away, where it explodes far off in the void. Vegeta smirks at Cabba, his Super Saiyan Blue form fading, but then dozens of blasts hit the ground near Cabba and he puts up his guard as he is pelted by ki blasts. The edge of the arena under him, already damaged and crumbling, gives way, sending Cabba into the void below. Toppo takes deep breaths, still clutching his wrist as his fingers smoke from firing his Justice Flash. He smirks and Vegeta hangs his head, growling in frustration.

Toppo rushes towards Vegeta, who dodges his right hook, looking up to stare Toppo in the eye. Purple eyes meet silver ones. Vegeta continues to dodge Toppo's attacks, dashing to Toppo's side and sweeping his legs out from under him. Vegeta knees Toppo in the back before he even touched the ground, then sledgehammer punches Toppo into the ground. Toppo gasps in pain and then rolls backward, pushing himself to his feet. He grins and Vegeta's Ultra Instinct aura flares. Vegeta returns Toppo's smirk, and the two begin battling all across the arena.

Gohan and 18

18 helps Gohan to his feet as Dyspo walks toards them, hands on his hips "Almost too easy." 18 looks over at Gohan "You okay to fight?" He nods "You?" 18 smirks "Please, I have unlimited energy." Her knees buckle a little and they both look towards Dyspo. Dyspo smirks "I get the scraps, but I suppose I could make this quick and then jump into the real action." 18 clenches her fists "Scraps?!" 18 glares at Gohan "Lets waste this punk! Full power!" Gohan smirks "You sound just like your old self." 18 growls "No one insults me and walks again!" She dashes towards Dyspo and he dashes out of her way, punching her in the side of her head. 18's heels dig in and she slides to a stop. She locks eyes with Dyspo.

Gohan powers up and charges from Dyspo's rear as 18 charges from the front. Dyspo vanishes, kicking Gohan in the back and kicking him into 18. They slam into each other face first and 18 recoils, rubbing her forehead "Damn it. Playing games with us." A red aura surrounds 18 like a second skin and she closes her eyes. Dyspo dashes towards her and her Kioken aura ignites, 18 moving to deflect Dyspo's punch. She elbows him in the jaw and begins to attack him with a flurry of strikes. Once Dyspo recovers from his shock he goes on the defensive, deflecting or blocking all of 18's strikes. Gohan fires a blast at 18's back and she frontflips over Dyspo's head, Gohan's blast aimed right for him. 18 kicks him in the back right into Gohan's blast.

Gohan and 18 watch the smoke clear and the smoke becomes disturbed. Gohan gets his guard up just in time to block Dyspo's punch, and he deflects his punch aside, landing a hard punch to Dyspo's gut. Dyspo backflips away from Gohan "I underestimated you. But I doubt you could keep up with me at my best." His aura glows a bright blue and he dashes towards Gohan, attacking him from every direction at once. Gohan desperately tries to protect his face, but his guard is broken and Dyspo kicks him towards the edge of the arena. 18 fires a blast between Gohan and Dyspo, causing Dyspo to turn his attention to her. 18 clenches her fists "Kioken times 4!" Her sweatshirt rips and she tears it off, revealing the pink tank top underneath. She gets in her fighting stance "I don't care how fast you are, you're not going to beat me."

Dyspo charges towards 18 and they exchange blows, 18 initially able to keep up. Dyspo appears behind her and she pushes off the ground, avoiding his punch and spinning to kick him in the face. 18 lands on the ground and backflips, firing a ki wave at Dyspo while he is in the air. He vanishes and appears behind 18, chuckling. 18 turns to him and he kicks her in the jaw. She lands on her back but rolls back onto her feet "Your strikes tickle." She turns and notices she's mere feet from the edge. Gohan joins her side "I have an idea... I know one attack he can't dodge. But it'll take time for me to prepare. In the meantime, I'm going to create an energy field and restrict his movement. Hopefullly, make it easier for you." He fires a salvo of ki blasts around their immediate area, which hang in the air like mines.

18 turns to Dyspo and Gohan puts his fingers to his forehead, his ki crackling. Dyspo ducks 18's spinning kick, backflipping to avoid her flurry of kicks. She charges towards him and they exchange blows inside the boundaries of the energy spheres. Gohan moves his free hand and a nearby sphere homes in on Dyspo. He leaps in the air to avoid it and 18 appears above him, sledgehammer punching Dyspo into the ground. Dyspo lands in a crouched position, the ground under him caving. 18 fires ki blasts over a wide range in front of him, forcing him back towards a barrier of blasts. Dyspo leaps through her blasts, springboarding off of one "Justice Kick!" He lands a powerful kick to her jaw that knocks her to the ground and sends her sliding several feet.

Dyspo lands on the ground and walks towards 18, who retreats behind a large boulder. Dyspo dashes behind the boulder, 18's Kioken form has faded and she clutches her arm in pain "Damn side effects." She gasps and notices Dyspo standing over her. He forms a ki blast in his hand and 18 fires a blast straight towards his face. Dyspo leans back to avoid the blast and chuckles "Your last chance to beat me and you throw it away." 18 smirks and Gohan's Makankosappo punches through the rock behind Dyspo, hitting him in the back and exploding. 18 kicks Dyspo in the chest with both feet, sending him flying back and simultaneously flipping back onto her feet. She leaps in the air, chasing after Dyspo, who catches her right, her followup left, and backflips so he is on top, slamming her to the ground and driving his knee in her gut.

Dyspo looks up and locks eyes with Gohan, who has his fingers to his forehead "I'll admit that your attack left quite a mark. But it's for that reason I have to finish you!" 18 grabs his foot "I don't think so!" Gohan thrusts his fingers forward "Makankosappo!" Dyspo folds his arms in front of his face and the blast hits his guard, exploding. He dashes out of the smoke, closing in on Gohan, who takes a step back to the edge. Dyspo lands a powerful punch to Gohan's jaw, sending him over the side of the arena. But as Dyspo and Gohan locked eyes, Gohan smirked. Dyspo turns around and sees the entire swarm of ki blasts homing in on him, and they rain down on him, destroying the edge of the arena and sending Dyspo over the edge as well.

Cell

"So, you improve over time as well?" Hit nods and Cell smirks "Very well. Let's continue until we both reach infinity!" Hit drops into his fighting stance "I don't have time for this. I have a mission to complete." Hit vanishes and appears behind Cell. Cell registers every strike and grunts in pain, spinning to kick Hit. Hit lands a hard shot to his gut, jaw and several to his chest and Cell retaliates with a punch. Hit ducks under his punch and uppercuts Cell in the gut. He backflips from Cell, taunting as he gets in his defensive stance. Cell dashes towards him and Hit stops his punch, thrusting his other fist forward and blowing Cell away with a shockwave. Cell's tail wraps around Hit and he growls, his arms restrained at his side. Cell drops his hands to his side "It's over for you. Kamehameha!"

Cell obliterates his own tail in the blast, but when the smoke clears Hit is gone. Cell turns around and attacks Hit with a flurry of punches and kicks. Cell's attacks go right through Hit's intangable body, and Hit appears behind Cell. Cell spins around to face Hit and Hit lands a powerfu shot to his chest, knocking him towards the side of the ring. Cell forces himself to stand, but finds movement difficult "What... kind of technique is this?!" Hit smirks "That's my Time Prison. You won't be going anywhere, any time soon." Cell clenches his fist and his aura begins to swirl around him, his muscles pulsing as he struggles against his restraints, trying to power his way out. A blast flies right over Hit's head, slamming into Cell's chest and sending him over the side of the arena. Hit spins around, locking eyes with Jiren. Jiren glares at Hit "You're next."


	63. Birth of a Super Warrior

Goku

Goku watches Hit and Jiren fight. Jiren was easily able to keep pace with Hit's Time Skip, but Hit was able to block all of Jiren's counterattacks. Apparently, his fight with Cell had helped him advance, but not enough to span the gap between himself and Jiren. Hit becomes intangable and Jiren passes through him, but Jiren turns to block Hit's sledgehammer punch with his forearm, his retalitory blow missing Hit who vanishes. Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue, launching himself towards Hit's back. Predictably Hit vanishes and there is a massive shockwave as Jiren blocks Goku's right with his left hand, and Hit's punch from behind with the elbow of his right arm. Goku backflips away from Jiren, dropping into his stance, and Hit appears next to Goku "Regardless of the fact that I am the last of my universe, Jiren is a threat to your universe as well. I think it would be in our best interest to work together."

Goku smirks "Yeah, Jiren is a hardcore opponent. He beat me, Vegeta and Broly, and so far it doesn't look like he's really broke a sweat. Do you have a plan?" Hit smirks "I am an assassin. I have a number of tricks at my disposal. I'll need to feel out the situation better before I make my move. Let us see how well we work as a pair." Goku nods "I think our best option is to force him into a corner." Hit frowns "Drawing the fight any closer to the edge runs the risk of defeat." Goku nods "Yeah, but drawing the fight further from the edge gets rid of our chances of knocking him off the stage." Hit nods "Point taken." Goku nods "So we agree?" Jiren unfolds his arms "In that case, engage me whenever."

Hit and Goku rush Jiren in unison, working in sync. Goku chuckles "You've been watching me fight." Hit and Goku kick Jiren in the chest in unison, and Hit nods "While your stance is not the most effiecent for using my Time-Skip abilities, it will aide our efforts to attack in unison." Goku stands in his fighting stance and Hit mirrors his stance. They attack together, driving Jiren towards the edge. Hit goes for a low sweep and Goku kicks Jiren in the chest at the same time, making Jiren stumble back towards the edge. He backflips onto his feet and he glares at Hit and Goku, his eyes flashing red and he assaults them with strikes. They fly back into a large boulder but Goku pushes off it "We are too close to be stopped now! Kamehameha!" He fires a Kamehameha at Jiren, whose fist glows brightly before he fires a punch with so much force Goku's Kamehameha is completely dissipated by the shockwave and the boulder behind Goku is shattered as he is sent flying. However, the arena under Jiren gives way and he falls off the edge.

Hit was caught in the shockwave and pushes himself to his feet next to Goku "We will meet on the battlefield, but I will leave for now. Beating you in this state would be a waste, when your peak abillities could allow me so much room for progress." Goku grins and gives him a thumbs up "Don't worry, we'll fight before this is all over." Jiren leaps off some of the collapsing rubble, landing on the arena opposite Goku and Hit. He hangs his head, growling in frustration " Weaklings. I'm going to finish you both!" Hit and Goku both rush Jiren, who lashes out with a punch. Goku dodges his shot, aiming a punch at Jiren's gut, while Hit flanks behind him. Jiren backhands Hit and simultaneously punches Goku into the ground.

He picks Goku up by his throat, throwing him into a boulder. He dashes towards Goku, punching him through that boulder and several overs as he drives him towards the pillar in the middle of the arena. Meanwhile Hit, who had came centimeters from elimination, chases after the rampaging Jiren as he brutalized Goku. With Goku pinned to the center pillar Jiren rains blows down on his torso. The pillar, by far the most durable part of the arena, begins to show cracks. Hit prepares himself to attack when Broly descends upon Jiren with a flying kick. Broly transitions into his Max Power state and he exchanges blows with Jiren, holding the edge even as Jiren's overwhelming aura comes to life.

Broly smirks with confidence, connecting with several rights and lefts to Jiren's face, when Jiren catches his punch, glaring at Broly "That look of confidence. It irritates me." Jiren's aura gives off incredible heat, and he uppercuts Broly in the gut, assaulting him with a flurry of strikes before flexing his muscles and sending Broly flying back with a shockwave. Jiren leaps in the air and does several frontflips before planting Broly into the arena floor with a diving right punch. Broly coughs up blood and Jiren takes a step back "Warrior, sleep." Broly forces himself to his feet "I'll sleep when I'm dead." Broly throws a right hook and Jiren clenches his fist, pouring his power into his fist. When their fists connect the shockwave clears out the rubble within meters of them, and Broly yells out in anguish as the bones in his arm shatters in several places, skin splitting and his arm is rendered useless.

Broly backs away from Jiren, reverting to his base form while clutching his injured arm. Jiren looks around to see he is surrounded, With Goku recovered, Hit perched on a cliff behind him and Broly's arm becomes wrapped in energy, healing almost instantly. Toppo flies through the air and lands on his feet, digging his heels in and sliding to a stop "Jiren!" Vegeta leaps down towards Toppo and Toppo dodges his punches. Jiren growls "I would of thought you would of been done with that Saiyan by now!" Toppo stares blankly at Jiren "What do you..." Jiren narrows his eyes "Weakness disgusts me." Toppo's look of shock turns to one of determination. Hit looks down at Vegeta and they exchange a nod.

Vegeta drives Toppo on the defensive, who struggled to keep pace with Vegeta's incomplete Ultra Instinct. Vegeta leaps back from Toppo, who was happy for the reprieve. Hit kicks Toppo in the face, landing next to him and spinning to kick him in the stomach. Hit uses Time Skip to appear next to Vegeta, looking down at the damage to his pants. Vegeta chuckles "Moron, you can't strike him without a barrier between you and him." Vegeta raises his hand, which glows silver "Like this." Hit nods "Noted. So, I'm assuming you wouldn't mind a hand with this one?" Vegeta smirks "He's been sufficiently annoying me, so if you want to give me a hand getting rid of him who am I to turn down the help? Not that I couldn't do it by myself."

Hit thrust his fist forward and creates an invisible ki blast. Toppo narrowly dodges it, and Vegeta looks down at his fist "If you can do it..." He thurst his fist forward and the invisible ki blast nails Toppo in the chest unawares. Hit takes the opening to charge Toppo, using his Time Skip to appear behind Toppo and kick him hard in the side. Toppo recoils from the shot and Vegeta rushes towards Toppo, exchanging blows with him. Hit appears above Toppo and slams his foot down on his head, driving his head into the ground. Vegeta stands over Toppo, ki blast in hand. Toppo smirks and sets off an explosion from his hands. Vegeta leaps out of the blast radius at the last second, and a Hakai sphere flies right towards him. Vegeta brings his hands together in front of him "Final Flash!"

Vegeta's Final Flash clashes with the Hakai sphere, the force of the beam struggle keeping Vegeta airborne. He growls in frustration, his power waning as Ultra Instinct begins to take its toll. He closes his eyes, focusing all of his power into his blast. Now was not the time for failure. He had a promise to keep. He had his pride to uphold. And he also had a destiny to fulfill. Vegeta's Final Flash is pushed back and Toppo's Hakai Sphere begins to consume Vegeta. He howls in rage, then he feels a new surge of strength. He stretches his arms out wide, drawing upon this new strength as he slowly gains control of and condenses the Hakai Sphere.

Vegeta slowly descends towards the arena, body smoking, Hakai Sphere condensed down to the size of an apple and held in his right hand. Vegeta glares at Toppo "You dropped something." He crushes it and his aura shines brightly, the ground cracking under him and the audience recoiling from the heat that Vegeta is giving off. Beerus is first on his feet "That... that's the completed Ultra Instinct!" Vegeta's hair gives off a bright silver glow and he clenches his fists, roaring with a mixture of his own voice and that of a demonic echo. Toppo fires a Hakai Sphere at Vegeta and Vegeta backhands the blast, which is disintegrated by the same silver energy that makes up Vegeta's aura.

Vegeta walks slowly towards Toppo and Toppo roars, running towards him and going for a right hook. Vegeta appears behind Toppo, who freezes in place before his body finally registers the assault of blows he suffered. Toppo drops on his knees but pushes himself to his feet. Vegeta glares at Toppo "You gave up your pride to become this way. And for what? To come so far, throw away your pride, your beliefs, and lose. Here I stand before you, pride intact, master of Ultra Instinct, and the strongest mortal in all of the universes." Toppo smirks "Jiren will..." Vegeta chuckles "Jiren nothing! It's over for you! And Jiren is next!" Toppo raises his hands in the air, forming a massive sphere of energy. Vegeta smirks, gathering ki in his hands. Toppo throws the massive sphere and Vegeta thrusts his hands forward "Gamma Burst Flash!"

Vegeta's beam clashes with Toppo's blast and Toppo's blast is easily overwhelmed, shattering into dust as Vegeta's blast penetrates straight through and blasts Toppo over the side of the arena. Toppo lands on his universe platform in a heap. Vegeta smirks, turning in the direction of explosions as Broly and Goku continued to battle Jiren. Vegeta walks in the direction of the fighting before collapsing on one knee, reverting to his base form. He becomes consumed by purple lightning as the backlash of Mastered Ultra Instinct hits him, but he manages to force himself back to his feet, the repercussions much less severe with his body not maintaining the form very long.

Broly takes a hard elbow to the face, sending him flying back and Jiren chases after him, leaping in the air and doing several frontflips. Broly stops his backward momentum by doing a one hand stand, dropkicking Jiren in the face. Goku appears above Jiren as he recoills from the kick, dropkicking him on the chest into the ground. Jiren sends Goku flying by releasing more of his energy, appearing right in front of Broly and hitting him with a powerful right and then a hard left digs in his heels and Jiren's eyes widen as Broly withstands his hits. He transforms into his Max Power state, his skin glowly slightly. Jiren and Broly punch each other at the same time, neither intent on backing down. Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue Kioken times 20, both he and Broly easily overwhelming and brutalizing Jiren.

Goku sends Jiren flying with a spinning kick, Broly firing a blast from his chest that chases Jiren and explodes. A ki blast breaks through the smoke, hitting Broly and exploding with incredible force. Jiren dashes out of the smoke, hitting Goku with several shots before pinning him to a boulder with a knee strike "It's over!" Vegeta drops off a boulder, with a kick aimed at Jiren's head, Jiren stops his kick with his arm and Goku takes advantage, connecting with several lefts and rights. Jiren blows them both away with his power and Broly rushes towards him, charging into him shoulder first and driving him back. Jiren digs his heels in, kneeing Broly in the face, clubbing him across the back and then he punches Broly in the head while he is doubled over "Accept defeat."

Broly forces himself to stand, stumbling back, and he fires a point blank blast at Jiren. When the smoke clears Jiren smirks and Broly tilts his head "So that's what that looks like from the other side." Jiren's eyes flash red and he relentlessly punches the defenseless Broly, before sending him into a massive boulder with a hard right. Jiren turns to Goku and Vegeta, who are both in their base form and standing side by side. Hit walks between both of them "I will face Jiren alone." Vegeta smirks "I suppose know isn't the best time to point out you'll lose. And I still can't transform." Goku struggles to atch his breath "I just need a breather." Hit takes in a deep breath "I might fail in my mission. But I trust that you will do the right thing, when it comes time for you to make your wish."

Hit fruitlessly attacks Jiren, who easily keeps pace with Hit's Time Skip. Jiren catches Hit's leg, slamming him into the ground several times. Hit kicks free and rolls back, thrusting his hand forward. Jiren becomes covered in a purple aura and his movements slow. Hit avoids Jiren's right, striking him in the head from the side but Jiren smirks and backhands Hit, who vanishes. Jiren was prepared, hitting Hit with a back elbow that stuns him "It's over!" He sends Hit over the side of the arena with a ki blast. Hit appears on his Universe platform, looking around at his teammates. Champa makes it to his feet, turning to Universe 7 and more specifically, his brother. Champa sighs "Hey Beerus!" Beerus turns to him and Champa sticks his tongue out at him, pulling down his eye lid as he vanishes. Beerus hangs his head "Some something."

Goten watches Universe 6 vanish, fists clenched "I wish we could help our dads Trunks. If they can't beat this Jiren guy..." Trunks nods "Our chances look grim. But what can we do?" Goten shakes his head sadly, then his face brightens "Trunks! You're still wearing your Potara!" Trunks shrugs "Huh, I hadn't noticed. Hey, so are you!" Trunks and Goten take off their Potara earrings "We have been sitting here this long and the earrings haven't caused us to fuse?" Supreme Kai holds out his hand "Let me see those. They may not have any power left in them."

The earrings glow brightly and the Supreme Kai smiles "There. Now they should be ready for use." Trunks yells down "Dad! The Potara!" Vegeta looks to Goku "Well Kakarot?" Goku goes wide eyed "You mean it Vegeta? I mean, at this point, I'm willing to try anything." Vegeta nods "As am I. Trunks, I'll take those earrings now." Trunks tosses Vegeta the earrings and he tosses one to Goku. They fix their earrings onto their respective ears, and a bright glow fills the arena.


	64. Breaking All Limits

**And finally, this project comes to a close! Thanks for all your likes and support, and I'll post a little bonus chapter at a future date hopefully. Something with a bit of action between two fighters in my story who never traded blows.**

Vegetto

The bright glow fades and Vegetto glares at Jiren confidently. Jiren folds his arms "So-" Vegetto holds up a hand "Before I begin, allow me to introduce myself. I am the fusion of Kakarot and Vegeta, so you can call me Vegetto. And this..." Vegetto clenches his fists and turns Super Saiyan Blue "Is Vegetto Blue!" He grins "Now Jiren, there's only 2 minutes left in the tournament. That gives me a minute and a half to beat you, and then at least 30 seconds to celebrate." Jiren releases so much of his power the heat could be felt in the stands "That won't be happening." Vegetto smirks "I can sense a decent level of power from you. Good, otherwise this would be boring."

Their fists connect and the entire arena shakes, the shockwave clearing away rubble for several yards. Vegetto dodges Jiren's punches, appearing behind Jiren. Jiren spins around to punch him and Vegetto kicks Jiren in the jaw, arms folded as he lands kick after kick to Jiren's torso. He dropkicks Jiren away from him, ki forming on his fist and he vanishes. Jiren land son his feet and slides to a stop, raising his hand to stop Vegetto's downward punch. The ground under Jiren gives out from the strain and that whole quarter of the arena breaks away. Jiren and Vegetto leap to and from broken pieces of the arena, trading blows and destroying the remains of the arena in the process. Jiren catches Vegetto's high kick, swinging him overhead and throwing him into a floating hunk of the arena. Jiren forms his Power Impact and throws it towards Vegetto, who uses his ki to destroy the portion of the arena he was stuck to. The blast hits him in the chest and sends him flying. Jiren turns his back to Vegetto "It's over."

The explosion brings everyone to their feet as they wait to see Vegetto emerge from the smoke. He appears behind Jiren, tapping him on the shoulder "That's a good attack, but it doesn't work on me." Jiren goes for a back elbow and Vegetto dodges to the side, spin kicking Jiren in the gut hard enough to leave him doubled over. Vegetto backflips away and he motions with one hand casually "Come on then, we don't have much time, and I'm starting to get bored." Jiren charges towards Vegetto and he vanishes, Jiren's fist passing through him harmlessly. Vegetto kicks Jiren in the back, driving him into the ground. Vegetto thrusts his hands forward "I think the boys have the right idea. How about a Big bang-" He forms a small orb of ki that is surrounded by several ki rings "Kamehameha!" Jiren stares at the massive ki wave, covering his face as it consumes him and the ground under him. Jiren is sent soaring and lands on a floating piece of the arena, tearing off the tattered remains of his top.

Jiren dashes towards Vegetto with so much force the floating piece of the arena he was on is obliterated under his feet, his red aura pulsing wildly. They exchange shots all over the arena, large cracks forming in the arena all the way to the underside. Vegetto dodges strike after strike, countering with several of his own that Jiren deflects or dodges. Jiren hits Vegetto in the chest with a ki blast and it encases Vegetto in a orb of ki that racks his body with pain. He cries out in anguish, then smirks "Can I act or what?" He breaks out, high kicking Jiren in the head and sending him sliding to a stop near the edge. Vegetto grins "Time for the big finish! Final-" He brings his hands in front of himself then his hands drop to his sides "Kamehameha!" Jiren goes wide eyed and holds out his hands to stop the massive ki wave. His aura flares and he looks down to see the ground cracking under him.

Jiren roars and fires ki from his hand to push back the Final Kamehameha, much to Vegetto's surprise. Vegetto could feel the overbearing strength deep inside Jiren welling to the surface, and he leaps out of the way of his returned attack just in time to avoid it. Jiren appears above Vegetto, punching him into the ground. Vegetto hits the ground so hard he bounces, and Jiren is on him, slugging him in the gut with all his strength. Vegetto coughs up blood and flies into the side of the arena as the part they were standing on sinks into the void. Jiren leaps onto the arena and Vegetto appears behind him, hand rapped in ki as he prepares for a finishing blow. Jiren elbows Vegetto in the chest, then turns around and assaults him with a flurry of punches and kicks before sending him flying into the center pillar with a ki laced right hook.

Broly, seeing Vegetto in peril, rushes Jiren and Jiren dodges all of his punches easily, even in Broly's Max Power state. Broly forms a orb of ki on his chest, blasting Jiren with it and Jiren reaches through the smoke, grabbing Broly by the face and throwing him aside. Broly's face skids across the ground and Jiren forms an orb of ki, firing it at Broly's exposed back. Broly rolls onto his back quickly, forming a ki barrier to hold the attack at bay. He uses the barrier to redirect the blast, rolling back onto his feet. He roars in rage and charges Jiren, who dodges his right hook and lands a hard blow to Broly's exposed gut "What's wrong?!" Broly backs away from him, clutching his stomach, before retaliating with a right hook that Jiren catches "You are a fool to fight me with that level of power!" Broly smirks "Maybe. But I can't let you eliminate those two idiots. They're our last hope, and I'm trusting them to end this!" Jiren smirks "Trust? There is your first mistake." Jiren's hand glows and he sends Broly flying back with a point blank ki wave that sends him over the side of the arena. Broly lands on the large chunk that had broken away due to Jiren and Vegetto's beam struggle, which stayed suspended a few feet below.

Jiren turns back to Vegetto "Now, time to finish you off." Vegetto stumbles towards Jiren, in his base form and shaky on his feet. Jiren charges towards him and Vegetto dodges him at the last second. Jiren goes wide eyed and their eyes meet, black eyes meeting silver eyes. Jiren attacks Vegetto with frantic fury and Vegetto dodges all of his attacks, uppercutting Jiren in the jaw. Arms folded, Vegetto lands kick after kick to Jiren's torso, switching to punches and driving him back further. Jiren dodges a right hook and goes to counter with a knee and Vegetto front flips over his knee strike, thrusting his hand right into Jiren's face from his position upside down and in the air "Big Bang Attack!" Vegetto lands on his feet and Jiren blows away the smoke with his energy, his body worse for wear but this only serves to intensify his rage and allow him to draw on even more of his colossal depth of power.

Vegetto smirks and they exchange blows, Vegetto managing to hit Jiren with a thrust kick to his jaw. Jiren catches Vegetto's followup kick to the gut, pulling him into a gut punch. Vegetto pushes off of Jiren's arm, leaning all the way back onto his hand to avoid Jiren's followup blast. Vegetto dropkicks Jiren in the chest, sending him sliding back. Vegetto rolls backwards onto his feet and Jiren raises both hands in the air, forming a massive ki sphere. Jiren throws the ki sphere at Vegetto, who holds his hands out to stop it. Vegetto's powerful roar shakes the arena and silver cracks form in the massive sphere of ki. As the sphere harmlessly breaks apart into sparks of ki Jiren charges through the residual energy, his full power punch hitting Vegetto's guard and sending him sliding backwards. Jiren dashes towards Vegetto, intent on finishing the job, and Vegetto roars, an explosion of ki causing both of them to be shrouded in dust.

When the smoke clears Jiren is standing in front of Vegetto, blood trickling from his mouth to his chin. Vegetto's eyes roll back and he coughs up blood. Vegetto's Spirit Sword has punctured through Jiren's abdomen, meanwhile Jiren had landed a full power blow to Vegetto's gut. Vegetto smirks as Jiren leans against him "Don't worry, I didn't hit anything important." Jiren stumbles back from Vegetto, and Vegetto's ki blade dissipates "What's wrong? Had enough?" Jiren growls "This wound is nothing. It won't stop me." Vegetto smirks "It's not supposed to. That's only meant to slow you down." Jiren sways a little on his feet, as does Vegetto "For all your bravado, your in as bad of shape as I am." Vegetto holds an arm around his torso "That may be true, but unlike you I'm actually fighting for something!"

Jiren looks up into the stands "Them?" Vegetto nods "They entrusted to me this fight. They made sacrifices to ensure I will be the one to defeat you and win." Jiren growls "Such faith is misplaced! Such things are easily shattered and destroyed! Observe!" He forms a ki blast and fires it towards the stands. The other fighters of Universe 7 watch in horror as the blast flies towards them, until Vegetto appears in front of it and slaps it aside. He glares at Jiren, landing on a chunk of the arena "You shouldn't have done that! NOW I'M PISSED OFF!" His hair turns white and his aura blinds the arena, causing even Jiren to advert his eyes. Vegetto slides to a stop behind Jiren, Jiren registering several hits at once. Jiren forces himself to remain on his feet, turning to punch Vegetto in the face. Vegetto takes the punch to the face, blowing Jiren back with just his energy "Final Kamehameha!" Vegetto brings his hands back and as he thrusts his hands forward his fusion earrings shatter and they break apart, collapsing to the ground with their energy spent.

Vegeta gasps for air "Kakarot, I can't begin to tell you how much I hate fusion..." Goku chuckles "That couldn't of been timed worse..." Goku forces himself to his feet and Jiren walks towards him slowly "Is that it?" Goku chuckles in his exhaustion induced delerium "Afraid so." Jiren nods "Then sleep, warrior." He forms a blast in Goku's face and Goku smiles "I'm not ready to stop yet." Goku dodges to the side and Vegeta lands an uppercut to Jiren, Goku and Veget attacking him in their base form. Goten leaps to his feet "Go dad!" Trunks jumps to his feet as well "Keep pushing dad! You can do this!" Jiren dodges their strikes, looking over at the pillar and releasing very little time is left. He blocks both their punches, assaulting them with a barrage of punches that sends them both over the edge. They hang onto the edge but Jiren walks over non-chalontly, lifting both of them by their arm. They blast him in the face and Jiren responds by slamming them together, before throwing them over the edge. Goku and Vegeta thrust their hands forward, sending out the last of their ki before plummeting into the void.

Broly tries to cling to consciousness as the battle raged on. His mind drifts off slowly and he finds himself on his hands and knees, bound in white chains. A familiar voice causes him to strain against the chains "What's holding you back?" He strains to move, looking for the source of the voice in the dark void surrounding him "Serenity?" She walks out into the open "You're failing our universe, but most of all, you're failing yourself. Why are you holding back? You know you have the power to finish this." Broly strains against the chains, his muscles bulking, and he barely manages to make it to his feet. Serenity stares him in the eye "When will you realize that this is your true calling? When will you stop letting your feelings stand between you and your destiny?"

Broly snarls "This last form is the point of no return. Each time I've unlocked a new form, I've become more like true self, caring only for destruction and carnage. Once I go there, there will be no turning back, and I would not return home. Once I achieve that level, the only place for me will be the seat of a God of Destruction." Serenity nods "You are afraid of your destructive potential, and what tapping into it fully will do to your mindset. After this, you would never be able to live a normal life. You will have to give up the life you know, or the craving for destruction will consume you and you will be a danger to those around you. Only an Angel would be able to train you to control these urges and manage this power." Broly tilts his head back "Do I have a choice?" Serenity shakes her head "You know that answer to that." Broly nods and he feels Goku and Vegeta's energy breath new life into him.

Broly forces himself to stand and he feels the mental chains begin to strain and break from his rising power. He bellows with rage, his white aura expanding tenfold. Streaks of purple appear in the white and begin to consume it, his aura turning purple. His swelling aura begins to condense back down in size as he lets off pulses of ki. When his power levels out, he stands on the remains of that chunk of arena, destruction energy forming a barrier around his body. There is purple markings on his torso, a giant purple x that loops around his shoulders and form another x on his back, with a purple circle right over his heart in the center of his chest. His hair is black and it flows and when he blinks his eyes return to their usual blank white. Goku and Vegeta, who have landed on their universe platform and have made it to their feet, watch in awe. Goku laughs "I didn't give him that much energy." Vegeta smirks "No, it seems like this is a little ace in the hole Broly has been suppressing."

Broly appears in front of Jiren and walks slowly towards him. Jiren dashes towards Broly and connects with a hard right but Broly catches it, his destructive energy burning Jiren's hand and he forces Jiren to his knees. Broly wrenches Jiren to his feet and knees him in the gut. Jiren drops to his knees, both hands wrapped around his torso. Broly forms a sphere of destruction energy and Goku frowns "You don't think Broly would kill Jiren, do you?" Jiren looks up at Broly "End it." Toppo leaps to his feet "Jiren! You would kneel before the enemy. Do you want it to end this way?! Where is all of that strength of yours?! Where is your pride?! Everything you have worked for, just to fall here? You are the strongest! I've believed that for as long as I've known you! Show them your strength!" Broly growls "It's too late for speeches!"

Jiren forces himself to stand "Silence!" Jiren hits Broly with a powerful right, and Broly takes the punch, retaliating with a left hook. They both hit each other with a body shot, and then they connect blows several times, the ground caving under them. They lock hands and push against each other, neither gaining any ground, and lightning arcs around the two fighters as their power skyrockets and they headbutt each other. They exchange blows, both absorbing blows from the other and not bothering to defend themselves as the fast paced tournament draws on the last minute. This slug fest carries on for what felt like minutes, with both fighters battered and bruised. Jiren fires a ki wave point blank at Broly and when the smoke clears he sends Jiren flying back with a straight punch to the chest.

Broly launches himself in the air towards the massive ball of light, landing on it and looking down at the arena. His aura transfers to his right hand and lightning arcs around his hand, his ki focusing into his index and middle finger. He hesitates, his eyes scanning the arena. A blast flies right towards him and he leaps off his temporary platform, the blast narrowly missing the massive orb of energy. Broly thrusts his fingers forward "Universal Devastation!" He fires a small ki blast at the arena and it punctures right through the rock like a hot knife through butter. Whis raises his staff to form a barrier in front of the viewer platform, and Grand Priest moves to shield Zeno as the blast detonates, emitting so much force that a vast majority of the remains of the arena are completely annihilated, a bright flash filling the void for miles.

Whis frowns when a small crack appears in his barrier, but with the blast subsiding he allows his barrier to fade, just in time for Jiren to land on his platform in a heap. A few seconds later Broly lands on his platform, his power having subsided but his appearance remaining the same. Everyone turns to the Grand Priest "Jiren and Broly have dropped out of the arena. All members of Universe 11 have dropped out, so Universe 11 will be erased!" Belmond leaps to his feet "But... all the members of Universe 7 have been eliminated as well!" Broly forces himself to sit up "Not all of them." Floating on a lone rock, in the middle of the dust and ruin as a result of Broly's attack, is Android 18. Broly smirks "Before I fired my attack I searched the arena for her, and I created a barrier to protect her and a sizable piece of the arena under her, so that we would have at least one remaining member." Beerus grins "Brilliant!" Krillin sighs "For a minute I thought you killed her."

Toppo holds Jiren in his hand "Jiren, thank you." Jiren opens his eyes slowly "Why? I treated you with contempt." Goku stumbles over "Jiren. I know we just got done fighting, but I'm not done fighting you yet. We both helped each other get stronger, and I hope I'll get the opportunity to face you again." Jiren smirks as he is erased with his universe. 18 makes it to her feet shakily, turning in time to see the scene play out before her. She jumps a little when the Grand Priest floats down behind her and speaks "Number 18. You are the last fighter for your universe. So, you will be allowed one wish on the Super Dragonballs. Have you decided on your wish?" The Super Dragonballs appear out of mid-air, and Grand Priest summons the Dragon God. 18 looks up at Goku and smiles "I think the choice is obvious. I wish back the universes that were erased." Zeno stares at 18 "Are you sure?" Future Zeno chimes in "Really sure?" 18 nods her head and Grand Priest relays her wish to the dragon.

Goku leaps over to 18 "I'm so happy you brought everyone back. I promised Jiren a rematch." 18 smiles "Figures. I'm ready to go home." Zeno and his future counterpart float over. Zeno throws his arms up "Goku that was so much fun!" His Future self mimics him "Super fun!" Zeno floats closer "Will we see you again?" Goku chuckles "You bet!" They all three fist bump. Broly watches the scene in front of him, leaping down onto the arena and walking towards Zeno. The guards appear in front of Zeno and Broly drops to one knee "I wish to become a God of Destruction." Both Zeno look at each other "Hmm..." One smiles "You can defeat another God of Destruction to become one." The other Zeno nods "Yeah, that would be fun to watch." Broly nods "Which one?" Both Zeno look at each other and say in unison "Sidra!" Broly frowns "I would rather be the God of Destruction of Universe 6, not that mess." Zeno smiles "Well, if that's the case, you can still face Sidra for it, we'll just send Champa to Universe 9 to take his place." The other Zeno nods enthusiastically "Yeah he's the worst at his job, he needs to go."

Back in their universe Goten and Trunks continued to train. Months after the tournament, Hope reappeared on Earth via a Time Machine, going to Goku's house and recruiting Goten into the Time Patrol, on the orders of the Supreme Kai of Time. Trunks asked if he could join as well, but was assured he was needed on Earth and his future self would be there to fight alongside Goten. Piccolo and Gohan continued to train together in earnest, allowing both to grow and develop past their limits. 18 used the money that Bulma gave her for participating to take her family on a trip, where she went to visit her brother 17, and brother and sister were reunited for the first time in years. Goku and Vegeta continued to train together. Vegeta and Goku both returned to their families, finding every opportunity to spar together, despite the protests of their wives. Cell was granted a stay in heaven, where like Dabura, the positive nature of Heaven twisted his mindset, and he became a much more kind hearted being. And as for Broly...

Broly knocks Sidra back with a right hook, chasing after him and grabbing him by the face, slamming him into the ground and dragging him across it. Sidra struggles in Broly's grasp, already battered and bruised from their fist. Both Zeno, Mojito and the Grand Priest watch in interest as Broly forms a ki blast on his chest, blasting Sidra back from him. Sidra lands on his feet, firing a Sphere of Destruction at Broly. Broly catches the sphere and crushes it between his hands, opening his hands to form his own. He fires it at Sidra, who forms a barrier to protect himself. Broly laughs "A barrier?! You're only delaying the inevitable!" Sidra manages to leap clear of Broly's Sphere of Destruction, only for Broly to close the distance and clothesline him through an arena pillar. Broly throws Sidra into the arena and thrusts forward his hand Hakai!" Broly's Hakai disintegrates Sidra along with the arena he is standing on. Broly breathes heavy, then lets out a chuckles "Looks like I overdid it."

Vegeta and Goku exchange blows. Vegeta chuckles as he dodges Goku's punch, landing a quick left and right jab "Come on Kakarot, where is your Ultra Instinct?" Goku goes for a high kick, which Vegeta dodges, but he isn't able to dodge Goku's followup heel kick "Right back at you Vegeta!" Vegeta smiles "Perhaps we will never see which one of us is stronger in Ultra Instinct. But I think we both know the answer." Goku smirks "Yeah, me!" Vegeta chuckles "In your dreams!" Goku leaps back from Vegeta, landing on a bluff "We will continue to get stronger, no matter what!" Vegeta land son one opposite, and they both get in their fighting stance "Of course we will. A Saiyan's strength has no limits!"


End file.
